


Celestial Signer: Meklords Unleashed

by bricann



Series: Celestial Signer [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 147,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricann/pseuds/bricann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to Celestial Signer- Six months after the Dark Signers and Era is still with her friends from the Signer World. She isn't planning on leaving for a long time. But with the World Racing Grand Prix approaching, the Meklord Emperors are appearing. Only Era knows why and how to beat them. But can she tell her friends what she knows? Or will she lose everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 1  
The Danger Rises  
The past six months had been a huge change. People were finally accepting each other despite the different ways of living. The group of Signers and their friends were hanging around and adjusting back into a somewhat normal life after defeating the Dark Signers. Era didn’t go back to her world and wasn’t planning it.  
She and Yusei were becoming closer and Akiza was happy for them. She liked how her otherworldly friend had someone she loved and how one of her first friends had the same in his life. Era had started learning how to turbo duel and Yusei was surprised how easily she was picking it up. She already had a license to drive a duel runner. She just needed a dueling license at that point.  
Though no one else knew it, Era knew what was coming and knew it was coming soon. Right now, Yusei and Era were riding on one of the many newly built highways. They were heading to the Infinity Tower that marked that the cities had finally joined. They were heading to the Infinity Tower that marked that the cities had finally joined.  
“Hey, Era, you see a bit worried. Is something wrong?” Yusei asked.  
“Uh, just something new is coming our way soon,” she answered.  
“Good or bad?” Yusei asked.  
“Bad,” Era answered. She hadn’t said a lot about the future but explained a bit about the past. She was willing to tell them about Jaden Yuki and Yugi Moto’s time.  
“What’s coming our way?” Yusei asked concerned.  
“You honestly don’t want to know. Remember back when we first battled the Dark Signers? How I said that the Earthbound Immortals were one of the hardest cards you’ll face?” Era asked. Yusei nodded. “Well, you’re going to face one of the starters soon. But they’ll get harder as time goes on,” Era said vaguely.  
“How strong are they?” Yusei asked.  
“Stronger than you think. I’m not sure which you had more difficult time to defeat, Earthbound Immortals or these new ones,” she answered.  
“Well, I’ll be ready and I’m sure the others will be ready too,” Yusei assured her.  
“And I’ll be ready to help too. Don’t think you’ll get rid of me in this fight,” she said. Yusei laughed.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it?” he responded.  
“Come on. Let’s head back to the garage,” Era said. Yusei nodded and they went back to Yusei’s place.

Era watched as Yusei, Jack, and Crow worked on their engine. Crow was in his Blackbird Delivery outfit, Yusei had his jacket off, and Jack was in his usual riding gear on the new duel runner.  
“Hey Jack, how about a race?” Crow challenged.  
“Like I would lose to you, Crow,” Jack retorted and picked up the speed.  
“Jack, not to fast or it’ll overload!” Yusei called.  
“What?!” he yelled over the noise.  
“Jack, dial it down!” Era yelled.  
He continued to accelerate much to Era’s annoyance. In turn, a small explosion occurred. Era heard a few people gasp.  
“You know, Jack,” Era said between coughs. “When you can’t hear someone over a noise and if you can drop the volume, you drop it. You don’t make it louder.”  
Zora, their landlord, suddenly opened the door and yelled at the boys who were bickering.  
“Sorry, Zora. We’ll be more careful,” Yusei said.  
“Yeah,” Era said.  
“Oh, you two are so kind and considerate,” she said caringly. “Unlike your two friends,” she growled. “Now just be more careful.”  
“We will. Sorry again,” Era said.  
Zora nodded and left shooing away the crowd that had formed.  
“Oh you’re so much like the son and daughter I wish I had,” Crow mocked.  
“Come on guys. She’s not that bad,” Era said.  
“After all, she’s letting us stay here for free. But I’m not sure how long that’ll last with you two,” Yusei added.  
“It’ll happen sooner or later. So you two better act a lot better. Or it may happen sooner rather than later,” Era said.  
“Okay, we got it. Act better to keep the place,” Crow said.  
Era looked at her watch. “Well, I have to head back to Martha’s. See ya,” she called as she went up to ramp.  
Just as she was about to exit, Trudge arrived. “Hey Trudge. Nice to see you again.” Era greeted.  
“First off, what’re you doing?” Trudge asked looking at the duel runner remains.  
“We were trying to make a better duel runner,” Yusei said.  
“Yeah, we’re planning on entering the World Racing Grand Prix,” Crow said.  
The other guys looked Mina and Trudge. “What’s happening, Trudge?” Yusei asked.  
“Have you guys heard of ‘The Ghost’?” Trudge asked.  
“We’ve heard rumors that the guy’s forces people into duels,” Crow said.  
“With the new tournament, the new rules involve using the Speed World 2 field spell instead of the standard Speed World. I want you, Jack, and Yusei to try to capture the Ghost,” Trudge said.  
Crow runs up and hurries them out. “No. We have too much work to do to get ready for the tournament. Sorry Trudge but we can’t,” Crow said. Once Mina and Trudge were out, he dead bolted the door shut.  
“You know, Crow. You’ll regret doing that. He’ll need your help in the long run,” Era said.  
“What’re talking about? Trudge can handle this guy,” Crow retorted.  
Era shook his head. “The Ghost is the first attack of what is coming. His cards are an extension of what he duels for,” Era said.  
“And what’s that?” Jack asked.  
“Wait, does this have to do with the danger you knew was coming earlier?” Yusei asked.  
Era nodded. “The monster he uses is powerful. Its ability can say the very thing that its creator wants to do when you truly think about it,” she said vaguely again.  
“And I’ll ask again, what’s the thing it says?” Jack asked.  
“The extermination of Synchro Monsters. Now I have to go or Martha will give me a long scold. See ya,” Era called and with that she left.  
“Did she say ‘extermination of Synchro Monsters’?” Crow asked.  
“Is that even possible?” Jack asked.  
“Well, she knows pretty much everything about what happens here. I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew the coming turn of events. I’m more worried about this ability she was talking about. If it wants to exterminate duel monsters, what ability does it have to state what it wants?” Yusei wondered.


	2. Something Lost is Now Found

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 2  
Something Lost is Now Found

Era entered Martha’s home that was a daycare at times and doctor’s office. Doctor Schmidt worked there and helped those who came to him. Era made food if they needed it and also helped take care of the younger kids Martha took care of. Martha also took care of other people’s kids when they couldn’t be around.  
“Era, thank goodness you arrived. Come meet Kalia and Jack. Two kids we’re babysitting for the next couple days. I’ve told them a bit about you and they were excited to meet you,” Martha said.  
Era smiled as she followed Martha to one room. It was one of the three rooms specific for the daycare part of the house. Inside were five kids total.  
The three ordinaries: Hale was a five year old boy with blond hair and sea blue eyes, Wyvern was a six year old girl with dark brown hair and black eyes, and Tally was a five year old boy with black hair and grey eyes. He was blind and was sister to Wyvern. Even though he was blind he was able to move around the room easily and his sister was always there to help him.  
Then there were the two new ones: Kalia was a girl with long blue hair and emerald green eyes. The other, Jack, had light brown hair with hazel eyes. Era felt a familiar air about him. They looked a little hesitant.  
The trio of ordinaries ran up and greeted Era with a group hug. “Hey guys,” Era greeted with a small laugh.  
“I’ll leave you to your work,” Martha said before leaving.  
“Era, we were wondering where you were. We tried telling those two about you but they were scared a bit,” Wyvern said.  
“Yeah, they didn’t say anything,” Tally said.  
“Well, don’t worry. I think they just need to warm up. They probably don’t know you guys well enough and that makes them nervous. I ran into the same thing when I was younger,” Era said.  
“Really?” Hale asked shocked. How could his babysitter be so shy? She didn’t seem like the   
type.  
“Yep. Let me go greet them. Help them start to adjust,” Era said. They smiled and let go of Era.   
Era slowly walked over and kneeled down to eye level. The girl hid behind the boy. “Hi, my name is Era. I heard your names are Kalia and Jack. Is that right?” she greeted.  
The girl slowly came out. She nodded and the boy looked confused. “Is something wrong Jack?” she asked.  
“You- you look like me,” he said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a photo. He showed it to her. “Is this you?” It was the picture. The picture of her holding her baby brother, Jack. She stared at it in shock.  
She grabbed her locket from under her shirt and opened it. “Where are you from? Do you know?” she asked.  
He nodded. “Some dragon came to my window. It was red and told me my sister needed me. When I woke up, I was on the ground with this picture in my hand,” Jack said.  
“Jack, a few months ago for this time, I lived in another world. Another Earth. I had a baby brother and I took care of him. When I left he had begun to talk and his favorite drink was milk. A red dragon, the Crimson Dragon, took me here one night. I stood beside my new friends and we saved Satellite and New Domino City. I never went back home because I was afraid of a time difference,” Era explained. She showed him the picture in the locket. “That baby was my baby brother when I held him for the first time. Did your parents ever tell you anything about your birth?”  
“Yeah. They told me how a man came up and gave me to them. They said my name was Jack and that I had a sister who I may see someday. Then he left,” Jack answered.  
Era looked at him in shock. “Jack was my baby brother’s name. When I came here, I thought I would never see him again,” Era said. “There must’ve been a time difference as I thought.”  
His eyes widened. Realizing the truth. He threw his arms around her. “You’re… You’re my big sister!” he said.  
“Hello, Jack. I never thought I would see you again,” Era said as she returned the hug. When they released, she said, “You really have grown. How old are you now?”  
“I’m six,” Jack answered.  
“Jack, do you want to being brother and sister when we get the chance?” Era asked.  
He nodded eagerly. “Of course. I’ve wanted to see my big sister since I learned the truth!” he   
exclaimed.  
“Hey, she may not be blood related but she’s our big sister too,” Hale said.  
“Okay guys. Come here. Let me introduce you,” Era said. “Don’t worry you two. They won’t bite. They’ve learn not to on my watch.” The group laughed. She pointed to each one as she listed the names, “So this is Hale, Wyvern, and Tally. Tally may be blind but he knows his way around pretty well. And his blood related big sister, Wyvern, helps too. Right Wyvern, Tally?”  
“Right!” they agreed in unison.  
“Will we be like them?” Jack asked.  
“Jack, come with me,” Era said with a smile and held out her hand. She led him to the window. “Jack, you see the sky?”  
Era went down to eye level. “Yeah?” Jack said.  
“It’s practically endless. So think of our possibilities as brother and sister the same way. There will be some bad times but we will end up bringing those bad times and throwing them away. We’ll think of all the endless good days like how the sky has an endless cycle from night to day,” she explained. He smiled and nodded. Era laughed at his enthusiasm. It was actually quite different from her at that age. “Now let’s go hang out with the rest of the kids okay?” He nodded.  
The rest of the day was easy for Era and the kids. Hale, Tally, and, Wyvern were eventually picked up as their parents were back from work. Kalia and Jack stayed as they did for the night. Kalia’s parents had been the ones watch Jack until they could find a better home for him.

Jack walked into Era’s room during the night unable to sleep. “Era?” he called.  
Her eyes slowly opened and the blurriness was soon away from her eyes. “What’s wrong Jack? Why aren’t you in bed?” she asked.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Jack answered. “I was having nightmares.”  
“Do you know what I did when you couldn’t sleep when you were a baby?” Era asked sitting up.  
“What?” he asked.  
“I sang you a special lullaby. Only our family knows it,” she answered.  
“Can you sing it to me?” Jack asked.  
Era nodded. She was about to get up and help him to his own bed but he squeezed onto her. “You want to sleep with me, don’t you?” she asked with a small smile.  
“I’m afraid I’ll get nightmares if I sleep alone,” he responded.  
‘This is like what I did with Mom and Dad before it all started,’ she thought.  
“Okay. Come on,” she agreed. To be honest with herself, when the lullaby wouldn’t work to full extent, she would allow him to sleep with her and that helped. Once he was tucked in tight she began the song: “With the night falling across the darkened sky,  
People cover up and kids close their eyes.  
The stars will guide you through the dream you have.  
Sleep little children and sing the sweet lullabies.  
Sleep and have the wondrous dreams you’re meant to have.  
Stars dot the sky in beauty.  
Sleep and have the wondrous dreams your meant to have.”  
When she felt the steady breaths that signaled his sleep, she went back to sleep herself.


	3. Saying Goodbye to One, Waiting for Another

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 3  
Saying Goodbye to One, Waiting for Another

Morning came early for Era and she carefully untangled herself from the hold her newly found brother had her in. She got dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast.  
“Era, I noticed Jack was sleeping with you. He must’ve really taken a liking to you,” Martha greeted.  
“Martha, speaking of Jack, did you ever noticed the similarities?” she asked.  
“Actually yes. But I pushed it away thinking it was just my imagination,” Martha responded confused.  
“Well, he pulled out a picture after noticing it himself. Do you remember the picture my locket I never take off?” Era started to explain.  
“The one with your baby brother?” she asked.  
“Yeah. He had the same picture with him. And from what he told me, he came from my world,” Era explained.  
“But he’s way too old to be your brother, Era,” Martha said.  
“I thought of that. But then I thought of how there could be a time difference between this world and my home world. Maybe the difference was years. All I know is he’s my brother. Not only by what he said but by my dream,” Era said as she began cooking.  
“What dream?” the elder asked.  
“I was talking to the Crimson Dragon. She talked about how my brother was sent here to help me be more calm about his wellbeing,” Era explained. “I swear, she can read my thoughts. It was the same thing when the Dark Signers were around.”  
Martha laughed. “Well, looks like you found your younger brother. Now the thing you lost is found again. You should take him to meet Yusei, Jack, and your friends,” Martha suggested.  
“But what about Kalia?” Era asked concerned for Martha’s work.  
“She’ll be leaving at noon. You guys can wait so she can say goodbye and then take Jack. I’m sure Yusei would like to meet him,” Martha said. “In my opinion your personalities are quite alike. So I’m not sure why I’m surprised he’s your baby brother.”  
“Well, time to get the kids up. Food’s done,” Era said finishing the pancakes.  
But it wasn’t two seconds after she said that, when she saw Jack and Kalia running in with excited faces.  
“What’re you making?” Jack asked.  
“Pancakes. And you’re down just in time to have them,” Era answered. The two cheered and ran to the table. Era laughed. “I’ve never seen two kids as hungry as you.” She set down the food.  
“Well the other’s said you were an awesome cook,” Kalia informed. She tasted the food and beamed. “And they weren’t kidding.”  
Era giggled. “Thanks guys,” she thanked.  
“Aren’t you going to eat any, Era?” Jack asked eating his food. He didn’t see any more food for her.  
“This is Era. She rarely eats a thing,” Martha said with a small smile.  
“Why?” Kalia asked.  
“You see the reason Jack was sent to another home after I left was because of our parents. Mom drank this stuff all the time and it sometimes made her violent. When we had money for food, I made sure I had enough food specifically for Jack. I didn’t want to waste the food on myself. My body has adjusted to the lack of food. Besides, my natural mind keeps me from eating food that other people need. So I kept ingredient for when Jack or someone was sick so I could help them. My friend, Yusei, says that extremely selfless especially when I rarely eat anything and I only weigh like hundred pounds,” Era explained.  
“Wow,” Jack said. “Was I ever hurt because of my real mom when I was a baby?”  
“Nope. I would watch you twenty-four-seven. Whenever they would try to hurt you, let’s just say I was sure you didn’t take the hit,” she said and he looked down. “But hey. I did it because I love my little brother and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.” He looked up and smiled. “And it isn’t your fault Mom was like that. When I left, I saw that Mom did change a bit. But even though it seemed that way. I didn’t want to chance it. Okay?” They nodded.  
Kalia whispered into Jack’s ear. “Your sister is so awesome. I want her as my sister,” she said the last part a bit louder so Era could hear.  
“Kalia, so you know. I see every kid here as a sibling. Though Jack may be by blood and heart, your by heart too,” Era responded. She smiled and nodded followed by Jack.  
‘She is really awesome! I can’t believe I found my big sister!’ Jack thought excited.  
Era gave a small laugh as they finished their food. “Hey Era. You said you’re friends with the champion, Yusei Fudo,” Kalia said.  
“Yeah,” Era answered a bit confused onto where this was going.  
“Can you take me to meet him?” she asked.  
Era looked at the clock. ‘Ten o’clock,’ she thought. ‘Too late for today. But maybe I can the next time I see her.’  
“You’re getting picked up in two hours. But maybe the next time I see you, I can take you. But only if you behave really well, okay?” Era answered. Kalia beamed and nodded excitedly. Era laughed. ‘These two are so right for each other. I wonder how Jack will turn out as he gets older.’  
She took the two for a walk for an hour and a half in the small forest so they could see the trees. Soon though, they had to go back and Kalia was sad to leave.  
“Hey, you’ll be back soon. I know it. And when you come back, we’ll have more fun,” she said.  
It wasn’t long after that that Kalia’s parents, Mister and Misses Lin, showed up. They smiled at the sight of Kalia hugging Era.  
“I see our daughter really likes, what did Martha say your name was? Era?” Mister Lin asked. Era nodded.   
“Well, I’ve lived around kids her age, younger, and older my entire life,” Era responded.  
“Mister and Misses Lin?” Jack called holding Era’s hand.  
“Yes, Jack,” Misses Lin answered.  
“Remember how I said I had a sister I didn’t know and showed you a picture?” he asked.  
“Is this her?” Misses Lin asked with a smile. She saw the resemblance right away. “It is her. Looks like you found your sister Jack. Do you want to stay with her?” Jack nodded.  
“Are you okay with that, Era?” Mister Lin asked looking at her.  
“Of course. I think it’s time I started to create the sibling bond again. Besides after I lost him that one day, I want to be sure he’s alright,” Era explained.  
They smiled, admiring her thoughtfulness. “Of course. Jack, if you want to stay with her, so be it,” Mister Lin answered.  
“I’ll be able to visit, right Dad?” Kalia asked.  
“Of course. You’ll be babysat here quite a bit as our jobs work around our schedule,” Mister Lin answered.  
“Yay!” she cheered.  
Era laughed. “Come on, Kalia. It’s time we got home,” Misses Lin said.  
Kalia ran over and hugged Era once last time before waving at Jack and Era as she left with her parents.  
As soon as they left, Martha came out from behind the stairwell entrance. “Now that they’re gone, how about going to take your brother to meet Yusei and your friends?” she said.  
Era rolled her eyes but turned to Jack nonetheless. “Jack, do you want to meet them?” she asked.  
“I have a feeling you and Yusei are together and I do want to meet the so called champion,” he said. “I’ll be sure he doesn’t hurt you.”  
Martha laughed. Era gave a small giggle. “Don’t do anything bad like threaten him okay?” Era said.  
“Okay. But if he does hurt you, he’ll answer to me,” Jack responded.  
Martha and Era laughed harder at the boy’s protective enthusiasm. “Well, come on then,” Era said. She turned to Martha. “Martha, do you have a helmet for Jack? Mine will be too big.”  
“I actually do,” Martha said. She ran to the back room and grabbed a helmet. “This was Yusei’s from when he was little.” She handed it to Era and set it on Jack.  
“Does it fit Jack?” Era asked.  
“Yeah. I like it,” he said. “Can we go now?”  
“Okay, come on,” Era said. He grabbed her hand as she led him to her white and red duel runner.  
“That’s awesome, Era!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I’m glad you like it. She sat on it and was followed by Jack who gripped his hands around her waist tightly. She brought the handles down so he couldn’t fall out. “You ready?”  
He nodded and she took off. The entire ride he laughed and looked around. When they finally arrived at Yusei’s place.  
She noticed they weren’t home and knew what happened. ‘Yusei must’ve battled the Ghost and found out about him. Primo will soon be discovered too,’ she thought. She turned the Jack who looked like he was above excited. “Come on. Yusei and them aren’t home but they will be soon. Crow, Yusei, and Jack don’t mind if I enter. Done it plenty of times.”  
“Okay!” he agreed happily.  
He walked with her as they went to the door. She found the spare key easily and opened the door. “Now don’t touch anything in here. We’ll be able to touch things once they’re back,” Era warned.  
“Okay,” he agreed.  
They walked in and her little brother stared at it in amazement. Era laughed. “Well, sit on the couch. We can wait for them,” she told her.  
He did as he was told and Era took place next to him while they waited.


	4. Meeting the Brother

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
If you read the original chapter 4 that wasn’t supposed to be the real chapter four. I skipped a big part so here’s the real chapter four. Sorry for doing that.

Chapter 4  
Meeting the Brother

It was a good hour before she heard people coming through the door. She turned and they saw her. “Hey, Era. When did you get here?” Yusei asked.  
“Hey, Yusei. About an hour ago. Let’s just say I brought a surprise,” she said.  
Her little brother bolted up and looked at Yusei. Jack and Crow with him. “Who’s the kid?” Jack asked.  
“And why does he look a bit like you?” Crow added.  
“This kid is Jack,” Era said.  
“Wait, wasn’t Jack the name of your brother?” Yusei asked.  
“Pretty much. Crimson Dragon brought him here,” Era informed. “Not entirely sure why but she did.”  
“But Era, you said your brother was just starting to talk when we first met. How is he like six now?” Crow asked.  
“Time difference. That’s one of the reasons I did go home. I thought maybe a week there is a day here or something. But the span was longer than that. Turns out a few months here is a few years back home,” Era explained. She began the introductions and pointed to each one as she said their names. “Jack, this is Yusei, Crow, and well Jack.”  
“So now we have two Jacks. This will get confusing,” Crow said.  
“No kidding,” Jack said.  
“So I take it, you battled the Ghost, found out it was a robot, and met the Meklord Emperors,” Era said changing the subject.  
“How did you…?” Crow stopped. “I swear how could you know that the Meklord Emperors practically ate Synchro Monsters and not tell us?”  
“Time courses and events must occur,” Era said. “Changing it too much can hurt the future.”  
“Hey, Era. Can you see the future?” Little Jack asked.  
“No, not quite. Before I came here, I watched a series that went just like this one,” Era explained.  
“So you know everything that’ll happen?” he asked.  
“Yep, pretty much. Unless something goes differently,” Era answered.  
“Cool!” Little Jack exclaimed.  
The four of the older kids laughed at his enthusiasm. “Well, he’s definitely something,” Yusei said.  
“So how are we going to tell them apart?” Crow asked.  
“Umm… how about Jack Atlas is Jack One and my brother is Jack Two?” Era suggested.  
“I guess that works,” Jack One agreed.  
Era turned to her brother. “Okay, you’re Jack Two when Jack One is around,” she told him.  
“Okay,” he agreed.


	5. Explanation

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 5  
Explanation

They talked for a bit. Mostly about Jack Two until Era had to take him back to Martha’s place. When she returned, Yusei began talking about the Ghost.  
“How could you keep the Meklord Emperors ability a secret? I can’t tell you how bad the situation was for Yusei,” Crow asked more than a little flustered.  
“Crow, I really wanted to warn you. I was just worried about what telling you could do to the…” Era started but Crow cut her off.  
“Yeah, I know. The events of the future blah, blah, blah. But we’re your best friends. How could you risk our safety? Especially Yusei being someone you really care about,” Crow said.  
“Crow…” she started but didn’t know what to say.  
“Crow, you need to lighten up a bit. If the events don’t happen like she knows, this thing could end badly instead of ending well. Give her a break. She’s trying to protect us and the city,” Yusei said.  
“Exactly,” Jack agreed.  
Crow growled angrily but took a deep breath. “Yeah, I get it. Sorry, Era. I was just worried,” Crow apologized.  
“It’s fine. I get why you would be,” Era accepted.  
Eventually night came and Era had to go back to Martha’s house where she was calling home. She said goodbye to her friends and left for the night.

As Era lied in bed that night, she couldn’t help but feel bad and worried. ‘Should I start to tell them all that I know? Explain to them every event to happen. What happens if I do? I… I don’t know what to do. If I don’t start warning them of all the events, they may not want to be there for me anymore. But if I tell them, the events that need to come may not come. What am I going to do?’ she thought. She couldn’t hold a tear or two that fell across her face and onto her pillow. She   
turned to the wall. ‘What do I do?’  
“Era,” she heard the familiar voice of the Crimson Dragon. She sat up and looked at the window. She saw the fiery, red dragon there. Her voice held sadness and sympathy.  
“Can you hear my thoughts?” she asked. The dragon nodded. “That explains a lot,” Era muttered.  
“Era, you are highly conflicted on this situation,” the Crimson Dragon commented.  
“Yeah, I am. What do you think I should do?” Era asked.  
“Times such as these are never easy to figure out. I would explain to them what you know about the Meklord Emperors and their creators. But not the events to come. Keep the specific events secret but explain your knowledge of the situation,” the dragon answered.  
“You really think I should tell them halfway?” the Celestial Signer asked.  
“Yes. It is the best you can do without giving away the important events,” the five millennia old dragon responded.  
“Okay. I get it and understand. Thank you Crimson Dragon,” Era thanked.  
“I only wished to help. You needed it. Now you must sleep. Rest will be needed,” the dragon said before disappearing.  
Era lied back down. “Crimson Dragon, thanks again,” she muttered.  
Sleep soon overcame her.

Morning came early. After Era finished making breakfast and Jack ate, Era told Jack Two she was going to meet Yusei and her friends. “Can I come?” he asked.  
“Not this time, sorry. But when I get back, we can do something fun together okay?” she answered. “I promise.”  
“Okay,” he agreed but he was still confused.  
She walked to Martha to inform her of where she was going. Martha nodded and said, “I’ll take good care of Jack. Go have fun.”  
“Thanks, Martha,” Era responded before leaving.

She arrived at the garage and took a deep breath before entering. Yusei looked up being the first one up as usual.  
“Hey, Era. Didn’t think I would see you here so early,” Yusei greeted.  
“Well, kind of needed to talk. Thought I would come over to see you early,” she responded.  
Yusei nodded. She shut the door quietly and went over to the couch. Yusei walked over and sat down next to her. “What did you need to talk about?” he asked.  
“The Meklord Emperors,” she said bluntly.  
“What about them? Is there something wrong?” Yusei asked. He placed a comforting hand on hers.  
“I was so unsure on whether to tell you or not and how much to tell you. The Crimson Dragon came and told me to tell you at least what I know about the monsters. Help you with that,” Era answered. She stopped.  
He looked at her concerned. She seemed so worried but seemed like she knew it was the right thing to do. He pulled her in and allowed her to lean against his chest. “It’s okay, Era. I get you’re worried and will be fine if you want to wait,” he comforted.  
“But what about Jack and… Crow?” she asked.  
Yusei realized what she was really worried about. She was worried by what would happen if she didn’t say anything. And what would happen if she did. He stroked her hair. “It’ll be fine,” Yusei said.  
“I…” she trailed off. “I should say it’s just so nerve wracking to think how you all will react.”  
“It’s fine,” Yusei responded.  
“But what if none of you like me after I explain all I know? After all I hid from you,” she asked though it was more to herself rather than to anyone else.  
Yusei looked at her. “Era, you know very well how I feel about you. I don’t regret feeling this way. Once Crow and Jack hear that you’re not hiding at least that information, they’ll lighten up. They won’t get mad when you explain what you know,” Yusei returned.  
She looked at him. Their eyes locked with each other. Yusei pulled her in and they kissed for the first time after the couple busy months of struggling to see each other. When they pulled a part, Yusei placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her.  
Era had to admit. She missed the warm, fiery feeling that passed between them each time they   
kissed. It felt so right and so happy.  
“You will always be with me. I will always love you. You remember that, okay?” Yusei said.  
She nodded with a relieved smile. She leaned onto his chest again with her head over his heart. He wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too, Yusei,” she said to him.  
He kissed the top of her head. She gave a soft smile. They stayed like that for another hour or two until Crow could be heard getting up.  
“I think I should tell them. You all need to know,” Era muttered.  
“We’ll be with you. Don’t worry,” Yusei said with a comforting squeeze. “And I won’t leave you.”  
Crow walked out of his room and saw Era. “Hey, Era. What’re you doing here?” he greeted.  
“I just needed to talk to you guys about the Meklord Emperors,” Era answered picking her head up and off Yusei’s chest.  
“Okay, thanks for thinking of telling us. I’m still sorry for going after you yesterday,” Crow responded.  
“It really is fine, Crow. You were just worried and were thinking on emotions. As I said to the kids, Yusei, and everyone when the Dark Signers affected them, it’s natural and I can’t hold it against you for something that happens naturally,” Era said.  
Crow gave a small smile. “Thanks Era,” he thanked with genuine peace after she said that.  
“Did I hear someone say something about Meklord Emperors? Because I would really like to get an understanding of those monstrosities,” Jack said coming in.  
“Era here, wants to tell us some of what she knows,” Yusei informed.  
“Well, that’s good. Give me a second to go get some coffee and get ready to understand all this,” Jack said and went to the kitchen.  
Crow and Yusei shook their heads. Era just took a deep breath to get ready for this. Yusei noticed and gently squeezed her hand.  
“You’ll be fine,” he whispered.  
“I hope so,” she responded.  
Jack soon came back and sat in a chair waiting. “Let’s start this talk,” he said.  
“There are three main Meklord Emperors. Yusei faced one but the Ghost wasn’t its official owner,” Era began.  
“Wait, was it stolen from its owner?” Crow asked.  
Era shook her head. “No, as you know the Ghost was a machine. The man who made the Ghost and programmed it put the card into his deck to test drive it. The three main Meklord Emperors are Meklord Emperor Wisel, Meklord Emperor Skiel, and Meklord Emperor Granel. Each one of them can be summoned by combining the five parts you have experienced. And each one can practically consume a Synchro monster and use it to the Meklord Emperor’s ability. The owner didn’t get the cards by standard means,” she explained further. “The other three owners will soon receive theirs.”  
“How did they get them?” Jack asked.  
“A stone shaped as a card will fall from the sky and crash land on the planet. When the chosen owner touches the stone he is gifted with the cards,” Era said. “Be ready for when you face the three owners. They are not as you think they are and can be upgraded.”  
“Will anyone else purposely face the monsters other the Yusei and maybe me and Crow?” Jack asked.  
Era nodded. “I can tell you but don’t tell the ones who I will say. It could change it. Promise you won’t tell,” Era responded.  
“We promise,” Yusei said.  
“Leo and Luna,” she answered.  
“Whoa, whoa. Leo and Luna will be taking on one of those things?” Crow asked shocked.  
“Not by choice but they will nonetheless. It will be an important event to happen and that’s why it must happen,” Era explained.  
Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. The group turned to see Luna, Leo, and a few kids enter.  
“What’s up guys?” Crow asked. “What’re you doing here?”  
“We were coming here and our friends wanted to come. We said it would probably be fine,” Leo explained.  
“Leo said it would be fine. I was worried about it,” Luna corrected.  
“Uh, okay then,” Jack said.  
‘I didn’t realize we talked for so long,’ Era thought.  
The group came in and another boy stood at the entrance. Luna looked at him. “Hey, Sly. I didn’t think you were coming,” she greeted.  
“Yeah,” Sly said. “Just thought I would come check it out.”  
Era gave him a skeptic look trying to remember what he ended up doing. ‘That’s right. He wanted to steal Stardust Dragon but I don’t think he ever did,’ she thought remembering the storyline.  
Sly looked at Era. Who stood up and looked at Sly. ‘She’s really pretty,’ Sly thought. ‘I wonder who she is. She may be too old for me but it would be nice to get to know her.’  
“Who are you?” he asked.  
“Era. Luna called you Sly right?” she responded. He nodded. “It’s nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Leo and Luna’s?”  
“Somewhat. He tends to be a loner,” Leo answered for him.  
Luna shrugged. “No one really knows him well enough to call him a friend. But he’s really nice when you give him the chance,” she said.  
Era nodded. “You know Sly, friends can be very important. They can help you when you’re down and make you happy. Friends are there for you and they can be there for you if you just let them. Leo and Luna would be perfect for that,” she said to him.  
“Thanks for the tip. I might just think about it,” he responded.  
“Of course,” she said.  
“Era’s really nice to everyone. She’s especially gifted with kids,” Luna said.  
“Yeah, she’s the best,” Leo agreed.  
“You guys, you know I don’t like to put labels on me. But that’s really sweet of you,” she responded to their comments.  
“Well, they’re true. You can’t deny it, Era,” Luna said.  
Era smiled. Jack turned to Yusei. “So Yusei, you want to test the new engine?”  
“I guess,” Yusei responded.  
Era looked at the kids. “It’s about to get pretty loud in here. You guys want to stay?” she   
asked. Leo and Luna nodded followed by the other kids.  
Jack got on and began accelerate to ninety percent.  
“Is this really okay? I don’t want another explosion,” Crow asked.  
“I don’t want it to explode either. Especially since I’m on it,” Jack added.   
“There’s no problem with the engine,” Yusei said.  
“But there is a problem with the card slot,” Era said.  
Before anyone could react Yusei’s deck was sent flying and cards went everywhere. Smoke came out from the bottom of the runner too.  
The kids looked around and at all the cards. Zora came through the door and said, “Cut down the noise will ya! I don’t know why I let you stay here.”  
“Sorry, it wasn’t Era or Yusei’s fault. It’s ours,” Crow said.  
“I was referring to you two from the beginning,” Zora replied. The kids tried to hold back some laughter. As she leaves, she said, “Just don’t hold them back and cooperate.”  
“Oh how I wish I had a better son and daughter like those two,” Crow mocked again.  
The kids laughed a bit. “Come on, Crow. We need to be glad she lets us stay here, remember,” Yusei said.  
“Yeah, I know,” Crow said. “Well, time to pick up the cards.”  
“Or I can use my new ability,” Era said.  
“What new ability? Is it from your mark?” Luna asked.  
“Yep. Found it when some kids knocked over my deck and sent the cards everywhere,” she answered.  
The other kids looked confused. ‘Mark? Power from a mark?’ Sly thought confused.  
Era focused and before everyone’s eyes, the cards began to glow and float up. The cards were flipped to their normal position and the deck was remade. Era quickly checked to make sure every card was in its place.  
“Here Yusei,” she said before handing it to him.  
“That was awesome!” Bob exclaimed.  
“Yeah, can you do other things?” Patty asked.  
“I can teleport,” Era answered.  
“That’s really cool,” Sly said much to everyone’s shock.  
“Thanks,” Era said rubbing her neck awkwardly.  
“Well, show times over. We need to get back to work,” Jack said.  
“Okay, we’ll see ya later guys. Bye!” Leo said and he and the group of kids walked out.  
“Thanks for the help Era,” Yusei said.  
“Yeah. Nice skill there. We might need you around more often,” Crow said.  
“Well, can’t say I didn’t want to help,” she answered. She looked at her watch. “Kalia should be coming back to Martha’s soon. I have to get going. Oh, and so you know, she really wanted to meet you Yusei. I might bring her by or you can visit her. She’ll be here until six tomorrow evening.”  
“Okay. Will do,” Yusei responded.  
Era nodded before leaving. “Can’t believe you and Era are a thing now. I didn’t think you would have the possibility to get her,” Jack said.  
“Well,” Yusei said sheepishly.  
“But you two are a perfect match in my opinion. I wonder where your relationship will end up,” Crow said.  
Yusei looked at him confused and shocked. To be honest with himself, he had been wondering the same thing. And he hoped it may go farther than it already was. He loved her and he wouldn’t want anyone else at this point.


	6. Love

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 6  
Love

Era entered and Jack ran up. “Era! You’re back! Kalia’s here and she’s more than excited to see you!” he yelled.  
Before Era could answer, Kalia ran around the corner hearing the name. Kalia jumped onto Era and toppled her over. “Era!” she cheered.  
“Okay, we’ve only not see each other for a few days. It hasn’t been a million years or something. What’s up?” Era responded.  
“Are you going to take me to see Yusei?” she asked.  
Era laughed. “I told Yusei about you. He said he’ll be ready for you to visit tomorrow or he might come visit himself,” she explained.  
Kalia cheered and hugged Era who was still on the ground thanks to Kalia. “Yes! I missed you so much, Era!” she added,  
“I missed you too, Kalia. Can I get up?” the elder asked.  
Martha entered the room. “That girl has been waiting at the window looking for you. I don’t know who she wants to stay with at this point. Her parents or you.”  
Era laughed at Martha’s comment before turning to the child who was still sitting on her stomach. “Can I get up now, Kalia?” she asked.  
Kalia got off and Era got up from the ground. She promptly dusted herself off and Kalia took her hand. “What is up with you? Did you think we wouldn’t see each other again?” Era asked. Kalia stopped. Era got worried. “Kalia?” she called.  
“Mommy and Daddy said we’re moving soon,” Kalia informed. She had tears in her eyes.  
“Did one of your parents get transferred?” Era asked.  
“Mommy did,” she answered.  
Era opened her arms and kneeled down. Kalia ran into her arms. Era stroked the young girl’s hair. “Hey, I’m sure you’ll get a new, better babysitter and make lots of new friends,” she tried to comfort.  
“But I don’t want a new babysitter. No one will be better than you, Era. Please make me stay,” she begged.  
Era felt sad. She loved Kalia like a sister but this was out of her hands. “I’m… I’m sorry, Kalia. This is your parents’ decision. I can’t do anything about it. But I will miss you,” she said.  
“And I’ll miss you,” Kalia said burying her face in Era’s shoulder. Her tears soaked Era’s shirt but she didn’t care. This was Kalia.  
She turned to Jack who looked sad. “Jack, you can come here,” Era called.  
Jack walked over and hugged Kalia with sadness. “We’ll miss you Kalia. But we’ll remember you. We won’t ever forget you,” Jack said.  
Kalia looked at her two friends. She gave a sad smile and Era wiped the tears from her face. She nodded in agreement.  
The young girl wrapped her arms around the two siblings. “Well, you aren’t leaving until tomorrow evening. So let’s spend as much time together as we can,” Era said.  
They spent the entire day talking, laughing, and just hanging out. Jack Two, Era, and Kalia barely ever separated. By the time dinner came, Kalia wanted to help.  
Era was making soup and got a tall step stool for Kalia to stand on. She helped Kalia while she stirred and mixed the ingredients in the food.  
A knock was heard at the door. Era was about to get it when Martha called, “I’ll get it, Era. You got your hands full right now.”  
“Okay,” Era responded.  
Era heard Martha open the door. But ignored the rest while she helped Kalia cook the food.  
“Why hello, Yusei. Came to see Era and Kalia?” Martha said.  
“Yep,” Yusei answered. Martha guided Yusei to the kitchen when he saw Era helping a young girl stir the soup.  
“It’s done. You ready to eat it, Kalia?” Era asked still not having noticed Yusei.  
Kalia nodded with a small laugh. Era helped Kalia down and Yusei spoke up, “I see you’ve   
really gotten the kids to like you.”  
Era looked at him with a smile. “Hey Yusei. How long have you been there?” she asked.  
“Not very long. You and your kid abilities have become stronger,” Yusei said.  
“What can I say, just been busy with all the other kids,” Era said. “Hey, Kalia, while I get the soup poured, why don’t you say hi to Yusei?”  
Kalia came up to Yusei. “So you’re the champ?” she asked with a smile.  
“I beat Jack. But I wouldn’t call me a champ,” Yusei answered.  
“Are you serious? You beat Jack and you’re the coolest. You are totally a champ! I can’t believe you’re Yusei Fudo,” Kalia said. “I’ve wanted to meet you for so long!”  
Era giggled a little. So did Yusei. “I want to be like you someday!” Kalia said.  
“Hey you never know. If you put your mind to it, it may happen,” Yusei said.  
“You’re so awesome!” Kalia exclaimed.  
“You got yourself quite a fan, huh Yusei?” Era said.  
“I guess I do,” Yusei answered.  
“You want some soup, Yusei?” Era asked.  
“Sure. Thanks,” Yusei agreed.  
Kalia beamed and ran her seat next to Era’s brother. Yusei sat next to the window and Era brought in four bowls on a tray.  
“Good to see you actually eating, Era,” Yusei said.  
Era laughed nervously. “Yeah, well. Might as well,” she said as she placed the bowls down with the spoons in them.  
Kalia ate and asked Yusei dozens of questions that some he struggled to answer. Era and Jack Two smiled at the two. It was really adorable in their opinion.  
When everyone was done eating, Yusei helped Era get the two kids to bed. Once they were in bed and the door was only cracked open, Yusei and Era went downstairs.  
“Thanks for coming Yusei. You really made Kalia’s day,” Era said.  
“She certainly made my day more interesting,” Yusei said with a small smile. Era smiled at him.  
“I would never have expected her to be so excited to see you. And you dealt with her well. You work with kids really well yourself, Yusei,” Era complimented.  
“You really think so?” Yusei asked. She nodded. He gave a small smile. He then thought of something. “Era, this thing we have between us. Do you think…?” he trailed off unsure how to say it.  
Era knew what he was getting at and smiled. “I know it’s the real deal Yusei. And I’m glad it is.”  
Yusei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her small, thin frame against his body. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear.  
“And I love you,” Era answered.  
Yusei leaned in and their lips met again. It made Era feel loved even more than when the kids gave her the family love they did. They stayed that way with their lips together for a long time as the world disappeared around them.  
When they broke, they stared into each other’s eyes. Era laid her head again Yusei’s chest. While Yusei set his chin on her head.  
“I better get going. It’s getting late,” Yusei said.  
“I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said and they walked hand in hand to the door.  
Era said goodbye before Yusei left on his duel runner. Era closed the door before heading to bed.


	7. Meeting Enemies

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 7  
Meeting Enemies

Era found herself in a wide field of grass. She looked around and saw it was surrounded by a large forest that went on for miles. ‘What am I doing here?’ she thought.  
Era heard the echoes of an older woman crying. She looked around and quickly looking underneath her. She no longer stood on grass but what looked like glass peering over a couple. Only she knew them.  
“Mom? Dad?” she asked out loud.  
“I just wish I knew where they were! I can’t bear to think something happened to them. I want to see them just one more time,” her mom cried.  
“I know honey. I do too. But Era might’ve taken Jack with her and would’ve kept him safe all these years. She wouldn’t let anything happen to him. I bet, they are somewhere safe and are happy,” her dad said.  
“I just…” Era’s mom trailed off.  
“I know, I know,” her dad said cradling her mom.  
Era had tears forming her eyes. ‘My mom really misses me. She changed and she… I have a life here. If I went back, Mom could revert back to her old ways. Maybe the Crimson Dragon could send a message to them. Tell them I’m alright,’ Era thought.  
“I could,” came the Crimson Dragon’s voice. Era looked next to her. The red dragon was watching her. “I could tell them you’re alright.”  
“You could?” Era asked in disbelief.  
“Yes. It may confuse them at first but it would release some of their sadness,” Crimson Dragon answered.  
“Then please do. I don’t want them to suffer like this,” Era responded. “Mom may have been hard when I was there but it looks like she really did change. Please, they need to know I’m   
alright.”  
“I will let them know. You are truly kind hearted to still love them after what they have done. The Celestial Signer mark chose well,” the red dragon said.  
“Crimson Dragon, how did you know it was me to bring to this world?” Era asked.  
“When Lunar Dragon and I found you, your mark was not visible. But to us, your aura was. There is only one Celestial Aura. You had it. Thus I made it so your mark was shown and brought you here. To the world you were meant to help,” Crimson Dragon explained.  
“Okay, I understand,” Era responded.  
The fiery dragon nodded and said, “I will go let your parents know you are alright. You must wake up.”  
Ear nodded and the dragon vanished while the field faded into a white light.  
Era woke up early as always. ‘Mom and Dad will be okay,’ she thought relieved. ‘Thank you, Crimson Dragon.’  
She stood up and got dressed. She walked downstairs and saw the time. Seven in the morning. She decided to go for a walk until eight or nine.  
She began to walk around and went into the forest. The birds chirped in the morning air and the early morning breeze rustled the trees and their leaves. Era smiled in contentment.  
Suddenly the birds stopped making their sweet music, the wind stopped rustling the trees, and everything went silent. Era looked around. Something didn’t feel right. It felt like something was watching her.  
She turned around to head back. It was about time she went back to make the food anyway.  
“Are you the one who has abilities from a mark?” said a voice. Era knew the voice, though. It was Primo. The true owner of the Meklord Emperor Wisel and creator of the Ghost.  
“Who’s there?” she called out.  
A man in white pants, shirt, and hooded jacket appeared from the shadows of the tree line. He had metal plating on each of his hips and a chest plate with an infinity ring that would around the neck and connected with the other end in the middle of the chest plating. In the middle of the ring was a green stone. His right eye was made of metal and also had an infinity symbol on it. “My name is Primo,” the man said. “Now answer the question.”  
“Sorry, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Era said turning around. “Now if you’ll excuse   
me, I have to get back to help make breakfast.”  
“Not so fast,” Primo said running in front of her.  
“What do you want?” she asked.  
“I can see your power with my eye. It outlines your body with a strong, bright glow. I can see the mark you’re hiding underneath your sleeve. You are a Signer but the Signer Goodwin was curious about. The one who knew everything about him,” Primo said.  
“Even if I was, what would you want with me?” she asked.  
“We would harness the power you have locked inside you. Use it for our own purposes. The amount of power you have is being wasted on a being like you,” Primo answered.  
“I don’t have that power. Now leave me alone!” she exclaimed running passed him as fast as she could.  
Era heard Primo laugh and she risked a glance back. He was gone. There wasn’t a sign of him. But she didn’t take any chances and kept running at full speed.  
When Era saw the house, she entered and gave a long sigh of relief. She looked at the clock. ‘Eight thirty-five. I can still make breakfast,’ she thought and walked to the kitchen. She found some ingredients for pancakes and began to cook.  
As she cooked her mind kept wandering to Primo. ‘Who told him I had abilities because of my mark?’ Era thought concerned.  
She took the last of the pancakes off and the kids came down quickly. “Are you making pancakes again?” Jack Two asked excited.  
“Uh, yeah,” she answered.  
Kalia and her young brother hurriedly sat down on their usual chairs. Era set two empty plates in front of the two children and set the plate of stacked pancakes in the middle of the table. She grabbed the syrup and the butter before setting it by the plate of pancakes.  
Era grabbed one pancake for herself and ate it plane. She grinned as the two kids ate with enthusiasm. ‘I need to tell Yusei and the others about Primo. This is around the time Yusei would be teaching Heitmann a lesson. I’ll wait until Kalia leaves. Then I’ll head over,’ Era thought.  
The day was spent spending every last minute with Kalia. She was going to have to say goodbye for a long while and she wanted to remember us as much as possible. Era respected her and loved her for it.  
When the day came to the end, Kalia’s parents arrived and Kalia faced Era and Jack with tears in her eyes. Before anyone knew a thing, Kalia threw her arms around Era. Era wrapped her arms around Kalia with a comforting.   
“We’ll miss you Kalia. But you’ll do great and who knows, we may see each other again. And when we do, we’ll be more than happy to welcome you back. Just promise us one thing,” Era said and Kalia looked at her. “Don’t you forget us, okay? Because we won’t ever forget you.”  
“I promise I won’t. I’ll miss you both so much. I’ll be sure to get my parents to take me to visit soon,” Kalia promised.  
“We’ll see you soon, Kalia. You really are a sister to all of us,” Jack Two said.  
Kalia reached over and hugged Era’s brother. Jack hugged back and gave a sad smile. Era said, “Goodbye, Kalia. We’ll see each other again. I know it.”  
Kalia nodded. She hugged them both again before leaving with her family. Her mom turned to Era. “You really are a sister to her. We’ll be sure to have her visit,” Misses Lin said with a smile before shutting the door.  
“So, Era. What are we going to do?” Jack asked a bit teary.  
Era turned to her brother. “I need to go talk to Crow, Jack and Yusei about something really important, okay? Plus I have to go get some groceries,” she explained. She kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back soon. And I’ll get something special for you cause of how you handled the situation.”  
Jack Two nodded and Era left. As Era drove her question still rattled her brain, ‘How did they know? How could they know about my Celestial Signer powers? Did someone tell them?’


	8. Worrying Information

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 8  
Worrying Information

She found her way back to the garage where Yusei, Jack, and Crow were talking and working. When she entered, they looked at her.  
“Hey, Era. What’s up?” Yusei greeted. Something about the atmosphere around her made him worry.  
“I would’ve told you this sooner but Kalia had to leave today and…” Era started but stopped.  
“What did you have to tell us?” Crow asked.  
She looked to the side. “I… had a visitor,” she stated vaguely coming down.  
“What do you mean by a visitor?” Yusei asked concerned. He had her sit on the couch and the guys surrounded her.  
“I was taking a walk since I woke up pretty early. I was listening to the peaceful sounds when everything just stopped. Everything went silent and they he arrived,” Era explained.  
“Who’s ‘he’?” Jack asked.  
“The true own of Meklord Emperor Wisel and the creator of the Ghost,” Era answered.  
Everyone was shocked by her words. “Why did he go there? What did he want from you?” Crow asked.  
“He asked me whether I was the one with the abilities from my mark. When I lied saying I wasn’t and tried to leave, he stepped in front of me and told me he could see my power outlining my body with his eye. He said he could see my mark and it was the mark Goodwin was curious about. That I was the Signer that knew everything about him,” she stopped.  
“Era, what did he want from you?” Yusei asked gently.  
“He said that they would harness my power that was locked inside me. Use it for their own purposes. He said that the amount of power I had was being wasted on a being like me,” Era answered.   
“How would they harness your power?” Crow asked.  
“And there are more than that guy?” Jack asked.  
She shook her head. “I didn’t ask that and he didn’t say,” Era said. “There are two more. Each carry the two other Meklord Emperors.”  
“Did you get a name?” Yusei asked me.  
“Primo,” she answered bluntly. “When I was able to get away, I heard him laughing. It had sent chills up my spine. I’m not sure what to do.” She sighed. “This power is causing me nothing but trouble,” she muttered fearfully.  
Yusei heard her and pulled her close. “But the power also brought you the closest of friends,” he said.  
“I know. But it’s like everyone who knows of my power, wants it. And I can’t get away from those who want it. No matter where I turn, someone wants this power and I can’t release it without killing myself,” she said.  
“Era, we’re here for you. We’ll protect you,” Yusei comforted.  
“Yusei’s right. We’re all in this together. And if they want one of us, they’ll have to deal with all of us,” Crow said to comfort you.  
“Thanks. You guys are the best,” she said. She glanced at the clock and sighed. “I have to get going.”  
“You sure you don’t want to stay here? So we can be here if something happens,” Crow asked.   
“I have my brother to look after and plus I have to get groceries for Martha,” she said.  
Era stood up and Yusei held onto her hand. “Be careful okay?” he said.  
She looked at him. “I will. I promise,” she replied.  
Yusei was worried to say the least. If these people wanted Era for her power like the Dark Signers did, she would be in serious danger again. And what worried him more is what would happen if they actually got her. After what the Dark Signers did, he didn’t want to know what a new threat could do.  
Yusei, Jack, and Crow watched her leave. All worried beyond belief. “Why would they want her power? What would they use it for?” Crow wondered aloud.  
“I don’t know but we have to protect her,” Yusei said.  
“I honestly don’t want to think about what would happen if they got her,” Jack said.  
“Neither do I,” Yusei said worried. ‘I need her and I’ll protect her,’ he thought. ‘Era, be safe.’

Era grabbed the things she needed and was sure to grab a piece of candy for her brother. She had learned that it was apple flavored rock candy and she found it funny as it was hers as well.   
She walked out and got to her runner. She looked around for any signs of Primo or his friends. Yusei and her friends may not know their names but she did. Primo, Lester, and Jakob were going to be worrying her until the end of this. ‘And I don’t want to know how long that’ll take in real life,’ she thought.  
She got on and began to drive. As she reached the last road, that was unusually empty, she looked around. ‘This is the busiest street I’ve known in this sector,’ Era thought. She looked ahead a saw a man standing in the road. She pulled to a stop before she hit him.  
“Hey, what’re you doing in the road? It’s dangerous,” she said making sure didn’t sound angry. He didn’t respond. “Sir?”  
He gave an evil laugh and she started up again. Quickly going around him. As she found Martha’s house in view, Era saw the familiar man blocking her path.  
As she went around Primo and reached the door, Primo called, “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. You might find a few things… messy.”  
Era got worried and hurried in. ‘What did they do?’ she thought and turned on the light.  
She gave scared look. The hallway was wrecked and she walked around calling out for Martha and Jack. No one answered. No sound was made other than her footsteps.  
She looked back and Primo was gone. Era went into the kitchen and saw a note. She opened it: “If you want to see your little brother and friends alive again, I suggest you come to these coordinates by midnight. Come alone. Or you can wait for them to perish with their blood on your hands. Your choice. We’ll be waiting.  
-Primo, Lester, and Jakob”.  
Era’s heart clenched in fear. She had to go. ‘Jack… Martha… I’m coming,’ she thought. She set the groceries down and got to the duel runner.   
“Era, be careful. Do not let them capture you,” the Crimson Dragon said while Era drove.  
“I can’t say I won’t. If my brother, Martha and whoever else they have can’t be saved without me giving up, I’m giving up. I’m not going to let them die if I could’ve saved them,” Era said defiantly.  
“Era…” the Crimson Dragon trailed off. Her heart was in the right place. But the dragon was worried of the outcome of this battle.  
Era saw the Crimson Dragon disappear. ‘Crimson Dragon, leave this battle to me. If any of them come, I could lose my brother, Martha, and everything I love,’ Era thought worried on what the Crimson Dragon was thinking.  
Era followed the map on the database and found an old warehouse. This was the place. She got off. She took a deep breath.  
She walked in. “Primo, Lester, Jakob! I got you note and I’m here! Let them go now!” Era yelled. A light flashed on. Primo had Martha and Lester had Jack. Each of her friends were gagged with cloths and had their hands locked behind their back. “Jack! Martha! I’ll get you out of here,” she said trying to sound calm. “Let them go! They have nothing to do with this fight.”  
“Friends are allies. Allies are always in the fight,” Jakob said coming into view.  
“Leave them alone. Let them go home,” Era demanded.  
Era caught Jack’s face that was full of terror. “Jack’s just a kid. Martha is only a caretaker. They didn’t know about any of this. Please just let them go.”  
“Hmm, perhaps. But you must do something for us in return,” Jakob said.  
“What? I’ll do anything to keep them safe,” Era asked.   
“Give us your power. Give us every drop of it,” Primo demanded.  
“I… I can’t. I don’t know how,” Era responded. “I wish I could to save them but I can’t.”  
“Come now, surely you can find a way,” Jakob said. I looked at them and saw Primo and Lester hold a sword to their necks.  
‘This is so much darker than the show. They didn’t want to kill until the end,’ Era thought terrified. ‘What am I going to do?’


	9. Protection Is Needed

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 9  
Protection Is Needed

Yusei, Jack, and Crow sat up feeling the stinging of their marks. “Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know and I don’t like it,” Yusei said.  
They heard a familiar roar and Yusei heard the voice that contacted him when he thought Era was dead. The day he truly admitted his love for her.  
“Yusei, Jack, Crow, you must hurry to the warehouse,” said the voice and a red light shined from their window.  
“Am I the only one who thinks that voice was the Crimson Dragon?” Jack asked.  
“So I’m not the only one who heard it,” Yusei said.  
“But what’s at the warehouse?” Crow asked.  
“Hurry, please! Danger is by a friend in need,” the dragon warned before taking off.  
“Do I want to know?” Jack asked as they got up and dressed.  
“I don’t think so,” Crow said.  
“We have to hurry. I have a feeling it’s Jayla who’s in danger,” Yusei said.  
They hurried to their duel runners and took off.

“It’s a simple offer. Your power for your family,” Lester said.  
“Leave them! They don’t have any need to be in this fight and I don’t know how to give you what you want,” Era repeated.  
“Very well then,” Jakob said.  
Lester pressed the edge of the sword closer to his neck. The sharp point cutting his skin. He cringed in pain and the gagged muffled a cry. Era felt helpless as the trickles of blood slipped down his neck. She saw Primo doing the same with Martha.  
“I’ll come with you if you let them go. You can find your own way to take the power. Just don’t hurt them anymore, please,” Era begged.  
“Interesting proposal,” Jakob said contemplating this and the two captors loosened the swords pressure.  
The sound of duel runners could be heard driving up. “We told you to come alone!” Primo yelled.  
“I didn’t call them. I swear I didn’t,” Era responded fearfully.  
“Then who did?” Lester asked angrily.  
“Most likely the Crimson Dragon. Please let them go!” Era begged. “Let them go and I’ll come with you.”  
Jack began to jerk his head around and the gag fell out of his mouth. “Era, don’t do it!” he exclaimed.  
“I’m not going to let them kill you or Martha, Jack. Even if it means…” but she cut off by footsteps coming closer.  
“What’s going on?” Yusei asked.  
“Ah, Yusei Fudo. I’m impressed with how you destroyed my robot,” Primo sneered.  
“Let them go, Primo!” Era exclaimed.  
“Still contemplating that alternative of yours, child. Now, Lester,” Jakob said turning to his associate. “Tighten that gag will you. We don’t need to hear another yell of his mouth.”  
“Leave him alone! Please, just do what I said. Let them go and…” she trailed off.  
“Era, what did you suggest?” Yusei asked sternly. He was worried. ‘If she suggested what I think she did, this could be bad,’ he thought.  
“Very well. A trade it is,” Jakob agreed with a nod.   
Lester and Primo cut off their gags and binds and the two captives ran over. “Era, you don’t have to do this,” Martha said.  
“Yes, Martha, I do,” Era said. She turned to the still confused friends. “Yusei, take care of   
Jack.”  
“Era, don’t do this,” Yusei said.  
“I don’t have a choice Yusei,” Era said. She was about to walk over when Yusei grabbed her by the waste. She turned to him. “Yusei, you have to let me go.” Her voice struggling to sound calm as she held back fearful sobs.  
“Era, I’m not letting you go,” Yusei said defiantly.  
His mark grew brighter. She shook her head. He knew what she was about to do. He tried to use the power of his mark to stop it. “Transport next to Jakob,” she whispered.  
When she didn’t she got confused and looked at Yusei. “My mark is cancelling your ability out. You’re staying with us and you’re not leaving like this,” Yusei informed.  
“Yusei, you have to let me do this,” Era begged.  
“No, Era, I don’t,” Yusei said staring into her eyes. “We’ll deal with them later. For now, we’re getting you to safety.”  
“But…” she began as she looked back. The three men were gone.  
“Let’s go Era. We’re keeping you safe,” Yusei said caringly.  
He pulled her tighter but didn’t let go of the power he had. He wasn’t going to let her do this. She leaned her head onto his chest.  
Yusei knew under her brave face, she was terrified. She was terrified for her family, blood related or not, terrified for her home, and terrified for herself. He was going to protect her, no matter what.  
He got her to her duel runner and she got on. “You’re staying with us tonight. We’re not taking any chances,” Crow declared.  
Era sighed in defeat. She looked at her brother and friends worried. “I’ll take them home, Era. Don’t worry,” Jack said.  
Era nodded. He could get the job done but she was worried about what would happen when he left. She didn’t want this to happen again.  
Jack One, Jack Two, and Martha went back to Martha’s home while Yusei watched Era the entire ride back to the garage.  
“Era, I know you wanted to save them but there was another way,” Yusei said comfortingly.  
“And what would that be?” Era asked.  
“Use your powers to free them and make a run for it,” Crow said. “You have powers remember that. All you had to do was knock them out and take Martha and your brother away.”  
“But I wouldn’t be able to do that Crow. Unless you mean short circuit them, then that would be harder than just knocking out an average person,” Era retorted.  
“Okay, now I’m just confused. How can you short circuit a person? I mean, they aren’t mechanical. Right?” Crow asked. When she stayed silent, he asked again, “Right?”  
She shook her head. “It’s hard to explain what they are. You’ll learn more about it later in the future,” she answered  
“That’s just great. Another weird being to fight,” Crow commented sarcastically.  
Yusei looked at Era and her sad, guilty face. He looked at her full of sympathy. ‘I can’t believe she almost did that. Why she would’ve in the first place worries me. If she did that tonight, what will she end up doing in the future?’ he thought.  
“Era, what were you thinking back there?” Yusei asked.  
“I… I wasn’t really. All I was thinking was getting Jack and Martha safe. I wasn’t really paying attention to where it would go because I didn’t want to know. All I wanted to know is that they were safe,” Era said.  
“Era, if you have let us help you, we could’ve saved them together,” Yusei said.  
“But didn’t you see what they had to Martha and my brother’s throats? They had sword and they were already putting enough pressure to where blood was trickling out of the cuts. I got Jack hurt. When I promised I would protect him, I only got him hurt,” Era said.   
Yusei noticed a couple tears drip down her face. She truly felt awful that her brother got hurt. She felt guilty because he got hurt when he was forced into the fight by people on the opposite side. But that wasn’t her fault. It was those three men who caused. She tried to stop them.  
“Era, none of this is your fault,” Yusei said caringly.  
“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t been sent here, then I would still have Jack as safe as can be and none of this stuff would be happening that hurt him,” Era retorted.  
“That mark on your arm chose you. That’s something you couldn’t have had a say so in. But that mark also marks you as special and one of a kind. Without that mark you would be still dealing with your mom, Jack would still be in danger from your mom, and you wouldn’t have met any of us,” Yusei   
said.  
Era looked at him. Crow decided to chime in and said, “Yusei’s right. You shouldn’t blame yourself. You didn’t cause Jack to get hurt. The only reason he did is because that Primo guy and his friends forced it on him. If it wasn’t for them, he would still be fine and safe. It wasn’t your fault in the slightest, got it?”  
“Era, you’ll be fine,” Yusei said as they stopped at the garage. They got off. “Just stay with us and we’ll keep each other safe.”  
“I…” she began but Yusei cut her off with a kiss.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll protect you and protect everyone that needs it,” Yusei said once he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. “We’ll be right by you.”  
“I… I know,” she said giving in to the kind, loving gesture.  
“Come on, let’s get inside,” Yusei said as he pulled her in.  
She was about to go to the couch but Yusei held her hand. “To make sure you don’t run off, you’re staying in our room,” Crow said. “Plus, I bet Yusei will feel safer knowing you’re by his side.”  
Era nodded. She felt so awkward. The only time she has anyone in her bed is when a kid can’t sleep like her little brother. So this was a little different.  
“O-Okay,” she agreed.  
Crow was right. Yusei felt at ease knowing she would be by his side. If anything went wrong, he would be there.  
He took off his jacket while Era took off her shoes and jacket. She took her usual ponytail out. It was then Yusei realized he had never seen Era’s hair down.  
It was longer; going just passed her hips and seemingly glowed in the moonlight. Yusei lied down on the bed and gently got Era against him. Her forehead against his chest and her body fitting against his for comfort.  
He noticed she felt warm against his body and swore he felt her heartbeat on his chest. Era could hear his steady heartbeat and the warmth of him on her skin. Yusei place a hand on her upper arm and rubbed his hands up and down trying to relax her body.  
She looked up at him and he looked at her. Yusei wrapped his arms around her protectively and waited for a steady rise and fall of her breaths to say she was asleep.  
Crow was watching with a happy grin on his face. ‘He truly loves her with all his heart. He’s   
lucky,’ he thought before turning to fall asleep himself.  
Yusei stay awake for another hour however trying to make sense of everything and waiting for the older Jack to come home. When he did, he nodded at Yusei before heading to bed himself.  
Yusei soon fell asleep after.


	10. Leaving to Help

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 10  
Leaving to Help

Yusei woke up first as usual. He quickly remembered the night’s events and was relieved to feel Era still in his arms. He looked at her and her peaceful form. He thought about laying there until she woke up. Allowing her to sleep longer. Knowing her, as soon as he made a major movement she would be awake.  
She was also an early riser so it was only a matter of time before she won’t up. So he stayed like that. He hadn’t seen her completely peaceful like this in a long time. He made him happy to see it at least once.  
He felt her long hair on his arm and her breath on his skin. It made him relaxed and happy. When he felt her body shift, he looked at her. Her eyes opened and she gave a weak, tired smile.  
“H-Hey,” she greeted softly. She tried, and failed, to hide a blush.   
“Morning,” Yusei responded and kissed her forehead.  
She tucked her head into his chest. “I’m sorry about last night,” she apologized.  
“You did nothing wrong. You’re safe and so are your brother and Martha. That’s all that matters right now. Okay?” Yusei responded giving her a comforting squeeze. She nodded. “Remember what you told the kids? You were only acting on emotions as well. And no one can hold it against you.”  
“You’re right,” Era agreed with a small, thankful smile.  
“Come on,” Yusei urged.  
They stood up and got dressed. Era just putting her jacket and boots on. She went over to a drawer that Jack keeps a stash of hair brushes in. She grabbed one and brushed her long, single streaked hair. She was about to put it in a ponytail when Yusei came over and whispered, “Why don’t you leave it down today?”  
She shrugged. “I’m not used to it down,” she said. She smiled and turned around to face him. She took her ponytail and wrapped it around her wrist. She laughed quietly when she put the brush away.  
“What’s so funny?” Yusei asked as they left the room.  
“Just feels a bit weird to have my hair loose. Not used to it one bit,” Era answered.  
Yusei grinned. “Well, you really look beautiful when it’s down,” he said.  
“Thanks,” she said. “Martha and Blister told me once of an old guy up a little farther into the Satellite. Says he’s stuck in his old ways and is always hiding. His name’s Mr. Bashford.”  
“Really?” Yusei asked.  
Era nodded. “Seen him once from you know what. Let’s just say it was a very interesting time you had while trying to talk to him,” she said with a small giggle.  
“You think we should go meet him?” Yusei asked curiosity in his voice.  
“Up to you. He seemed pretty rude at first, but on the inside he’s not that bad,” Era explained. “You just have to reach him.”  
Yusei gave a small smiled. “I think I can convince the guys to check it out. We need to make sure Martha and your brother are okay anyway,” he agreed. “All I’m worried about is your safety.”  
“I’ll come with you if you want. Need my knowledge to get through there anyway,” Era said with a small smile.  
“Okay. I have to agree. If you come, we’ll know you’re safe and it seems like there’ll be some things that will probably stop us from getting through. We might want you to guide us,” Yusei agreed.  
“One of the reasons I thought about it was Martha. She had been talking with Blister and they have been trying to get the man to come to Martha’s place. Blister and Martha can’t convince with any offer though I understand why. Just be sure to remind Crow to watch where he goes,” Era said. Yusei gave her a confused look. “You’ll find out.”  
“What’re you guys talking about?” Crow asked coming down the stairs.  
“Era was thinking of trying to help Martha and Blister get some old guy to try to come to Martha’s. She needs to check on them anyways and you and Jack should probably come too,” Yusei informed.  
“So we’re helping Martha get some old guy come to her place. Seems simple enough,” Crow said.  
“We’ll see about that Crow,” Era said with a small laugh.  
They looked at her until they heard Jack say, “So I heard what Yusei said. Might as well. We   
need to help Martha and Jack pick up the place. They really wrecked it.”  
“I know. I just wish I could’ve done something,” Era muttered looking down.  
Yusei walked over. “Era,” Yusei said with a joking, yet warning, tone.  
“I know, I know,” she retorted. “Not my fault.”  
Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and Jack and Crow looked at the two. “They really are made for each other, aren’t they?” Crow whispered to Jack. Jack nodded indicating he agreed.  
“Well, we better go soon. Martha will really need the help,” Era said breaking the silence.  
“You and Yusei go ahead. We’ll give Blister a call and see if he can give us any info,” Crow said.  
They looked at him unsure but Yusei nodded acceptingly. He and Era left to go help Martha while Jack and Crow went to the computer to do as they said.  
“Hey Crow, Jack. What’s up?” Blister greeted.  
“Era was telling us about an old man Martha wanted to get to move to her place. She thought it would be a good idea to help. Can you tell us anything?” Crow asked.  
“I’m actually over at Martha’s helping her clean up. She told me about last night. That was pretty brave of Era. Come on over and I can show ya the place,” Blister responded.  
Jack and Crow nodded. “Yusei and Era will be there soon. Era wanted to check up on you guys after last night and help pick up before heading out,” Jack informed.  
“Okay. See you here,” Blister said.  
“See ya,” Crow returned and the video call was ended.  
“I’m really worried about Era,” Jack commented.  
“I know. It seemed like last night really had an effect on her. When we were driving, she felt so guilty that her brother got hurt. She said it was all her fault. Took a world of convincing to get her to stop allow it to weigh her down too bad,” Crow explained.  
“Yeah? Well, it still seems like she feels pretty awful. We just need to be there for her and help her,” Jack responded. “She’s going to need it.”  
They got on their duel runners and left for Martha’s.


	11. Cleaning Up

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 11  
Cleaning Up

Yusei and Era arrived. Martha stepped out with a smile. “Thank goodness you got back there safe,” she greeted.  
“Hey, Martha. Are you and Jack alright?” Era asked.  
“I’m fine. Jack’s been waiting out back all morning. He found the treat you promised to give him. I think you should go see him,” Martha said worried.  
Era nodded and hurried to the back.  
Yusei watched after her with a worried face. “Yusei, I know you’re worried. Era can usually handle herself but it looked like she felt a great deal of pain when she caught her brother being hurt,” Martha said sadly. “There isn’t a lot you can do but help slowly heal the wounded heart. This is a demon she’ll need to face on her own.”  
“I just wish there was more I could do,” Yusei said.  
“Maybe when she can let things go, you can be her shoulder she needs. She already has you as the thing that binds her to this world. But if she were to lose that bind, I don’t know where she would end up staying for the rest of her life,” Martha said.  
Yusei looked down. ‘She’s right. I have to be there for her as long as I can be. I won’t let Era deal with this alone,’ he thought.  
“Come on. While Era’s checking on her brother, we could use your strong muscles to help out,” Martha said.  
Yusei looked back to where he last saw Era turn the corner before walking with Martha into the house.  
Era came around the corner as saw her little brother twirling his treat in his fingers. “Jack?” she called.  
He sprung up and twisted around to see her. Before Era could do a thing, he latched himself   
onto her.  
“Why… why would you do it, Era?” Jack Two asked crying into her shirt. “Why would you give yourself up like that?”  
“Because you’re my little brother, Jack. And remember what I said, I’ll protect you by any means necessary. I would even give my life for you,” Era answered.  
“But Era…” he cried.  
She lowered herself down and wrapped him in a hug. “I know you were scared. I was to. But I would never allow someone to harm you if I had the ability to stop it. Understand? I love you. You’re my baby brother and I can barely deal with the fact that he hurt your neck. I don’t know what I would do if they did worse,” Era said. “How’s your neck anyway?”  
“Hurts a bit, but healing. Just don’t do that again,” Jack cried.  
“Jack, I wish I could make that promise. But if I have to protect you by those means, I will. You need to understand, this is what a big sister does,” Era said. Jack nodded. Era kissed his forehead. “Come on, Baby Brother. Do you want to help me clean up?”  
Jack nodded and gripped Era’s hand as they walked back into the house. Era quickly began to help Martha sweep away some broken glass. “Martha, I’m sorry this happened,” Era apologized.  
“Era, this isn’t your fault. It’s those three men that did this. Not you,” Martha said. Era nodded by Martha could see she still felt guilty. “Blister told me what you, Jack, Yusei, and Crow are planning to do at Mr. Bashford’s. Be careful okay? He’s very tricky.”  
“Yeah, I know. You have to remember where I come from,” Era responded.  
“Oh, yes. I forgot. You know a lot about this place,” Martha said with a grin.  
‘But not enough to realize how dark this place could get,’ Era thought dryly.  
She heard Jack and Crow come in. She stood up from brushing in the last remnants of glass and threw it in the garbage.  
Era walked over to Jack and Crow followed by Yusei. “You ready to get going?” Blister asked coming up.  
Era nodded but Yusei could tell she wanted to help a bit more. “Era, if you want to stay and help, you can,” Yusei said trying to comfort her.  
She shook her head. “That place will have some surprises. You might want to be warned before you run into them,” Era responded.  
Yusei nodded. Era turned to Jack Two and Martha and told Jack Two what they were doing. “Be careful,” he said.  
“We will,” Era agreed before leaving with her friends.


	12. Battle in the Trash

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 12  
Battle in the Trash

Blister took the group of Signers to the house. As soon as the four saw the place Crow said, “Are you sure he lives here? There are piles and piles of junk you know.”  
“He lives here alright,” Blister responded.  
Crow took one step through the gate when the blare of a megaphone rang in their ears. “Don’t take another step further!” came the old man’s voice.  
“Don’t you want to stay somewhere, I don’t know, cleaner? Like Martha’s house?” Crow called.  
“I’ve heard all your offers and nothing will get me away from my home! This is my home and I’m staying with it,” the man responded.  
“Then I guess I’ll have to force you huh?” Crow said.  
He was about to run in when Era said, “Hold up, Crow.”  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to help this guy?” Crow asked shocked by her voice.  
“I do. But I also don’t want you to get hurt,” Era responded.  
“She did say there were going to be some surprises,” Yusei mentioned.  
“I don’t care. I’m going in there,” Crow said.  
He ran in before any had a chance to respond. Era watched as the man pulled a rope and a   
Scrape-Iron Scarecrow bounced out in Crow path. Crow was sent flying backwards and into a pile of junk.  
“What did I say about surprises?” Era warned.  
“How many are there?” Jack asked.  
“Only three more that I know of. So watch your step,” Era answered.  
Crow was barely listening and ran down the hill. He was coming close to the back to back holes.  
“Man he’s persistent,” groveled the old man.  
“I wouldn’t try jumping across this next trap, Crow,” Era warned.  
“Yeah right,” Crow responded and jumped over the trap hole. Just as he was about to land, another trap hole fell open.  
“I tried to warn you,” Era said.  
“There can’t be anymore after that,” Blister said.  
“Just one more,” Era said and they looked at her.  
Crow had dragged himself back up and out of the hole and began running again. “Crow, look down at where you’re stepping,” Era called.  
The group looked at noticed the grooves suggesting the ground was trapped again. Crow stepped on it and was sent flying back into another pile.  
Era ran over followed by the group. ‘I tried to warn him,’ she thought but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about his health.  
When they reached it, they saw Crow looking around. He was on an old Duel Ring. “Hey guys, check out this duel ring,” Crow said.  
“What’s it doing here?” Jack asked.  
“What do you think you’re doing on my duel ring?!” yelled Mr. Bashford running up.  
“I was flung here and I gotta say, I’ve wanted to duel in a Duel Ring since I was a kid,” Crow responded.  
“You think it’s cool?” the old timer asked.  
“Yeah. Who wouldn’t?” Crow replied.  
“Whatever. Just leave the place right now!” Mr. Bashford retorted.  
“How about we have a duel?” Crow suggested.  
“A duel?” Mr. Bashford repeated.  
“Sure. If you win, I’ll leave without a problem. In return, if I win, you’ll come over to Martha’s place,” Crow suggested the terms.  
“Sure why not? Like you can even beat me anyways,” the old man suggested.  
“Crow, you sure about this?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah, I am,” Crow responded.  
“Let him do this. Just like when he duel Greiger. He can do this,” Era chimed in.  
“Well, she was right about the traps. Might as well take her advice and let Crow work this out,” Blister said and looked to see Crow and Mr. Bashford on the opposing sides ready to face each other.  
“Duel!” they exclaimed in unison.  
“I’ll go first,” Mr. Bradford said drawing a card. “I summon Maternal Junk (Attack 300/ Defense 1800) in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn.”  
Crow drew his card. “I summon Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. And with its effect, I’ll summon out Blackwing- Bora the Spear. Now Bora the Spear, attack his Maternal Junk!” Crow ordered.  
“Not quite. I activate my face down card. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” Mr. Bashford declared negating Crow’s attack. As the card does, it resets itself face down.  
“I end my turn,” Crow said.  
“My turn,” the old man said while drawing his card. “I summon Paternal Junk (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Since Maternal Junk is face-up on my field, Paternal Junk gains 500 attack points due to its effect giving it a total of 2100 attack points. Next I activate Junk Factory. Due to this card all Junk monsters gain 500 attack points. (Maternal Junk: 800 attack/ Paternal Junk: 2600 attack) Paternal Junk, attack Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor!” Mr. Bashford ordered and his monster did his bidding. Crow’s life points dropped to 2200. “Now I’m going to use Junk Factory’s second effect sending that Blackwing of yours to you deck instead of your grave yard. Now I place three cards face down and end my turn.”  
“Okay, Crow just took a beating. I don’t know how he’ll pull through. Era, do you know?” Blister asked.  
“You’ll see soon enough. Crow’s got this. And it’ll be because of this turn,” Era responded. They gave her a confused look before turning back to the duel.  
Crow drew his card. “I activate Black-Winged Strafe! By sending Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame to the graveyard, I get to destroy that Maternal Junk,” Crow declared.  
“Not so fast. I activate Scrap-Iron Barricade! This prevents Maternal Junk from being destroyed by card effects this turn,” Mr. Bashford retorted. As soon as its ability was complete, it reset itself.  
“Then I summon, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (Attack1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of Blizzard the Far North to special summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) from my Graveyard in defense position,” Crow declared.  
“Then I’ll have to act by play Scrap-Iron Pitfall which sends your Shura the Blue Flame to your hand,” the old man retorted. It reset itself now that its duty was fulfilled.  
“Well, I activate Card for Black Feathers to send Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame from my hand to the Graveyard and draw two cards from my Deck,” Crow returned. “I summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in attack mode due to its effect. Next I activate Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind's second effect, halving the attack and defense points of Paternal Junk until the End Phase (Paternal Junk: Attack 1300/ Defense 600). Now I attack Paternal Junk with Blackwing - Bora the Spear.”  
“I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow again to negate the attack,” Bashford declared. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow then reset itself face-down due to its effect.  
“Well how about I attack Paternal Junk with Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind?” Crow said as he activated the effect of Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow. “By sending it from my hand to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack points of Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind by 1400 until the End Phase (Gale the Whirlwind: Attack 2700). Gale the Whirlwind will now attack Paternal Junk.” It destroyed the monster.  
Bashford’s life points dropped from 4000 to 2600. “I activate Junk Spirit, allowing me to special summon Paternal Junk during the End Phase,” Mr. Bashford declared.  
Crow placed 1 card face-down and ended his turn. Because he ended his turn, the effect of Kalut the Moon Shadow wore off, returning the attack of Gale the Whirlwind to normal (Gale the Whirlwind: Attack 1300). Paternal Junk was also revived at a full 2600 attack points.  
Mr. Bashford drew his card. “I equip Junk Barrage to Paternal Junk,” he declared.  
Paternal Junk attacked and destroyed Gale of the Whirlwind dropping Crow’s life points to 900. Junk Barrage’s ability activated dealing Crow damage equal to half Gale of the Whirlwind’s attack points. Once again inflicting Crow damage and his life points dropped to 250.  
Crow then activated Black Thunder, inflicting 400 damage to Bashford for every card on his side of the field. Since Bashford has seven cards on his side of the field, Bashford takes 2800 damage. Bashford’s life points dropped from 2600 to 0 Life Points. Making Crow the winner.


	13. Dangerous Times

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 13  
Dangerous Times

After Mr. Bashford agreed to settle in, Era went back to picking up some more of the house. Yusei walked over to her with a small, happy grin. She just would always want to help. Era looked at him with a small smile. “Hey,” she greets pushing hair out of her face. “Hair down… why must it hang in my face?” she asked with a small laughed.  
Yusei gently pushed another clump of fallen hair out of her eyes and they looked at each other. “You know, Crow wants you to stay at our house for a bit. Until this all blows over,” Yusei whispered.  
“But Yusei, what about my brother and Martha?” Era asked worried about what might happen.  
“Jack was thinking about that when Crow suggested it to us and said he would check on them whenever he had the time. To keep you informed of their wellbeing,” Yusei told Era.  
“Would you be okay with that?” Era asked still a bit unsure.  
“Of course. You have to remember,” he leaned in and kissed her. “I do love you. And I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”  
She looked at him and nodded. Yusei wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace. Era felt her heart pounding and closed her eyes as she leaned into his protective hold.  
The rest of the day was spent picking up the house and putting things back together. When it was time for the four Signers to go home and back to the garage, they said goodbye and Jack One told him he would be stopping by to check on them for Era.  
Jack Two ran up and hugged Era before allowing her to leave.  
As they left, Yusei reassured her they’ll be fine and she agreed saying, “I know. I’m just… worried.”  
The Signer group drove in silence for the most part. Era kept having a feeling of danger in her gut and couldn’t push it away.  
“Does anyone else have this dangerous feeling?” Era asked.  
“If you mean the entire thing, yeah. But nothing more than that,” Crow asked. “Why?”  
“I just feel like something new is coming in this battle. Something bad,” Era explained. “And coming soon.”  
Yusei, Jack, and Crow looked at each other concerned. “Don’t worry Era,” Yusei said. “We’ll keep you and New Domino City safe.” She nodded but Yusei could see uncertainty in her eyes.  
When they arrived at the garage, the moon was almost at its peak and Jack One and Crow were tired from the day’s work. Yusei and Era went to sit on the couch so Era could talk to Yusei alone.  
She leaned against him and Yusei held her tight. “Yusei?” she called quietly.  
“Yeah?” he responded.  
“You know I would do anything for you, right?” she asked.  
“Of course. And I would do anything for you,” Yusei said with a small smile.  
“Yusei,” she began gripping his shirt tighter. “I… scared. I don’t know what’s coming and it’s such a strong feeling.”  
“I’m here for you. I’ll protect you,” Yusei told her. He stroked her hair. He felt the faint, rapid heartbeat on his chest.  
“I know,” she said but the fear could be heard in her voice.  
He pulled her face close to his. They stared into each other’s eyes. Yusei became lost in them again. The shine in the light never leaving them. He saw the fear begin to melt from her eyes. Era leaned further and kissed him.  
Yusei held her tight. The kiss being more passionate and love enflamed than all of the others that happened in the last few months. It made his heart skip a beat and he leaned her back. Era’s body got hot as did Yusei’s.  
When they finally pulled apart, Era looked in his eyes. The beautiful cobalt blue sinking her in. ‘How did I get the most perfect guy in the world?’ she thought.  
Yusei allowed himself to be pulled in by her forest green eyes. “I love you, Era. Don’t forget that,” he said.  
“And you don’t forget that I love you,” she said with a smile.  
‘She has the most beautiful smile. How did I get the most perfect girl in the world?’ Yusei   
thought.  
“Come on,” Yusei said pulling her up to her feet. “We should get some sleep.”  
Yusei gently pulled Era back into his bed so she could sleep in his arms. Era gave a small smile of contentment before fitting her body into Yusei’s and allowing him to hold her tight and protectively.  
As Yusei felt her steady breaths, he lightly kissed the top her head and watched as she smiled in her sleep. Soon Yusei followed.

“Yusei Fudo presents us as a problem,” said Primo.  
“Yes, but he could very well be a solution,” Jakob responded.  
“And how is that?” Primo asked.  
“I smell something juicy!” Lester exclaimed.  
“She wishes to protect him just as he wishes to protect her. Using him as leverage against the girl could be a solution,” Jakob informed.  
“But how would we go about this?” Primo asked intrigued.  
“Bring the girl out and Yusei Fudo with follow. Then,” Jakob stopped as he brought how two darts with sleeping liquid in it. “We take them and what’s ours.”  
“And when shall we put this plan into action? I am most curious to see how this plays out,” Primo said.  
“How about tonight? I need some fun work to do,” Lester suggested.  
“They are most vulnerable,” Jakob said pondering the idea. He nodded and handed Lester the darts. “Be careful with those. And here is your dart gun,” Jakob said handing his associate the weapon.  
Lester laughed before jumping off his chair with the weapon and darts.

Clatter! Clatter! Clatter!  
Era heard the sound of things being pushed and moved in the main room. Her eyes opened and she looked at the once closed door. Now it was cracked open and shuffling could be heard.  
Era carefully unwound herself from the hold Yusei had her in and stood up. Yusei immediately woke up after feeling the now empty space. He looked at Era who was moving to the door.  
“Era?” he called quietly.  
She put a finger to her lips and gestured for him to come closer. “Era, what’s wrong?” he whispered as he came right next to her.  
“I heard noise coming from the living room,” she informed him.  
“Then I’m coming with you,” Yusei declared.  
“I was hoping you would,” Era admitted.  
She quietly opened the door a bit wider and heard more shuffling. She looked at Yusei and he nodded telling her he heard it too.  
Yusei held her hand and walked in front of her. As they entered the living room, they noticed things had indeed been moved around. But there was no sign of anyone anywhere.  
But neither of them noticed the crack opened window with a small gun pointed at Era.  
‘Just a bit further pretty kitty,’ the man, Lester, thought with a devious smile.  
Yusei let go of her hand for a moment to walk out. She took a couple steps further in worry. ‘Something doesn’t feel right,’ she thought.  
Lester smiled as he pulled the trigger on the silent gun. The dart met the targets neck and Era let out a muffled cry of jolted pain before her mind went dark. Yusei jerked around and hurriedly grabbed the girl he loved.  
“Era!” he exclaimed. He looked her over and noticed the dart stuck from the side of her neck. “What the…?” he asked looking around.  
He heard another dart being shot and before he could make any sudden moves, the dart hit him and he too, fell into darkness.  
Lester gave a quiet laugh and hurried down to grab the two. Era was extremely light and Yusei was heavier than Era but still fairly light for Lester’s body.  
Primo was in a hidden car and Lester put the two lovers in a cage in the trunk. He climbed in the car next to Primo who took off.


	14. Help Us

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 14  
Help us

Crow woke up easily and noticed Yusei’s bed was empty. He got up thinking they were downstairs hanging out and talking.  
He went to the living room and noticed things were moved around. But it wasn’t like moved around like rearranging. It was like the couch and other items were thrown. He looks around and noticed a couple drips of blood on the ground. Too small to be from a large incision. But something definitely happened last night.  
He looked outside and found their duel runners where they were placed last night.  
He ran back to their room where Jack was waking up in the morning light. “Jack, notice anyone missing?” Crow asked.  
“Yeah, Yusei and Era. Aren’t they out in the living room or something?” Jack responded.  
“No. The room looks like the place was tossed around a bit and I found a couple drops of blood on the ground. Plus both of their duel runners are here,” Crow informed.  
“What?” Jack asked shocked.  
Jack quickly got dressed and raced with Crow who showed him the room and blood.  
“I don’t know what happened but I don’t like it one bit,” Jack said.  
“I feel like those men came back,” Crow informed.  
“But what would they want with Yusei?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know. Leverage? Yusei’s her friend and they could see how much they cared for each other. Using Yusei’s wellbeing against her would probably be what their after,” Crow explained.  
“I have to admit that would make the most sense. Nice thinking Crow. Let’s get Akiza and the twins. We’ll need their help to find wherever this place is,” Jack responded.  
Crow nodded. “I’ll head out first. Check at that warehouse. You contact Akiza, Leo, and   
Luna,” Crow informed.  
Jack nodded. Crow took off without another word.

Yusei woke up. The previous night slowly returning to him. He felt his hands chained above his head. His back was against a pole. He pulled and attempted to yank his hands free. But no matter how hard he pulled, his arms were stuck.  
He heard deep, spine chilling laughter slowly become louder as footsteps approached. “Nice to see you awake,” said the voice.  
He turned to see the man from before. The one who wasn’t hold Martha and Jack Two and the seemingly the leader.  
“Who are you?” Yusei asked.  
“You’ll learn that soon enough,” the man responded.  
“What do you want from me?” he asked trying to pull at the chains again.  
“You? Nothing. We’re only going to use you as leverage,” the man answered.  
“Leverage?” Yusei repeated. He heard a familiar groan. “Era!” he exclaimed when he saw her after the man moved out of the way.  
She looked at him. “Yusei!” she responded. “Let him go!” she yelled at the man.  
“Why would we do that? We still want that power of yours,” Primo said coming out of the dark shadows.  
“And for the final time, I don’t even know how to give it to you. I really don’t,” Era responded.  
“You must know some way,” the man said.  
“No, I don’t. I never have,” Era replied.  
“Hmm, then how did you give a power boost to the Crimson Dragon and Yusei?” the older man asked.  
“I… I don’t know. The only thing I was thinking about was helping Yusei stop the King of the Netherworld. I don’t know how I did it,” Era said. “Please, let Yusei go.”  
“Primo,” the older of two said. “You better learn to and fast.”  
Era saw what Primo was reaching for. A lever next to the chains and the cuffs gave a faint glow. “Leave him alone!” she yelled. Primo yanked the lever and Yusei muffled a scream of pain. “Please, don’t hurt him.”  
She felt her mark burn. “Are you learning to?” the older man asked. Era’s eyes were close as she felt hot tears threatening to spill.  
“Era, don’t… do it,” Yusei said through the pain.  
She felt the pressure as her mark pulsed with energy. The two men were thrown against the wall and stuck there by the pressure. Era heard Yusei sigh with relief as she knew the power that shocked him was shut off.  
Yusei looked at her and heard his cuffs shatter. “How is she doing this?” he heard Primo asked his voice struggled to make a sound through the pressure she was giving him. “And why isn’t it effecting Yusei?”  
Yusei ran to Era and watched as her binds began to crack but they were slower than his. “Yusei… go. Leave me,” she said.  
“Not a chance, Era,” he replied.  
He watched as the waves of energy grew stronger and her cuffs crack further. Yusei quickly grabbed the cuffs and squeeze as hard as he could. With the pressure from the wave and Yusei’s strength, the cuffs shattered.  
Era weakly opened her eyes. He saw they were glowing red with power. He tried to pick her up but her body radiated heat. It reminded him of when her power was overloading inside her. When she almost died.   
“Yusei!” yelled the Crimson Dragon.  
He looked at their captors and saw they had been knocked out by the pressure. “Where are you?” he asked.  
“Yusei, you have to reach her,” the dragon informed.  
“What will happen if I don’t?” Yusei asked worried.  
“Her emotions have fed her power to critical levels. You must reach her heart or she will overload and die. You must hurry!” the Crimson Dragon answered.  
Despite the heat, he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so weak and her body shook fearfully. “Era, you can pull through. You’re tough. Everyone needs you here, Era. And I’m included,”   
he whispered. He went in and kissed her with as much meaning as he could muster. “I need you Era. More than anything.”  
He heard the door trying to be pushed open but her waves acted like a barrier. “Era, listen to me. I love you with all my heart and your friends need you to be alright. You need to calm down,” he continued. He brought her head up to and she looked in his eyes. “Y-Yusei,” she whispered.  
He felt her body cooling down and the glowing power dull in her eyes. He hugged her and whispered, “That’s the girl I love.”  
The door was pushed open. “What happened here?” Crow asked with Jack and Akiza not far behind.  
Yusei looked over to where the two men were. Some of their armor was left but they were gone. He looked at them. “Those guys who wanted Era’s power came back last night. Era heard something and I followed her. They knocked up both out with these darts. The next this I remember is being chained to that pole facing Era,” Yusei explained.  
The looked at the poles and saw the dangling chains and broken cuffs. “How is it we couldn’t open the door?” Jack asked.  
“Era’s power acted up and it sent out this wave of energy. It locked the two of the guys against the wall and broke our chains. I wasn’t effected by the wave but the other guys were knocked out. When I was able to get to her, her power was beginning to overload like when she first had to make the portal,” Yusei explained. “I had to calm her down just to get the overload to stop.”  
“Will she be okay?” Akiza asked walking over to her friends.  
“Hopefully,” Yusei responded.  
“What did they want you for?” Crow asked.  
“They wanted to use me as leverage against her. It almost worked but her power began to act up and saved us,” Yusei responded. He brought Era in tighter against his body. She felt so weak and he wanted to help her so badly. “If it wasn’t for her, I don’t know what would’ve happened to either of us.”  
Akiza looked worried at her two friends. “Let’s get her home,” she said. “She needs the rest.”  
Yusei nodded. He picked Era up bridle style and Era allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.


	15. Dreams

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 15  
Dreams

Yusei set her on his bed and gently wiped some hair off her face. “Oh, Era…” he muttered quietly.  
Akiza nodded to Jack and Crow to tell them to leave them alone for a bit. “I don’t understand. Primo and the other big guy wouldn’t have been able to do that,” Jack said. “So who did?”  
“Well, there was that one little guy. He seemed like he could’ve done something like this. But what would they do with her power? I mean, that was pretty ruthless compared to anyone we’ve fought before,” Crow said.  
“Either way, Era and Yusei are in danger. They’ll be safer together but at least Era will need to have someone around her at all times,” Akiza said. “Her powers may be stronger but her mind isn’t. She’ll break easily like she did with her brother and Martha if they were in danger. And not to mention how she reacted when Yusei was hurt. She needs to have someone with her if a situation like that happens again.”  
Jack and Crow nodded in agreement. “I know Yusei won’t want to leave her side. We can count on him for that,” Jack said.  
“And when the Grand Prix starts, she’ll be at the booth with you,” Crow added.  
Akiza nodded. “We just need to make sure she doesn’t go anywhere alone. They could easily capture her now she’s in a state like this,” she said. “Leo and Luna wanted me to fill them in when we got back. I’ll go talk to them,” Akiza said. “I’ll see you later. And let me know if anything happens again.”  
“We will,” Crow agreed.  
With that she left.

Yusei watched as Era took deep, exhausted breaths. He felt awful knowing she had to watch him get hurt. And he knew she was going to blame herself. He was going to have to convince her all   
over again that none of this was her fault.  
He felt her fear as if it was his own. He was only frightened for her. She was such a fragile person and he couldn’t stand that she never seemed to have a break long enough for her to be at full peace.  
He waited for another hour. Just watching her with worried eyes. He gave a sigh of relief as her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him. “Yusei?” she greeted tiredly.  
“Era, are you alright?” he asked.  
She nodded. “Still a bit down and tired but fine. I’m sorry, Yusei,” Era apologized.  
“Era this isn’t your fault. Do we need to have this discussion again?” he asked.  
“No,” she responded. Yusei kissed her forehead. She sat up with her head hung down. “I just feel I walked both of us into the trap. I wish…” she trailed off. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder. “Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I disappeared. If I went back to my Earth.” Yusei got tense.  
“Era, if you did that everyone would be sad here. Everyone would more than miss you. Besides what’ll you do when you get back? How would you explain your absence?” he responded.  
“But maybe then you, Martha, and Jack wouldn’t get hurt,” Era retorted sadly.  
“But we would Era,” Yusei said. She looked at him. “We would be hurt and worried for you. That you left and we wouldn’t know if you would ever come back.” Yusei pulled her in tight to his body. “We need you here. I need you here.”  
He felt a couple tears land on his shirt. He looked at her and her sad expression that looked at the wall. “It’ll be alright. We’re here for you but we need you here on this Earth. Okay?”  
She nodded and Yusei gave a long comforting squeeze. Era nestled her head on his shoulder and Yusei stroked her hair. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered.  
They stayed like that for a while. Era struggling to hold back many tears as she had already let so many fall. After Yusei repeated everything about it not being her fault and that they’ll keep each other safe, she finally started to calm down.  
‘He’s right,’ Era thought. ‘This isn’t my fault. And I know we can keep each other safe. But this isn’t near the end and I wish it was.’  
Yusei held her tight. He was happy she trusted him to let him be her shoulder. Now he knew he could be there if she needed it. He kissed the top of her head. Era leaned further into his embrace   
savoring the comfort she felt.  
“You should probably get some more rest. After today, you’ll need it,” Yusei said.  
She nodded. He was about to get up but Era grabbed his hand. Yusei looked at her. “P-Please, stay…” she trailed off.  
Yusei nodded and he lied down next to her. Era nudged her body as close as she could to Yusei’s and Yusei was sure to keep his arms wrapped around her small form. ‘You’re my heart. I’m not going to let you get hurt,’ Yusei thought.  
Era struggled to fall asleep but slowly it took her over.

Era was trapped in a tube. It was full of liquid and she was lying in it. She held her breath but she could feel it was going to give out soon.  
Primo, Lester, and Jakob surrounded the tube seemingly from thin air. Primo and Lester laughed and Jakob glared.  
“This is what you get for pulling that little stunt,” he growled.  
Era looked fearfully as he pressed a button on a pedestal to the right of her. Her body cringed with pain as the liquid became an electric bath. She could barely move and she was struggling to hold the last breath she had.  
“Era! Era, wake up!” she heard Yusei call.

Yusei heard her whimper and immediately looked at his love. She was cringing with a nightmare. “Era! Era, wake up!” he tried to call. A bit quiet so he wouldn’t alarm the guys. Her eyes flash open and she grabbed Yusei for protection. “It’s okay Era. It was just a nightmare,” he comforted.   
“I…” she trailed off.  
“Era, you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you,” Yusei said.  
“Yusei… they…” she couldn’t talk. The fearful nightmare clung to her mind and didn’t want to let go.  
“You want to talk about it? It might make you feel better,” Yusei tried.  
She nodded. “It was those men. Primo… Lester… Jakob. They had me locked inside a tube so small I could barely move in it. The tube was filled with some liquid and I was struggling to hold my   
breath. Jakob spoke to me with such venom, saying ‘that was what I got for pulling the stunt I did’. He pressed a button and the water was filled with electricity. I was about to lose the last of my breath when I heard you calling and I woke up,” Era replayed.  
“Well, that’s not going to happen to you. I won’t allow it,” Yusei comforted.  
He held onto her with a comforting touch. She shook in his arms full of fear. He closed his eyes and he leaned his head down. He gave her a gentle kiss and placed his chin on her head. Her shaking slowly subsided as she felt more and more comforted.  
She still held on tight to Yusei but her body relaxed for the most part.  
“I’m here, Era,” Yusei whispered. “And I’m not going to leave you.”  
He looked at the sun and noticed how late it was getting. Crow and Jack walked in and smiled at their friend.  
“We heard what happened a few minutes ago,” Crow admitted.  
Era curled into Yusei tighter. He rubbed her arm and Yusei slowly felt her relax a bit more. “That nightmare…” Jack trailed off. “We need to really watch her now.”  
Yusei nodded. “I’ll keep her close,” Yusei said.  
Crow nodded and went over to his bed. Jack did the same and watched the couple with sympathy. ‘Era needs Yusei now more than ever. She’ll be fine in the end. I know it,’ Jack thought.  
Era was scared. But Yusei’s touch helped calm down the torrent of emotions that swirled inside her. Fear, sadness, weak… guilt. She realized no one could save her like Yusei could. She never would be able to go back and be happy.  
As Yusei held onto her, he felt her body relax and her breaths become more stable. Her thin frame in his arms helped him know she was there with him. And he could be there if she left.  
She heard Yusei’s heartbeat and gave a weak, pleasant smile. Yusei held her close and tight. He felt her breaths signal she fell back asleep and he looked at her. He smiled as he looked at her own smile.  
He kissed her forehead and slowly fell asleep himself.  
Okay, this chapter was supposed about Era's fears rather than the love between her and Yusei. You never know what'll happen in this story when things are a bit darker than the anime. Right?


	16. Attacked

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 16  
Attacked

Primo, Lester, and Jakob had successfully hacked into the security video of the Signers’ home.  
“Isn’t just adorable how much they love each other? It makes me think what we could do,” Lester said.  
“If she has so much power that she can die just by not being able to control it, it does make me curious to see how we could use that to our advantage,” Primo said.  
“Yes. It seems like it acts up when her emotional state is compromised. We just need to create a situation that will compromise her. When that power is in overload, we could extract it,” Jakob suggested.  
“Then can we get ready? If we get her power, the divine temple will be created faster!” Lester exclaimed.  
“Be patient, Lester. The time will come. But we must wait,” Jakob responded. “You must remember good things come to those who wait.” Lester sighed but nodded anyways. “The World Racing Grand Prix will be arriving soon and when that happens the circuit will build and the powers from the girl will strength it further. We will wait until then to break her,” Jakob declared.  
Primo and Lester nodded in agreement before they all turned back to watch the events play out. To determine Era’s true weakness.

Yusei woke up and felt Era still in his arms. He held her tighter though was sure to not wake her up. He stayed like that for a while. He didn’t want to wake her. She needed the rest. He felt her warm body against his, her steady breaths, and her heartbeat in a simple rhythm.  
Era began to shift and her eyes opened slightly. “Hey, Yusei,” she greeted.  
“Hey, Era,” he replied.  
They stood up and Era brushed the tangles out of her hair. They went to the living room and sat   
on the couch.  
“Yusei, I’m sorry for what I said,” Era said. “About leaving.”  
“Era, I understand how you feel. You don’t need to apologize for expressing your thoughts,” Yusei responded.  
“But Yusei…” she trailed off.  
“Come here,” Yusei ordered. She slid over to his side. “Expressing your thoughts and feelings is better than keeping them locked up. I’ll be here for you when you need me. Don’t worry about what you said because you were only saying how you felt.”  
Era leaned into him and he kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Yusei,” she whispered.  
“Like I said last night, I’m here. And I’m not leaving you,” he responded.  
She nodded and Yusei held her tight. “You want to go for a ride?” Yusei asked.  
“Sure,” she answered.  
“You’re staying right by my side though,” Yusei said as they got up.

As they rode through the streets, they eventually found their way to the Infinity Tower. When they got to the top, they went to the overlook. They looked at the oceanic horizon and the sun shimmering off the water.  
“You know, before I came here I had never thought any of this was possible. That I would never see the beauty of this place. Even though darkness still seems to want to run it,” Era mentioned.  
Yusei walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. “Really?” he asked with a small smile.  
“Yep. And when I saw you on the show,” she gave a small laugh, “I actually wanted you as my boyfriend. Though I never knew it would actually happen.”  
“Well now that it has, are you happy?” Yusei asked.  
She turned to him. “More than happy,” she answered.  
They smiled at each other. Era wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“I have to admit, you two are easy to track down,” a voice said. It was Lester’s.  
“Lester, what do you want now?” Era asked.  
“What do you think? Your power,” Lester answered.  
“Step back, Lester,” Yusei demanded.  
“Oh, poor Yusei. He can never protect her,” Lester mocked. He pulled out a metal handle. The top hollowed. He pressed a button and an electric whip was formed.  
He went to strike Yusei but Era pushed him out of the way and took the hit in the back. “Era!” Yusei exclaimed.  
She went to one knee and Yusei wrapped his arms around her frail form. Era looked as Lester pulled back to throw another whip. Just as it was second from hitting Yusei, she created a red, energy shield in front of them.  
Lester growled. “You think that little shield will save you?” he mocked.  
He yanked back the whip and when he sent it flying forward, it went around the shield and hit Era in the shoulder.  
“Leave Era alone,” Yusei growled.  
“My, my, we’ve become protective haven’t we?” Lester responded.  
Yusei glared. Using his own Signer mark, he created an energized dome around him and Era. He looked at the two wounds. She had a burn on her back that would leave a scar. And her shoulder was burned deep into the flesh. She wouldn’t be able to use the arm until it healed.  
“I’m getting you out of here,” Yusei said. He looked at Lester who seemingly disappeared. “Where did he go?”  
Despite the fact he could’ve been hiding until they came out of their dome, Yusei had to get her back to safety. He picked her up and carried her to her duel runner. “Can you ride it back?” he asked concerned.  
She nodded weakly. Yusei got on his own and they took off as fast as they could. Yusei stayed beside her and he didn’t let her leave his sight.  
Eventually they arrived at the garage where Jack and Crow were drinking coffee. When they saw Yusei helping Era in, they bolted to their feet.  
“Yusei, what happened?” Jack asked.  
“We were at the Infinity Tower when the smaller of the three, Lester as Era called him, attack   
us. He had an electric whip and attacked with it. When he aimed for me, Era pushed me away and got hit in the back. She created a shield and Lester hit her in the shoulder,” Yusei explained.  
He helped her to the couch so his friends to look over the wounds better. “That Lester guy is gonna pay,” Crow growled.  
Yusei held her but was careful about her wounds. Jack went over and grabbed the first aid and wrapped the wounds with disinfectant.  
Era leaned into Yusei and looked at him with worried eyes. Yusei brushed away some fallen hair from her face and she whispered, “I needed to protect you.”  
“And I need to protect you. So let me do that,” Yusei responded.  
She looked at him with nothing but worry and fright in her eyes. He kissed her forehead.  
The rest of the day was easier. Yusei and Era stayed at the garage and Yusei watched her and stayed by her. Jack and Crow informed Akiza and the twins what happened. Akiza and Luna were worried and Leo was angry he couldn’t do anything.  
Era looked at Yusei in his eyes. ‘Will I even survive this fight? I’m scared I won’t,’ she thought.


	17. Robotic Parasites

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 17  
Robotic Parasites

Era was the first awake the next morning and the slight pain in her left shoulder reminded her of the day before.  
She looked at Yusei who still held onto her protectively. She looked at his serene, calm face. Era nudged closer into him and he held her tighter in his sleep. She gave a small smile. She began to think back on what happened since she first arrived at New Domino City.  
She was overly nervous when she met her boyfriend and all of her friends. Though as time went on it got easier. Then she battled the Dark Signer, Roman, with Yusei. Her eyes went wide when she remembered being struck by Uru. She had healed so fast just by the power of her mark. She wondered if it could be done again.  
‘Heal my wounds. Heal my wounds. Heal my wounds,’ she thought.  
She felt her power rise and felt a strange sensation where her electrically inflicted wounds were. ‘When I was able to get up, I’ll check in the mirror to see what happened,’ Era thought. ‘For now though, I’ll rest here. Next to the one I love and need.’  
Era closed her eyes and smiled at the comfort she felt. She opened her eyes and looked up when she felt Yusei pull tighter. He looked down at her with a small smile. She brought herself closer to his body.  
Yusei placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back. He was careful of her wounds.  
“We should get up,” Era said.  
“Are you sure?” he teased.  
She looked at him with a smile. “As much as I want to stay like this, I have to check my wounds,” she replied. Yusei gave her another squeeze before getting up and helping her off the bed. “Oh, you such a gentleman,” Era teased.  
Yusei laughed quietly and she went over to the mirror. Era started with her back. She turned her   
back to the mirror and lifted up her shirt high enough to see where it was.  
The burn was completely gone with no sign of it even being there. She unwrapped her shoulder that was laced with bandages. Just as the back, the shoulder had completely healed with no sign.  
“Yusei, I tried something when I woke up this morning and I think it actually worked,” Era said still looking at the now nonexistent wounds.  
“Huh?” Yusei said walking over.  
“Remember how I got hurt when we battle Roman for the first time?” she asked.  
“How could I forget? And I could do nothing about it,” Yusei responded.  
“I healed also myself completely. I tried doing that and I guess it worked,” she said showing him the area where the wounds were.  
“Lucky us. You actually have the ability down. That’s good to know,” Yusei said bring her to his body.  
He walked her back into the living room. When Era sat down with Yusei she asked, “Do you want me to make some eggs for breakfast?”  
“That’s up to you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Yusei replied.  
Era nodded. “I think you all need something better than bread and coffee for breakfast,” she said getting up.  
“You want help?” Yusei asked following her.  
“No, eggs are pretty easy to make,” Era responded. She gave him a smile. “But you’re welcome to come and watch.”  
Yusei nodded with a small smile and followed her. She grabbed about six eggs from the kitchen and a put them in a small bowl. She used a fork to stir the eggs together before turning the heat on to warm the pan.  
She grabbed a small spatula and poured the raw eggs into the pan hot pan. She immediately stirred the eggs around to keep them from burning and sticking to the pan. She did this for about five minutes before the eggs were done.  
Crow and Jack came in smelling the eggs. “I didn’t think she could cook with a hurt arm,” Crow commented.  
“I have this ability that allows me to heal faster that anyone thought possible. I don’t even have   
the scars to say I got hurt,” Era explained while putting the eggs on the plates.  
Crow, Yusei, and Jack had the most on their plates while Era had just enough to keep her sustained long enough for the day.  
“You eat way too little,” Jack said while eating.  
“I don’t see her eat that often so at least she’s eating,” Yusei responded.  
Era’s mind drifted to Primo and his friends. They really wanted to hurt her and her friends. ‘I can deal with it if I got hurt. But if Yusei or any of my friends did…’ her thoughts trailed off.  
Yusei looked at her. She was obviously worried about something and he was sure he knew what. He placed a hand on hers. She looked at him.  
“We’ll be fine, Era,” he said.  
“But… what happens if you guys get hurt?” she asked.  
“Era, people may get hurt in this fight but it won’t be because of you. We’ll be fine,” Crow tried.  
“Crow’s right. You don’t need to worry about us,” Jack chimed in.  
Era finished the last of her food before going to clean the dishes. Yusei looked at her with sadness and care. ‘She really doesn’t want anyone to get hurt,’ he thought. ‘I wish there was something I could do to help her understand we’ll do everything to keep everyone safe. But we won’t be able to stop all of it.’  
As soon as Era was about to put away the final dish, she cringed and gripped at her heart. Yusei rushed to her side and she leaned into him trying to stay on her feet.  
“Era, what’s wrong?” Yusei asked concerned. She shook her head saying she didn’t know. She gripped at where her heart was. ‘What’s going on?’ he thought worried. She went limp and Yusei checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief. ‘She’s alive. But what just happened to her?’  
Jack and Crow ran over. “Yusei, what just happened?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know. She’s alright for the most part. But she was gripping her heart. Like something was causing her pain there,” Yusei said.  
“Can’t she get a break? She can’t ever relax one bit,” Crow responded.  
Yusei picked Era up bridle style and set her on his bed again. ‘What’s going on with her? What happened?’ Yusei thought sitting next to her.  
He felt a familiar presence touch his mind. “Yusei, the electric whip had more than electricity,” the Crimson Dragon said.  
“What else did it have?” Yusei asked.  
“Microscopic electronic robots. When the whip hit her, the robots invaded her body and attached to her blood cells. They are attacking her body and her life source,” the Crimson Dragon explained.  
“There has to be a way to get them out,” Yusei said. ‘If they’re attack her life and body…’ he trailed off. “There has to be.”  
“There is only one. She has another gift she has yet to learn. But it is a dangerous power,” the dragon said.  
“What is it?” Yusei asked.  
“She must purposely activate an overload. The amount of power will destroy the robots but the risk of her surviving the ordeal again is high. She could come out fine or she couldn’t come out at all,” the Crimson Dragon said.  
“Activate an overload? Are you sure it’s the only way?” Yusei asked. ‘That’s dangerous and is extremely risky to say the least. If I can’t reach her again, she could die. But she could also die from the bots. This is a decision for Era to make. At least there would be a chance of surviving if she activated an overload but…’  
“It is the only way and you must be there when she does. You are the only one that can reach her,” the red dragon replied.  
“When she wakes up and is at full strength, I’ll mention it to her. But this is a decision she needs to make. I’ll help her, though,” Yusei said.  
“She would want that. Good luck, Yusei,” the Crimson Dragon said before leaving.  
Yusei stared down at Era. If she was even going to have a chance at living, she would need to activate an overload. He couldn’t believe it. But he would be there to save her.  
Yusei waited at her bed side for a couple hours. Her fragile form rising and falling with every breath she took. He reached over and held her hand. He looked down.  
“Y-Yusei?” he heard Era’s voice.  
He looked at her. “Welcome back, Era,” Yusei greeted.  
“What happened?” she asked slowly sitting up.  
“That whip Lester hit you with had microscopic bots in it. When it hit you, the bots invaded your body and are attacking your body and life source,” Yusei informed. “That’s at least what the Crimson Dragon said.”  
“So am I…” she trailed off.  
“She said that there is a way to destroy them but… it’s dangerous,” Yusei said.  
“How?” she asked.  
“You have to trigger an overload,” Yusei said looking down.  
“An overload?” she repeated shocked.  
“Yeah,” Yusei replied sadly.  
“What do you think I should do?” Era asked.  
“In all honesty, I’m not sure. If you don’t try, you could die. At least with an overload you could have a chance to live. But this is up to you. I’ll be with you either way,” Yusei said.  
She looked down to think. ‘There really isn’t an option, is there? If I want to live, I have to do an overload. But I should do it where I won’t destroy the place,’ Era thought.  
“I-I guess I should try the overload. Either way there is a chance of death. At least I could survive if I try to overload,” Era responded. Yusei nodded.  
He pulled her in gently and she gave in to his touch. “I’ll be with you. Right there,” Yusei comforted. “Okay?”  
Era nodded. “W-When should I do it?” Era asked.  
“What do you think?” he asked  
“As soon as possible, I guess,” Era answered.  
Era tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness forced her back on the bed. “Easy, Era. Those robots did a number on you. You need to be careful until we can try the overload,” Yusei said.  
“What’s this about trying an overload?” Crow asked walking in.  
“The Crimson Dragon told Yusei that whip Lester hit me with put deadly, miniature bots in me. They’re attacking my body and life source. And the only way to destroy them is by triggering an overload,” Era informed Crow.  
“So, you’ll either die from the bots or have a chance at living, or dying, by an overload,” Jack   
said walking in.  
“Pretty much,” Era said looking down.  
“And you’re going to take your chances with an overload,” Jack concluded.  
“Yep,” Era replied.  
“Well, we should get this done soon. The longer we wait, the more those bots eat at you,” Crow said.  
“But let’s not do this here. Zora will kill us if we do,” Jack said.  
Era nodded. “So where are we going to do the overload?” she asked.  
“How about at another unused and uninvaded warehouse? I know one that we could probably use,” Crow suggested.  
“Better than doing it somewhere populated,” Era conceded. “Let’s go.”  
Yusei got Era to leave her duel runner and ride with him in case another attack hit her. Crow showed them to the warehouse where situation would become live or die.


	18. Overload and Ghosts

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 18  
Overload and Ghosts

When they entered, Crow closed the door. Yusei explained what he needed to do when the overload had does its job.  
“We get it. Good luck and be careful,” Crow said. Jack nodded in agreement.  
“I will,” Yusei said. Era was over by the other end of the large warehouse. He walked over to her. “Are you ready?”  
She nodded. “I’m ready. Scared but ready,” she answered.  
‘Overload, overload, overload, overload,’ she repeated over and over.  
She felt her body getting hot and her power growing to extreme levels. Slowly, she felt like the parasites were exploding in her. It hurt but it wasn’t too bad. She went to one knee as the exploding sensation came to a stop. Her body grew hotter and Yusei saw it glow. She opened her eyes to cracks and the glow shined from them.  
Yusei went to her side immediately and held her. The heat nearly burning through his clothes but he didn’t care. He would do anything to keep Era safe and at his side.  
It was like he felt the parasitic bots be destroyed and felt them disappear from her body. ‘Probably from the bond from our marks,’ he thought. He felt the last of them disappear and began to talk to Era. “Era, I’m here. It’s over. Era, come back to us,” he said. “It’s fine.”  
Yusei felt her body cool down a bit but she was still in overload. He leaned in and kissed her again with everything in his heart. Holding her in his arms as he felt her cool down further. “You can work through this, Era. I know you can. Don’t give up and be with me.”  
Her body and eyes slowly lost its glow and returned to normal. Her body returned to its normal temperature. She wrapped her arms around him looking for protection.   
“It’s over,” Era whispered.  
“It is,” Yusei said holding her tight.  
“Is she bot free?” Crow asked coming up.  
“Yes,” Era said. “I think I am.” Yusei brought her closer and helped her to her feet.  
“That’s good. We should to get going. We weren’t supposed to be here in the first place,” Jack said.  
Era nodded. Yusei walked with her back to his runner followed by Jack and Crow. They took off from there.

When they arrive back, Crow goes to his work delivering goods. Jack goes over to the café across the street to get some coffee.  
Era told him about a forest that people go missing in. Kids say some monster comes up and grabs them.  
“Do you think this has something to do with the Ghost?” he asked.  
“No, this is different,” Era answered.  
“Yusei! Yusei!” Dexter’s voice called. Era and Yusei looked up at the door as Dexter rushes in worried. “Yusei!” he exclaimed again.  
“What’s wrong?” Yusei asked concerned.  
“We were in the forest and Luna suddenly went missing. Leo ran after her too and I don’t know where he went,” Dexter informed.  
“Wait, what?” Yusei asked shocked.  
“Yeah, they just disappeared,” Dexter said.  
“Does the forest have anything to do with the missing people?” Yusei asked.  
Dexter gulped and nodded. “I’ll go find them,” Era declared.  
“I’m coming with you,” Yusei responded.  
Era nodded. “I think I know where they are. Dexter stay where it’s safe and don’t go back into that forest,” she ordered.  
Dexter nodded and Yusei and Era left.

Era guided Yusei through the trees and towards a house. “Era, are you sure you know where you’re going?” Yusei asked.  
“Yes. You’ll understand when you see a house that should be coming up in five… four… three… two…” When she said “one”, Yusei noticed a house coming up.  
He shook his head. “Why did I doubt you? You know everything,” Yusei said.  
“Just you wait. Making it through the brush is one thing, helping Leo and Luna is another,” Era said.  
As soon as Yusei and Era appear from the brush, they see Leo and another boy dueling. They pull to a stop.  
“Leo, are you okay?” Yusei asked.  
“Yusei! Era!” Leo exclaimed happily.  
“Two more bad guys,” the boy said.  
‘The duel field is a bit strange,’ Yusei thought. Yusei was about to say something about it but Leo interjected, “Yusei, go help Luna. She’s trapped up there,” Leo said pointing to the window.  
“Luna!” Yusei called worried.  
He looked at the boy. “I will not let you take a step in that house,” the boy said with a threatening tone.  
His body was slowly surrounded by a dark aura. Yusei gasped a bit but Era stayed perfectly calm having seen all this before.  
“I’m your opponent,” Leo said stepping in. “Power Tool Dragon, attack that Hollow Spirit!”  
Power Tool Dragon jabbed into the monster and the boy’s life points dropped from 4000 to 2900.  
Noticing the boy had his guard down, Yusei rammed his way through the door and stops as he entered.  
“Luna!” Yusei called.  
“Yusei!” Luna responded.  
The boy, or as Era knew as Haley, cringed with anger. But Leo interrupted Haley by informing him that whenever Power Tool Dragon destroys his opponent’s monster he can draw one card.  
Era stayed with Leo to keep an eye on him.  
“Unforgivable… I won’t forgive anyone who hurts my most precious person!” Haley exclaimed.   
Era watched a bit scared as a demonic skull envelopes and surrounds Haley. Leo yelled in fear.  
“Leo,” Yusei said as he made his way through the halls. He turned and saw a picture hanging on the wall in front of him. “I heard about how a long time ago, there were some people living in the forest. Two of which were siblings. The boy took care of his sister who was sick only to get sick himself. He died and his sister soon followed.”

Back with Leo and Haley’s duel, Leo was shocked. “He couldn’t be a demon himself right? If he is, I’m not letting him get Luna,” Leo said.  
Era stood silent.  
“When Hollow Spirit is sent to the graveyard, another door to the graveyard is opened. Show yourself Hollow Ghost!” Darkness appeared on the ground as Hollow Ghost appeared out of the ground. It revealed its devastating 2600 attack points.  
Leo was shocked as he saw it had 2600 attack points. “And just when I defeated that Hollow Spirit.” Leo took a deep breath and calmed down. ‘I have to find a way to beat this guy,’ Leo thought.

“Leo!” Luna called worried. She was going to call further but stopped and turned when she heard someone crying.  
A young girl sat in the corner near the bed. “Big brother, where are you?” she cried.  
“Could you be…?” Luna trailed off.  
“Don’t leave me alone here,” she cried. She began to rub the wall as say, “Big brother.”  
“You’re Claire,” Luna said. “Claire, where are you right now?”  
“Big brother,” Era continued saying.

The duel between Leo and Haley continued as Era watched her younger friend battle what she knew as a spirit  
Leo set a card face-down and ended his turn.  
"Even if you try to take my sister’s life, it’s useless! I will protect my little sister Claire… even if I have to give up my own life!" Haley exclaimed.  
“Little sister,” Leo repeated surprised.   
“It’s my turn,” Haley said as he began his turn, and drew his card. “Hollow Ghost, attack Power Tool Dragon!”  
A darkness-like blast hit Leo's monster and Leo's life points drop from 3200 to 2900. “I send Break Draw to the graveyard to negate my Power Tool Dragon’s destruction!” Leo declared as he sent Break Draw to the graveyard. The aura surrounding Power Tool Dragon vanished.  
“I activate Hollow Ghost's effect. So when a card is sent to the Graveyard, 600 points of damage are inflicted to the opposing player,” Haley declared.  
Hollow Ghost flew around Leo, as a blue energy is sucked out of Leo who yelled from the pain, and his life points went from 2900 to 2300.  
“Leo!” Era exclaimed.  
“Next through Circle of Life, and Circle of Terror's effect, I send a spell and a monster card to the graveyard so you’ll take 1200 points of damage through Hollow Ghost's effect,” Haley went on.  
Leo to yelled again as Hollow Ghost sucks more blue energy out of him and his life points dropped from 2300 to 1100. 

Yusei spotted a dark aura enveloping the door ahead and began to walk over to it. But stopped when he heard voices coming from a door next to him.  
Yusei wondered what the voices were and opened the door. Opening it, he sees cards with people trapped in. One of the voices cried out saying, “Help me!” While another is said, “Let me out of here!”  
“Could these be the people that disappeared in the forest?” he asked.

“I end my turn,” Haley declared.  
Leo took deep rapid breath. His energy sapped a bit from the attacks. Era wanted to run over to Leo and help him. But something held her back.  
“I see why you want to protect your sister. I understand those feelings. That’s why I can definitely not lose this duel,” Leo said. ‘This isn’t about me. It’s about Luna. Which is why one way   
or another, I’m winning this duel,’ Leo thought. “My turn!” Leo said drawing his card. ‘If the circles are what’s trapping Luna then I have to destroy them,’ Leo thought. “I activate, Morphtronic Impact Return! By returning a Morphtronic from my hand to my deck, I can return Circle of Life and Circle of Terror to your hand.”  
“What?” Haley responded shocked as the cards appeared in his hand.  
Era watched as the circles disappeared and the dark aura around the house vanished.

As the aura around the room Luna’s in disappeared, Yusei opens the door calling Luna's name. “Yusei!” she responded.  
Yusei walked over and asked, “Are you okay, Luna?”  
Luna however pointed to Claire and said, “We have to save her, or at this rate we won't be able to save either Haley or her.”  
Claire was still crying and asking where her big brother is, and turns to Luna and Yusei.  
Luna suddenly spotted a glow on the doll in the bed. She took off part of the covers, and revealed it to be a glowing card.

Haley got angry, but then says, “Since a card was sent to the graveyard, I will have Leo take Hollow Ghost's effect!”  
Hollow Ghost sucks more blue energy out of Leo who yells from the pain as his life points go from 1100 to 500.  
Leo however activated Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell from the deck to his hand. As Leo was about to look at the card, he said, "Come to me… the power needed to protect my most precious one!"  
Leo smiles as he drew what he needed. He played the equip spell, Power Pickaxe and equiped it to Power Tool Dragon. Leo explained, “That through Power Pickaxe's effect, I removes one monster from your graveyard that has a lower level then Power Tool Dragon.” After Leo said this, a giant scyth is formed on Power Tool Dragon's arm. “I’ll remove Hollow Spirit. So when Hollow spirit is not in your graveyard, Hollow Ghost's attack points go to 0.” Era smiled slightly. Leo finished by saying, “Power Tool Dragon's attack points are then raised by half the removed from play monsters attack (Power Tool Dragon: attack 2900). Power Tool Dragon attack Hollow Ghost!” Power Tool Dragon slices Hollow Ghost in half, which it is destroyed, creating a small explosion of smoke. After the smoke clears, Haley is kneeling on the ground as his Life Points go from 2900 to 0.   
Haley then said, "Am I unable to protect Claire with my strength?"  
Luna's voice called out, “That's not true.” Haley to turned to face her.   
“Luna!” Leo exclaimed in a happy tone.  
Luna put both her hands on her heart and said, “Leo,” with the same happy tone.  
A voice said “Big brother…”  
Everyone faced the direction the voice came from. Claire appeared from the door way of the house and went over to Haley.  
“What happened?” Haley asked. “It's no good if you leave your room.”  
Claire said, “Big Brother, please don't hurt these people.” Claire looked at Leo and said, "That person is trying to protect his little sister as well."  
This caused Haley to look at Leo confused. Leo ran over to him, but then Luna ran over to Leo as she called his name. She grabbed his hands. Leo asked, “You okay?”  
“Yes, all thanks to him,” Luna said.  
“Thank goodness,” Leo said.  
They let go and turn their attention to Haley, who looked away.   
Claire then said to him, “You don't have to protect me anymore. Haley, you’re hurt as well, and they're no longer…” she trailed off.  
Haley opened his eyes and looks at his sister. “Claire,” he said. “I couldn't protect you.”  
Claire responded, “You protected me more than enough.”  
Haley then turned to Leo and Luna saying their names. “It looks like I did something horrible.”  
Luna however said, “It's okay. You were trying so hard to protect Claire.”  
Luna looked at Leo who nodded. Haley looked away again, but Luna approached him, “Take this.”  
She held out the card and he took it. Claire said to her brother, “Big brother, let's go.”  
“Yes,” he replied.  
They look at the twins one last time as Haley said, "Hey, thanks for everything".   
"No prob, you're one great duelist,” Leo responded.  
Haley and Claire grabbed hands and float into the air.  
They soon vanished completely, and the house began to disappear leaving only small remains of it.  
A bunch of kids were revealed. “Why are they here?” Leo wondered.  
“These are the people taken away by the forest,” Yusei explained. “Haley never realized he was dead, but his strong feelings to protect Claire held him there. When he saw the people here as bad guys, and trapped them here.”  
Leo turned to Luna. “I somehow understand his feelings. If he was still alive, he might have been friends with him,” Leo said.  
“Yeah, and Claire too,” Luna said.


	19. Test Drive

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 19  
Test Drive

“We better get back. Dexter was worried about you two,” Era said.  
“Oh yeah. I forgot about Dexter,” Leo said getting behind Yusei.  
“Leo…” Luna groaned as she got behind Era. The two quickly ended up laughing.  
Era smiled at Yusei. “You two are really something,” Era said.  
Luna giggled. They drove off. While they drove, Leo asked, “Era, you were pretty silent during the duel. Why?”  
“I wanted you to figure this out on your own. You’re growing into a better duelist and by allowing you to do what you felt was right, it would make you even better. Besides,” Era shook her head with a smile, “You didn’t need me to say anything. All you needed was your heart and your determination. That’s what truly won your duel.”  
“You really think so, Era?” Leo asked.  
Era nodded. “As you get older and more skilled, you’ll find that the hard times you have at the Academy now will be nothing but a memory that the future leads to,” she said. “That’s how skilled you truly are.”  
“Are you saying I’ll become a strong duelist?” Leo asked excited.  
“Yep. You just have to keep your mind to it as you always have. Don’t let anything stop you,” Era responded.  
He beamed. Luna whispered, “I know Leo can be troubled by dueling at times but he really is strong when he needs to be.”  
“I know. He believed in his cards and his determination to help you is what helped him in the end. His heart will help him prevail as long as he keeps up his belief and doesn’t let his determination fall,” Ear responded. “Whenever he struggles, tell him to believe in himself and his deck. Though he may not win every time that belief will get him farther than anyone you know thought possible. Will you do that?”  
“Yes, I will,” Luna answered.  
Era grinned at her. She followed Yusei back to the garage where Dexter was waiting. “Leo! Luna!” he exclaimed as they walked through the door.  
“Hey Dexter,” Leo greeted.  
“Thanks for getting Yusei and Era,” Luna thanked.  
“I needed to help my friends. Nothing else to it,” Dexter responded.  
Era smiled. “You want me to take you guys home?” she asked.  
“No, but thanks for the offer. My house isn’t too far away. I better get home anyway before Mom gets worried,” Dexter answered. “Leo and Luna, don’t you dare do something like that again. See ya!”  
Era nodded with a small smile as he ran out. ‘What a true friend. Leo and Luna are lucky,’ she thought.  
She turned to the twins, “What about you?”  
“We’ll be fine. Thanks again,” Luna said.  
They hugged Era before running off. “Let’s just hope they don’t get into any trouble again,” Yusei said.  
Era laughed a bit. “In a time like this? I’m not sure if that can be guaranteed,” she said. Her eyes went wide. “I almost forgot I have my turbo dueling test tomorrow.”  
“Hey, I’ll be there. You’ll do fine and besides, no one knows anything in your deck but us Signers. All those cards you have are completely new to this world and their pretty hard to beat. Every spell and trap card can beat almost every card there is and your monsters are unique like you,” Yusei comforted. “Who are you going against anyway?”  
“Trudge. Who else?” Era responded.  
Yusei grinned. “Your dueling skills are above and beyond amazing and you learned to turbo duel against me pretty easily,” he said.  
“I’m just worried about three guys who hate me because I do so well,” Era said. “To be honest, I’ve seen them hate Akiza because of it.”  
“Akiza? Turbo duel?” Yusei asked shocked.  
“Don’t tell Akiza I said that. But yeah. The three guys have trouble passing and even Akiza will be better than them,” Era said.  
“Can’t wait to see her turbo duel. I’ll help her along the way,” Yusei said.  
“You’re a great teacher and you should help her anyways,” Era responded.  
“Chain of events?” he guessed the reason.  
“Chain of events,” she repeated with a smile.  
“Well, I’ll be there when you battle Trudge,” he comforted holding her.  
“I was hoping you would be,” Era said.  
Era and Yusei sat down on the couch. Yusei helped her prepare the last of her deck for her duel tomorrow.  
Crow came back at around eleven. “Busy day, Crow?” Era asked.  
“Ugh, I’m ready to sleep,” Crow said. He looked at the table. “That’s right. You have that test tomorrow.”  
“Yeah,” Era responded.  
“Good luck. I have to go check on Martha and your brother tomorrow so I won’t be there. But I know Yusei will be there and I wouldn’t doubt the twins and Jack,” Crow said.  
“Thanks. I appreciate you checking on them. I’ve been wondering how they’ve been. I would love to have you there but making sure they’re alright is more important,” Era replied.  
“No problem. I’ll let you know when I get back,” Crow said. He yawned. “Now I’m off to bed.”  
“Night Crow,” Era called with a smile.  
He waved and it wasn’t two seconds later that Jack came in. “Hey, Jack,” Yusei greeted.  
“Getting ready for the test I see,” Jack said. “You ready?”  
“Should be. Trudge shouldn’t be that hard,” Era answered.  
“Well, you did learn from the best. Yusei and I will be there and the twins and Akiza already told me they were coming,” Jack said.  
“That’s good to know you guys have my back,” Era said.  
“What can I say? We’re friends,” Jack responded. Era grinned. “Now I’m getting to bed.”  
“We should too. You’ll need the rest,” Yusei said.  
“Okay,” she agreed with a nod.  
She grabbed her deck and brought it into the room with Yusei holding her hand. She set it on the dresser and curled up against Yusei in their normal position.  
‘Tomorrow’s a big day. And I’m ready,’ she thought as she drifted to sleep.

Era woke up early again with a good amount of sleep. She looked at the clock. ‘7:20,’ she thought. ‘The test is at nine. I’ll let Yusei sleep for a while longer. Then I need to get up. I doubt he’ll be asleep for much longer anyways.’  
She tucked her head against him. Though Yusei didn’t know, she would practice the dodge trick he taught Yusei and had it down to a science. If Max, Will, and Josh wanted to pull the trick they did on Akiza, she wanted to be ready.  
She felt Yusei shift and looked at him. He looked at her with caring eyes and she stared back with the same expression.  
“You ready for today?” he asked as they got up.  
“Totally. Trudge will regret not knowing my deck,” Era responded.  
Yusei quietly laugh. “That’s the spirit,” he said. He looked at the clock. “You have about an hour and a half before the test. What do you want to do?”  
“Just relax for a bit I guess. What do you want to do?” Era responded.  
“You need to be completely rested. Let’s relax for a bit,” Yusei agreed.  
They walked into the living room. Jack and Crow wouldn’t be up until at least eight. So they had about thirty minutes alone. Yusei sat on the couch and Era sat beside him.  
She leaned against his chest with a smile. She looked up at him and he rubbed her arm. He looked at her with a loving expression. He kissed her forehead and she leaned up to him. Their lips met each other and Yusei held onto her.  
The world melted around them and disappeared. Yusei brought her closer and Era felt warm with every good emotion imaginable. When they broke at last, Yusei looked at her with a smile. Era kissed him one more time before returning to her original position on her chest.  
They looked at the clock. Eighty o’clock. Era got up and grabbed her deck. One last check to make sure everything was in order and she sighed when there was nothing wrong. She felt like something would be wrong for reasons she didn’t know but was relieved to see there wasn’t.  
Jack was up soon and Crow followed. When it turned to eight-fifteen, Era had to leave for the test. Yusei and Jack followed.  
When they arrived at the Academy Track, Akiza, Leo, and Luna were already there to greet the trio. Trudge was waiting to the side. “Nice to see you showed up. I was afraid you wouldn’t have the guts to face me,” Trudge said.  
Era rolled her eyes. “Trust me, I wouldn’t back down,” she said with a small smile.  
“We’ll see how you act when you lose,” Trudge said.  
“Like I’ll lose,” she retorted.  
Trudge grinned. He admired the girl’s spirit. “Let’s go,” Trudge said.  
“Good luck Era,” Yusei said. “Remember what I taught you.”  
“I will,” she responded.  
She came to the track. Speed World 2 was activated and the clock counted down. It hit green and both Trudge and Era took off. Trudge took the first turn.  
SPC: Trudge 1/ Era 1  
“I’ll go first,” he said drawing his card. “I’ll play Gate Blocker (Attack 100/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. And end my turn with a face down.”  
“Then it’s my turn,” Era said as she drew a card. “I think I’ll start off with a favorite of mine, Electric Lightning Bird.” The black and yellow bird appeared with lightning shooting out from all sides. “Since I successfully summoned it, its ability kicks in. Which means you take damage equal to its original attack points.” The bird shot lightning at Trudge and it hit. Trudge growled as his life points dropped to 2400.   
“Are you done?” Trudge asked.  
“Nope. I activate Electric Lightning Bird’s second ability. When it deals damage with its ability, I can summon a level four or below tuner monster. I’m calling out Starlight Dragon (Starlight Dragon is a level three Light attribute tuner Dragon monster with 1200 attack points and 1500 defense points) in defense mode,” she declared. A night blue dragon appeared with white webbing between the wing bones. It had a white stone in its chest. It turned completely blue and wrapped its wings in front of its body telling its mode. “I’ll place two cards face down and end my turn.”  
Yusei looked at her carefully. He couldn’t figure out her strategy. She could’ve summoned her Cosmic Dragon but didn’t. Why?  
“What’s the plan there, Era? I could take down both monsters easily,” Trudge asked.  
“This is a duel Trudge. Why would I tell you anything about my strategy?” Era asked.  
“True,” was all he responded. He drew his card. “Well I’m summoning Ehren: Lightsworn Monk!” he declared.  
Era smirked as it appeared on the field. “Not so fast, Trudge. I play the trap card Shining Removal! Now when you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points, it is removed from play and you take damage equal to its attack points.”  
“Not with my Gate Blocker! Its ability negates all card effects the opponent sends to any of my other monsters,” Trudge declared.  
“Not quite. Thanks to my Starlight Dragon’s special ability, all your monsters’ effects are negated until she is no longer on the field,” Era retorted.  
“What?!” he exclaimed as Ehren: Lightsworn Monk was destroyed. His life points dropped from 2400 to 600. “Stubborn I’ll give you that. I’ll end my turn there.”  
Era drew her card. “First I think I’ll tune my Starlight Dragon with my Electric Lightning Bird,” she declared as the Starlight Dragon merged with her bird. “Come forth, Cosmic Dragon (Cosmic Dragon is a level seven Light attributed Dragon Synchro monster with 2800 attack points and 3000 defense points)!”  
“Not good,” Trudge said.  
“Not good is right because I activate her special ability. So now she can attack you directly,” Era declared.  
Era was about to declare an attack when an explosion was heard and pipe lines at the side of the rode fell. Yusei watched in shock and horror and she rode into the dust.  
Era moved swiftly and used the trick she had mastered with ease. She came out of the debris with a smile on her face. “Now how about we finish this duel? Cosmic Dragon, finish this,” she said and she rode out.  
Trudge growled as his life points catapulted to 0. “You made short work of me,” Trudge said. “I’m impressed.”  
“I learned from the best,” Era responded.  
He handed Era her license and she smiled. Yusei and the others came up. “Are you alright?” Yusei asked.  
“Just fine. And I got my license,” Era said with a smile. She pushed a loose clump of hair back.  
“What happened back there?” Luna asked.  
“Something I knew would probably happen. Max and his cronies just being jealous and tried to trip me up,” Era said with a shrug. “Nothing big.”  
“How did you avoid the pipes?” Akiza asked.  
“Used a trick I learned and dodged them pretty easily. I mean, there was nothing to it,” Era answered.  
“What trick?” Jack asked.  
“A swift drift and turn maneuver I got down. I knew this would come and learned it. Yusei knows the trick himself though he didn’t teach me,” Era explained.  
“You learned that maneuver on your own?” Yusei asked shocked. Era nodded. “You really can ride. I would’ve never expected you to have known how to do it.”  
“Life is full of surprises,” Era said with a smile.  
“Well, when this situation with those guys is over, you’re dueling me,” Jack declared.  
“Whatever you say,” Era said.  
“Come on. Let’s get back to the garage,” Yusei said.  
Era nodded. They took off with a new turbo dueler in their group.


	20. A Sinful Melody

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 20  
A Sinful Melody

When they arrived back at the garage, Leo and Luna were the first to hug Jayla saying she was lucky.  
“You guys, the only reason I got the license is because I set my mind to it and didn’t give up. Just like you two should do,” Era responded.  
“You wiped the floor with Trudge. That’s skill,” Jack said.  
Era rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly with a small smile. Crow came in shortly after.  
“How’d it go?” he asked.  
“I got my license,” Era said with a smile.  
“Awesome! How long did it take you to beat Trudge?” Crow asked.  
“Including Trudge’s turns, four turns total,” Era answered.  
“Remind me not to underestimate you when you’re battling me,” Crow responded with a small smile.  
“Will do,” Era said.  
Era, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, and the twins went to Martha’s house to inform her and Jack Two of the news.  
Martha was happy. Jack Two, not knowing much about Turbo Dueling (or dueling at all), had to be filled in a bit as to what it was. But as soon as he understood, he was excited his big sister had a new, “awesome” skill.  
“I want to learn to duel!” Jack Two exclaimed. The veteran dueling group laughed with a smile.  
“I think every kid here does. I’ll teach you,” Era informed kneeling to eye level. Jack Two beamed in excitement making the others smile.  
Yusei helped Era teach her younger brother the rules and basics. Jack One and the group eventually went to their homes with smiles on their faces. Leaving Era, Yusei, Martha, and Jack Two at the house.  
Once the basics were done, it was fairly late and the sun was close to disappearing over the horizon. In turn, Yusei and Era had to leave.  
“We’ll pick up where we left off next time I see you okay? Just keep rerunning what we taught you and then we can see how well you’ve got this down. Who knows? We may be able to actually duel each other pretty fast,” Era said with a smile.  
“Okay, I’ll make sure to keep working on the basics,” Jack Two said.  
With that, Era and Yusei left on their runners.  
“Nice to see you did better with Jack than you did with Kalia. I think you’re improving with kids yourself,” Era said while they drove.  
“I was happy to help him. Duel Monsters is a game that every kid should play and love. He’s a quick learner too. Like you,” Yusei responded.  
“Yus…” she stopped.  
She immediately straightened her position. She heard something--- a flute? --- playing in the distance. It’s soft melody wrapping around her mind.  
Yusei looked at her after her sudden silence. Her eyes grew distant and looked like she was spaced out with her mind somewhere else. “Era?” he called confused and worried.  
She didn’t speak. She made a shard, sudden turn down a ramp. Yusei quickly followed. ‘What’s going on? What’s wrong with her?’ he thought. ‘It’s like she’s in some trance.’  
“Era!” he called.  
She went down a side road onto a dirt path. Yusei stayed right behind her, not letting her out of his sights. They entered a forest its branches making Yusei duck.   
Yusei began to hear a flute playing a melody. “Where’s that coming from? Is it what’s pulling Era into this trance of hers?” Yusei wonder aloud.  
“Era, do not let the melody take hold!” yelled the Crimson Dragon. Yusei looked around. He heard her, but he didn’t see the dragon. And Era didn’t respond. “Why am I trying to break through? The melody blocks her from seeing where she’s going and only hearing the melody,” the Crimson Dragon said to itself.  
Yusei felt the dragon’s eyes land on him though he didn’t see her. “Yusei, the ancient melody is pulling at Era’s mind. Locking her own conscience away and forcing her to follow the sound,” she said.  
“Why isn’t it affecting me? How come she seemed to hear it before I did?” Yusei asked.  
“The melody was written in the ancient past by the elders of the People of the Stars. Knowing the Celestial Signer would arrive one day, they created a specific melody to draw her to   
the player. The Celestial Signer could hear the song thousands of miles away as it is specific for her ears. And no matter how far it would be, she would follow it. She would have no ability to fight its pull until the player stopped,” the Crimson Dragon explained.  
“Who’s playing it?” Yusei asked.  
“I don’t know yet. But the power of the melody prevents Era from stopping until she reaches the person playing it and no power in the universe can stop her from following it,” the Crimson Dragon answered. “And even if she reaches the person, if they continue playing it she will follow him.”  
“So basically, I have to make the person who’s playing it stop or Era’s trance will continue until she reaches the person,” Yusei broke down. “Looks like I’m following her to the end.”  
“Be careful, Yusei. This will be dangerous. And be warned, the louder the melody is played the stronger her body will become and her determination to reach the person will intensify,” the dragon said before Yusei felt her presence vanish.  
Yusei followed Era down the winding paths the seemed to go on forever. She finally yanked to a stop as they entered a clearing. The music was closer, clearer, and still played in the air.  
Era got off her duel runner and began to walk towards a section of the forest where the forest began again with its leaves darkening the edge.  
Yusei ran up and grabbed her right arm. She didn’t turn, she just yanked her arm attempting to break free.

Era watched the situation pour out in her mind. She watched with a glass like veil standing between her and her real self.  
“Let me out! Give me back my real body!” Era yelled through the glass.  
“You know, it’s impossible,” said a voice. Era’s voice.  
Era turned around. A different version of her, a darker version, stood in front of her. She stood there. Her hair and eyes were the same but her clothes were darker. Black, torn pants with a dark blue shirt and black leather jacket.  
“Who are you?” the first Era asked.  
“I’m you. Just the darker side that is never set free. I’ve tried to break through the glass to gain control of the body that belongs to us. But your precious, good mind prevents me from escaping. But when this is over, I might just be able to escape and take control of that precious body of yours. And you, the good mind, will be stuck here. Forced to watch me play you,” the dark Era said.  
“You’re not me! The real me would never say things like that!” the good Era exclaimed.  
“Oh but you’re wrong. Just as Akiza has a bad side, so do you. I wonder what I’ll do with that precious boyfriend of yours when I’m out,” the dark Era said looking at her fingers.  
“Leave him alone! You’re not getting out! This is my body and you’re staying in the back of my mind!” the good Era yelled.  
The dark Era smirked and an eerie purple aura engulfed her. The good Era noticed how her body gave a white and red shifting aura.  
“We’ll find out who’s released once that music stops playing. And so you know, the one with the most powerful mind will be released. So let’s find out, shall we?” the dark Era said with a devious smile.

The music began to play louder and the entranced Era’s strength grew as the Crimson Dragon said. She yanked one last time and freed her arm.  
Her speed increased to a fast jog. Yusei ran to her again and wrapped his arms around her body. She stopped but continued to yank and pull, her possessed mind determined to reach the holder of the melody.  
Yusei noticed a glint of cybernetic armor in the moonlight and in the forest Era kept trying to reach.  
The player stopped for a minor second and growling in irritation before quickly resuming the song. The growl Yusei recognized as that Primo guy. The one that pulled the lever.  
“Primo, stop this!” Yusei yelled.  
The man stopped and laughed. The laugh itself sent chills up Yusei’s spine. He stepped out into the light. As the music stopped play, Era’s eyes rolled back and she leaned against Yusei who was supporting her limp body.  
“Ah, Yusei. The hero for Era and your friends. But look, it seems she fighting her own self,” Primo said.  
Yusei looked at her body and noticed a red aura kept shifting to purple in an eerie pattern. ‘What in the world?’ Yusei thought.  
“Oh no! Era!” he heard the Crimson Dragon exclaim.  
“What’s going on?” Yusei asked.  
“I’m not entirely sure myself Yusei. But I think I’ll let you have her for now. We’ll see who survives the battle within her,” Primo said and disappeared.  
Yusei kneeled down and set Era’s head on his lap. “Crimson Dragon, what’s going on with her?” he asked.  
“She has met her darker self. And that darker self is trying to gain control of her body,” the red dragon informed looking down at the Signer.  
“What?!” Yusei exclaimed.  
“She is fighting to control her body and mind. If her darker self however finds to have a more powerful mind, it will take control,” the Crimson Dragon said.  
“There has to be something you can do!” Yusei exclaimed. ‘If Era loses to this darker self, the real her, the one I love, could be lost forever,’ Yusei thought fearfully. ‘And what about her brother?’  
“Yusei speak to her. She can hear you and your voice will help her,” the Crimson Dragon informed him.  
“Era! Era, listen to me,” Yusei said. “We need your good side to live. I need your good side to live.”

“I need your good side to live,” Yusei’s voice echoed.  
The good Era’s strength grew and the red and purple blasts that were sent between the good and dark Eras were pushed around. The red pushing the purple toward the dark Era.  
“And what would happen to your brother if your good side lost? Remember your brother and remember me! Remember we all need your good side!” Yusei echoed.  
“Yusei’s right. If I let you win, my brother, Yusei, and everyone will be in danger! You’re not winning!” the good Era exclaimed.  
The red blast pushed further against the purple. The dark Era groaned as her power was forced towards her.  
“Even if I lose now, I’ll still be in your mind and I’ll always have a chance to escape on a day like this,” the dark Era growled before the red light engulfed her.

Yusei used one arm to cover his eyes from the bright light that shined from Era’s heart. When the light died down, Yusei brought his arm down and looked at Era. A red glow emanated from her body that soon vanished.  
Era slowly opened her eyes and her vision cleared. She noticed Yusei looking over her in concern. She reached up and hugged him desperately.  
“Are you okay? Are you the good or bad Era?” Yusei asked.  
“Good, I’m the good Era. Thankfully. But it’s because of you I…” she trailed off.  
“Era, it’s fine. As long as you’re the normal you, that’s all that matters,” Yusei said hugging her tight.  
“I was so close to losing the battle. But when I heard you say the things you did… if it wasn’t for you, I would’ve lost to my darker self,” Era said.  
“I’m here, Era. I’m here,” Yusei said through her hair. “Do you know what happened?” he asked as they released from the hug.  
“All I remember is hearing this music. Then it was like I was thrown out and into a dark room. The only thing that could be seen was the glass underneath me… watching everything. I wanted to break free, wake up from whatever happened but the glass wouldn’t break, wouldn’t allow me to free myself. Then my darker self came,” Era said.  
“Can you stand? We should get back to the garage before Jack and Crow begin to worry,” Yusei said.  
“I think I’m fine,” Era replied.  
Yusei helped her stand up and they took off. Yusei worried what happened to Era when she battled that darker self. What did the darker self say to her?


	21. Cries for Help

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 21  
Cries for Help

When they arrived at the garage, Yusei and Era entered and saw Jack and Crow sitting down arguing.  
“We should go look for them! They’ve been gone forever!” Crow exclaimed.  
“They’ll come back eventually,” Jack returned. They heard the door shut and turned their heads at Era and Yusei. “Told you.”  
Crow grew red with anger. “No fighting you guys,” Era said kindly.  
“What kept you guys?” Crow asked.  
“Primo. He played this ancient song that brought Era into a trance and forced her to try to find and follow him,” Yusei explained.  
Era looked to the side. She was unsure on how to explain her more powerful, darker self. “Era, is there more to it?” Jack asked.  
Era looked at him. “I…” she trailed off.  
“What happened?” Crow asked.  
“When I was in the trance, it was like my real self was trapped inside my own mind. I watched from a glass veil unable to break free and take control of my body again. Then I met my… darker self,” she stopped.  
“Darker self?” Crow repeated.  
Era nodded. “It sounded like me, its hair and eyes mimicked mine. But what it said wasn’t me. Once the trance was broken, my normal self and my darker self had to fight for control over my body. I nearly lost. The power of her mind was strong and the only reason I won was because Yusei reminded me of my brother, you guys, and him. But she’ll always be there, trying to escape,” she explained.  
“It’ll be okay, Era. We’ll definitely know the difference if your dark self takes hold and we’ll fight to get your normal self back,” Yusei comforted.  
Era nodded. “Thanks,” she said.  
“Well, we should all get to bed,” Crow said with a small yawn.  
Era nodded. ‘I feel like that one episode is coming soon. But what was it called?’ she thought. She felt Yusei tug on her hand. She gave a small smile and followed Yusei who still held her hand.  
Era got in bed next to Yusei. As always he wrapped his arms around her. Yusei watched her as she slowly fell asleep. He was worried for her. Whatever this darker self said, it pushed more fear into her mind.

Era stood in front of a light screen. Quickly playing several events that she hasn’t seen happen.  
The dark Era and the good Era stood face to face but with a glare. The scene then quickly changed to the good Era being swallowed by the purple blast emanating from her darker self.  
It then changed to a darkly clothed Era, hurting her brother. The good Era trapped behind the familiar glass veil yelling out to her brother.  
“Jack! Jack! I’m sorry!” the good Era yelled. “Yusei! Yusei help him!”  
No matter how much the dream, good Era yelled, nothing protected her brother. No one came to his aid.  
The real Era closed her eyes fearfully and shook her head in fear. “Why? Why am I seeing this?!” she exclaimed not daring to look back. The frightful cries still echoing through the screen to Era. “Please, make it stop!”

Era bolted up, cold sweat dripping down her face. Her expression showed horror, fear, and shock. Yusei sat up immediately and looked at her.  
“Era? Are you okay?” Yusei asked concerned.  
“I- I don’t… know,” she answered.  
Yusei looked at her deeply concerned. “What happened Era?” he asked. His voice was quiet enough so his friends wouldn’t wake up.  
“I… I…” she trailed off unsure of how to tell Yusei of her terrifying nightmare.  
Yusei gently leaned her against his body. “Era, it’s okay. It’s fine. It was all just a nightmare,” he tried to comforted.  
“But it felt so real,” Era said.  
“Era, what happened in that nightmare?” Yusei asked again.  
“I was watching this fog like screen showing events that hadn’t happened yet. They were terrifying events, Yusei. The first showed the good me and darker me glaring at each other. Then it quickly changed to the good me being beaten by the dark allowing her control over my body. And then I saw…” she stopped.  
“Era?” Yusei asked concerned. ‘If the beginning of the nightmare was that bad, what happened at the end?’ he thought.  
“The good Era was stuck behind the glass veil watching the dark Era hurt my brother. The good yelled Jack’s name and kept apologizing to him. Then she started to yell for you to help. But nothing happened and the real me closed my eyes in fear. The screams from the good still echoing in my ears. I began to yell myself asking why I had to watch it. To make it stop. I…” she trailed off.  
Yusei held her tight. “It’s fine, Era. Nothing will happen to Jack and nothing will happen to you,” he comforted.  
“But Yusei…” she began but stopped.  
Yusei tilted her head so she looked in his eyes. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered.  
Era wrapped her arms around her for security and protection. Yusei returned the gesture with a comforting hug. He placed his chin of her head and slowly brought her back into a laying position.  
She held on tighter and tucked her head in his chest. Yusei wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her left arm. “Yusei,” she whispered.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“If something did happen, promise you’ll do anything to protect Jack and our friends from me. And I mean anything,” Era requested.  
Yusei tensed a bit. “I…” he paused afraid what “anything” could mean.  
“Please Yusei. I want to be sure they’ll be in good hands if something happened to me,” Era begged.  
He sighed in defeat. “I promise, Era. I promise,” he agreed. He kissed the top of her head.  
“Thank you,” Era responded.  
Yusei held her tighter. She gripped his shirt and listened to his heartbeat with its steady rhythm. “I’m here Era. You can sleep and I’ll be right next to you if you need it,” Yusei comforted.  
Era sighed. “Okay,” she said.  
She closed her eyes much to Yusei’s relief. As Yusei felt her fall asleep, her grip loosened but was still tight with fear.


	22. French Battle

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 22  
French Battle

The rest of the night went by without another incident. But Yusei felt another thing was coming.  
Yusei woke up feeling hard ground. He looked around only to find it was hard to see. He heard another person stand up. He looked at the direction of the sound. With his eyes slowly adjusting, he noticed the long, one streaked hair.  
“Era!” he exclaimed.  
She turned. “Yusei, are you alright?” she asked.  
“I’ve got a bump on my head, but I’m okay. What about you?” Yusei replied.  
“Just fine, got a bump on my head too. But just fine,” Era answered.  
“Where are we?” Yusei asked.  
“I feel like I should know…” Era said. She began to walk around and felt the walls. Her hand came over a handle. She gently guided Yusei over so he could feel it. “There are also vibrations moving under us. I think I remember where we are now. We’re in a truck.”  
“A truck?” Yusei repeated.   
Era looked to the back and noticed two covered items. Yusei followed her line of sight and noticed it too. They walked over and yanked the covered off.  
“Our runners? What’re they doing here?” Yusei wondered aloud.  
“I think I remember,” Era said.  
“Remember what?” Yusei asked. “How we got here?”  
Era nodded. “It was the same way that happened with the show I watched but it was only with you originally,” she said.  
Yusei looked back at the runners. “Yeah, I’m starting to remember too,” he said. “I got a call asking for some help and you came along. And then we heard a shout from inside. When we entered, we found a man who was unconscious,” Yusei explained.  
“Only he wasn’t. He turned to face us. Two men wacked us on the back of the head and   
knocked us out,” Era continued.  
“But why?” Yusei asked.  
Era was about to enter when a screen flipped on in the background. They turned to it.  
“A reasonable question, Mr. Fudo,” said the man.  
“Who are you?” Yusei asked.  
“I am the Boss of the Tour Riding Group,” the man answered.  
“Why did you abduct me and Yusei?” Era questioned.  
“I’m creating a team and I want you on it,” the Boss answered.  
“Sorry, but I already have a team with my friends. So no and why would you want Era? She only recently got her license,” Yusei responded.  
“We looked at Era’s dueling records including when she was training with you. She has more skill than any thought possible for a seemingly rookie like her. She is too skilled to not be allowed to duel,” the Boss answered.  
“Sorry but Yusei and his team are my friends. And I’m not dueling against my friends,” Era declared.  
“You two will end up joining one way or another. We always have our doctor. And let’s just say, he has a way with people’s minds,” the Boss responded.  
“That sort of thing wouldn’t be allowed,” Yusei said and was about to add more when the Boss cut in.  
“But it will. And only I and my group will know about this. No one else will,” the Boss interrupted.

Meanwhile Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Mina (Mina and Akiza in the same car) were running around searching for Yusei and Era. “Where could they be?” Crow asked.  
“If we knew, we wouldn’t be out looking for them,” Jack responded.  
“True, oh that’s right!” Crow exclaimed.  
“What? What are you not telling us?” Akiza asked a touch of anger in her voice.  
“I got this weird recording. It said, ‘Your friends were taken captive and are being sent down to West Valley in a soda truck. You might want to hurry before they reach their destination,’ before it hung up,” Crow explained.  
“And why are you waiting until now to tell us this?” Akiza asked with an annoyed, angered   
tone.  
“It just slipped my mind,” Crow replied.  
“I will cobble you the next time I see you until you learn to remember!” Akiza threatened.  
“Akiza, I think you might've wanted to say clobber. To cobble means to make a shoe,” Jack responded.  
“Then I’ll cobble up some boots to kick Crow's butt,” Akiza retorted.  
“This Yusei and Era thing has got you really riled up. If I didn’t know any better I’d say…” Jack was cut off by Akiza.  
“STOP RIGHT THERE JACK!” Akiza yelled hatred on her face before she ended the call she was on.  
“Men…” she growled.  
“I’m sure they’re fine,” Mina tried to comfort. “Let’s take the West Route. We might be able to intercept them there.”  
As they pass on a bridge above another high way, Akiza’s mark lit up allowing her to feel the presence of her friends. She quickly caught sight of a soda truck.  
“Mina! I saw the truck! Hurry down that way!” Akiza stated pointing to it. Mina hurried down the ramp and came up behind the truck. Akiza’s mark began to burn. “Yusei and Era are definitely in there,” Akiza said.

Era and Yusei looked at their marks. “What’s this burning about?” Yusei wondered aloud.  
Era smirked. “I think a certain friend is here to help us,” Era said cryptically.  
“Who?” Yusei asked.

Akiza and Mina look to see there was no one driving the trailer. “There’s no way to make it stop,” Mina said worried. Akiza stood up in the car and took out her duel disk. “I think it’s under my position to warn you that standing in a moving vehicle is very dangerous.”  
“Rose Tentacles, please come break down this door,” Akiza said. As the monster appeared to the side of the car, Akiza’s used her psychic powers to make it real.  
“Akiza…” Mina trailed off.  
“It’s okay, I can control it now,” Akiza declared.  
The rose monster jumped onto the top of the trailer and began smashing at the doors. The door   
began to crack open and Era and Yusei looked to see Akiza.  
“Yusei! Era!” Akiza called.  
“Akiza!” Yusei responded.  
Era heard the Boss ordered his employees to drive faster through the screen that had yet to turn off. Era and Yusei stepped forward to stay stable as the truck lurched faster. Era watched as Rose Tentacles that was on top of the trailer fall off and disappear.  
As Mina and Akiza began to catch up, Yusei called to Akiza, “Akiza!”  
Akiza reached forward and jumped onto the door of the truck struggling to stay on. Era rushed to aid Yusei to help Akiza onto the truck. Mina was left in the dust and was soon out of sight. The door broke off as Akiza was pulled to safety taking her duel disk and Yusei looked at her. “Akiza, what are you thinking?” he asked.  
“I was trying to help,” Akiza answered.  
“Now we’re all in danger!” Yusei exclaimed.  
“Fine, next time I won’t help…” Akiza began but Era quickly cut her off.  
“Guys! We can talk about this later. Right now though, we have to get off,” Era said.  
“How are we going to do that?” Akiza asked.  
Era ran over to her runner and got on. “When you need to, you ride off,” Era said.  
Yusei went to his runner and tossed Akiza helmet. “I don’t know about this. I’m not good with fast moving objects, especially when I’m on them,” Akiza said.  
Era laughed a little. “Then how do you ride cars?” Era asked. Akiza blushed as she reluctantly got on with Yusei. “Let’s go!”  
Era made the first leap onto the street and as she landed on the ground, a mysterious turbo duelist came out in front of her. Yusei quickly followed with Akiza holding on for dear life.  
The mysterious duelist drove up to Era. “I challenge you to a duel Era Windser!” her long blond hair making it an obvious girl declared. Her voice however was masked in a deep tone.  
“What?!” Yusei exclaimed.  
Era grinned. “Good luck beating me,” Era returned.  
“Era, is this a good idea?” Yusei asked.  
“She’s not as bad as you think,” Era said. “She’s not part of the group that took us and she’s certainly not associated with Primo and Yliaster.”  
“Then let the duel begin!” the duelist declared before Yusei could respond.  
Speed World 2 was activated. Akiza looked at Era. ‘So now I’ll see what it’s like to turbo duel close up like this,’ Akiza said.  
“I’ll take the first move!” the mysterious duelist exclaimed as she drew. “I start by summoning Sacred Knight’s Spearholder (Attack 800/ Defense 400) in defense mode. Then I’ll place one card face down and end my turn.”  
“Then it’s my turn,” Era responded as she drew her own card. “I’ll start off with one of my favorites. Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Because it was summon, I get to activate its ability. It deals you direct damage equal to my Lightning Bird’s attack points!” The duelist’s life points dropped to 2400. “And now its second ability kicks in which allows me to summon a level four or below tuner monster from my deck. So come out my level three Night Light Guard (Attack 1400/ Defense 2300) in defense mode!” A knight that gave a faint, light shimmer kneeled down with a sword crossed to its chest with a shield guarding its body in front of it. “And I think I’ll end my turn with two face downs.”  
The duelist drew her card. “I summon Horse of Floral Knights (Attack 400/ Defense 800)! Now its effect kicks in letting me draw one card. Next I’ll activate the Speed Spell Overboost! This increases my speed counters by four. And now I activate my speed spell, Speed Fusion!” Her two monsters fused into Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600). “Now, Centaur Mina, attack her Electric Lightning Bird!”  
The monster rode in for the attack but Night Light Guard blocked the attack and intervened between the two monsters. Do to the point difference in the attack and defense, the duelist’s life points dropped my 100 making it 2300 total.  
“What?!” the duelist exclaimed shocked.  
“My Night Light Guard’s ability allows him to become the attack target instead of one of my monsters,” Era informed.  
“I place one card face down and end my turn,” the duelist declared.  
“Then I guess it’s my turn,” Era said. She drew her card. “I think I’ll begin by summoning Starlight Dragon (Attack 1200/ Defense 1500) in defense mode.” The dragon appeared before the group with its wings in front of it and its body blue. “And now I’ll tune my Electric Lightning Bird and my Night Light Guard to synchro summon, Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000)!” The majestic being flew down and beside Era. “Now I think I’ll use my dragon’s ability to attack you directly!”  
A multicolored beam shot from the dragon’s mouth. It hit the duelist whose attack points catapulted to zero.  
“Who are you?” Yusei asked once the three turbo duelists (plus Akiza) stopped.  
The duelist removed her helmet to reveal who Era knew as Sherry. “I am Sherry. I have come from far reaches to find a way to join the World Racing Grand Prix and get my revenge,” she responded.  
“Revenge? On who?” Yusei asked.  
Sherry explained everything from her history. When her parents died to when she found out Yliaster was the group who killed them. Why they were after Sherry and it was for a mysterious card in her teddy bear. “Yliaster is involved in the Grand Prix though I do not know how. I want you to win Yusei. So you can come closer to the truth of what Yliaster is after and my parents’ death,” Sherry said.   
“Then why duel Era?” Yusei asked.  
“I wanted to test to see if she also had the ability to help. And she does,” Sherry explained.  
“Yusei can’t win with you anyways. He made a promise to win with our friends. Besides, he doesn’t know you,” Akiza said.  
“Due to the accelerated speed and uniqueness of duels, she knows Era's emotions as well as hers. And I can feel Yusei’s as well. Such a concept can only be understood by Turbo Duelists,” Sherry responded.  
A man arrived who Era knew was Elsworth and Sherry introduced him. “I must leave now. But we will be again. Including you, Akiza. Now Yusei, Era, ask yourselves this, what do you duel for?” Sherry said before taking off.


	23. Accel Synchro

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 23  
Accel Synchro

The next day, Era wakes up and notices how Yusei was waiting for her to wake up in his arms like he’s done for the while she had been there. When Era looked in his eyes, she saw something was bothering him but he was concealing it well.  
“Something bothering you?” Era asked.  
“Yeah,” Yusei said getting up.  
Era followed his lead. “Is it the Meklord Emperors and Primo and Yliaster?” she asked.  
“How did you…?” Yusei stopped remembering that she knew almost everything about this place. “But it’s also what Sherry asked me.”  
“Trust me Yusei, you’ll find out what you duel for soon. And when it comes to Primo and the Emperors, you’ll find a way,” Era said. “A special synchro monster will help you with that.”  
“Wait, how will a synchro monster stop a Meklord Emperor when it can just absorb it?” Yusei asked.  
“You’ll find out eventually. But you can know it’s a special type of synchro summoning that will allow you to create the monster. You’ll struggle to grasp onto how to do this synchro summoning at first, but I know you can do this,” she explained. “Someone is out there who is going to show it to you during the World Racing Grand Prix Announcement Party. You’ll meet them soon.”  
“Really?” Yusei asked shocked by the information.  
Era nodded. “I know you’ll want to duel Jack later today but don’t worry about it. Synchros are your best weapon,” she said as they walked to the living room.  
Yusei went over and grabbed her by the waist. “You really are the best. You know that?” he whispered.  
“Labels? Really Yusei?” she teased with a smile.  
“Yep,” Yusei said.  
Era laughed quietly so she didn’t wake Jack and Crow up yet. Era turned her body in his hold. A piece of hair fell into Era’s face. Yusei pushed it behind her ear with a small grin. Era wrapped her   
arms around Yusei’s neck.  
She looked at his eyes with a caring, understanding expression. For once the opposite happened with the emotions. Yusei’s whirlpool of emotions calmed and Era saw them disappear from his eyes.  
Era caressed his face with a small smile. Yusei brought her in tighter against his body. She sent her head against his chest. He used his right hand to tilt her head up at him. When she looked at him, Yusei leaned down and kissed her with as much love and caring as possible.  
She kissed back with the same heart. When she pulled back, she stared into his cobalt blue eyes. “I love you,” she whispered.  
“I love you too,” he responded and held her tight as she rested her head on his chest.  
He took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat together. Era returned her head against his chest and Yusei wrapped his arm around her.  
“Sometimes I wonder how I got the most perfect guy in the world,” Era said.  
“And I wonder how I got the most perfect girl in the world,” Yusei returned.  
Era smiled. “Labels again?” she responded teasingly.  
Yusei held her tighter with a smile. Era shook her head.  
“I’ve heard Akiza, Leo, and Luna are wearing something nice to the party. What about you?” Yusei asked.  
Era shook her head. “No. Main reason being I hate wearing formal attire. Especially dresses. Second, I really don’t have a fancy outfit,” Era said with a smile. “Besides, if Jack wears what I think he’ll wear that’ll be a show enough.”  
Yusei laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable and I’m actually happy that you want to go as you,” he said.  
“Why’s that?” Era asked looking at him.  
“You’re more beautiful when you’re you than any other time,” he responded. Era blushed. Yusei kissed her forehead to show he meant it. “Now I’m starting to wonder what Jack’s outfit will be.”   
Era laughed. “You’ll find out soon enough,” she said.  
Jack and Crow eventually woke up and came out. Era was a bit excited she was going to see Jack’s outfit firsthand. If that’s what he wore.  
Yusei, Era, and Crow headed off first. Jack stating he needed a bit more time to get ready.  
“Okay, we’ll see you there, Jack,” Era said.  
Her, Yusei, and Crow left and Era couldn’t hide a smile as she remembered Jack’s outfit.  
“So, anyone know why Jack needed more time to get ready?” Crow asked.  
“He’s got a special outfit,” Era said. “You’ll find it… interesting for a lack of better words.”  
“Do I want to know?” Crow said.  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Era said.  
As they drove, Crow kept trying to prod Era into telling them about Jack’s outfit. Era repeatedly said, “You’ll find out soon. Don’t worry about that.” When they arrived, Crow had finally given up.  
When they reach the entrance, Akiza, Leo, and Luna were standing there. They were dressed a bit more formal than usual.  
“I have to admit, I would’ve like you going as you better than fancy, Era. I think you made the right choice,” Akiza said.  
“Thanks. Formal clothing and dresses and I don’t mix very well,” she responded.  
Leo and Luna giggled a bit at her comment. “So where’s Jack?” Leo asked noticing the missing person of the group.  
“He said to go ahead. He needed to get ready a bit more. Era says he’s got this outfit he wants to wear,” Crow explained.  
“Okay, well let’s get inside,” Akiza said.  
Era and Yusei nodded. Crow followed the twins, Akiza, Era, and Yusei in.  
“Can you please just tell me why you think it may be interesting instead of cool or something?” Crow asked again.  
“Crow,” Era replied in a warning tone. He sighed in aggravation. Era noticed a familiar outfit walking up. “And here comes the man in the outfit now.”  
Crow turned to Jack. He had a white outfit on with golden embroidery and a large, flat brim hat with a feather poking out on one side.  
“Jack, what are you wearing?” Crow asked.  
“It’s a custom outfit I made for the occasion,” Jack said.  
“You were right Era. It is interesting,” Yusei said.  
Era held in a small fit of laughter but allowed herself to smile. Era noticed behind Jack another team member was approaching. She could tell by the outfit. And known to her as Andre from Team Unicorn.  
“Hey,” said the leader.  
“Who are you?” Jack asked.  
“The name’s Andre. You’re Yusei Fudo, right?” Andre answered pointing to Yusei.  
“Yeah, how do you know me?” Yusei asked.  
“Everyone knows the winner of the Fortune Cup. So Yusei, I hear you and your friends are dueling in the Grand Prix,” Andre responded.  
“Yeah, we are,” Crow said.  
Andre looked at Era and looked up and down her body. “Who’s this lovely girl?” he asked.  
“Uh, I’m Era and I have a boyfriend,” she said.  
“Really? Why don’t you try me?” Andre asked.  
“Uh, because my boyfriend’s right here and so far he’s the only one for me,” Era said pointing to Yusei.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to try to take your girl. She’s just so impressive is all,” Andre said to Yusei’s warning glare. “Now I have to get back to my team. We’ll see you in the Grand Prix.” He walked away.  
“Well that was awkward,” Crow said.  
“No kidding,” Era said. Yusei looked at her. “He won’t be getting me any time, Yusei. That I can promise you.” He nodded.  
“Is it really true?” called Carly running up in her dress.  
“What’s true?” Jack asked.  
“Everyone has been hearing rumors that Yusei Fudo, Fortune Cup Champion, has had a girlfriend for a few months now. But no one has known the truth. Is it true?” Carly asked Yusei.  
“Uh,” Yusei began. “Yeah, it is.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Yes! The boss will want to hear this. Can you give us a name?” Carly asked.  
“She can,” Yusei said looking at Era.  
Carly looked at her. “I’m his girlfriend. I’m Era Windser,” she greeted the awkwardness she was feeling was in her voice.  
“The boss will love this!” Carly cheered. “Thanks!” She ran off.  
“Sometimes I wonder if she does anything other than look for scoops for her boss,” Era said shaking her head.  
“This is Carly we’re talking about,” Akiza said.  
A man passed by Yusei and Era. The two follow his direction but he disappeared before they could get a look at him.  
“Did you see him?” Yusei asked.  
“Yep, and he’ll tell you something soon enough,” Era said. Yusei looked at her.  
Soon the rules were read and everything was explained. With that, the party was all that was left to do.  
Suddenly, a crash sound was heard with a few shocked screams and laughter. Yusei looked over followed by Era.  
A man on a duel runner sat with the World Racing Grand Prix invitation in his hand. “Now, I’m Dobocle and here to say something. If you want this tournament to go without a problem, you’ll pay me a share of the prize money,” he threatened.  
“Arrest him!” yelled a Sector Security officer.  
A few of the officers run up but Dobocle deflected them easily. He began wreaking havoc on the party. Everyone frozen in fear. Everyone, that is, but the Signer group.  
“Akiza, you know how to stop him,” Era said.  
Akiza nodded. “Black Rose Dragon, come stop this man!” she exclaimed.  
The dragon took to the party able to do physical harm. The dragon flicked its tail and sent the man and his runner outside. Akiza recalled her dragon and the Security ran to try and arrest the man again. He however tried to escape again despite being surrounded. Just then, Yusei and Era saw a man that looked like the Ghost pop out of nowhere and challenged Dobocle to a duel.  
“Is that the Ghost?” Yusei asked.  
He and the group hurried out to help Dobocle despite him being a jerk; Era knew he didn’t deserve to be at the hands of who she knew was Primo. Just as they were about to intervene, a duel runner appeared in front of them.  
The group skidded to a halt. “You are not ready to face the Ghost again, Yusei,” the driver said. “However, I know an alternative strategy to beat him.”  
“Who are you?” Yusei asked.  
“I am Vizor,” he answered. “Now I can show you this strategy if you’ll follow me in a turbo duel.”  
He drove off and Yusei followed. Yusei took the first move as Era and their friends watched from the sidelines.  
“I’m worried for Yusei. Especially because he’s dueling someone we don’t know,” Akiza said.  
“Don’t worry. This is Yusei we’re talking about,” Leo responded.  
“Yusei took the duel because he saw something in this Vizor,” Crow said. “We don’t need to worry.”  
“I summon Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. Then I place one care face down and end my turn,” Yusei declared.  
“Since you control a monster and I control none, I can special summon T.G. Striker (Attack 800/ Defense 0) to the field in attack mode. Now because I summoned a level four or below monster, I can special summon T.G. Warwolf (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I tune my T.G. Warwolf and my T.G. Striker to create T.G. Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack mode!” Vizor declared. “Next I normal summon T.G. Cyber Magician (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I’ll use the effect of T.G. Cyber Magician to allow me to perform a Synchro Summon with T.G. Cyber Magician while using monsters from my hand. So I’ll tune T.G. Cyber Magician with T.G. Rush Rhino to synchro summon T.G. Wonder Magician (Attack 1900/ Defense 0). Now I’ll attack Tricular with my T.G. Power Gladiator.” The monster attacked and destroyed Yusei’s monster dropping Yusei’s life points to 2000.   
“I activate the effect of Tricular to special summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) from my deck in defense mode,” Yusei declared.  
“Then I’ll have my Wonder Magician attack your Bicular,” Vizor declared. The magician destroyed the small monster. Thankfully it was in defense mode so Yusei didn’t take any damage.  
“I’ll activate the effect of Bicular. This allows me to summon Unicycular (Attack 100/ Defense 100) from my deck in defense mode,” Yusei declared.  
“I end my turn,” Vizor declared.  
“I’ll activate the speed spell card, Synchro Defuse from my hand,” Yusei declared.  
“Not quite as I’m going to tune my Gladiator with my Wonder Magician in an Accel Synchro Summon!” Vizor retorted.  
“Accel what?” Yusei asked shocked.  
In a shock of light, Vizor vanished for a second and in the next second reappeared with a new monster. “I summon T.G. Blade Blaster (Attack 3300/ Defense 2200) in attack mode!” he declared. “And since T.G. Power Gladiator left the field, the effect of Synchro Defuse is negated.”  
“Then I activate Angel Baton,” Yusei declared. “This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the Graveyard and then summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300) in Attack Position. I activate the ability of Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) from my graveyard to summon his to the field in attack mode. Now I tune my three monsters together to Synchro Summon Drill Warrior (Attack 2400/ Defense 2000) in Attack   
Position. Since Quillbolt Hedgehog has been removed from the field, it's removed from play because of its last effect. I now activate the effect of Drill Warrior. By halving its attack until the End Phase, I attack you directly this turn (Drill Warrior: Attack 1200). Now Drill Warrior, attacks Vizor directly!” Yusei ordered. Vizor’s life points dropped to 2800. “I place one card face down and end my turn.” Because it was the end phase Drill Warrior’s attack points returned to normal.  
Vizor drew his card. Vizor attacked Drill Warrior with T.G. Blade Blaster. However, Yusei quickly activated Wave Force to destroy T.G. Blade Blaster. But Vizor returned by activating the effect of T.G. Blade Blaster. By discarding one card, he could negate the effect of Wave Force and destroy it. The attack continued and destroyed Drill Warrior and knocked Yusei’s life points to 1100.  
“I activate Miracle’s Wake! This allows me to summon Drill Warrior back to the field from my graveyard in attack mode,” Yusei declared.  
“I end my turn,” Vizor said.  
Yusei then activated the speed spell, Speed Energy to raise Drill Warrior's attack by the number of Speed Counters he had times 200. Since Yusei has four, Drill Warrior gained 800 attack points (Drill Warrior: Attack 3200).  
“I summon Gauntlet Warrior (400/1600) in attack mode. And then activate the effect of Gauntlet Warrior. By tributing it, I can increase the attack and defense of Drill Warrior by 500 until the End Phase (Drill Warrior: Attack 3700),” he declared.  
Yusei then attacked T.G. Blade Blaster with Drill Warrior, but Vizor activated T.G. Blade Blaster's effect removing it from play until the End Phase. Yusei used Drill Warrior to attack Vizor directly instead causing Vizor’s life points to plummet to zero.  
The group pulled up to Yusei and Vizor who stopped to face each other.  
“You threw the duel. I could tell. Why?” Yusei asked.  
“I can’t reveal everything at once,” he said. He turned to Era. “You and your friend Era will soon learn what I showed you tonight. Era might teach you herself.” Before Era could respond to him saying she could perform Accel Synchro, he drove off.  
The rest of the group looks between Era and Yusei wondering what Vizor meant. “What did that guy show you that Era and you will learn, Yusei?” Crow asked.  
In unison, Yusei and Era said, “Accel Synchro.”


	24. Information From Beyond

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 24  
Information From Beyond

A couple weeks after the “Vizor Incident” and Akiza had made formidable progress with turbo dueling. Yusei agreed to be her teacher with Era helping here and there. Yusei had made a duel runner to practice and get through the test.  
As the days went by, Akiza had made rivals with the three who tried that trick on Era. Era knew exactly what she had to learn.  
~Flashback- 5 Days Ago~  
“Since they’re jealous of you, I’m going to teach you that maneuver I did to avoid the pipes. Just in case they want to pull something like that on you,” Era told her.  
“I understand. Thanks,” Akiza said.  
~Flashback Ended~  
Akiza had made progress easily and had it down quickly. When Era came to final try, she used empty card board boxes that she did with herself. Akiza succeeded easily.  
“Nicely done, Akiza,” Era complimented. “You’re ready for anything.”  
“Thanks, Era,” Akiza said genuinely. “Though now, I really need to get the license. You and Yusei worked so hard to get me ready for the test tomorrow. I don’t want to let you down.”  
“And you won’t. Akiza, remember, if those guys pull anything they would be empty boxes. So be ready. But I know you’ll do great and be just fine, I guess I should warn you that they might pull something,” Era said. She smiled. “But you’re ready. No doubt.”  
Akiza nodded with a small smile. “Thanks,” she said again.  
“Let’s head back to the garage. Tell Yusei the good news,” Era suggested.  
“I like that idea,” Akiza agreed.  
She boarded the duel runner Yusei made. It had worked like a charm and was perfect on Akiza. The turbo duelist and the to-be turbo duelist drove off.  
The soon arrived at the garage where Yusei, Jack, and Crow were working on the engine   
waiting to hear Akiza’s progress with the maneuver. When the door opened and they saw Akiza and Era walk in, they looked at them expectantly.  
“She is more than ready to face that test now. She’s got the maneuver down and you don’t need to worry if those boys try anything. She’s ready,” Era said.  
“Nicely done, Akiza. That maneuver is hard to master in such a short span of time,” Yusei said.  
“I had a good teacher,” Akiza responded.  
“I’m still shocked that Era learned the move on her own,” Jack said.  
“Well, anything is possible,” Era said rubbing her neck awkwardly.  
“Considering you come from another Earth, I don’t doubt that,” Crow responded.  
Era gave a small smile. Akiza and Era walked down the ramp with Era walking behind Akiza. She still hadn’t told anyone about her new ability.  
~Flashback~  
A couple months after the end of the Dark Signers, Era found herself hearing several voices. She looked at her cards after finding no one around. Her Stargazer Dragon appeared before her as a transparent figure. Era had to stifle a scream of shock.  
The dragon gave a small laugh that sounded like it came from a young girl. “Hey Era,” it greeted.  
“How are you speaking to me?” Era asked.  
“Why you are connected to every being in the universe. That includes the Spirit World. You have always been able to talk to us,” the dragon responded.  
“Then why am I only finding out now?” Era asked.  
“Cosmic Dragon feels something coming soon. She thinks now would be the best time for you to learn. We’ve waited because we weren’t sure when would be the best time,” Stargazer Dragon informed with a small smile. She was careful to hide her teeth.  
“You don’t have to be worried about your teeth, you know? You’re a dragon and dragons have sharp teeth,” Era said with a smile.  
The dragon laughed. “Okay,” she responded. She then flew around Era. The medium dog sized dragon set her upper body on Era’s head and wrapped her tail around Era’s middle torso.  
“I don’t think I’ll tell Yusei or my friends about this just yet. This might be a bit… strange,” Era said.  
“I agree. Your friends might be a bit shocked,” Stargazer said.  
“Okay, Stargazer. Now I have to get to work to help Martha,” Era said.  
The star scaled dragon stayed by Era’s side the entire time she was there. Era shook her head. “I’m not sure if I’ll get used to this anytime soon,” she said. “But I may. No telling.”  
~Flashback Ended~  
And Era was right. It took her another month to get used to Stargazer hanging around almost everywhere. And when she was outside, Cosmic Dragon would come to greet her at times.  
Era smile and stifled a laugh as she saw Stargazer sitting on top of Akiza’s head. She flew off and landed in her usual position of Era.  
Era rolled her eyes. ‘I’m wondering whether Stargazer will ever leave my side,’ she thought.   
“You are fun to hang around with,” Stargazer said dropping her head down in front of Era’s eyes. Era looked shocked. “I know you well enough to know you always wonder why I hang around you so much.” The dragon smiled. “You’re just fun to hang around with.”  
Era shook her head. “Era?” Crow called. She looked at him. “Why did you shake your head?”  
“Just a thought,” Era said. She didn’t like to lie it was just all too weird still.  
“What were you thinking about?” Yusei asked.  
“Nothing you need to be worried about,” Era replied.  
They looked at her still curious but left it alone and started talking to Akiza. “I’m going to win that test. You guys put so much work into it. I’m not letting you down,” Akiza said.  
Era knew Stargazer was still on her head. “Akiza, I told you. You won’t let us down. You progressed so much. There’s no way you can let us down even if you don’t get your license today you didn’t let us down. But I know you’ll get you license,” Era responded. “You’re too good not to.”  
“Nice wording, Era,” Stargazer said.  
Era smiled. Hopefully seeming like it was to Akiza. “Thanks, Era,” Akiza said.  
Night came quickly after that. Era and Yusei got to bed around eleven as usual with Jack and Crow getting to bed shortly before that.  
As Yusei and Era slept, Era woke up to a feel something bouncing on her side. She looked. “Stargazer?” she called in a low whisper.  
“Cosmic Dragon needs to talk to you right now!” Stargazer said.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Era said getting up.  
As Era walked out the door, Yusei woke up and looked to see Era’s hand slip behind the door. He got up. ‘Where’s Era going?’ he thought.  
He walked through the door and saw Era walk through the front door. “Era?” he said quietly. He walked over and opened the door silently.  
“Cosmic, what is it?” Era asked looking at the large dragon. But to Yusei, it was Era.  
‘Is she…? Can she…?’ Yusei thought unsure what he was seeing.  
Though he didn’t hear, Cosmic said, “Primo, Lester, and Jakob have completed a piece of the Grand Design.”  
“The Grand Design?” Era repeated.  
“Yes, to bring forth the Divine Temple. If they succeed, the world will be in great danger,” Cosmic Dragon said.  
“I remember a bit of the Divine Temple from the show. But how did they get a piece of the Grand Design already? They were supposed to start creating it during the World Racing Grand Prix,” Era asked.  
“When Yusei and Vizor battled, the energy from the two great duelists created the first piece and has begun to create the temple,” Cosmic explained.  
“Okay, not good. What am I supposed to do?” Era asked.  
“You must watch out for the three of the men. They will want to channel the energy of your duels more than any. You have the most being the Celestial Signer. But you are also one of the strongest,” Cosmic answered.  
“So what do I do? Should I stay away from dueling for a while?” Era asked.  
“No, when the time comes, you’ll need to duel. But you must be careful,” Cosmic Dragon answered.  
“Okay, I get it,” Era said.  
“Do not worry. All of your duel monsters and I will be there to protect you and help you,” Cosmic said.  
“Thank you, Cosmic Dragon,” Era said.  
Cosmic looked to the side but only apparent to Era. “I believe we have a listener,” she said. Era followed her line of sight and stifled a yelp of surprise. “We will be there, Era. Do not worry that Yusei has discovered this. He can help as well.”  
Era nodded at the dragon before it disappeared back into its card. Stargazer though, continued to float beside Era.  
“Era?” Yusei called. Era opened her mouth to respond but no words could be found. “Era, who were you talking to?”  
“I- I- I was…” she trailed off. She was completely unsure how to explain her ability she had kept hidden for so long.  
“Era, what are you hiding? You can tell me,” Yusei pushed gently.  
Era sighed in defeat. “I’ve discovered this ability a while back. Because I’m connected to every being in the universe, I’m also connected to the duel spirits,” she began.  
“So you’re like Luna?” Yusei asked coming to her side.  
“Not really. Luna can talk to duel spirits because she’s connected to Ancient Fairy Dragon giving her the ability in her blood. I guess I’ve first learned the ability when I was a child but I didn’t know about it until a couple months after the Dark Signers. And now I know it’s been in my blood. All because I’m connected to every living being out there. Every creature, every duel spirit. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how,” Era explained. “It took me a month to get used to Stargazer being around me almost everywhere. She rarely leaves my side.”  
“It’s okay, Era. I don’t think I can hold it against you. It’s a big, strange change in your life and it would be hard to completely adjust to. But how did you know that you’ve at least had it since you were a child?” Yusei asked. “You didn’t come here until a few months ago.”  
They walked inside and sat on the couch. “Because when I was six, I met my only friends, Ella and Alexia. They played duel monsters and had given me a deck though I didn’t know how. I cherished the cards because they were from my friends and I felt like they had their own a souls. One day Ella decided she wanted to duel me at school. She taught me how at first and we dueled. She shockingly struggled against me and I was about to win. People had gathered around watching one of the best duelers struggling against a beginner. But suddenly I dropped. Alexia and Ella told me that they did everything to wake me while some kids went to get help. All I remember was being in a forest. A few of the monsters from my deck were surrounding me with smiles. My Luster Dragon flying around me and talking to me. I walked around and listened to two voices calling me after my duel monsters left me. One male and one female. Then eventually I reached a clearing. The Crimson Dragon and a dragon with white and gray patterned scales stood in front of me,” she told.  
“When Luna was three she entered a coma and was sent to the spirit world for the first time during a duel,” Yusei said.  
“I know. The Crimson Dragon introduced herself and said that the other dragon was her brother, Lunar Dragon. She explained how I have a connection to beings far beyond my Earth. But I won’t learn how for a long while. She explained they were somewhat unsure of this but they wanted me to know just in case. I asked where I was. Lunar Dragon told me I was in a land that stood between the light and the darkness. Where peace ruled the land. I asked where they each came from. Crimson Dragon said she was the guardian of another Earth. And Lunar Dragon was the guardian of my Earth. Each looking for the one with the aura. When I asked what aura they were talking about they said I will learn another time. They asked me to protect everyone I meet and be careful of those around me. I promised I would. I promised to protect everyone. That’s when I woke up in a hospital bed. Mom and Dad were to the left of me and Alexia and Ella were to the right. Mom and Dad had always gotten along before I turned seven. After that everything changed. When I asked what happened, they said I had been in a coma for five months. I shook my head. I said I had been in a land between the light and darkness. I had met the guardians of two Earths. They had tried to convince me it was just a dream and eventually I gave in. But I protected everyone and everything I knew. I even believed there was a guardian in the moon. People considered it weird and Alexia and Ella were the only ones who stayed around me. Whenever I walked through school, everyone got clear of me. Stayed away as far as possible. If it wasn’t for Alexia and Ella, I would’ve been completely alone,” Era finished. “I wish Ella and Alexia knew I was alright. That I was safe.”  
“Don’t worry, Era. I’m sure the Crimson Dragon can let them know,” Yusei comforted. Era nodded. “I never thought there was a land between the light and the darkness. When I went through the King of the Netherworld, I was brought to face the Goodwins one last time. There wasn’t any land and Rex Goodwin said we were in between the light and the darkness, a place of peace.”  
“I’m still unsure how to handle all this. How I am only just now am remembering everything from my coma. How I am only just realizing what happened to me and what the Crimson Dragon meant,” Era said.  
“Well, we’re going to face this together,” Yusei said comfortingly. “We’re in this together and we can face it together. We’re here for you.”  
“Okay, I trust you,” Era said.  
“Let’s get back to bed. We need to sleep so we can be there for Akiza,” Yusei said. Era nodded.  
They got up and went back to bed. Era climbed in next to Yusei and slowly fell back to sleep. Yusei smiled and quickly fell back to sleep himself.


	25. Testing the Spirit

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 25  
Testing the Spirit

The next day, Crow, Era, Yusei, Jack, and the twins came to watch Akiza. As usual Trudge is the exam leader.  
“Just like with Era, because of the World Racing Grand Prix the number of duelist wanting a license had severely increased making it so if you want your license, you have to defeat me,” he said. “Now don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”  
“I don’t want you to,” Akiza said.  
Her friends take to the stands as Akiza and Trudge commence their duel.  
“Ladies first,” Akiza said drawing her card. “I think I’ll summon Revival Rose (Attack 1300/ Defense 1300) in defense mode. I think I’ll activate the speed spell, Summon Speeder.” However since she only had one speed counter her duel runner didn’t allow it.  
“Come on, Akiza. Remember the speed counters,” Era said.  
“I end my turn,” Akiza declared.  
“My turn,” Trudge said. He drew his card. “I summon Stygian Street Patrol (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now Stygian will destroy that Revival Rose.” The monster attacked the plant and destroyed it. “Now due to Stygian’s effect, you’re inflicted damage hundred times your monster’s level.” Akiza quickly dropped from 4000 to 3600. “I place one card face down and end my turn.”  
Akiza drew her card. “I summon Twilight Rose Knight (Attack 1000/Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now since Twilight Rose was summoned, its ability activates allowing me to special summon my Lord Poison (Attack 1500/ Defense 1000) from my hand in attack mode. Now I’ll tune my two monsters to summon my Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!” Akiza declared as her dragon took to the field. Akiza ordered her dragon to attack Stygian Street Patrol and she destroyed it causing Trudge’s life points to drop to 3200.  
“I activate Final Penalty. Now I destroy that dragon and inflict damage equal to half Stygian’s   
attack,” Trudge declared. Akiza’s life points dropped to 2800.  
Era noticed Yusei was calculating the duel but she could see a touch of worry inside him “Don’t worry, Yusei. Akiza may be struggling now but she’ll pull through in the end,” she comforted.  
“I know. Besides, I shouldn’t doubt you on that. You know everything,” Yusei said.  
“Not everything. But enough to know Akiza will have this,” Era responded.  
They turned their attention back to the duel.  
“I activate Revival Rose’s effect summoning back to the field from my graveyard in defense position,” Akiza informed as her rose returned to the field. “I place two cards face down and end my turn.”  
Trudge drew his card. “I’m activating the effect of my Stygian Street Patrol. So by removing it from play, I can special summon a monster with 2000 or lower attack points. And I choose Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode. I think I’ll normal summon Stygian Security (Attack 100/Defense 600) in attack mode. I think I’ll tune my two monsters to synchro summon, Stygian Sergeants (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800). Now I think Sergeants would like to destroy that Revival Rose,” Trudge declared. It destroyed the monster. “Now I activate its effect. Giving it eight hundred more attack points (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 3000) during the battle phase only and it gets to attack again.”  
It went to attack Akiza directly and if it hit it would finish her off. But Akiza declared, “I play Offensive Guard! Now that halves your monsters attack points until the end phase (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 1500) and I get to draw one card from my deck.” Akiza’s life points dropped from 2800 to 1300.  
The battle phase ended dropping his monster attack points to 700 as Akiza’s card was still in play.  
“I activate the speed spell Speed Demon. Inflicting 1000 points of damage to your life points,” Trudge declared. Akiza’s life points dropped to 300. “I set one card face down and end my turn.”  
Because he ended his turn, Sergeants attack points return to their original level (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 2200).  
Akiza drew her card. “I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. I activate her ability. This allows me to draw one card.”  
“I activate Climatic Barricade! All level four or below monsters are can’t battle this turn and at the end phase for every level four or below monsters you control, you take 500 points of damage,” Trudge informed her.  
“I activate the speed spell Summon Speeder to special summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) from my hand in attack mode,” Akiza declared. The plant monster took to the field. “Now I’ll tune my Dark Verger and my Witch of the Black Rose to summon Splendid Rose (Attack 2200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. I activate her effect. By removing Dark Verger from play, I can have your Stygian Sergeants attack points (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 1100) until the end phase.” Just as she was about to activate her next card, a small explosion could be heard and pipes fell down like with Era.  
Akiza fell into the dust. She dodged the pipes and quickly exited unscathed with the maneuver Era had taught her. ‘Thanks for the lessons, Era. Or else I would’ve been in trouble,’ Akiza thought.   
“Splendid Rose attack his Sergeants,” Akiza said returning to the duel. The monster was destroyed. Trudge’s life points dropped to 2100. “Now I activate Blossom Bombardment,” Akiza declared. “This inflicts half of your monsters original attack points to you.” Trudge’s life points dropped once again to 1000. “I activate the second effect of Splendid Rose. By removing Lord Poison from play, I can halve Splendid Rose’s attack points (Splendid Rose: Attack 1100) and attack again. So let’s finish those lift points!” Akiza declared.  
It hit Trudge whose life points dropped to zero. Trudge congratulated Akiza and gave her the license before leaving. Yusei and Era walked over.  
Yusei held out a hand and Akiza gripped it. “Welcome to the world of turbo dueling, Akiza,” Yusei said.  
“Thanks guys. And Era,” Akiza said turning to her. Era looked at her. “Thank you for teaching me the maneuver. If it wasn’t for you, I might’ve been hurt by the pipes.”  
“Akiza, I helped it because we’re friends and I knew what would happen and I didn’t want you to get hurt. Akiza, I look out for my friends, all of my friends,” Era responded.  
“Thank you, Era,” Akiza said. Era gave a smile.  
They left to go talk more about turbo and Akiza challenged Era to a duel. Era smiled and agreed.  
“You know, I won’t go easy on you,” Era teased.  
“I wouldn’t want you to,” Akiza said.  
They went out to duel with the others following to watch.


	26. Attempt to Succeed

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 26  
Attempt to Succeed

As they began their duel, the others watch. “I’ll take the first move,” Akiza said drawing. “I summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense mode and place one card face down. I end my turn.”  
“My move then,” Era said drawing her card. “I play Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode.” The bird took to the skies. “I think you know her little ability that sends 1600 points of damage to you.” Akiza’s life points dropped to 2400. “And its next ability kicks in. Now I can summon a level four or below tuner monster from my deck. I summon Starlight Dragon (Attack 1200/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. I think I place two face downs and end my turn.”  
“I’ll summon my Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode,” Akiza declared.  
“Not quite Akiza,” Era retorted. “I play Shining Removal! Now your monster is removed from play and you take damage equal to its attack points.”  
As quickly as the Witch of the Black Rose was destroyed, Akiza’s life pointed dropped to 700.   
“I end my turn with a face down,” Akiza declared.  
“My turn,” Era responded. “I play the speed spell card, Tuner Summon. Now as long as I have two or more speed counters, and I have four, I can summon one tuner monster from my deck. So come out Night Light Guard. And then I summon Sparkling Night Dragon (Attack 1800/ Defense 1700) in attack mode.” A black mist took form of a dragon appeared with stars blinking from inside it. “Now I’m entering the battle phase, which means I can attack you directly with Sparkling Night Dragon.”  
Akiza’s life points dropped to zero. Everyone stopped. “Nice play, Akiza. You just have to learn to prepare for comebacks like you did with Trudge. Not all turbo duelists will be easy to read like Trudge. You just need to be prepared and have a deck ready for any possible outcome. I can help you with that,” Era said.  
“Thanks Era. I’ll need it,” Akiza responded.  
“Remind me to be careful around Era. She’s gotta be one of the best duelists around,” Crow said.  
“Well she did learn from Yusei and when she’s one of the best duelists on the ground, I don’t think we should be too surprised when it comes to turbo dueling,” Jack responded to Crow.  
“Yusei, I want to try something. But I need an opponent to try it. Care to help me?” Era asked.  
They all looked at her. “What do you want to try?” Yusei asked.  
“When I was dueling Akiza, I remembered something. And that was how to perform an Accel Synchro. But I want to see if it’s the same by how I remember,” Era explained.  
Yusei nodded. “I want to see what this could add up to,” he said. “Let’s try it.”  
Era nodded. They took off. Jack turned to Crow. “What could she have had remembered about that Accel Synchro?” he asked.  
“No idea. But if she’s right, we’re going to find out,” Crow said.  
They drove off behind them.  
“I’ll start,” Era declared. “And I think I’ll play Night Light Guard (Attack 1400/Defense 2300) in defense mode. Next I’ll play Two Play! This allows me to summon two more monsters from my deck, hand or graveyard. And I think I’ll summon Starlight Dragon and Electric Lightning Bird. Now you know Lightning Bird’s ability. You get damage equal to its attack points.” Yusei’s life points dropped to 2400.  
“Okay, what’re you doing next?” Yusei asked.  
“Next I’ll tune Night Light Guard and Electric Lightning Bird to summon Cosmic Dragon!” Era declared.  
The dragon took to the skies. Its white, serpent dragon appeared. Its dark blue eyes, multicolored, shifting wings and six-pointed star on it forehead appeared beautiful on the field.  
“I place a card face down and end my turn,” Era said placing it face down.  
“Then it’s my turn,” Yusei said. “First I’ll play Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters to the graveyard now, I can summon a monster card later. And I’ll summon out Junk Synchron. So now I can summon another level four or below monster straight from my graveyard. Say hello to my Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. Then my Quillbolt Hedgehog’s ability activates from my graveyard allowing me to summon it to the field.” Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) appeared in attack mode. “Next I’ll tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog to   
synchro summon my Junk Warrior!” The warrior appeared on the field with its signature punch. “Now I’ll place two cards face down and end my turn.”  
“Okay, now it’s time to try it,” Era said.  
~ Flashback~  
(A/N: Will not be exact dialogue. I can’t remember it and I don’t feel like searching for the right words.)  
“I don’t know how,” Yusei said to Vizor.  
“The Ener-D of one’s duel runner is connected to the feelings of the rider’s heart. So to achieve unlimited acceleration, they must have a clear mind,” Vizor answered.  
~Flashback Ended~  
‘And that’s what I have to do. Clear my mind,’ Era thought.  
“My turn,” Era declared.  
She closed her eyes. She began to clear her head and mind. Everything was washed away and all that could be heard was the wind riding passed her.  
“I tune my Cosmic Dragon and my Starlight Dragon!” she declared.  
Yusei looked as she drove faster and faster and the wind that angled off her runner began to glow. He gasped in shock as she disappeared in a veil of light. He kept riding so the duel wouldn’t stop. He looked up.  
A meteor shot across the sky in a flaming path. Jack rode a bit closer. “Yusei, what did she go?” he asked.  
“I think she’s achieving her Accel Synchro,” Yusei answered.

Era found herself flying by stars. She closed her eyes and soon found land at her feet. Era looked forward. In front of her a giant stone table stood. It was in the shape of a card.  
She walked forward and touched it.

While Era was doing all this, the trio of Yliaster watched. “How come she gets one? She’s just a human. She’s not that special like us!” Lester exclaimed.  
“You must remember she has a heart that is open to any possibility. And Yusei has a similar heart, so there is a chance he will receive one as well,” Jakob said.  
Lester huffed while Primo sat on his chair watching the events play out intrigued.

Era found herself in front of a man in a shell like container. “You are the one,” he said.  
“The one?” she repeated.  
“You and Yusei Fudo have the gift. You will save the world from the coming darkness. Now receive the gift and hurry back,” the voice said before she found herself back at the now blank stone.  
Her deck glowed and Era looked at the new card. She gave a small smile before turning to go back to the duel.

Yusei watched as another pulse wave came through and she appeared out of thin air. “Welcome to the field Universal Dragon (Universal Dragon is a level ten Light attributed Dragon type with 3400 attack points and 2600 defense points)!” Era declared.  
Above her zoomed a dragon with a body similar to Cosmic. But her main body was black but was cover with blinking stars of all colors and the leathery wing material was white with multiple colors merging through it. Its eyes changed in a pattern from blue to grey to purple to green to orange and then back to blue.  
“Amazing,” Akiza said in awe.  
“Did you just perform…?” Yusei trailed off.  
“Yes, Yusei. I just performed an Accel Synchro,” Era confirmed the unfinished question.  
“Now to conclude this duel, I think I’ll activate her ability. One that is similar to a dragon you’ll soon receive yourself Yusei,” Era said. He looked at her confused. “I get to draw six cards from the top of my deck. And I get to attack the same number of times as the number of tuner monsters are in my hand.”  
“What?” Yusei exclaimed.  
Era drew her cards. She smiled. “I have three,” she said. “So now I can attack you three separate times. Now Universal Dragon attack with Star Streak!”  
The dragon split off into three separate dragons all looking the same. The one of the left taking   
the color of blue, the one in the middle purple, and right one being orange. At lightning fast speed, the blue dragon slipped through Sonic Chick destroying it. The purple destroyed Junk Warrior leaving Yusei with 1300 life points. The final one grazed the top of Yusei the wind faster than anything. Yusei’s life points dropped to zero.  
They stopped. “Impressive. Are you going to teach me how to perform an Accel Synchro?” Yusei asked.  
“Maybe another time. It’s not that hard really. You’ll learn pretty easily,” Era said.  
“Okay, let’s get back to the garage. I want to see that card,” Yusei said.  
Era laughed. “Okay,” Era said.  
They finally drove off back to the garage. ‘I wonder… if Era said I’ll get a dragon with similar abilities, will I actually perform an Accel Synchro? And if I do, will this new dragon be enough to stop the Meklord Emperors?’ Yusei thought.


	27. Explain Please

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 27  
Explain Please

When they arrived at the garage, Leo and Luna, who were waiting to hear the outcome, jumped up expectantly.  
“Who won?” Leo asked.  
“Era did,” Akiza said.  
“And then Era wanted to try something so she and Yusei duel. She beat Yusei with that Accel Synchro thing that guy was talking about,” Jack said.  
“She performed an Accel Synchro?” Luna asked shocked.  
“Yeah. I decided to try something to see if it would work and it did. I’ve got a new card now,” Era said. She pulled it out and grinned. “But you can really see the card until I use it in a duel.”  
“Why is that?” Crow asked.  
“The card only reveals itself when she is called to battle,” Era explained.  
“Really?” Yusei asked.  
Era nodded and showed them the blank card. “How is it possible that it knows when it’s being called to battle and only shows itself then?” Crow asked.  
“Well, duel monsters are connected to their duelists. The more the duelist cares for the card, the more powerful the bond. And that connection can allow it to feel when its need,” Era explained.  
Luna looked on top of her head. Stargazer Dragon sat there. “She’s right!” she said.  
“Okay, what duel monster are you?” Luna asked.  
“I’m Era’s Stargazer Dragon. Era really knows how to care for us. She cares for us all and makes sure we know it,” she replied.  
“How can she make sure that you know she’s cares for you?” Luna asked.  
The group looked at Era who was looking at Stargazer. “Stargazer enough,” Era said jokingly.  
Stargazer laughed and flew over on top of Era’s head in her usual position. “Wait, can you talk to them?” Luna asked.  
“Because, I’m the Celestial Signer, I’m connected to every being in the universe. That includes duel monsters,” Era explained.  
“So you can talk to every duel monster out there? Are you completely like Luna?” Leo asked.  
“Yes, I can talk to every duel monster out there. But I’m not completely like Luna. Luna’s ability to talk to the duel spirit was put in her blood because she was connected to Ancient Fairy Dragon. I’ve had it in my blood because I’m the Celestial Signer,” Era explained.  
“How do you know you had it in your blood? It could’ve just been given to you,” Jack asked.  
“When I was six, I dueled for the first time and fell into a five month coma. This was back when my parents weren’t fighting. When I was in a coma, I was in a forest and the duel monsters from my deck surrounded me for a bit. At a certain point, I heard two voices. One male and one female. I followed it and my duel monsters backed away knowing who was calling me and knowing this was something to be alone for. When I entered a clearing Lunar Dragon, the guardian of my home Earth, and his sister, the Crimson Dragon, stood in front of me. They explained to me that they thought I was something special. They didn’t tell me what but they did tell me they were still unsure. But they wanted me to know in case it was true. They wanted me to promise to protect everyone and everything I met but to be careful of those around me. I promised I would. I soon found myself in a hospital bed with my friends to my right and my parents to the left. When I tried to explain what happened they just said it was a dream and eventually convinced me of it. But I kept my promise to the two dragons and began to believe there was truly a guardian on the moon of my Earth. People found it weird and wherever I went, people stayed as far away from me as possible. My only friends being the one who were in the hospital, Alexia and Ella,” Era retold.  
“I never would’ve thought something like that could happen in a place as far away as another planet. I must admit, you had good friends back there,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I did,” Era said with a small, sad smile.  
Leo and Luna looked at the sky. The sun was already setting. “We have to get home. See ya,” Leo called running out.  
“And Era, you’ll be fine. And I bet your friends are fine too,” Luna said hugging Era before leaving.  
Era gave a thankful smile as they left. “I should get back to my parents too. Tell them the good   
news,” Akiza said.  
Era looked at Akiza with a respecting nod and a small smile. Akiza left leaving the four Signers left.   
“I should probably go check on Jack Two and Martha tomorrow. Jack will want to see me,” Era said.  
“Well, with all that’s going on, I’m coming with you,” Yusei said. Era nodded in acceptance.  
“That Universal Dragon was pretty impressive Era. Are you going to use it a lot?” Jack asked.  
“Just when I need it,” Era answered with a small shake of her head. “No reason to bring it out if I don’t need it.”  
“Just remind me to not push you to bring it out. That thing is powerful,” Crow said.  
“We’ll see, Crow,” Era said teasingly.  
Jack laughed along with Crow and Yusei gave a small smile.  
Crow and Jack went to bed around ten o’clock to ten-thirty. Era and Yusei staying up to their usual eleven.  
“You will teach me how to Accel Synchro right?” Yusei asked.  
“Of course. Just be ready because something is coming in the next few days,” Era stated vaguely.  
“What is it?” Yusei asked.  
“Another Meklord Emperor. And it will be looking for two targets,” Era explained still vague though.  
“Who?” Yusei asked.  
“You’ll find out,” Era responded.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask, when you were talking to Cosmic Dragon the other night, what’s the Grand Design and the Divine Temple?” Yusei asked.  
“The Grand Design is like the building blocks of the Divine Temple. It rebuilds and fixes the Divine Temple that was made to ‘rebuild’ the world,” Era explained.  
“How does the Grand Design gain the power it needs? I mean, it would need a lot of it right?” Yusei asked.  
“The Grand Design will be slowly made from the energy of the duelists during the tournament. When you and Vizor dueled, the power and energy from the duel created a piece of the Design,” Era explained.  
“So it’s already begun to build,” Yusei broke down.  
Era nodded. “But we’ll be ready,” Era explained.  
“Come on, let’s head to bed,” Yusei said.  
Era followed him and they soon fell asleep together with Era still in Yusei’s arms.


	28. From New Students to Dropping Out

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Skipping “Syd is Vicious” episode. In case you don’t know what happened, please look it up. I don’t really want to explain it all. Too much. Sorry about that.

Chapter 28  
From New Students to Dropping Out

About four days passed after Era pulled off Accel Synchro. Now, Era watch Akiza and Yusei duel behind Luna and Leo.  
“Akiza’s really caught up with turbo dueling,” Luna commented  
“Yeah. I want to turbo duel too!” Leo exclaimed.  
“You, turbo duel?” Luna responded.  
“You don’t have to laugh so much,” Leo said.  
Luna stopped. “I know,” she said.  
“Guys,” Era said. “Leo, put your mind to it and I bet you could turbo duel. Don’t let anyone bother you with what they say. What did I tell you when we were leaving after you finished off Haley?”  
“That I’ll become a strong duelist,” Leo said with a smile.  
“And what will help you get there?” Era urged.  
“My belief in me and my deck and my determination,” Leo answered.  
“Correct. Now Luna, I want you to be a sister to Leo. So whenever he has troubling remembering that, remind him. Okay?” Era said to Luna.  
“Okay, got it,” Luna said with a small nod and a smile.

“This is lame! I thought the circuit would start up because this is a duel between two Signers!” Lester exclaimed as they watched the duel.  
“There is not enough power it seems, but we mustn’t be impatient,” Jakob responded. “It will all   
start with the World Racing Grand Prix. Only once all of the circuits are completed by the World Racing Grand Prix, we will have the great power we desire, the power enveloping this world will be unleashed.”  
“But will things really go smoothly?” Primo asked. Jakob looked at him. “Don't tell me you've forgotten about the Crimson Dragon and its existence, Goodwin's plan failed because of the Crimson Dragon. As long as the Signers are around, I can't see our plans proceeding on as scheduled.”  
“What’s your point?” Lester asked.  
Primo pointed at Yusei and said, “I will defeat him and steal Stardust Dragon. If we just steal the Stardust Dragon, the Crimson Dragon can't muddle up with our plans,” he said.  
“How can you defeat him when you couldn’t even beat him before?” Lester asked with a silent laugh.  
Primo growled but before he could say anything Lester exclaimed, “It’s here! It's my Tablet! I've been waiting for you! I knew Primo wouldn't be able to do this on his own!”  
Primo and Jakob make no comment as Lester began to laugh silently.

Akiza, Jack, Yusei, Era, the twins, and Crow were now hanging out at the garage. “Hey Yusei, you hear about the meteorite?” Crow asked.  
“Not really, what’s about it?” Yusei replied.  
“From what I’ve heard, it’s creating a huge fuss,” Crow replied.  
“That rumbling a while ago was probably the meteorite,” Leo said.  
“The Ghost appeared right after the meteorite crashed,” Yusei said.  
“Yeah,” Crow agreed.  
“Is the same thing going to happen this time?” Akiza asked.  
“No,” Era chimed in. They looked at her. “This will be worse than the ghost.”  
“What do you mean?” Crow asked.  
“I agree. What are you talking about?” Jack asked.  
“Meklord Emperor Skiel has arrived. And so, a second Meklord Emperor is out there. And he will want to face you. Some sooner than the rest,” Era said.  
“Do I want to know who the ‘some’ are?” Crow asked.  
Era shook her head. “You’ll find out eventually,” Era said.  
“Let’s head over to the meteor site. Maybe we could find something there,” Crow suggested.  
Era nodded followed by the others. They left with another moment of hesitation. 

They arrive at the site and people have gathered around. Crow walked up to one and said, “Hey we came to see the meteor.”  
“Sorry dude, they got the whole area on lock down. No one heads in,” the man said.  
The others walked over and Leo said, “We’re too late.”  
“Yusei,” Akiza said.  
“Leo’s right,” he said. ‘By what Era said, it would explain the uneasiness I’m feeling. I have a bad feeling about this,’ Yusei thought.  
The next day, Leo and Luna’s class said, “Good morning,” as their teacher, Ms. Barttlet entered the room.  
“Hello, class. I will be introducing a new friend today,” Ms. Barttlet said. “You can come in,” she called. “Everyone, this is Lester.”  
“I’m Lester. Nice to meet you all,” he greeted.  
Girls around the room are blushing and boys stared in awe. Luna and Leo looked at each other. “Why does the name ‘Lester’ sound familiar?” Leo asked in a whisper.  
“Because it was the name of the guy who attacked Era and Yusei,” Luna answered. “I’ll pretend to hang out with him. See if I can get any information off him.”  
Luna looked at Lester again but pretended to like him. Leo just looked annoyed. Lester looked at Luna and smiled while whispering, “Hi.” She faked a blush.  
“Everyone’s heard of the Juvenile Grand Prix, right? The one that takes place at the Duel Academy east branch?” Ms. Barttlet asked.  
“Isn’t it a tournament tough to even enter?” Bob asked.  
“Yes, and I heard Lester won that tournament,” Ms. Barttlet said.  
“Pretty and he can duel?” Patty said shocked.  
“If you have any questions, feel free to ask Lester. I’m sure it will help you in your studies,” Ms. Barttlet said.  
“Yes, ma’am,” everyone replied.  
‘If it wasn’t for the fact I already knew it was that jerk, I would probably be hating him maybe a bit less and clueless,’ Leo thought. ‘But I know who he is and he better be nice to my sister. Besides I probably finish him in one shot during duel period.’  
During duel period, Leo was getting it handed to him by Lester. “Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, attack!” Lester ordered. The monster had limiter removal in play giving it 1600 attack points. Morphtronic Videon was destroyed and Leo’s final attack points dropped to zero.  
“Nice combo,” Patty said after Ms. Barttlet declared Lester the winner.  
“That’s a veteran champion for you. Leo and Lester are on two different levels,” Bob said.  
Leo heard this and got annoyed. “It’s not a big deal,” Lester said.  
“Next to duel is Luna and Bob,” Ms. Barttlet announced.  
Luna runs passed Lester who said, “Good luck, Luna.”  
“Thank you,” Luna said. ‘He hurt my friends. Why can’t I just get rid of him already?’ Luna thought. It really irked her that he hurt Era so bad and was with the guys who hurt Yusei and nearly made Era die… twice!  
As she ran and reached the duel, Lester thought, ‘Now show me how a real Signer duels.’  
The duel began. “I summon my Sunlight Unicorn and I’ll set two cards face down. That ends my turn,” Luna declared.  
Bob took his turn and Lester began to get suspicious. After the duel, Lester catches up to Luna and he asked, “Why did you lose the duel, Luna? It looked like you let the other guy win.”  
“That was really my skills. I just have a lot to learn. I’m in a hurry. Sorry, Lester. I’m have to go, bye!” she called as she ran off.

“Hey guys,” Luna greeted as she and Leo entered the garage.  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” Era greeted.  
“Nothing really. Just a new kid in class,” Leo said vaguely.  
“New kid?! He’s trouble Leo. The only reason I’m hanging out with him is because I’m trying to get information off him,” Luna responded.  
“New kid?” Yusei asked. “How’s this new kid trouble?”  
“His name is kind of Lester,” Leo said.  
“Lester?” Yusei asked worried.  
“Yeah. I’m almost certain it’s the Lester who hurt you two. So I’m going to hang around him so I could get any information off him. See if I can find out what they’re doing,” Luna informed him.  
“Okay, Luna. But be more than careful, okay? He can hurt you and that’s the last thing I want,” Era said. “So whenever you’re around him, be on guard.”  
“I will,” Luna said.  
“Good,” Yusei said. “We don’t need anyone else hurt.” Luna nodded.   
“Did either of you duel him?” Era asked.  
“Leo did,” Luna replied.  
“Did he use any of his Meklord Emperor cards?” Yusei asked.  
Leo shook his head. “He used ordinary cards. But it’s only for cover I think,” he explained.  
“I bet you’re right on that assumption Leo,” Era said.  
“We need to get home,” Leo said.  
“Okay, be careful,” Era said. Yusei nodded.  
“We will. Thanks guys,” Luna said.  
“Thanks for letting us know. We’ll keep an eye out,” Yusei said.  
They left with Era and Yusei concerned. “Are you sure they can do this?” Yusei asked Era.  
“No one else would be able to get close enough. Besides the chain of events must occur,” Era said with a joking voice at the last comment.  
Yusei gave a small laugh. “Okay, I just hope they’ll be fine,” he said.  
“They will,” Era said. “Now on another topic, how are we going to fix the duel runner with it   
exploding again?”  
Yusei smiled. “Not entirely sure. But I need to find a way to get my engine fast enough for an Accel Synchro,” he answered. “Which you still haven’t told me much on.”  
Era smiled back. “The speed of the engine isn’t what matters to perform an Accel Synchro, Yusei,” she said.  
“Then how is it done?” he asked looking at her.  
“As Vizor would say, the Ener-D in your duel runner is connected to your heart. So to achieve the unlimited acceleration and Accel Synchro, you must have a clear mind,” Ear explained.  
“Clear mind?” Yusei repeated.  
Era nodded. “The speed of the runner itself doesn’t matter. But the clarity of the rider’s mind is what allows you to perform an Accel Synchro,” she said. “In the show, it took you two tries to ultimately succeed in doing an Accel Synchro because your mind was worried with the Meklord Emperors.”  
“How did you have such an easy time achieving it? You’ve been worried by a lot of things,” Yusei asked.  
“Since I was a child and my parents began fighting, I learned to always have a clear mind. The clear mind will help you with anything. Even when I worried, I keep my mind as clear as possible so the clarity of my mind can be used when it needs to be,” Era explained. “It’s what kept me able to hope for a better future for ten years. And even though the future for my entire family wasn’t better, my future was better for me and my brother.”  
Yusei looked at her with a small smile. “And it always will be,” he said. She went over and sat down next to him. “As long as we stick together.”  
“I hope we will,” Era whispered.  
Yusei leaned down and kissed her forehead. She gave a small smile. Her smile faltered for a second remembering Luna and Leo’s duel. Leo being thrown off the lane by the blast and Luna was nearly hurt herself if it wasn’t for the duel spirits. ‘Please if it can’t be better, let it be the same. I don’t want it to be darker and worse,’ she thought.  
“Era?” Yusei called. She looked at him. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, just thinking,” Era responded.  
“What about?” Yusei asked.  
“Remember how I said Leo and Luna would be a couple to face a Meklord Emperor?” she asked.  
“I almost forgot, why?” Yusei replied.  
“Because, Lester holds the newest Meklord Emperor to come. And when Lester gets bored of waiting for Luna to reveal her Signer capabilities, he’ll force her and Leo since he’ll be around in a duel. Using his Meklord Emperor deck,” Era explained.  
“Are you sure we can’t stop it?” Yusei asked.  
“If this even didn’t happen, it could end badly. Besides, Luna will learn more Lester’s duel runner. If you can even call it that,” Era said.  
“What do you mean?” Yusei asked.  
“After Leo learns about it after watching Lester give Luna one, he’ll want you to make one for him so he can help Luna too,” Era explained. “You’ll find out soon enough.”  
“Okay, Era. I get it,” Yusei said.  
“Besides, the events I know have already changed severely because I’m here,” Era said.  
“And that’s not your fault. You were brought here because you belong here,” Yusei said.  
Era gave a small nod. “ERA!” yelled a voice. As fast as Era’s mind tried to grip the voice, her mind went black.  
“Era!” Yusei exclaimed as she collapsed. Yusei looked her over. Nothing, nothing could tell why she fainted. “Era, wake up!” he called. She didn’t budge. “What just happened?” he asked to no one.  
Yusei carried her to the bed they shared and lied her down. “Era…” he muttered. ‘Why did she just faint?’ he thought. His mind wrapped around the story. The one from where she just fainted when she was six. ‘I hope that if this is what that was, she won’t be out for five months.’ He was worried though that might happen. ‘Please let her wake up soon.’


	29. Something to Say

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 29  
Something to Say

“ERA!” yelled a voice.  
“Who’s there?” Era called back.  
“Era, please come back!” called a voice. It sounded like a woman sobbing.  
Era looked around. When she looked behind her, she saw another screen of fog. It played an event she didn’t know happened.  
A doorbell rang. It was at her parents’ house. Her mom walked to the door with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes from crying. She opened it slowly. When she found no one, she looked to the ground.  
Era saw it. A rolled up note. Her mom opened it. “John! John!” Era’s mom called.  
“Mary?” her dad called walking into the room. “Mary, what is it?”  
She handed him the note and said, “Read it aloud please. I don’t have the courage to read it thoroughly.”  
John cleared his throat. “Dear Mom and Dad,” he paused unable to grasp the two words in front of him. That is what his daughter called them. Was the note from her? He continued, “I miss you. But you should at least know, I’m safe and I’m happy. Jack is happy and safe with me. I miss you but this may be the only time I will ever contact you again. I hope you understand that no matter what, we’ll always be with each other in spirit. And so you know, no matter where you look, you will never be able to find me. I’m not on the Earth. I have found a way to another world. But I never stop worrying about how you felt when you lost me. I have told Jack all that I’ve known about you. If you ever see Alexia and Ella, give them this note too. I want them to know I okay, happy, and safe. And let them know, they were the best friends I ever had. I will never forget any of you. I miss you all and Jack is happy to have at least heard of you. Love you forever and no matter what, Era and Jack.”  
“She… She’s never forgot about us? She’s… always love us? Always loved me? Even   
after all I’ve done?” Mary asked shocked. Tears from sadness of her lost daughter and tears of happiness from the news that she was always loved.  
“But she’s on another world? That would explain why there hasn’t been a trace of her or Jack. We need to let her friends read this. They’ll want to know,” John said.  
Mary nodded. “Oh, I wish she would come back. So I could make this right,” she said.  
Era felt a tear fall down her face. She went to her knees. “Mom… Dad…” she muttered. “You’ve really changed. I love you.”  
“What’re you going to do now?” asked a familiar voice.  
She looked at the Crimson Dragon. “I-I don’t know. I love Yusei and I don’t want to leave my friends here. But I want to say goodbye to my parents face to face without a time difference,” she said.  
“There is a way to do so,” Crimson Dragon said.  
“How?” Era asked.  
“Do you remember the movie from the show you watched?” the dragon asked.  
“The one where Yusei teamed up with Yugi and Jaden?” Era asked shocked the red dragon knew of it.  
“Yes. At the stroke of midnight after Yusei and possibly you stop Paradox, the worlds would align and the time difference would be the same for one day on your Earth,” the Crimson Dragon informed.  
“Wait, what?” Era asked shocked.  
“Yes, you could return home and be back on the same day as the same time,” the fiery dragon replied.  
“I-I don’t know…” she trailed off. It was hard to wrap her mind around this.  
“You have time to think about it. But you must be ready with a decision when the time comes or you will lose your opportunity,” the Crimson Dragon said.  
“I understand,” Era responded.  
“Good. Now I think someone is waiting for you to wake up,” the Crimson Dragon said.  
Before Era could responded, light blinded her vision.

Era’s eyes popped open and her heart beat at a rapid pace. Yusei looked at her. “Good to see you awake,” he said.  
“How long was I out?” she asked. The slight grogginess in her mind telling her it was for a good deal of time.  
“A good five hours. What happened?” Yusei asked helping her sit up.  
“The last thing I remember before I black out, I’m hearing this woman yelling my name,” Era explained.  
“The Crimson Dragon?” Yusei guessed.  
“I didn’t know at first. But it wasn’t the Crimson Dragon,” Era replied. “After I black out, I find myself in front of a fog screen. It was playing the events of what happened when the Crimson Dragon informed my family and friends back home of me and my brother’s wellbeing,” she explained.  
“Did anything else happen?” Yusei asked. Something told him there was.  
Era gave a small nod. “After the events ended, the Crimson Dragon appeared. It asked me what I wanted to do. I told her that I didn’t know. That I wanted to stay with you and our friends here, but I also wanted to say goodbye to my family and friends there face to face without the problem of the time difference,” she explained. “Then she said there is a way.”  
“What way could that be? How can there be a stop in the time difference?” Yusei asked.  
“She said after an event that’ll happen here and after we finish what we need to do, at the stroke of midnight both our worlds would align. Making it so the time difference of our worlds would be the same for one day. But only the one, twenty-four hour window,” Era explained.  
“So you could say goodbye to them face to face without a time difference,” Yusei broke down. Era nodded. “Well, whatever you want to do. I’ll be with you. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Era agreed.  
“Did I hear her voice? Is she finally up?” Jack asked coming in. Yusei nodded. “Whatever happened to you, you had us all quite worried,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, no kidding. It’s good to see you up though,” Crow said hearing the noise.  
Era leaned into Yusei. He held her tight. ‘Her family back at her Earth has her worried. But she’ll pull through. I know she will,’ he thought.  
“So I hear you told Yusei how to pull off an Accel Synchro but haven’t given him the chance to try it,” Jack said.  
“Maybe,” Era said with a small tease in her voice.  
“Don’t worry Era. We can wait until you’re ready,” Yusei said with a small smile.  
Era nodded. “Okay,” she said quietly.  
Yusei stroked her hair to calm her as he could feel her rapid heartbeat and as it slowly went down to a steady pace. He looked at the sun. ‘I swear, when I’m just watching her worried, time goes by pretty quick. It’s a bit scary,’ Yusei thought.  
He looked at her with a small smile and she looked at him. “We’ll go get some coffee,” Jack said yanking Crow out with him.  
Yusei and Era laughed. “When I first heard of Jack on the show and even as it progressed, I was never sure if I liked him or not. He had quite the ego but he made up for it at times,” Era explained.  
“Well, what do you think of him now?” Yusei asked with a smile.  
“He’s better than in the show. I’ll give you that,” Era said jokingly. “I like him as a friend. Just watching him gives you the unknown but when you actually get to know him firsthand, you tend to find a better view of him.”  
Yusei gave her a squeeze. “I’m glad you think that,” he said still looking at her. He gave a smile.   
“Maybe we should get to bed early. Tomorrow everything begins for Leo and Luna,” Era suggested.  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t warn them?” Yusei asked. “What’ll happen to them? I mean when the Ghost battled, he sent real damage to me.”  
“It’s hard to explain. They’ll feel the damage a bit but Lester won’t. At one point, Leo is beaten by Meklord Emperor Skiel in a small explosion. He’s thrown off the track,” Era explained.  
“Wait, what?!” Yusei exclaimed shocked.  
“But the Crimson Dragon came and saved him from the fall. Luna will also lose but her duel monsters save her from the severity of the blast,” Era finished. “They’ll both be fine and that event must happen. As much as I don’t want it to.” Yusei held her tighter. “It’ll be okay, Yusei. Those two are tough and Leo will protect Luna at all costs. Just as Luna will do for him. They’ll be fine. And Yusei,” He looked at her, “You’ll need the most rest.”  
“Why’s that?” he asked.  
“You’ll be building something for Leo,” Era said vaguely but with a smile.  
Yusei laughed. “Okay then. But I’ve always been able to pull all-nighters with ease even without having much sleep,” he said. “But you know that.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Era said. They both gave a small laugh.  
They looked into each other’s eyes. Yusei leaned down and kissed her. He leaned her back so she could sleep with him by her side. She leaned herself in and kissed him again with as much love and meaning as she could give.  
The world melted around them. Yusei never felt more complete. And it was the same with Era. When they pulled back, he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. They showed nothing but contentment and happiness.  
Era looked into his eyes and they showed the same thing. She leaned her head against his chest as usual. He held her while his mind wandered to what the Crimson Dragon said to her.  
‘Will she really go home for that long? If she does, will she want me to come with her?’ he thought.


	30. The Duel Board- Part 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 30  
The Duel Board- Part 1

When Crow and Jack came in, it was around ten as usual. They saw Yusei holding Era who was asleep and he was asleep alongside her.  
Crow grinned at the sight. “Yusei’s so lucky,” he whispered.  
“They were made for each other. That’s all there is to it,” Jack responded heading over to his bed.  
“Yeah,” Crow said.  
“Let’s get some rest,” Jack suggested laying down.  
Crow nodded doing the same.

The next morning, Leo and Luna were walking to class when Lester called out to Luna. “Uh, hi Lester,” she greeted still pretending to like him.  
“I’ve been waiting for you. I wanted to speak to you about something,” he said.  
“Me?” Luna asked.  
“Yep,” Lester responded. “I was wondering if you had time after school.”  
“Nope, absolutely not,” Leo tried to intervene.  
Lester ignored him and continued, “I wanted to know if you would like to come over to my house. There was something I wanted to show you.”  
“What is it?” Luna asked genuinely curious.  
“You’ll find out if you come over,” Lester said.  
Leo stepped in front of Luna and said, “She can’t. We have plans. So go brush your hair.”  
“I was talking to Luna. So if you could butt out,” Lester said bluntly.  
Leo became angry and retorted, "Luna and I are always together. So if I say no, then it's no for her as well!"  
He grabbed Luna’s arm and yanked her away. “Ow! Leo, stop pulling my arm!” Luna exclaimed. “Sorry, Lester, my brother’s a bit protective!” she called back.

As they entered the halls, Luna turned to Leo. “Leo, I’m pretending to like him so we can try to get information. How can I do that if you keep pulling me away?” she asked.  
“Sorry, I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Leo said.  
“Leo, it’s okay. I appreciate you care so much. But in order for me to do this, I have to go to his house. How about this, when I go to Lester’s house you can follow and watch me. Then tell Yusei what you found,” Luna suggested.  
“Okay,” Leo agreed with a nod.

As the end of the day came closer, Ms. Barttlet came to meet Leo and Bob. “Leo, there is something I need help with after school I want you to do,” she said.  
“Okay,” Leo agreed.  
“I appreciate it,” Ms. Barttlet called as she walked off.

After school, Luna was saying goodbye to Patty and Bob. She then began her trek to her house. A honk of a car reached her ears and she turned to see a black limousine pull up. The third window opened, revealing Lester who greeted Luna.  
“How’re you in a limo?” Luna asked amazed.  
“My parents are a bit wealthy,” Lester answered. "You’re not with Leo? Would you want to take a ride?”  
“I don’t know…” she began.   
“We'll go to my house. I do have that something to show you,” Luna said.  
Luna replied, “Uh, okay. I guess I could since you went through so much trouble.”  
Leo was waiting for Miss Barttlet, and said “She sure is taking her time. What she could be doing?” Ms. Bartlett walked by her classroom and noticed Leo. “Ms. Barttlet!”  
“What’re you doing staying so late, Leo? Leo shouldn't do stay this late. You should probably go home,” she said. She walked away after saying that.  
“What?!” Leo exclaimed. He hurried off to find Luna.

As the limousine entered Lester’s home, Luna saw the mansion. “Wow, Lester. This place is amazing!” she exclaimed.  
They get out of the card and a butler greeted them, “Hello, young master.”  
“Hello,” Lester greeted.  
“Hello, I’m just visiting,” Luna greeted politely.  
“Can you make us some tea and sweets for our guest?” Lester asked.  
“Without delay, sir,” the butler said before turning to do as he was asked.  
Meanwhile, Leo was heading towards Lester's mansion after he realized for a fact he was tricked. He thought to himself, ‘Lester was after Luna since he first entered the Academy.’   
As he arrived at the entrance to Lester's mansion, Leo climbed up the bars, not knowing that Lester’s butler is watching him in a surveillance area. He muttered, "It looks like we have one more guest."  
Leo hid behind the trees and quickly moved closer. He started walking behind a bush. Leo stopped when he heard Luna's voice. He was surprised when he saw Lester jumping in the air with some kind of skate board.  
Luna said, "Amazing, Lester!"  
Lester continued to show off the board by jumping repeatedly in the air while doing tricks. Luna claps her hands saying, “That's amazing.”  
Lester stopped next to her, and after getting off, holds it up to Luna. “Now you try it.”  
"I couldn't, not yet," she said.  
“I made it to match your body type,” Lester said surprising Luna. “It’s a little present, so please take it.”  
After Luna took it, “Thanks Lester. But why give it to me?”  
“I want you to duel with me on the duel board, Luna. In a serious Turbo Duel,” Lester said.  
“A turbo duel?” Luna asked confused.  
‘What does Lester mean?’ Leo thought still hiding.  
Lester plugging a cord to the Duel Board and connected the wire on Luna's Duel Disk. “By inserting the cord here, and connecting this plug here to the momentum, it can link up with your Duel Disk,” he explained with the movements.  
“Okay, I get it,” Luna said.  
“Let’s get started so I can show you how to ride it,” Lester said.  
“Okay,” Luna agreed.  
‘I’ve gotta tell the guys about this,’ Leo thought as he left, not realizing the butler saw him.  
But he pretended he hadn't seen anything and walked towards Lester. “You’re doing great, Luna,” Lester encouraged as she tried to keep her balance on the Duel Board.  
The butler then walked over, “I brought some refreshments.”  
“Thank you,” Lester said and then asked, "Where's the other guest?"  
“He seems to have left,” the butler answered.   
“All according to plan,” Lester said while laughing silently in a sinister way. “Sorry you have to do all this butler stuff, Primo.”  
However, Primo said, “”There's no need to apologize. I just wanted to see these Signers for myself.”  
While Primo said this, Luna was trying not to fall off the Duel Board.  
“Is that so?” Lester responded. He then silently laughed.


	31. The Duel Board- Part 2

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 31  
The Duel Board- Part 2

“Hey guys!” Leo called as he walked in.  
“Hey Leo, what’s going on?” Yusei greeted.  
“I just saw something Lester was showing Luna!” Leo exclaimed.  
“What is it?” Jack asked intrigued.  
Leo ran over and began drawing it to the best of his ability. “It’s this mechanical skate board. But it’s not just a skate board. If you use this cord, you can attach a duel disk to it and connect it the board. Lester said it was called a Duel Board of some sort. He gave one to Luna saying he wanted to turbo duel her when she could ride it,” Leo explained.  
“Duel Board?” Jack repeated.  
“Yeah,” Leo said. “Yusei, I want to be there to help Luna. You think you could make me one?”   
“I think we have all the parts to make one here. So sure,” Yusei agreed.  
Leo beamed.

“Thanks for the day, Lester,” Luna thanked as he dropped her off at her house.  
“No problem,” Lester responded. “We can meet again tomorrow.”  
“Can Leo come?” Luna asked.  
“Leo?” Lester repeated.  
Luna nodded. “He’s been wanting to turbo duel for a long time now. I’m sure it would make his really happy,” she explained.  
“Of course he’s welcome,” Lester agreed pleasantly. “Goodbye, Luna.”  
“Goodbye, Lester,” she called as he drove off.  
As she entered her house with her new duel board still in hand, she called out, “Hey Leo! Leo, I’m home!”  
“I wonder why he’s not back yet. Did he go to Yusei’s place and tell them about the duel board?” she wondered.

The entire day, Era watched as Yusei helped Leo create the duel board. As he fit the feet, he looked at Leo who nodded telling him it was good.  
As the night got longer, Leo fell asleep and Yusei began compiling data and programming the duel board. Era stayed up and gave him suggestions here and there.  
“You’re quite the scientist and mechanic yourself, Era. How come you’ve never shown me how good you are before?” Yusei asked looking at her for a short break.  
“It wasn’t a big deal. Back home during school, I was a straight a student. Only one B at times. Every year, science and math were my top classes. A lot of kids struggle with those but to me they came easier than English and history,” Era explained. “My great grandfather was a Seabee. So I wouldn’t be surprised if I got a bit of that from his side.”  
“A Seabee?” Yusei repeated confused.  
Era nodded. “They were the elite builders in the country they were in. If they were told to get a runway made in a day, they got it done. My great grandfather was the one who they came to for any problems with the programming or architectural things,” she explained further. “My great grandfather taught my grandfather and my grandfather taught my dad. He taught me a good portion of what he learned when I was younger. Even when my parents fought, he would find time to teach me what he knew.”  
“You certainly learned a great deal. You might’ve fixed a couple possible bugs,” Yusei said with a smile.  
Era rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.  
They turned back to the work for the duel board. Before the morning, it was done and Leo woke up and Yusei informed him saying it was done.  
“I’m going to go try it out,” Leo said.  
“Be careful, Leo,” Era said quietly. “Because this will be a try you can’t give up on. You’ll need   
to be there for Luna.”

Luna woke up on the couch and muttered, “Leo didn’t come back home at all?”

Leo rode around the practice lane trying to keep good balance on the runner. He fell a few times but didn’t give up. He wanted to be there to protect Luna from Lester. He continued to fall but he never gave up.  
Leo turned and spotted Luna. “What’re you doing here, Luna?” he asked.  
“Yusei said you would probably be here,” Luna responded.  
“Don’t you need to go to Lester’s house?” Leo asked.  
“Leo, for one, that was just a play and you know it. And two, you want to be Lester,” Luna said. “I want to support you. So let’s practice together.”  
Leo nodded with a smile. “Totally,” he agreed.  
The twins continued practicing while having a great time and encouraging each other. Leo soon noticed someone above watching them. “Who’s that?” he wondered aloud.  
The mysterious person got on a Duel Board and headed towards Leo. After landing, he knocked Leo off his Duel Board.   
“Leo!” Luna called worried.  
He pulled up to Luna. “I have no need for Leo, and only have a need for you. You’re going to have to duel me just like this,” he pulled out the rod-like Duel Disk and green energy formed in front of it.  
Luna noticed her Duel Disk d on its own and noticed her duel board began moving on its own.  
“Follow me,” he said.   
As Luna reached her hand out towards Leo, she called his name frantically.  
“Luna!” Leo called her name as he got on his Duel Board, quickly catching up to them, and said to the man, “You’ll be facing me. You got that, Lester!”  
Lester laughed. “Sounds fun. I will eliminate both you and Luna. I’m glad you know who I am. Then it will be much more pleasurable to beat you.”  
Lester then set the speed world 2 speed spell card on his Duel Disk, which produced both the speed world and the infinity symbol. Parts of the lane then come up saying a Turbo duel is starting. “Submitting duel lane to central,” said the computer. “Authorization granted.”  
“What we should do, Leo?” she asked. “I’ve never been in a turbo duel before.”  
“Don’t worry, Luna. I’ll make sure to protect you,” Leo reassured. “We’ll win. Just like how we beat Demak together.”  
Luna nodded and faces forward with Leo. “Let’s duel,” the three exclaimed in unison.  
“How about you start off the duel, Luna?” Lester asked.  
Luna drew her card. “I summon Bird of Roses (Attack 1800/ Defense 1500) in attack mode and I end my turn,” Luna declared.  
“An attack power of 1800?” Lester asked. He drew his card. “I summon Absurd Stealer (Attack 100/ Defense 0) in attack mode. When Absurd Stealer is successfully summoned, my opponent’s monster’s attack go to 0 and make Absurd’s attack points equal the defense points of your monster until the end phase. Now Absurd Stealer, attack Bird of Roses!” The bird was destroyed and Luna’s life points dropped to 2500.  
“Luna!” Leo called very worried.  
Luna was about to fall but, only apparent to Luna, Regulus caught her on his back and pulled her back into the duel. “Thanks, Regulus,” she thanked before clutching her chest in pain.  
“Did you like that? In this duel you feel the damage to your life points,” Lester responded.  
“What?” Leo responded shocked.  
Luna clutched her chest in pain and her Signer mark glowed. “Yusei, Era,” she called quietly.

“Yusei, we have to go,” Era said looking at her mark.  
“Yeah,” Yusei agreed. They rode out as fast as they could on their duel runners.

“When Bird of Roses is destroyed by battle, I can special summon two Plant-type Tuner monsters from my deck,” Luna explained. Luna special summoned the level 2 tuner monster Nettles (Defense 400) in defense mode and the level 1 tuner Spore (Defense 800) in defense mode.  
“I set three cards face down and end my turn,” Lester declared.  
“You’ll be attacking Luna again over my dead body. For doing that I'm going to defeat you!” Leo exclaimed angrily.  
Leo began his turn and drew. “I summon Morphtronic Datatron (Attack 1200) in attack mode. Morphtronic Datatron, attack Absurd Stealer!” Leo ordered.  
“You fell for it!” Lester exclaimed. “I activate the face-down Trap Card Exus Summon. It returns a monster selected as an attack target to my hand, and special summons a monster from my hand with a lower attack power. So I summon Sky Core (Attack 0) in attack mode.”  
“But why? It’s so low in attack power,” Leo commented.  
“This is why,” Lester said activating another face down. “I activate Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned, I can destroy all monsters on the field.” Luna and Leo were surprised that Lester was destroying his own monster. All the while, a flood wiped out all the monsters on the field. “When Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, it destroys all monsters on my field and from my deck, hand, or Graveyard, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity (Attack 0), Skiel Top (Attack 600), Skiel Attack (Attack 1000), Skiel Guard (Attack 200), and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400).”  
“Did he really just summon five monsters at once?” Leo asked surprised.  
“Yep and activate Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect,” Lester declared. He didn’t explain anything but instead all of the parts came together, forming a machine-like bird with 2200 attack points.  
“Oh no,” Leo muttered.  
“Thanks to you I was able to summon my greatest monster! Now bring it on! I'll show you what true Dueling is all about!” Lester exclaimed laughing maniacally.  
Leo, who was carefully looking at Meklord Emperor Skiel, said “It's a combination monster. If this the thing Yusei was talking about?” ‘Yusei said something important about this,’ Leo thought. He began to try to remember.  
An image of Kuribon was hiding behind Luna. “Kuribon, are you scared?” Luna asked trying to be brave. An image of Regulus then appeared which she said his name in return.  
“Be careful, I sense something dangerous from him,” Regulus warned.  
“Could this be some kind of terrible trap?” Luna wondered frightened.

As Yusei, Era, and Jack, who they had met along the way, were heading towards Luna, their marks react and they feel pain. ‘Is something there something going on with Luna?’ Yusei thought.  
“Yusei, Era, Jack!” called Crow causing them to face him. Crow and Akiza were coming closer.  
Jack said, “It's them.”  
They all have tensed, and worried looks on their faces. “Any clue what’s going on?” Crow asked.  
“You don’t want to know,” Era said. They turned to her. “Leo and Luna are facing it. He has summoned his monster,” she said vaguely with her eyes closed.  
“Era, what’re you talking about?” Crow asked cautiously.  
“Leo and Luna are facing Lester,” Era said looking at them. “And their facing his Meklord Emperor as we speak.”  
“Whoa, wait! Leo and Luna are facing that monstrosity!” Jack exclaimed.  
Era nodded. “And this will become more risky than ever. Especially when the twins can feel pain and Lester can’t,” she said. They all looked at her. She sped up. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not letting them get too hurt.”  
They sped up after her. ‘Leo, Luna… be careful,’ Era thought.

“What’re you going to do? Now’s your chance to surrender,” Lester asked before laughing sinisterly.  
“Who’d surrender to you?” Leo asked angrily. ‘With this card, if Lester attacks me directly, it will let me Special Summon,’ he thought. “I set one card face down and end my turn.”  
Lester began his turn drawing his card. “First, I’ll activate Trap Stun. During this turn, no trap cards can be activated,” Lester declared shocking Leo. “Now Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Leo directly. The machine turns to Leo and then lifted up its gun. It fired a red ball of energy that hit Leo, making him scream from the pain as his life points drop from 4000 to 1800.  
“Leo!” Luna called worried.  
A few seconds later, Leo rode out of the smoke from the blast with a few visible scratches. Luna sighed thankful he was okay.  
“How did you like that direct attack from Meklord Emperor Skiel, because I’m going to rough you up even more next time,” Lester said. He laughed and finished with one card face down.  
“You won’t be hurting Leo anymore Lester,” Luna said. “I summon Sunlight Unicorn (Attack 1800) in attack mode. Next I activate Spore’s effect from in my graveyard. I remove Nettles from my Graveyard in order to special summon Spore from my graveyard. Now, Spore’s level increases equal to the levels of the removed cards. So now Spore is a level three. I think I’ll tune my Spore and my Sunlight Unicorn. The sacred guardian's light crosses paths now and becomes eternal life! I synchro summon! Shine, Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Luna declared. The dragon took to the field. She took to attack mode with 2100 attack points.  
“There it is,” Lester said quietly.  
“Now I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect. It can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand once per turn. I choose to special summon the level 3 Fairy Archor (Defense 600) in Defense mode. Now once during each of her turns, Fairy Archer's effect can deal 400 points of damage to my opponent’s Life Points for each Light Attribute monster on the field,” Luna declared.  
Fairy Archer formed a bow and, after aiming, fired it at Lester. It hit him in the back creating a small explosion. Lester’s life points went from 4000 to 3200. Lester simply brushed off his arm.  
“Lester didn't feel the damage at all?” Leo asked shocked.   
“What's going on, Leo? Why can we feel pain and he doesn’t?” Luna wondered.  
Lester turns to them. “I’m not the type to feel such a trifle amount of pain,” he said and laughed sinisterly.  
Luna placed two cards face down and ended her turn.  
Era, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, and Crow had all caught up to the duel. “So that’s Meklord Emperor Skiel?” Crow asked. Era nodded. “How many of those things are out there again?”  
“Three. Two have now got their masters, one is coming,” Era answered.  
“Leo! Luna!” Yusei called.  
“This isn’t good. Especially since Ancient Fairy Dragon has been summoned,” Jack said.  
Lester began his turn and drew. “I activate Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect. Once per turn, it can absorb an opponent’s Synchro Monster,” Lester declared. After he said this, the middle of the emperor where the green light is in, glows completely green.  
Leo realized this is what Yusei was talking about.  
Jack said, “Sure enough, that Machine Emperor has that ability too.”  
Green strings of energy came out of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity and they wrapped around   
Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ancient Faiy Dragon struggles to get free while Luna exclaimed its name very worried. Leo had a look of deep worry.  
As Skiel pulled in Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna muttered its name.  
“Stop this, Lester! Let Ancient Fairy Dragon go!” Leo ordered.  
The bird-like machine pulled the Dragon completely in, shocking everyone visibly.   
Luna once again said Ancient Fairy Dragon's name and said it had been absorbed.  
Crow said, “We were too late.”  
Lester laughed, and then said, “I sure took that Ancient Fairy Dragon.”  
Leo muttered, “I’ve got to remember more quick.”  
After he says this, he turns his attention back to Lester who flew into the air. Lester then jumps behind them and zooms passed them both. Lester goes passed them and Leo said his name.  
Lester then observes Luna through his visor while he thought, ‘Now I'm going to make you draw the circuit!’ “Thanks to Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect, it increases in attack power equal to the attack power of the equipped Synchro Monster (Meklord Emperor Skiel: Attack 4300).  
“That’s not good,” Leo commented in surprise.  
“Next I play the speed spell Summon Close. When my speed counters are at four or more, it prevents the opposing players from special summoning during this turn,” Lester declared.  
“Not again,” Leo moaned.  
“I can see right through your tactics. Now Machine Emperor Skiel, how about you attack Leo directly.” Lester ordered. The bird-like machine turns around, lifted up It's gun, and powers up a green blast and then fires it at Leo.  
As the blast went for Leo, Luna got in front of Leo protectively, and activated her face-down Twinkle Wall. “By taking half the damage of an opponent’s attacking monster, this card will negate it's attack.”  
Luna's card got right in front of Leo, shielding him from the blast, but parts of the blast hit Luna as she screams in pain.  
“Luna!” Leo screamed worried.  
As Luna came out of the smoke, she was hurting, as well as struggling to stay up, and her Life Points were now at 350. Luna thought to herself, ‘I can handle the pain and if she hadn't been   
fooled by pretending to trust Lester into getting this, this wouldn't have happened.’  
The others watched in silence, but looked very worried. As Lester looked at Luna he said, “In my mind, it’s good that's the way we’re playing. I set one card face-down and end my turn.”  
Leo began his turn. As Leo looked at his hand, he thought to himself, ‘You won't hurt Luna anymore. I'll protect Luna!’ Leo summoned the level 3 Morphtronic Scopen in Attack mode (Attack 800). “While Morphtronic Scopen is in Attack mode, once per turn I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand. So I choose to Special Summon the level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen (Attack 1200) in Attack mode. Now I tune my level 3 Tuner Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen.” Leo declared. As Morphtronic Scopen turned into green rings and Morphtronic Boomboxen went through it, Leo chanted, "Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! I synchro Summon! The messenger of love and justice! Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300) appeared on the field.  
"Synchro Monster? That's why you're no good!" Lester mocked.  
Leo tried to keep calm.  
Yusei and Era watched worried as ever.   
Power Tool Dragon roared a bit angry with the insults thrown at its master.  
Jack asked, “What's Leo thinking? Synchro Monsters won't do any good against that thing.”  
Luna called out Leo's name worried. Leo however ignored it and played the speed spell Summon Speeder. “When my speed counters are at 4 or more, I can special summon a level 4 lower monster from my hand. So I summon the level 1 Morphtronic Vacuumen (Defense 0) to the field in defense position. While in defense mode, Morphtronic Vacuumen can equip a monster on the opponents field to itself,” Leo declared.  
“I get it. Leo plans on getting Machine Emperor Skiel off the field, and fight using Power Tool Dragon,” Crow said.  
“I’m equipping Machine Emperor Skiel to Morphtronic Vacuumen,” Leo declared. Morphtronic Vacuumen opened up its vacuum and sucked Skiel towards it.  
“I play my face down, Convert Ghost. When a monster on his field is selected as an effect's target, this card can change the target to a monster in his Graveyard,” Lester retorted.  
Leo gasped in surprise. The monster in Lester's graveyard came out of his Duel Disk and flew into the vacuum instead.  
Akiza, who is shocked, said, “It avoided it.”  
“Your simple plans just won't work on me,” Lester insulted.  
Luna glared with a look of anger at Lester for insulting her brother and Leo glared at Lester the same. Leo placed a card face down and ended his turn.  
Lester began his turn with draw. Leo instantly reveals his face down, Power Break. “When a Power Tool Dragon is on the field, it returns all equipped or absorbed cards back to the deck,” Leo explained. This shocks Lester visibly. “And for each card returned your inflicted 500 points of direct damage.”  
The vacuum on Morphtronic Vacuumen lifted up, as Lester's monster went from it, back into Lester's deck, while Ancient Fairy Dragon came out of Machine Emperor Skiel, which Luna happily whispered its name as it entered its deck. Machine Emperor Skiel's attack points go from 4300 to its original 2200.  
Lester then groans and looks in pain as he takes the damage, and his Life Points dropped from 3200 to 2200.  
“I would never let you have Ancient Fairy Dragon, Lester. I warned you to stay away from my sister Lester but you wouldn't listen! Well now you see, not only am I going to protect her with all of my might, but I'll also protect the things that she holds dear, don't mess with my sister!” Leo yelled at Lester.  
“Leo,” Luna muttered touched by his words, and then nodded while smiling.  
“Yikes, remind me to be extra nice to Luna from now on,” Jack commented  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen Leo more fired up,” Crow said.  
“Same here,” Akiza agreed. Quickly followed by Yusei.  
They looked at Era who hadn’t responded. She was staring at the duel. ‘This is about to get dangerous,’ she thought.  
“Era?” Yusei called riding up.  
She stays silent. They all look at her confused. “Era, what’s going to happen?” Akiza called.  
“You thought this was already dangerous. The twins are about to face something. Leo especially,” Era replied not taking her eyes off the duel.  
Lester clenched his fist and yelled, "Now you've done it! I'm going to pound the snot out of you! You'll regret ever making me mad!" Lester activated Speed World 2's effect. “By discarding 7 speed counters, I can draw one more card. I activate my face-down Sky A3. It sends one monster on the field with Skiel Attack in its name to the graveyard to special Summon a Skiel Attack 3 (Attack 1200) from my hand.” A new part appeared on the field, attaches itself to the bottom of Meklord Emperor Skiel, becoming the new gun, and the Machine Emperors attack went from 2200 to 2400.  
“It powered up,” Leo commented.  
“Next I release Skiel Attack 3 in order to special summon Skiel Attack 5 (Attack 1400).” The   
gun at the bottom of Meklord Emperor Skiel disappeared as another part appeared and then attached itself becoming the second new gun (Machine Emperor Skiel: Attack 2600).   
“How many times will that thing power up?” Yusei asked.  
“Skiel Attack 5's effect activates. Meklord Emperor Skiel, why not attack Leo directly,” Lester commanded.  
The bird-like machine turns around, as a white gun appears out of the bottom and powers up a red blast. Once powered up, the gun fired a big red beam at Leo, which hit him, creating an explosion, which destroyed all of Leo's monsters, and causes Leo to yell and get blown right off the circuit. Leo's life points dropped from 1800 to 0.  
Luna instantly stops and screamed Leo's name. Everyone else gasps having saw Leo get blown off, and stopped their Duel Runners. As Leo falls towards the ground, everyone’s marks begin to react and glow. Era’s glowing the brightest. The Crimson Dragon then appeared.   
“The… Crimson Dragon,” Luna muttered shocked.  
The others gasped, Era being the only composed one, while a heartbeat sound is heard, and some kind of red line is seen, while Luna gasped.  
The Crimson Dragon then formed a red bubble-like shield in its hand, and then tossed it down to Leo. It engulfed and stops him from falling. Yusei yelled Leo's name, as the bubble sets Leo down softly.  
The Crimson Dragon then disappeared. Akiza said, “He’s safe.”  
“The Crimson Dragon saved him,” Crow commented.  
“Luna, Leo’s safe,” Yusei called.  
"Everyone," she said.  
Then closed her eyes for a minute, smiling with relief. Luna then puts her hand on her heart and thought, ‘Thank goodness for the Crimson Dragon, she'll always save the day.’  
“Please tell me that’s the end of that sort of trouble, Era,” Jack said.  
“Luna’s going to need help for her attack,” she responded.  
The duel continues as Lester said, "Tch, look at him, narrowly escaping death! I won't let that happen again. I will defeat you, Luna, and you alone. I set a card face down and end my turn.”  
Luna got angry and said, "Who'd be defeated by the likes of you! I won't let Leo's will go in vain!" Luna began her turn and drew. Luna normal summons the level 4 Regulus (Attack 1700) in attack   
mode. “Next I activate, Ancient Sunshine. When Regulus is on the field, by removing Ancient Fairy Dragon from my deck from the game, I can inflict 2100 points of direct damage to you.” Regulus' horn turned yellow.  
“If this hits, Lester will only have 100 Life Points points left,” Jack commented.  
Lester however smiled sinisterly and revealed the face down. It was the trap card Infinity Force. “When a monster with Infinity in its name is on his field, and effect damage from an opponent’s card effect occurs, it zero-outs the damage and destroys all monsters on my opponent’s field.” This made Luna gasp as Regulus fired the yellow beam out of its horn, but before the attack hit's Lester, his trap got in front and protected him. After the card received the attack, it fired white beams at Luna's monsters, destroying them.   
Lester laughed, and then said, "You've run out of options now!"   
Luna looks at her deck, as Lester begans his turn and drew. Lester commanded Machine Emperor Skiel to attack Luna directly. Luna gasped afraid as the gun on the bottom of the Machine Emperor powers up a red blast.  
After being powered up, it fired a red beam at Luna.  
The beam hit Luna, but it seems to be moving. Luna uncovers her arm from her face, only to notice that Kuribon and everyone is trying to stop the beam from hurting her.  
Akiza, who is on her Duel Runner, notices and says they're Luna's Duel Spirits.  
“Cosmic, please go and hurry to protect Luna,” Era begged.  
She saw Cosmic Dragon rush and shield Luna. Luna's spirits try to hold the attack back, but they are unable to and the beam hits Luna, as her Life Points go from 350 to 0. The blast goes around Luna as Cosmic Dragon wrapped her wings around the girl. But to the unseeing eye, it looked like it was dead on.  
Luna came out of the smoke, but was barely keeping her balance and wobbling all over the place. Just as she was about to hit some glass, an image of Regulus pushed her out of the way, to which Luna thanked him.  
The others smile with relief that she was okay, as her Duel Board comes to a stop.  
Lester didn't look happy that she survived and leaves. Luna takes off her helmet and thanks Regulus and the others, to which they nodded.   
Cosmic Dragon flew back over to Era and Era said, “Thank you for helping her Cosmic.”  
“She is a kind and gentle spirit. No person like that should ever be hurt in the worst,” the dragon answered.  
Era grinned thankfully as her dragon returned to her card.

Later on, the twins back tracked to Lester's mansion with the others following.  
“There's nothing here, guys,” Crow said.  
“That's strange, and that he was sure it was here,” Leo said. Leo turns to them. “It was this big mansion.” He turned to Luna.  
“Yeah, he said he lived there,” Luna agreed.  
Jack asked, “Are you sure?”  
“They aren’t lying,” Era said. They looked at her. “There was a mansion here. But it was an illusion made by Yliaster. Lester brought Luna here to show her the duel board and Primo was his butler in disguise.”  
“Wait, Primo was the butler?!” Luna asked shocked.  
Era nodded. “This is just the beginning guys,” she said. “And it will only get harder.”


	32. Putting It Out There

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 32  
Putting It Out There

The next morning, Yusei went to test out the new engine with Era. Era helped a bit and Yusei was even more surprised when things began to work correctly.  
Meanwhile, Jack and Crow had woken up and were having coffee.  
“I’m worried about Yusei and Era,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I know. They both tend to keep things to themselves and only tell each other when they convince the other to,” Crow said.  
“Let’s go find them. Figure out what’s troubling them,” Jack suggested  
“Okay,” Crow agreed.  
They quickly left.

“You want to go to the Infinity Tower?” Era asked.  
“Even after the Lester incident?” Yusei replied.  
“Yeah, it’s still the best place to think,” Era responded.  
“Okay, I get it,” Yusei agreed and they drove off.  
They hurried over and found their usual place on top of the tower. As they rested their arms on the railing, a gentle breeze blew through Era’s hair blowing it back.  
“Meklord Emperors still worrying you too?” Era asked.  
“Yeah,” Yusei answered. He was about to ask more when the sound of two duel runners parking was heard  
Yusei and Era took a glance back to see Jack and Crow walking up. “You guys, what’s up?” Crow called.  
A gentle breeze blew through Era hair again and she closed her eyes. ‘I’ve changed so much already. How much more will I change?’ she thought.  
“What’s wrong you guys?” Jack asked.  
“Just a bit uneasy about this whole thing,” Yusei answered. “It looks like Yliaster is behind all this.”  
“Yliaster? I remember Goodwin talking about that group. But I don’t know, it seemed like a bunch of mystic junk,” Jack said.  
“They’re real Jack. Roman had told me about a group called Yliaster that sent him to become a Dark Signer. And then there was Sherry who dueled Era. She told us about Yliaster who killed her parents,” Yusei responded. “Era’s told me how Primo and his friends are part of Yliaster and are using the World Racing Grand Prix to create energy to build some Grand Design.”  
“They aren’t just part of Yliaster,” Era said still looking at the sea. They looked at her. “They are known as the three Emperors of Yliaster. They are the ones behind everything.”  
“Do you know what this Grand Design is, Era?” Crow asked.  
Era nodded. “When it is completely built, the Divine Temple will descend on the world and destroy it so the Emperors of Yliaster can fulfill their belief of creating a utopian society by it,” she explained.  
“So, the big guys think by destroying the world, they can rebuild it as a perfect world,” Jack broke down. “Not anything we can’t handle.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Era muttered. “This will be harder than anything you’ve ever fought. And the world will hang in the balance,” Era said louder and more clear.  
She closed her eyes again and hung her head down. “Era, is something else bothering you?” Crow asked.  
She stayed silent and looked at the ground far below her. “Era?” Yusei called. ‘What else could be bothering her?” he thought.  
“I…” she stopped.  
“Era, you can tell us,” Jack prodded.  
She closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath. “It’s just… ever since this all started, everything that should happen has changed. Some better, some worse. I’m worried what will happen if it keeps changing,” Era admitted.  
“Don’t worry, Era,” Yusei said. “We’ll overcome anything that tries to stop us.”  
“Yusei’s right. We’ve overcome them before and we can do it again,” Jack said.  
“Right,” Crow agreed.  
“But if this keeps changing for the worse, this might end badly for all of us,” Era responded.  
“Even if it keeps changing, we’ll beat it and keep protecting people,” Yusei said.  
“Okay,” Era muttered still not completely convinced.  
“It’ll be okay, Era,” Yusei comforted. Era gave a small nod.  
“Let’s get back to the garage,” Jack suggested.  
“Okay,” Yusei agreed.   
He gently grabbed Era’s hand and they walked back to their duel runners. As they drove, Crow asked, “Hey, Yusei. How’d you get the engine to finally work right?”  
“It was hard but Era helped a great deal. She fixed a few things before they would cause some problems,” Yusei explained.  
“Era can really work with mechanics?” Jack asked shocked.  
“She’s also extremely good with programming and science,” Yusei explained.  
“Since when?” Crow asked.  
“Since forever,” Era answered. “People didn’t like how smart I was back home. Straight A’s with only a couple B’s here and there. So I’ve learn to keep it to myself.”  
“Okay, how can you be so good with all the stuff? Especially noticing if Yusei made a mistake,” Jack asked.  
“Learned from my grandfather and dad when I was young with programming and mechanics. Those came easy to me though. And math and science at school were my strongest classes. Unlike most kids, who do better with ELA and history, I work better at science and math. They’ve just come so easily to me,” Era explained. “My great grandfather was a Seabee. An elite builder of the country. Ask to build a plane runway in a day, they did it. So I have a bit in my blood I guess.”  
“Impressive,” was all Jack said.  
“No kidding. You and Yusei are officially the best mechanics I know,” Crow said. “When did you learn about her abilities, Yusei?”  
“While we were making the duel board for Leo. She caught a few mistakes that might’ve caused some problems,” Yusei explained.  
“I’m not sure who’s better at programming things with that information,” Jack said.  
“Yusei is,” Era said. “Yusei learned all he knows practically on his own. I had help from family.”   
Yusei looked at her with a small smile. “Thanks, Era,” he said.  
She gave a small with a nod. They rode off together and soon entered the garage.  
As the day went on Jack and Crow convinced Era to tell them more about her history and some ancestry.  
Era explained more about the Seabees and her British side. How a couple of her ancestors went to America on the Mayflower and after them a couple went to Japan. They stayed there and lived there and everyone in her family stayed there since. Jack, Crow, and Yusei all found her history interesting to know her history and a bit of her world’s history.  
“You have quite a history. How did you learn all that?” Jack asked.  
“Family records kept for the longest time and online record websites,” Era answered.  
Crow looked at the clock after noticing how dark it was outside. “Wow, that late already?” he said.  
Era looked at the clock follow by Yusei and Jack. Ten o’clock. Jack and Crow went to bed wanting to leave Yusei and Era alone.  
“I was thinking about saying hi to my brother and Martha tomorrow. Teach him a bit more on dueling too,” Era told Yusei.  
He pulled her into him. “I think Jack and Martha would like that,” Yusei said.  
Era nodded and leaned into his chest. She whispered, “Thanks, Yusei.”  
“For what?” he asked.  
“For being there for me with all this happening,” Era said.  
“I’ll always be there for you. Don’t forget that,” Yusei said.  
She gave a small smile. “It means a lot to me to hear that. So thanks,” she said.  
Yusei tilted her head to face him. “There is no reason to thank me. I love you and I would do anything for you. That’s all there is to it,” he said.  
“And I’m the same, Yusei,” Era responded.  
He kissed her for a moment before pulling her up and to bed. She found her back in his hold and her head nudged into his chest. Yusei waited for her to fall asleep before allow himself to fall asleep too.


	33. Learning

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 33  
Learning

The next day, Yusei and Era got up and told the guys they were going to check on Jack Two and Martha. Jack and Crow nodded and told them to be careful.  
As soon as they entered, Martha greeted them, “Hello Era, Yusei.”  
“Era!” Era heard Hale’s voice call.  
He, Wyvern, and Tally came running out. Tally’s hand being held by his sister’s to know where they were going.  
“Hey, guys,” Era greeted.  
“Era, where have you been?” Tally asked. “We’ve missed you so much!”  
“Something came up and I had to stay at Crow, Jack, and Yusei’s for a bit,” Era explained taking an awkward glance at Yusei.  
“They haven’t hurt you or anything right?” Wyvern asked. “If they have, I’ll…”  
“No, Wyvern, they haven’t done anything,” Era said quickly with a small smile. She turned to Martha. “Where’s my brother?”  
“Era!” came a familiar voice.  
“Hey, Jack. What took you so long to get here?” she said.  
He laughed and ran in to join the other kids in the hug they had Era in. “I’ve told the others how you’ve been teaching me to duel. They want to learn.”  
“All of you?” Era asked.  
They nodded. “Tally was going to be a tag team with Wyvern since he’s blind,” Hale said.  
“Good thing Yusei’s came with me. He can help you with the basics,” Era said looking at him. He looked at her with a “really?” face. Era smiled. They cheered. “I take it that’s okay?”  
“Yeah,” Yusei said. “Like I said to you about Jack, every kid deserves to learn how to duel.”  
“Wyvern, Tally, Hale, you go to Yusei in the living room. He’ll start you off. Jack, you and I will start rerunning the basics,” Era said.  
They nodded. Hale, Tally, and Wyvern went over to Yusei where Era gave a sorry look but had a teasing smile.  
Era went to living room where she gave Jack a spare deck she had. “Okay, use this spare deck and show me what you remember,” she ordered. Jack nodded and explained everything correctly. It took about an hour to get everything explained.  
“Nicely done, Jack. We can probably get you your own deck after you begin to actually duel. You can use my spare deck to practice okay?” Era said. He nodded.  
Yusei came in with the three kids. “They’ve got it down. They just need to rerunning it for a couple days and then we can see if they are ready to build their own deck,” he said.  
“Jack’s got it down. He can build his own deck but to practice with for a bit, he’s going to be using my spare,” Era answered.  
“Really? Jack you’re too lucky!” Wyvern said with a laugh.  
Yusei and Era laughed. “Don’t worry guys. We’ll come back soon and then we can teach you by dueling a bit. You guys okay with that?” Era asked.  
“Oh yeah!” Hale said.  
“Totally!” Tally and Wyvern said in unison.  
Era smiled followed by Yusei. They soon had to go and Jack was told to keep practicing. To share the deck with one of the others kids once in a while to battle.  
Jack agreed and all the kids hugged Era and Yusei while saying thank you. With that Era and Yusei left with a goodbye.  
“Thanks for helping me teach those kids to duel Yusei,” Era said.  
“It was my pleasure. Hale is skilled with learning strategy and Tally and Wyvern are one heck of a team. Whenever Tally would practice drawing and looked at the card, Wyvern would whisper what it was and what it did. If those two ever duel somebody, I wouldn’t down what a strong team they would make,” Yusei responded. “The only reason I know that is because I did one practice duel with all of us starting with a thousand life points. I went as easy as possible with them and they were good. Give them another year of dueling and practicing and they’ll be able to join duel academy.”  
“You think?” Era said.  
“Yeah, besides, the age of allowance is six to seven years old or older. They’ll be fine if they ever join,” Yusei said. “And if they stay practicing they’ll be even better in the years to come.”  
“They’ll like to hear that,” Era said. “We were gone a bit longer than usual, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Jack and Crow are worried.”  
“You’re probably right. But if it meant helping a new round of duelists, they’ll understand,” Yusei said.  
Era smiled at him. When they turned to in front of them again, a man stood in front of them. Era’s eyes widened as she recognized him. “Yusei, go around him!” she ordered.  
Yusei nodded and they swerved around the man. “Is that who I think it was?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah, it was Jakob. The top of the three,” Era said. “If they pull something like they did with Jack and Martha, then we’ll be seeing Primo or Lester soon.”  
“Let’s just hope they don’t pull that,” Yusei said.  
Era nodded. They rushed through the streets keeping an eye out for Primo or Lester. As they reached the garage and found no one, they were still tense. Era especially. ‘What was Jakob doing?’ she thought worried.  
“Don’t worry, Era,” Yusei said.  
They entered trying to seem calm and saw Jack and Crow looking at them. Era gave a small, silent sigh of relief.  
“What took you guys so long?” Crow asked.  
“Three kids Martha watches asked us to start to teach them how to duel. Jack Two has my spare deck so he can practice with the others,” Era explained.  
“Were they those three regulars?” Jack asked.  
Era nodded. “Yeah, I’ve never really talked about them. How did you know they were regulars?” she asked.  
Yusei was confused and watching carefully. ‘Something’s not right. Era’s never talked enough about Hale, Tally, and Wyvern to them enough to know they’re regulars at Martha’s,’ he thought. It made him suspicious and uneasy.  
The two suspects tensed. They made a mistake. “We just guessed,” Crow tried to pass.  
“The question didn’t sound like a guess,” Yusei said.  
“What’re you saying, Yusei? You think we’re imposters or something? Come on, we’re friends,” Jack said.  
“My friends wouldn’t act like this,” Yusei said.  
“Yusei’s right. You’re acting strange, too strange,” Era agreed.  
Jack and Crow grinned with an evil laugh escaping them. Era took a step back only to bump into a large figure. She looked back with Yusei and saw Jakob standing there. Before Yusei or Era could flinch, they felt pressure on their necks and they fell in darkness.  
“Jack” and “Crow” stood behind them with a smile. Their bodies shifted like a computer screen breaking down. The electronic disguise fell to reveal Primo and Lester.  
“Nicely done,” Jakob complimented picking up Era and Yusei. “I have a new plan to get the power out of her.”  
“How’s that?” Primo asked as they walked out.  
“I’ve heard of the dream the girl had,” Jakob began.  
“Ah, the one with her in water and we electrocute her in it,” Lester guessed.  
“Yes, why not make that nightmare a reality?” Jakob said.  
“I like it. She’ll have to use as much as the power as possible to break out. Or overload in the process allowing us to drain it while she releases it,” Primo agreed with a nod.  
“Let’s get this juicy plan into the action! And we can use Yusei as a weapon by letting him watch her get hurt. She’ll hate it and might allow her power to be released to make it stop,” Lester added.  
“Agreed,” Jakob said as they entered the building where they had everything set out.  
“I take it you were prepared for this plan,” Primo said.  
“Yes, now let’s get to work,” Jakob said.  
They put an air mask over Era’s mouth and nose and pushed her into the water. They took Yusei to a pole with chains attach and linked his body to it again.  
“Now we wait. Once Yusei’s awake, our fun experiment will begin,” Primo said with a smile.


	34. Terrifying Pain

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 34  
Terrifying Pain

“Jack, Era and Yusei didn’t come home last night and I haven’t seen them anywhere,” Crow said over the intercom.  
“I know. This isn’t like them. I’ll go see if they’re over at Martha’s. You keep searching around town,” Jack said.  
Akiza’s call then appeared over the com. Jack and Crow allowed her in. “What’s up, guys?” she greeted.  
“Listen, Akiza, we would love to talk but we’re kind of in a situation,” Jack said.  
“What situation?” she asked worried.  
“Era and Yusei didn’t come home last night and neither of us can find them. Jack’s going to head over to Martha’s. That’s where they said they were going yesterday,” Crow informed.  
“I start to look around too,” Akiza said. “The more who look around the better.”  
Jack and Crow nodded in acceptance before they all hung up to look around more.

Yusei shifted around as he woke up. His eyes opened wide as he felt his arms locked above him and the shaking of chains reached his ears. The memory of the night before quickly came back.  
He looked around frantically for Era. His eyes landed on a tube close to directly in front of him. “Era!” he yelled as he saw her in the tube. He yanked as hard as he could on the chains.  
A dark laughter was heard approaching. “Nice to see you’re finally up,” said Jakob as he came into view.   
“Now we can finally get started!” Lester exclaimed. “It’s been so boring waiting for you to wake up.”  
“Lester, calm down. We’ll have the power soon enough,” Primo said following Lester and   
Jakob.  
“Leave her alone!” Yusei demanded yanking at the chains more. “Her nightmare…” he muttered remembering it. They laughed as they walked over.  
Era’s eyes were opening and focusing. When she saw where she was, she went wide eyed with fear. Her tube was too small and she could barely move.  
“Now little Era, you should take a deep breath. Because it may be your last,” Jakob said pressed a button. Era frantically took a breath as the mask she was using to breathe feel off her mouth. “Think of this as payback for that little stunt you pulled last time.”  
Yusei yanked as hard as he could trying to get to her. “Era!” he exclaimed.  
Jakob pressed another button and, to Yusei’s horror, the tube Era was in began to sizzle with electricity. She struggled to hold her breath as her mind filled with fear. Her mark began to glow. She looked around and she didn’t feel any cuffs or anything to hold her in the tube.  
The lack of oxygen was effecting her mind and the electricity hurt her body. She frantically searched for anything to get out. Era was losing her breath and was approaching the last of it.  
“Era!” Yusei called seeing her struggling.  
He yanked at his chains as hard as he could. The creaking of wearing metal could be heard. ‘Come on. Break! I need to get to Era!’ Yusei thought. He pulled and pulled as hard as he could.  
Yusei sighed with relief and the chains finally broke off his cuffs. He stood up and created a red energy bubble around the three men who stood together with smiles.  
“What?!” Primo exclaimed as they were thrown high into the air and stood there while Yusei fumbled with the controls.  
Era was barely able to hold her last breath.  
“Era, I’m getting you out,” Yusei called. “Don’t worry.” He pressed another button and the electricity stopped and Era gave a small look of relief but still struggled to hold her breath. He pressed another and the front of the tube slid open. The water fell out like a waterfall and Era stood there gasping for breath.  
Yusei hurried to her and helped her out. He turned to the three men who were still glaring at him like the tip of a dagger in their little, energy bubble. She leaned against him for support. “I’m here, Era. You’re out,” Yusei tried. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Yusei picked her up bridle style and ran out. As soon as he felt they were a good distance   
away, he found an alleyway to hide in and slid down the wall with Era laying in his lap. Her hair was still went and her clothes were soaking his own.  
He wiped some wet hair off her face. She clung to him for dear life with her body shaking from fear. “It’s okay, Era. It’s okay,” he whispered.  
He leaned his forehead onto hers breathing hard trying to grip what just happened. ‘Her nightmare actually came true. Is it possible that with every nightmare she has, they’ll come true? If that’s so, what about the one where she loses to her darker self,’ Yusei thought. Fear wrapped around his mind at the thought.  
“Oh, Era…” he muttered.  
After Jack went to Martha’s he had asked if they were there. She had said they left around four last night going home. Jack immediately had run off to search around and tell Crow and Akiza the news.   
“Any sign yet Jack?” Crow asked.  
“None,” Jack answered.  
“Where could they be?” Akiza wondered.  
“I don’t know, but I’m worried,” Crow said.  
Jack drove by another alleyway. Since he was looking for his friends, he looked to it and hurried to the side noticing the familiar hair style. “Guys, I might’ve just found them,” Jack said.  
“Where? We’ll meet you there,” Akiza said.  
“I’m sending you my coordinates,” Jack said while he sent it. “Hurry here.”  
They nodded and hung up. Jack waited about five minutes before Crow and Akiza pulled up. “Nice hurrying,” he complimented.  
“Where are they?” Crow asked.  
Jack waved them over. He walked them to the alleyway. Yusei was still panting with his head on Era’s who was soaked but was slowly drying. “Yusei!” Akiza exclaimed.  
His head sprung over to them. At first it showed alert and awareness before returning to relief. But when he saw Crow and Jack, he gave a suspicious look.  
“Yusei, what happened?” Jack asked.  
“We got to the garage. On the way we saw Jakob in the road and went around him. When we reach the place, you and Crow were looking at us,” Yusei explained.  
“Wait, what?” Crow asked.  
“We never got to the garage until about ten,” Jack said.  
“We explained why we got back a bit late and then Jack asked if the kids we hung out with were the three regulars at Martha’s,” he stopped.  
“Who are the three regulars? Are they those kids Era talks about once in a while?” Jack asked.  
They looked at Era who was clinging onto Yusei who nodded. “When Era heard this she asked how they knew about them. She never really talked about them with you guys. They got tense. Crow said they guessed and I responded saying it didn’t sound like one. When they asked if we thought they were imposters or something, they said they were our friends. But I said my friends didn’t act like this. And Era agreed saying they were acting strange. Both of your guys gave a grin and laughed. Era took a step back and bumped into Jakob. The next thing I remember is being chained to a pole again and seeing Era in a tube with liquid in it,” Yusei explained.  
“Like her nightmare?” Crow asked.  
Yusei nodded. “The nightmare became reality. They shocked her and she was struggling with her last breath when I broke my chains,” he stopped raising his left hand that still had the metal cuffed attached. “ I used my mark to put them in an energy bubble and get them away so I could save Era. I then carried her out and hid here for the time being.”  
“So who were the other Jack and Crows?” Akiza wondered.  
“If I had to guess, Lester and Primo,” Yusei guessed.  
He looked at Era who clung onto him for dear life. She was worried that if she let go, she would be taken away and back to the tube. “It’s okay, Era,” Yusei whispered.  
Akiza walked over. She placed a hand on Era’s shoulder. Era immediately cringed in fear. “It’ll be okay. We’re here Era,” she tried to comfort. “Let’s get you guys home,” Akiza suggested.  
Yusei nodded and stood up with Era still in his arms. He got on with Crow and set Era in his lap as she refused to let go of him.  
As they drove, Jack asked, “How did they get inside?”  
“Well, Era can get into the house with the spare key,” Crow mentioned.  
“Maybe we should give Era her own key and take away the spare key,” Jack suggested.  
“Maybe,” Yusei said and looked at Era sadly. ‘She’s really terrified now,’ he thought. ‘I’ll be there for you, Era. I promise.’ “I’ll be there to protect you, Era,” Yusei whispered. “I promise.”  
Crow looked back sadly. ‘Era… Yusei… What did they do?’ he thought.


	35. A Day Off?

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 35  
A Day Off?

They arrived at the garage and took a glance around before entering. They didn’t want the three Emperors of Yliaster to be in there waiting.  
Yusei went to set Era on the bed. But even then she refused to let go. “Era, it’s okay. We’re back,” he tried to sooth. “We’re safe.” Era looked at him fearfully. “We’re here, we’re safe.”  
“But for how long?” she asked.  
“Era, no matter what happens, I’ll be there to protect you,” Yusei said. She leaned into him for security again. He stroked her hair and she relaxed a bit. “It’ll be okay.” She gave a thankful sigh. “You need to rest. After today you need it.”  
“So do you. I saw you yanking at your chains,” Era said.  
“I still have to get the cuffs off. I’ll be right back, okay?” Yusei said. “Just lie down for a bit.”  
She sighed but did as she was told. Yusei left the room and went to his drawer of supplies to find something to unlock the cuffs. He shuffled through until he found a screw driver with a small enough tip to get through the locks.  
It took him a few tries before the first was unlocked and off and the second was just a bit shorter. He sighed as the last cuff fell off. He rubbed his wrists to relieve them of the long cuff marks.  
As he promised, Yusei went back to Era who was rolled up to the side staring out the window and at the setting sun.  
“Era, I’m back,” he called. She looked at him. Yusei noticed relief flood into her eyes. He sat next to her. “You okay?” he asked sitting next to her.  
“Just scared…” she admitted.  
Yusei placed a hand on her right arm. “It’ll be okay,” he said.  
“Will it?” she replied.  
“As long as we stay together and stay hopeful, it’ll be okay,” Yusei answered. “When we met, you said no matter how small it is, if there was a single bit of hope, you’ll keep hoping.” She looked at him with a small thankful smile. “So keep hoping with me.”  
Era sat up and nodded. She leaned into Yusei and he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. “I will,” Era whispered. “I’ll keep hoping.”  
Yusei kissed the top of her head and said, “That’s my girl.” She placed a hand on his chest trying to feel the relaxing heartbeat. “Now how about you rest? You need it.”  
“So do you,” she said.  
Realizing what she was saying, he looked at her with a small smile. Yusei gently laid her down and allowed himself to lie beside her. She got as close as possible and Yusei wrapped his arms around her. “It’ll be okay, Era. Now you can sleep,” he whispered.  
She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. ‘I just want this to all be over. So I can be by Yusei and stay like this without worrying if someone will try to grab us,’ Era thought. ‘But only Yusei can comfort me like this. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know where I would be.’  
She slowly fell asleep. Yusei, however, stayed awake and watched around. He wasn’t going to let them take her again. He carefully brought her closer. Jack and Crow came in a bit after Era fell asleep.  
“She okay, Yusei?” Crow asked in a whisper.  
“For the most part. Just scared,” Yusei answered.  
“I probably would be too after that. But she’ll be fine in the end. She’s tough and you’ll be there to help her. That’s all she needs,” Jack said.  
Yusei nodded. He looked back at Era with eyes of concern. ‘Will they ever leave her alone?’ he thought.  
Jack and Crow went over to their beds with sympathetic faces. ‘Era just needs a break for once. Maybe we could try to give her and Yusei a day off. Let them just hang out for once,’ Crow thought. ‘I’ll talk to Jack about it tomorrow.’

The next morning, Yusei woke up first as usual and found Era still sleeping in his arms. He pulled her in tighter but was sure not to wake her up. She needed the rest. Yusei gently leaned his head onto hers and closed his eyes.  
“I’m going to protect you. No matter what,” he whispered.  
Yusei stayed like that for a good deal of time. Just waiting for her to wake up so he could see her eyes and be there for her. When he felt her body move the slightest it in his arms, he looked at her.  
She looked at him with a small smile. His gazed locked with her forest green eyes. “Hey,” she greeted.  
“Good morning,” Yusei responded. He kissed her forehead.  
Era smiled and nudged closer. Yusei gave her a squeeze before pulling her up with him. They walked into the living room.  
“What’re we going to do?” Era muttered worried.  
“What do you mean?” Yusei asked catching wind of what she said.  
“It’s just… no matter where we turn something bad comes to hurt us. How much longer can we keep this up?” Era asked.  
“Era,” Yusei said looking at her worried. To be honest, he was worried about the same thing himself. But he wasn’t going to tell her that. “As long as we’re together and our friends have our backs, we’ll be okay. Even if this ends up being longer than we want,” he stopped pulling her close to him, “we’ll be okay. All we need is to believe it will be okay and trust one another.”  
Era set her head on his chest. “You’re right. Thanks,” she said.  
Yusei gave her a comforting smile before walking to the couch. Era sat down on the couch and Yusei sat beside her. “It will be okay,” he whispered. “Don’t worry.” Era nodded and set her head on his shoulder.  
Crow and Jack came in soon after. “Crow and I were talking a bit,” Jack started.  
“Talking? About what?” Yusei asked curious.  
“You two need to have a day off,” Crow said.  
“Day off?” Era repeated looking at them.  
Jack nodded and Crow said, “You two need to have a day to just relax and forget everything for a bit. It’ll help.”  
“I don’t know,” Era said.  
“Why not?” Jack said.  
“It just seems impossible to not worry about everything that’s happening,” she answered.  
“I get it. But you guys need this,” Crow said.  
“Why not try, Era?” Yusei asked. “Crow’s got a point. And you need it more than anyone.”  
She sighed in defeat. “I guess we could try. Are you really okay with that guy?” she asked.  
“Of course,” Crow answered.  
“You guys need this,” Jack said.  
Era looked at Yusei who nodded. “Okay, I guess that’s alright,” Era agreed.  
“Good, now we were going to go check on Akiza and the twins. Make sure everything’s okay with them and then checking Jack Two and Martha,” Crow informed them.  
“Okay,” Yusei said. “Be careful.” They left without another word. Both Jack and Crow had a hidden smile on their face. “Looks like we have a day to ourselves,” Yusei said.  
“Looks like it,” Era agreed.  
“Come on, let’s try to forget. Like they want us to,” Yusei said hearing a touch of worry in her voice.  
Era looked at him and nodded. They stared into each other’s eyes again. Yusei leaned down and kissed her.  
Era let herself be carried away by the loving feeling the kiss gave her. It made the world melt away followed by all her worries. She felt herself leaned back onto the couch but she didn’t bother to check. She wanted to savor the feeling while it lasted.  
Yusei pulled back and Era looked at him with a happy, thankful expression which he returned. Yusei placed a hand on her cheek and watched as her eyes sparkled in them light.  
“You’re perfect. And I have you,” Yusei whispered.  
“And you always will,” Era responded. “Because you’re perfect too.”  
Yusei rolled to the side and Era rolled into him. “Era,” Yusei called. She looked at him. “What do you want to do for the day?”  
She gave a small laugh. “Don’t know,” she answered. “What do you think?”  
“Not sure,” he replied.  
“Why don’t you duel?” Stargazer suggested popping out of nowhere.  
“A duel?” Era repeated.  
“What?” Yusei asked.  
“Stargazer just suggested a duel,” Era explained.  
“Not a bad idea,” Yusei said with a grin.  
Era heard Stargazer giggle. “You want to?” Era asked.  
“Sure,” Yusei agreed.  
They got up and went outside with their decks and duel disks.


	36. Learning to Accel

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 36  
Learning to Accel

“Ladies first,” Yusei said.  
“You’re such a gentleman,” Era teased drawing her card. “First I’m summoning Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. You know its ability, so feel sixteen hundred points of damage.” Yusei’s life points dropped to 2400. “Next her ability kicks in. So I summon Night Light Guard (Attack1400/ Defense 2300) in defense mode. I play two cards face down and end my turn.”  
“Impressive. Now it’s my turn,” Yusei declared. “I’ll start by playing Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters now, I can summon another later. And next I’ll summon Junk Synchron. Because I was able to summon him, I can summon my Speed Warrior. And now my Quillbolt Hedgehog’s ability activates. Allowing it to take to them field. Now I’ll tune my Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Speed Warrior to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!” The dragon took to the field.  
“I play my favorite trap card, Shining Removal!” Era declared.  
“Not good,” Yusei said.  
“That’s right. Because since Stardust Dragon has over 1500 attack points, it is removed from play and you get hit with damage equal to its attack points,” Era said.  
Yusei’s points dropped to zero. “Okay, are you sure you didn’t play before you came to this world? Because it seems like you are stronger than anyone,” he said.  
“I only learned by instinct somehow. And then I learned more from you. Together they make a strong opponent,” Era replied.  
Yusei shook his head. “Well, you certainly are to be feared in a duel,” he said jokingly.  
Era playfully punched him with a smile. “You ever think different?” Era teased.  
“Nope,” Yusei answered bluntly.  
Era laughed. Yusei grabbed her hand and brought her back inside. “So, what to do now,” she   
said.  
Yusei smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. “Let’s just hang out. Just be us,” Yusei suggested.  
Era gave smile and nodded. Yusei brought her over to the couch where he sat down and Era leaned into him as close as possible.  
“Yusei,” Era called. He looked at her. “Why can’t I ever protect you? Why won’t you allow me?”  
“Because whenever you protect me, you get hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re my heart and world. But let’s forget the problems for now. Like we’re supposed to,” Yusei answered. Era sighed and nodded. Yusei kissed the top of her head.  
The rest of the day was spent by just hanging around each other and talking. Yusei never left Era’s side and listened to Era talk about her history and her world at his request.  
Era had asked Yusei a bit of his time as a child. She knew about his birth and when he got older but she didn’t know a lot from his younger years.  
Yusei explained how he stayed at Martha’s for some time and met Jack and Crow and how he received Stardust Dragon. He explained that it was hard but he made himself believe there was a brighter future for everyone.  
“And you’re making it a reality,” Era said once he finished.  
Yusei smiled at her and brought her closer to him while they sat on the couch. Era smiled as she set her head on his shoulder.  
“Crow was right,” Yusei said. She looked at him. “We needed this.”  
Era nodded. “We need to thank them later,” she said.  
Yusei looked outside and then at the clock. ‘Seven, Jack and Crow should be back soon,’ he thought. ‘I’m glad I had this time. Just for me and Era to hang out. I think it helped us both.’  
Era smiled. “Why are you smiling?” Yusei asked with a small smile himself.  
“Just thinking of how far this will go. How far I want it to go,” Era answered.  
“And what’s this ‘it’ you’re talking about,” Yusei asked.  
“Us. Our relationship,” Era replied.  
“And how far do you want it to go?” Yusei asked.  
“To be honest, farther than this,” Era answered.  
“Good, because I want that also,” he responded.  
Era smiled up at him. He went down and kissed her again. Era and Yusei felt the fire that caught through them as the kiss was made.  
When they broke, they stared into each other’s eyes. Yusei saw a kind spark flash in Era’s eyes. He placed a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Era placed a hand on his with a kind, loving expression on her face.  
Shortly after, the door opened and Jack and Crow walked in. Yusei and Era looked at them. “How was your little break?” Crow asked.  
“Better than I thought,” Era answered.  
“That’s good. You really needed it,” Jack responded.  
“Thanks for thinking of us guys,” Yusei said.  
“You two are our friends. And friends look out for one another. Right, Era?” Crow replied. Era nodded.  
“How are Akiza, the twins, Jack Two, and Martha doing, Crow?” she asked.  
“They’re okay. Your brother and those kids are waiting for you to teach them more,” Crow answered.  
Era gave a small smile. “Thanks for checking on them for me,” she thanked.  
“Era, it’s no problem,” Crow responded.  
“I have an idea on what you two could do next,” Jack said.  
“What’s that?” Yusei asked.  
“Era could start you on that Accel Synchro,” he suggested.  
“That might not be a bad idea. I should’ve helped you sooner anyways,” Era said.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah, you need to learn in order to defeat the Meklord Emperors and it’s the right thing to do,” she answered.  
“Okay,” he agreed.  
“Well, you two hop to it. We’ll be right behind you,” Jack said.  
Yusei and Era nodded before leaving. Jack and Crow watched after them. “They really needed that. Nice thinking, Crow,” Jack said.  
“Thanks,” Crow said.  
“Come on, let’s go see how Yusei does,” Jack said.

As Yusei and Era drove through the duel lane, Era said, “Okay, to help this go faster, you can start off with Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron so you can try it easier. I’ll start off with Cosmic Dragon and Starlight Dragon.”  
“Okay,” Yusei agreed bringing his two monsters to the field followed by Era.  
“You’ll be taking the first move. Remember to perform an Accel Synchro you have to clear your mind. Don’t let anything cloud it. Not the Emperors, not what’s happening, nothing,” Era informed.   
“Got it,” Yusei said.  
“Go ahead and try it,” Era urged.  
Yusei took a deep breath and began to clear his mind. As he did, Era watched as he moved faster and light began to speed through the air current.  
‘That’s it, Yusei. Don’t let the Meklord Emperors get in your way though,’ Era thought.  
To Yusei, as he cleared his mind, the Meklord Emperor Wisel came into it. ‘Era’s right. The Meklord Emperors can’t cloud my mind. She said if I can do this I’ll be able to stop the Meklord Emperors. So that’s what I’m going to do,’ Yusei thought to himself.  
The visionary Meklord Emperor dissolved away and Yusei couldn’t hear anything but the wind. Yusei heard the wind speed up. “I tune my level eight Stardust Dragon with my level two Formula Synchron!” Yusei declared without realizing it. And to Era’s approval he disappeared in a flash of light.  
‘Nice Yusei, now go receive Shooting Star Dragon,’ he said.

Yusei flew by stars and when Yusei looked in front of him a card appeared. ‘Shooting Star Dragon?’ he thought.  
He found himself next to his runner and next to a crater. In the middle of the crater stood a giant stone tablet shaped like a card. He walked down. Curiosity took him over as he touched it.  
A blast of white light was sent between the stone and Yusei. When Yusei opened his eyes from the light, he was in a white room. Only thing in front of him was a person in a shell shaped container. Only one eye could be seen.  
“You are the one,” the person said. His voice was deep telling Yusei it was a man  
“Who are you?” Yusei asked.  
“You will find out soon enough. You are the one who can save the world alongside your friend, Yusei Fudo,” the man said.  
“Are you talking about Era?” Yusei asked. ‘I’m supposed to save the world again with Era?’ he thought shocked.  
“Era Windser has the power, you have the heart. When you are together, the world will be saved,” the man said before disappearing along with the room.  
Yusei found himself in front of the now blank tablet. Yusei saw his deck shining and he pulled out the card. Shooting Star Dragon was the name of it. He put it back in his deck and walked to his runner.

As he found himself reappearing in the duel, he yelled not knowing why, “I synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon!”  
“That’s it Yusei,” Era congratulated. “You did it. Now activate his ability.”  
Yusei nodded. “With its ability, I can check the top five cards of my deck for tuner monsters. And for every one, I can attack that many times,” he declared drawing his cards. “I’ve drawn three. So now I can attack Cosmic Dragon and Starlight Dragon.”  
“Sorry you have to be attacked Cosmic. You too Starlight,” Era said to her dragons.  
“It is fine Era. You were doing this to help Yusei. That is too important to not help with,” Cosmic said.  
“Right!” Starlight agreed. His voice was like Stargazer’s, child sounding, but it sounded like a young boy’s instead of a young girl’s voice.  
Era smiled. “Go ahead, Yusei,” she said turning to him.  
Shooting Star Dragon attacked Starlight Dragon first. Dropping Era’s life points to 1900. Then he attacked Cosmic leaving Era with 1500 life points. Then the third took one last attack to Era dropping her life points to zero.  
Era stopped. “And you have performed your Accel Synchro. Nice job,” she complimented. “I was afraid you were going to let the Meklord Emperors cloud your mind. I’m happy they didn’t.”  
“It was all because of you that helped me forget them. When you said that they can’t cloud my mind and that if I can perform Accel Synchro it can help me beat the Meklord Emperors, it helped me not worry about them,” Yusei said. “Thanks for helping me.”  
Era gave a Yusei a quick smile. “Of course,” Era said.  
Crow and Jack rode up. “I can’t believe you just got your Accel Synchro, Yusei. Nicely done. Now we have another weapon against those three Emperors to stop them,” Crow said.  
“Thanks, guys,” Yusei said.  
“Come on,” Era said. “There’s a lot to be said about the Accel Synchro’s importance here.”  
“Like what?” Jack asked as they drove off.  
“For one, most Accel Synchro monsters can leave the field through its ability. Like Shooting Star Dragon and Universal Dragon. That’ll be the most important against the Meklord Emperors’ ability,” Era explained.  
“How? They’ll leave the field,” Crow asked.  
“Universal Dragon and Shooting Star can both return to the field at the end phase of the turn it left. Allowing us to draw the cards we need to stop the Emperors,” Era explained.  
“So you’ll be able to save them from being absorbed,” Jack said.  
“But there is another ability to the Meklord Emperor that is troublesome,” Era said.  
“And what’s that?” Yusei asked.  
“Meklord Emperor Wisel for instance can absorb a monster in the graveyard. That’s why if Yusei ever faces Primo, he’ll need to be careful about Stardust Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon. My Universal Dragon can cancel out all abilities of my opponents’ monsters when it is sent to the graveyard until it is summoned back to the field,” Era explained further.  
“So we have to find a way to negate his ability and stop the Meklord Emperor,” Yusei broke down.  
“Destroying it will be up to your heart, Yusei. Giving all your belief to your cards is what will help you,” Era said. “That’s how I believe in my cards. When I duel, I trust my deck and believe they’ll give me the best strategy to defeat my opponent. As Yugi Moto would say, ‘I believe in the heart of the cards’. So all you have to do is believe in your deck with all your heart, and it will all fall into place.”  
“Got it,” Yusei said.  
They arrived back at the garage. The sun was beginning its descent and the moon was beginning to shine.  
“But what’s important right now Yusei is that you pulled off your Accel Synchro. So now Accel Synchro is a gift that can help us and it will come in handy for many more things,” Era said.  
Yusei gave a thankful smile. They entered the garage. But one question still bothered Era as the night went on. ‘How did Yliaster know about my power in the first place?’ she questioned.


	37. Apologize

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 37  
Apologize

The next day, Sly was walking home from Duel Academy. His head was down in thought. ‘What am I…?’ his thought was cut off by a voice.  
“Hello, Sly,” greeted Lazar.  
“Uh, it’s you,” Sly greeted.  
“Have you learned any more about Era and her gift?” Lazar asked.  
Sly shook his head. “I haven’t talked to her since the last visit,” he answered.  
“You do remember how we met, correct?” Lazar asked.  
Sly nodded.  
~Flashback~  
Sly walked away from Duel Academy waving back to Leo and Luna. He had taken a bit of Era’s advice and started hanging around them.  
“Hello, young Sly,” greeted a man with purple hair and two red lined, makeup dropping over his eyes.  
“Who are you?” Sly asked.  
“I’m Lazar. I am the head assistant to the director,” Lazar introduced.  
“What do you want from me?” Sly asked. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Maybe not. But we’ve heard you saw a girl that is said to have a special mark. It gave her abilities,” Lazar said. “Is this true?”  
“Why would I tell you?” Sly asked.  
“Because, unless you want something bad to happen to your family and friends, I suggest you tell me what you know,” Lazar threatened.  
Sly sighed in defeat. He couldn’t get his family hurt. “Y-Yeah. What do you want from her?” Sly asked.  
“We want to learn more about her power. Can you tell me what she did and said she could do?” Lazar asked.  
“She said she could teleport and she returned all of some scattered cards into their original deck by looking at it. Her friends had said the power came from her mark. Bob and Patty saw the same thing. Why do you need to learn about her power?” Sly asked concerned for the girl.  
“We need to know how dangerous her power is. Or if it is dangerous at all,” Lazar lied.  
Sly was suspicious. Something didn’t feel right to him. “Now if that’s all, can I go home now?” he asked wanting to get away.  
“Of course, but don’t tell her about this little encounter,” Lazar said as Sly ran off and Lazar with a small evil laugh.  
~Flashback Ended~  
“Are you sure you haven’t learned anything new?” Lazar checked again.  
“No, sorry. Now, I have to get home,” Sly said before quickly running off. ‘They probably want to hurt her. I have to tell Era and the others. I can have them get hurt,’ Sly said. He had learned a lot about kindness and friendship from Leo and Luna. Besides, he didn’t want someone as kind and harmless as Era to get hurt.  
He looked back to see Lazar had disappeared. He arrived back at his home. “Hi, Sly!” his mom called.  
“Hi, Mom. Can’t talk right now. I have to call Leo and Luna,” Sly called running into his room and shutting the door.  
He quickly went to the video call on his wall. And punched in their number. When Luna picked up, he sighed. “Hey, Sly. Since when do you call?” Luna greeted.  
“Luna, I need you to take me to see Era and the guys. Like right away,” Sly said urgently.  
“Sure, Sly. Come over and we can go together. What’s wrong?” Luna asked worried.  
“Era’s in danger because of me,” Sly said. “I need to explain everything and say sorry.”  
“Got it. Come on over,” Luna said.  
“Thanks, Luna,” Sly said.  
He ran out calling to his mother saying where he was going.

“Okay, Sky. How is Era in danger because of you?” Leo asked as they walked.  
“A guy named Lazar came to me after school about three weeks ago. He asked me if I knew a girl with power that came from a mark. I asked him why I should say anything and he threatened my family and friends’ safety. So I told him a bit and now Era’s in danger. He told me not to say anything but he came again today and asked if I knew anything else. I didn’t want to tell him but I was afraid for my family and friends,” Sly retold.  
“Sly, it’s fine. You were in a tough spot. And protecting your friends and family is something Era would probably do,” Luna tried to comfort. “I think it’s good you’re telling them. Era’s been wondering how they found out and she’ll understand because you were protecting as many people as possible.”  
“Luna’s right. The guys will understand too,” Leo said. ‘Hopefully,’ he added in his head.  
“Thanks, Luna, Leo,” Sly said.  
They nodded and picked up the pace to the garage. As soon as they reached it, Sly paused worried about this.  
Luna walked over. “It’ll be okay, Sly,” she said.  
He nodded slowly. Leo opened the door and they walked in. Era looked at them followed by the guys.  
“Hey, Leo, Luna, Sly,” she greeted. “Just curious here, why are you here, Sly?”  
“I…” he trailed off.  
Era looked worried. Something about the air around him made her uneasy. “It’s okay, Sly,” Luna comforted.  
“I’m sorry, Era,” he said.  
“Sorry? For what?” she asked. Yusei and the others were listening extremely close now.  
“I had to. I was afraid. I didn’t know what to do,” he stuttered fumbling with his sentences.  
Era walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What happened, Sly?” she asked but she had a good idea.  
“About three weeks ago, a guy who called himself Lazar stepped in front of me after Academy,” he began.  
“What did he want?” Jack asked.  
“He asked if I knew of a girl who had power coming from a mark,” Sly answered. “When I asked him why I should tell him anything. He threatened my family and friends’ safety. So I said yeah, and he asked me about what powers you had. I told him. I didn’t want to but I afraid of what could happen to my friends and my parents,” he explained.  
Era didn’t look upset to Sly’s dismay. “I happy you told us Sly. I understand why you did what you did. I would’ve told him myself if I was in that situation,” Era said.  
“At the end he told me to not tell anyone of the encounter. He met me again today. Asked if I knew anything else. I said I hadn’t visited you since the last time I saw you. After he asked if I was sure, I ran off trying to avoid him again,” he continued.  
“It’s fine Sly. You did what you thought you had to do at the time,” Yusei said. “When people threaten you with something as big as they did, it’s hard to know what to do other than go their way. It’s not your fault. It’s good you told us though.”  
Sly nodded. He looked down still ashamed. “Sly look at me,” Era ordered gently. He looked at her still holding back tears. “It’ll be okay. We’re fine with it and we’re happy you told us. That’s all that matters. Okay?”  
He nodded. Era brought him in for a comforting hug. He accepted the hug and allowed himself to feel comforted. Leo and Luna were right. Era was the kindest soul he knew.


	38. Memories

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 38  
Memories

Era and the guys let Sly, Leo, and Luna hang around while they continued working with the new engine. Creating adjustments and looking for any programming errors.  
Sly’s mom soon called asking Sly to come home. Leo and Luna said they would take him home in case Lazar showed up again.  
“Be careful,” Era said.  
They nodded and left the place. Era understood Sly’s actions. There wasn’t a way to hold it against the kid. He had really changed thanks to Leo and Luna.  
“So Sly’s the one who let them know. Not that he had much of a choice though,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, he was friends with Leo and Luna around that time. It could’ve put them in danger too,” Yusei said.  
Yusei nodded in agreement. He looked at Era who was looking down in concentration. ‘Something’s coming. Something just doesn’t feel right. What’s going to happen next?’ she thought. 

Jacob, Lester, and Primo sat there and watched. “What’re we going to do?” Primo wondered aloud.  
“I don’t know. Make her forget?” Lester suggested sarcastically.  
Jacob began to think about Lester’s suggestion even though he knew it was sarcastic. “For a sarcastic suggestion, it was a good idea Lester,” he said. They looked at him. “Primo, use this dart to keep her asleep. Lester,” he paused as he brought out a syringe with a green, cloudy liquid in it. “When she is out, press this into her neck. This serum will make her forget every memory she has. We’ll come in a bit later and make her choose between the other Signers or us. And once we have her in our grasp, we’ll take that power by telling her to overload.”  
“I like this plan!” Lester exclaimed laughing.  
“Agreed,” Primo said grabbing the dart.  
Lester grabbed the syringe and they walked out to do their job. “Do not fail,” Jakob said.

Era lay next to Yusei. No one heard the window above slide open and stayed asleep. Primo took the dart and threw it at Era. Lester gave a few more seconds before sliding in with the syringe. He gave a silent laugh.  
He pressed it into her neck. She cringed but didn’t wake up thanks to the dart. As the liquid entered her body, Lester struggled to hold in a maniacal laugh. As soon as the last of it was gone. He pulled the syringe and dart out before running out and away with Primo.  
The next morning Era woke up with a pain in her neck. She rubbed it before looking around. Her eyes went wide in fear.  
‘Where am I? Who am I sleeping next to?’ she paused. ‘Who am I?’  
Feeling the movement in his arms, Yusei woke up and looked at Era. He was worried when he noticed her eyes flicking around scared. “Era?” he called. Her head snapped to him. “Are you okay?”  
“Who are you?” she asked fearfully.  
“What?” Yusei asked worried. ‘How does she not know who I am?’  
“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” she asked. “Who’s Era?”  
“Era don’t you remember anything?” Yusei asked concerned. ‘What’s going on?’ he thought. She rubbed the back of her neck again. “Can I look at you neck?”  
She looked at him worried. ‘I feel like I can trust him. But who is he?’ she thought. Era nodded slowly.  
Yusei sat up and turned to look where she was rubbing. His eyes widened. Two needle marks were there. One that looked like the darts were there and the other looks like one from a shot.  
“Who are you?” Era asked again still afraid.  
Crow sat up hearing the noise. “What’s with all the noise over there?” he asked.  
Jack sat up and said, “No kidding.”  
Era eye’s looked at the both of them afraid. “Okay, Era, why are you looking at us like you   
haven’t seen us before in your life?” Crow asked.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“What?” Jack asked. “Era, what’s wrong with you? Don’t you know who we are?”  
“She doesn’t even know who I am, Jack,” Yusei intervened they looked at him shocked. “I got her to allow me to look where she was rubbing on her neck. There are two needle marks here. It’s like she was knocked out and then something was placed into her.”  
“Wait, what?” Crow asked.  
They began to walk over and Era twisted around fearfully.  
“Era, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you,” Crow tried to comfort.  
“Who’s Era? Where am I? What’s going on? Why can’t I remember anything?” she asked afraid.  
“Your name is Era. You’re in our house where you’ve been staying for the past few weeks. Era, we’re going to find out what happened and try to regain your memories. But you have to trust us,” Yusei said.  
“I…” she stopped unsure what to think. ‘Should I trust these people? I don’t know what’s going on? What happened to my memories?’ She gripped her head in frustration. Her head snapped up and looked at Yusei who placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Era, you have to trust us so we can get your memories back,” he said calmly.  
“But I…” she trailed off. “I don’t know what to think.”  
“Era, please just trust us. We can get your memories back,” Crow tried.  
“How long will that take?” Era asked fearfully.  
“We can’t answer that but we can get your memories back,” Jack answered.  
She shook her head. All of this was too much.  
Little did they know, the Crimson Dragon watched with saddened eyes. ‘How can they be so cruel as to take away her memories?’ she thought. ‘If she is to regain her memories by allowing me to help, she has to learn to trust Yusei again. But if the three Emperors of Yliaster come to try and take her to their side, what can I do? Era…’  
Yusei, Crow, and Jack tried to talk to her. But she was just pushing out everything from fear. Yusei finally got Crow and Jack to stop bombarding her with everything they were saying and she   
looked at Yusei.  
“It’ll be okay, Era,” Yusei said. “Just trust us.”  
Era’s eyes widened as the sentence sounded familiar. Like she had heard it so many times from him. “I…” she still didn’t know how to respond to anything.  
“We’ll get your memories back,” Yusei tried to comforted. She gave a small nod. ‘She’s beginning to trust us again. It’s a start at least,’ he thought. “Come on, Era. Let’s get up and move around a bit,” he suggested kindly.  
He stood up and held out a hand. She carefully grabbed it and stood up. She grabbed her jacket surprised she knew which one was hers when there were two side by side.  
“Yusei, what do you think happened?” Crow asked as Era looked at herself in the mirror.  
“I’m not entirely sure. I didn’t hear anything and I didn’t wake up last night. So I know Era didn’t get up either. But those two marks a bit different. One I know is from a dart because I had a similar one after Lester and those guys got us. The other one looked like it was from a syringe,” Yusei explained.  
“Do you think someone put something in her to erase her memories?” Jack asked.  
“It’s possible,” Yusei answered. “But it didn’t erase her memories too well. She seemed to recognize something I said.”  
“The good news with that is it means her memories can be saved faster,” Crow said.  
“True,” Yusei agreed. ‘But I still don’t like this. If she had her memories erased, it would be for a certain reason. And it can’t be god,’ he thought.  
They stayed in the garage for most of the day trying to help Era remember things. But it was like the memories were locked away and locked away well.  
“Can I go outside?” she asked.  
“Not yet,” Crow said.  
“I’ll take you outside. But I can’t let you go alone until we get your memories back. It’s too dangerous. Do you understand?” Yusei said. She nodded. He looked at the guys who nodded. “Come on, Era.”  
They walked outside and Era looked around trying to grasp everything. It looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t recognize it well. Yusei tensed as a black car rolled in front of them. The doors opened and the three men stepped out.  
“Why hello, Yusei?” Jakob greeted.  
“What do you want?” Yusei asked angrily.  
Era looked between the two groups. ‘Why are they angry at each other?’ she thought.  
“We wanted to check on dear Era. We had heard she had a memory loss problem and wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help,” Primo said.  
Era gave a confused look. Yusei got tense. “There’s no way you’re getting her,” he said.  
“Yusei, can they help? Shouldn’t we try?” Era asked.  
“They don’t want to help Era. You have a special power inside you and they’ve wanted it for a long time,” Yusei explained. “They have been trying to take it from you for a few weeks now. They’ve even kidnapped you.”  
“What?” Era asked confused and worried.  
“Come now, Yusei. No need to make up lies. We know you’ve had a rivalry with us. But why lie to this poor girl?” Jakob lied.  
Era looked between the two. Jack and Crow came running out hearing the commotion. “What’re you three doing here?” Jack growled.  
The two groups glared at each other. “Why do you hate each other?” she asked curiousness in her voice. “What rivalry?”  
“We’ve have a dueling rivalry for some time, Era. And they have a power too. And it can summon a terrifying beast capable of destroying the world. They’ve already done so several times,” Jakob lied.  
“Era, we’ve only summoned the dragon when the world was in danger from another force and we needed help to save it,” Yusei tried.  
“I…” she didn’t know what to say. There were two stories. ‘Who can I trust?’ she thought.  
“Era, we could get you your memories back now,” Jakob said. She looked at him. “We have the capability to bring back your lost memories.”  
“You do?” she asked surprised.  
“Era, don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to manipulate you,” Yusei said. She looked at him.  
“Era, if you want your memories, come with us. They can’t get you your memories. You’ve tried all day and they haven’t gotten anything have they?” Primo said.  
“I… I don’t…” she trailed off. ‘Who can I trust will help me?’ she asked frightened. ‘There are two stories and their against the other. Who is telling the truth?!’


	39. Trust

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 39  
Trust

“Era, please believe us. We’re here to help you. We’ll protect you and everyone,” Yusei said. Once again her eyes widened as the sentence sound familiar.  
“Era, Yusei’s telling the truth. Yusei’s been in love with you since you first met and you’ve loved him. You two were a couple. Try to remember,” Jack tried. “You trusted each other with your lives.”  
Era tried to remember. It all sounded familiar but she couldn’t place it. “I…” she stopped trying to remember. “It all sounds familiar but I just can’t remember.”  
“Era, if you can trust anyone, it’s Yusei. Just trust him again,” Crow prodded. “I’m sure he can get your memories back.”  
“Please, Era. Please pull through for the three of your friends. The three over there have lied and wish to do harm,” the Crimson Dragon tried. Era looked at it and covered a scream. Yusei, Jack, and Crow looked over and noticed the dragon. “I am over five millennia old. I know when people lie. Jack, Crow, and Yusei are telling the truth, as I am. The three men over there are evil and wish to use the power you have to do harm on the world.”  
“Are you really telling the truth?” Era asked.  
“Yes, dear era. Also know Era, I can give you back your memories. But you must trust Yusei again,” the red dragon answered.  
“You can?” she asked looking between Yusei and the dragon.  
“Impossible. Era, it is a dragon. Dragons can do nothing more but fly,” Lester said.  
“I…” Era trailed off again.  
She looked at Yusei. Ever since she first saw him, she felt like she could trust him. Like she could let him be her shoulder if she needed it. Like he would always be there if she needed him to be. Yusei’s soft eyes and kind face.  
“I…” she didn’t know what to say. Era looked between the two groups. “I trust…” She closed   
her eyes and searched deep into her heart. “Yusei,” she finally whispered.  
The trio with the mark of the dragon gave a silent sigh of relief. “Era, we can help better than them or that dragon. Are you sure you can trust a being of fiction or people you can’t remember?” Primo asked.  
“Yes. I felt trust but never known why. Yusei is who I can trust,” Era said walking into Yusei’s hold. Yusei stroked her hair relaxing her.  
Jakob growled. “Where did you administer the serum, Lester?” he asked.  
“Right next to the spinal cord. Where it meets the back,” he answered.  
“It was close. I forgot to tell you, where the head meets the cord,” Jakob said. “It is my fault for not telling you. It left some fogginess in her mind but allowed her to recognize and remember feelings.”  
“So it was you who wiped my memories,” Era said.  
“Yes, and now you’re going to come with us,” Jakob answered.  
Primo grabbed a device with a twin grip hook big enough to grab Era but too small to grab Yusei, Jack, or Crow. He pressed a button and it shot forward at Era. Yusei twisted her around so it would hit his back. He gritted his teeth as the rammed into his back.  
“Yusei!” Era exclaimed.  
The hook rolled back into it spot and Primo growled in annoyance. He pressed a button and the edges of the hook became blades.  
“Yusei!” Jack called.  
“Watch out!” Crow exclaimed as the weapon went towards him.   
Era’s mark began to react and a red energy dome surrounded the four of them. The weapon hit is and the power from energy burnt it and it crumbled away. Primo growled.  
“Let’s go. We can do nothing more here,” Jakob said getting into the car followed by Lester and Primo.  
As soon as they left, Era lowered the dome and held Yusei. “Yusei, I’m so sorry,” Era apologized.  
“It’s not your fault, Era,” Yusei said.  
“Era, are you ready to receive your memories?” the Crimson Dragon asked. “Be aware, your head will hurt for a bit as the memories will be forced back. But you would remember   
everything and every detail in your life.”  
Era nodded. “I… I understand. I want… I need,” she corrected, “my memories.”  
The dragon gave a nod and its eyes began to glow bright. Era’s eyes widened as her eyes glowed red and every event she had ever known flashed before her eyes. From her years as a baby to when she went to the land in between the light and dark to meeting Yusei and all the way to now. Every bit of every event was remembered. Nothing was left out.  
When Era’s eyes stopped glowing and the events stopped replaying, Yusei asked, “You remember who you are now?”  
“Yes, I’m Era Windser. The Celestial Signer and your girlfriend,” Era answered.  
“Good to have you back,” Yusei said holding her tight.  
“I’m sorry all this happened, Yusei,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I got you hurt.”  
“It’s not your fault for any of this, okay?” Yusei said gently. Era nodded.  
She looked at the dragon. “Thank you, Crimson Dragon,” she thanked genuinely.  
“We wouldn’t be able to do this without you, Era. You don’t need to thank me,” the dragon responded. “I will be watching you and your friends. Be warned, this is only just the beginning.”  
Era nodded. “I know,” she said. The Crimson Dragon took off and disappeared.  
Yusei turned her to look at him. “You trusted us in the end. Thank you,” he said.  
“Thank you for helping me,” Era responded.  
Yusei brought Era in for another hug. She turned to Jack and Crow and said, “Thanks for trying to help me and staying with me too, guys.”  
“You’re our friend. We can’t lose a friend like you,” Crow said.  
Jack nodded. “Crow’s right. I couldn’t have said it better myself.”  
Era gave a small smile. “Let’s get inside,” Yusei suggested noticing the sun.  
They had spent all day just trying to help her memories and the last part saving her from the three Emperors of Yliaster.  
They entered back inside and Era leaned against Yusei. He held her tight worried she would forget again if he let go.  
“What am I going to do?” Era whispered.  
“What do you mean?” Yusei asked confused.  
“What am I going to do? If you get hurt again or I forget. What am I going to do?” she replied.  
“You’re going to be okay. I doubt they’ll try the same plan again and even if I get hurt, it won’t be because of you and it would be because I’m protecting you,” he answered. “You don’t have to do anything because you won’t forget and it won’t be you that got me hurt. I’m here for you, I’ll protect you, and I’ll never leave you.” Era listened to his comforting heartbeat. “You’re with me Era. And I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re my world and I couldn’t be in a happier one.”  
“I believe you because I’m the same way,” Era said. Yusei kissed her forehead.  
Yusei and Era went to sit on the couch so Yusei could continue to comfort Era who still felt awful about the situation. Jack and Crow went into their room to get ready for the night and to allow Yusei to have his time helping Era.  
“I just…” Era trailed off.  
“Era, how many times do I have to say ‘it’s not your fault’?” Yusei asked gently.  
“But, I almost trusted the wrong guys. How could I do that to my friends?” Era replied.  
“Era, the only reason you almost trusted them is because they wiped your memory of us and them causing you to be unsure of who to trust. That isn’t your fault. Just believe me and trust me enough to know it isn’t your fault,” Yusei responded.  
“Yusei…” she muttered calmly.  
“It’ll be okay,” Yusei said holding her as close as possible without hurting her. “I’m here.”  
“I trust you, Yusei, and you’re right. It’s just hard to believe I did that,” Era said.  
“I’m here, Era. You trusted us in the end and that’s all that matters,” Yusei responded.  
Era set her head on his chest and Yusei rubbed his hand up and down her arm relaxingly. “It’s okay,” he whispered.  
Era gave a small nod before letting Yusei’s comforting touch reach her heart and allowed her to feel the overwhelming sense of trust he always gave her to touch her mind. She soon found herself drift to sleep in the position she found the comfort and trust had put her in.


	40. Duel!

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 40  
Duel!

Yusei felt her fall asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her into the actual bed with him. He held her with one hand covering her neck and the other holding the middle of her back.

“Did it work, Primo?” Lester asked.  
“We’ll find out by the end of the week,” Primo said.  
“So the blades had the unique DNA in it?” Jakob asked.  
“Yes. The shield is her energy that is made of her DNA. When it hit, the DNA on the blades transferred into the energy shield. So when she retracted it back into her,” he stopped.  
“The DNA went into her as well,” Jakob said.  
“Are you sure putting that DNA in her was a good idea? It’ll make her stronger and more kind-hearted,” Lester asked.  
“Whether it was a good idea or not, it is done. By the end of the week, the DNA will have been completely infused with hers. And we shall see the outcome,” Primo said. They each gave a grin with sinister intent in them.

Era woke up slowly and saw she was in bed and in Yusei’s arms. ‘He must’ve brought me with him into bed last night,’ she thought.  
Two separate, stabbing pains erupted from her back. Mirroring each other between her shoulder blades and her spine. She muffled a groan of pain and pushed it way as nothing. She knew she fell asleep in an unusual position last night so Era thought the pain was due to that.  
Yusei woke up shortly after and smiled at Era who looked in his eyes. “Good morning, Yusei,” she greeted quietly.  
“Hey,” he said while pushing some hair out of her face. “You okay?”  
Era nodded. “A bit of pain in my back but that’s probably from the position I fell asleep in,” she said.  
Yusei nodded acceptingly. “We can check it out in a bit. Just in case,” he said.  
Era smiled and nodded. Yusei gently pulled her up with him. Era went over to the mirror and looked at her back. She didn’t see anything different so she went back to the idea that it was because she fell asleep in a different position.  
Yusei walked over. “Anything?” he asked.  
“No, nothing unusual,” Era answered.  
“That’s good,” Yusei responded.  
“Definitely,” Era agreed as they walked into the living room as they did every morning. But what Era didn’t admit was that she felt like she was changing. ‘Why do I feel like this? If I am changing, how?’ she thought.  
“Era?” Yusei called. She looked at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, just thinking,” she replied.  
“What about?” Yusei asked.  
“Nothing really,” she answered.  
“Era you can tell me anything. You know that,” Yusei urged.  
Era sighed. “I know. It’s just… I don’t know what’s going on,” she said.  
“What are you talking about? What do you mean?” Yusei asked.  
“Since I woke up, I’ve felt like I’m changing,” she explained.  
“Changing?” Yusei repeated.  
Era nodded. “Yeah. But I don’t know how or why,” she replied.  
“We’ll figure it out,” Yusei said.  
“Okay,” she agreed.  
Yusei brought her in and kissed her forehead to comfort her. Crow walked in with a yawn. “Morning guys,” he called.  
“Morning Crow. You seem more tired than usual,” Era commented. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and couldn’t get back to sleep for another hour,” he answered.  
“Really?” Yusei asked. ‘That’s weird. Crow tends to sleep pretty well,’ he thought.  
“I’m fine though. Nothing big happened,” Crow said.  
“Okay,” Era responded still a bit uneasy.  
“So Yusei, want to go see the kids again?” Era suggested.  
“Whatever you want to do, Era. They’ll probably like that,” he agreed.  
Era smiled at him. ‘Yusei’s so awesome and is actually great with kids. Even if he doesn’t see it yet,’ she thought. Crow looked over and Jack entered the room with a cup of coffee.  
“So what’re we planning on doing today?” he asked.  
“Era and I were going to head over to Martha’s and see the kids a bit,” Yusei informed him.  
“Okay then. By the way, you never said what you did that kept you later than usual,” Jack said.  
“Oh, the three regulars Tally, Hale, and Wyvern wanted to learn how to duel. Yusei said Tally and his sister Wyvern are one heck of a team,” Era informed.  
“Why can’t they battle on their own?” Crow asked.  
“Tally’s actually blind. So Wyvern tag teams with him so they can both duel,” Yusei explained.  
“That’s really sweet of his sister. Reminds of you and your brother, Era,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, totally,” Crow agreed.  
“Well, Wyvern helps Tally when he needs it but Tally can really hold his own at times,” Era said.   
“How did he get blind? Was he born that way?” Crow asked.  
“Yeah. Tally’s a tough kid though. He’s never complained about being blind to me and Wyvern said he’s grown okay and used to it. He’s only five years old,” Era explained. “He’ll be turning six in a few days. I’ll have to go see him then.”  
Yusei smiled. ‘Era and her kids. It’s like she’s their mother in a way. She struggles to not want to see them,’ he thought. “Hale is a good strategist,” Yusei said. “When he gets old he could be one heck of an opponent.”  
Era smiled at him. “And Jack Two’s really moving along as well,” she said.  
“Well, they’ll be happy to learn more from you two,” Jack said.  
Era gave a small laugh. Yusei looked at her with a small smile. ‘I hope her back’s really okay,’ he thought. ‘But for now, let’s just keep the happy moment for her.’  
Era stood up with Yusei following. “We should probably get over there. Martha might need help with making breakfast or keeping the four of them under control,” she said.  
Jack and Crow nodded. “See ya guys,” Crow called as they left.

As the two drove, the pain in Era’s back intensified. She wrapped her right arm around to her back to feel the spots. As she placed her fingers in the spot between her right shoulder blades and her spine, her eyes widened. Moments ago there was nothing. But now, she felt two hard bumps mirroring each other.  
“Era, you okay?” Yusei called.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered.  
“Are you sure? You seem a bit frightened,” Yusei responded.  
“It’s nothing,” Era passed. Yusei looked at her skeptically but left it.  
They soon came up to Martha’s house and it wasn’t two seconds after they got up that Tally, Wyvern, Hale, and Jack Two ran out and tackled Era.  
“Hey you guys,” Era greeted.  
“Can you teach us to actually duel today?” Wyvern asked.  
“Can you please?” Tally begged.  
“Sure. Have you guys been practicing?” Era agreed. They nodded with a bright smile. “Okay, guys. Can I get up?”  
They laughed while they moved off of Era. They entered the house where Martha came to greet them. “Hello, Yusei, Era. These four have been waiting to see you again since the last time you were here. They’ve really been eager to duel,” she said.  
Era looked at them with a smile. “Is that true?” she asked.  
“Yeah!” Hale agreed.  
“Dueling is awesome Era. We all want to actually duel really soon,” Jack said.  
Yusei and Era smiled. “I was almost done with the snacks I made for these guys when you two came,” Martha said. “So you four, to the kitchen.”  
The kids ran to the table and Era headed for the stairs. Yusei looked at her. “Era, where are you going?” he asked.  
“I’m just heading up to my room for a second. I have to see something,” she answered as she continued up the stairs.  
“You sure everything’s okay?” he asked concerned. ‘Something doesn’t seem right about her. She looks like she’s hiding something,’ Yusei thought.  
He silently followed her upstairs without her noticing. She went into her room and left the door opened a crack. Though Yusei knew it was wrong, he wanted to help her so he looked inside. Era went over to her mirror and lifted up the back of her shirt.  
Yusei’s eyes widened when he saw two large bumps in between both sides of the shoulder blades and spine. They were about the size of two tennis balls.  
Era’s eyes also widened at the sight of them. She reached a hand back and pressed on it. Yusei saw her wince and removed her hand.  
“It’s like bone is growing there. But how?” Era muttered annoyed. But Yusei could hear it clearly.  
Yusei knocked on the door. Era jumped and lowered her shirt. “Come in,” she called. Yusei opened the door and walked in. “W-Were you watching?” she asked nervously.  
“I know I shouldn’t have but I wanted to help. What were those things on your back?” Yusei asked.  
“I’m… not sure,” she admitted sitting on her bed. Yusei sat beside her and looked at her worried. “I don’t understand what’s going on, what’s happening, nothing.”  
“Don’t worry, Era. No matter what’s happening to you, we’ll be by you to help you along,” Yusei comforted. Era closed her eyes with her head to the ground. Yusei put a hand on the middle of her back and she leaned into him. “It’ll be okay, Era.”  
Yusei wrapped his arms around her small form. “Let’s go teach the kids to duel,” Era suggested. Yusei nodded and they got up.  
The kids were waiting downstairs and had obviously just finished their snacks. “Can we duel   
now?” Tally asked.  
“Sure. How about we’ll do something like Tally and Wyvern will go against Jack? Then the winner will go against Hale. Sound good?” Era suggested.  
“I’m good with that,” Tally agreed. “You cool, Wyvern?”  
“Totally,” Wyvern agreed. She looked at Jack.  
“Let’s duel already!” he exclaimed making everyone smile.  
“I’ll stand on Jack’s side and give him advice and Yusei will do the same with you two, okay?” Era suggested.  
They nodded eagerly and they ran outside. Yusei and Era grabbed two spare duel disks and bring them to the three kids. Wyvern decided she wouldn’t be dueling as much as learning so she can help her brother. Hale stood to the sideline and watched.  
Yusei took position by the Tally and Wyvern while Era took position beside Jack. The split the deck equally.  
“You ready?” Jack asked.  
“Let’s duel!” Wyvern and Tally exclaimed in unison.  
“We’ll go first,” Tally declared. He drew a card and Wyvern read it and explained his hand. “I summon Crystal Knight (Attack 800/ Defense 1700) in attack mode.” A knight in diamond armor appeared. Its helmet covered its face only to reveal two yellow eyes. It swung its citrine gem sword as it entered. “Then I activate its ability allowing it to attack instantly,” Tally declared. It ran up and swung its sword mere inches from Jack’s face and he stumbled into Era as his life points dropped to 3200. “Next I play Defense Style. This switches all monsters on my field to defense mode. I end my turn with one face down.”  
Era looked at Jack who had a stern but worried look as he drew his card. “Look at your hand Jack. There’s a strategy that can really turn this duel around,” she informed in a whisper.  
Jack’s eyes went straight to his card. His eyes widened. “I summon Star Shimmer Fairy (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) in defense mode.” A small being the size of a small dog came into the picture. Its silver dress and black hair standing out with it thin, silver wings nearly invisible. “I place two cards face down and end my turn,” he declared. He looked at Era who nodded in approval.  
“Our turn, draw!” Tally exclaimed. He showed it to Wyvern who whispered it to him. “I summon Moonlight Pegasus (Attack 1500/ Defense 1200) in attack mode.” A white, winged horse appeared with a gray mane and tale and a silver chest plate with a blue crescent moon in the middle.  
“Remember the cards you put down,” Era instructed.  
Jack nodded. “I play Bright Destruction! When I had a light attributed monster in defense mode and you summon a monster higher than its defense, I can destroy it,” he declared.  
The moon Pegasus was destroyed in a spray of yellow shards. “I then activate from my hand Stone of Power! This raises my Crystal Knight’s attack by one thousand (Crystal Knight: Attack 1800) and allows me to attack twice,” Tally declared. “Now Crystal Knight, attack that Star Shimmer Fairy!”  
“I activate Absorption Shield!” Jack declared. “This negates your attack.”  
“I place a card face down and end my turn,” Tally said.  
“Then it’s my turn,” Jack said drawing his card. “I’ll summon the level two tuner monster Small Frost (Attack 1000/ Defense 800) in attack mode.” A man with blue hair, white skin, and a grey coat and pants took to the field. “Then I’ll tune my Small Frost with my level three Star Shimmer Fairy to synchro summon Snowy Night Owl (Attack 2300/ Defense 2400)!” he declared. An owl with white body feathers and midnight black wings took from with snow drifting down from under it. “Then I’ll have it attack your Crystal Knight.” The knight was destroyed with Stone of Power following. Tally and Wyvern’s life points dropped to 3500.  
“Stone of Power third effect kicks in. This means you lose life points equal to the life points I lost when it was destroyed,” Tally declared.  
A down pour of purple stones dropped onto Jack. “Ow!” he exclaimed.  
Yusei and Era looked at Jack confused. Era noticed on the side of his face on his right arm was a scratch. A pit of blood threatening to trickle out.  
“Yusei, I think one of those two is psychic!” Era called.  
“What?” Yusei asked shocked.  
“What’s a ‘psychic’?” Tally asked.  
“It’s a person who can create real battle damage in a duel. Which means we’re lucky your Crystal Knight didn’t really hit Jack when he attacked,” Era explained.  
“Which one is it?” Yusei asked.  
Era shook her head indicating she didn’t know. Era’s eyes widened with an idea. “Yusei, I’m going to try to sense the power,” she said. He nodded in agreement.  
Era closed her eyes and focused. Through her eye lids she saw the outline of everyone present. Everyone was dark except for two. Tally and… Jack! Their bodies glowed blue with a bright light   
shining at the core.  
Her eyes opened. “Who’s the psychic?” Yusei asked  
“Tally and Jack,” Era answered bluntly. “We have two psychics.”  
Everyone looked at the blind boy and Era’s little brother. Their eyes were wide with fear. “Will… Will we ever be able to control it?” Tally asked fearfully.  
“Eventually, yes,” Era answered. She carefully walked over to his and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But we’ll be sure to help you, okay? You know, my friend Akiza is a psychic as well.”  
“Really?” he asked in wonder.  
“Yep. I’m sure she could help you guys too,” Yusei said. “But let’s keep dueling.”  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked worried.  
“Course! If we don’t duel, you two won’t get better at controlling your powers,” Wyvern exclaimed.  
Tally smiled. “Okay, if you’re okay with it,” he agreed.  
Era walked back over to Jack. He looked at her worried. She used her power and created a protective aura around him and Tally. They looked at her. “This way they can’t get hurt. So Tally and Jack doesn’t have to worry,” Era reassured.  
“Thanks, Era,” Tally said truly thankful he didn’t have to worry about hurting his friend. Jack followed feeling the same.  
“Of course,” she responded. “Now whose turn is it?”  
“I think Jack attacked Crystal Knight and he didn’t complete his turn yet,” Wyvern said.  
“Then I place two face downs and end my turn,” Jack declared.  
“My turn then,” Tally said a little less confident and more worried.  
“You don’t have to worry, Tally,” Era reassured.  
He nodded. “I activate Gem Mine,” he declared. “This allows me to summon an Earth attribute tuner monster from my deck. I choose Citrine Gem Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800),” Tally declared. A monster with similar looks to Quillbolt Hedgehog took to the field. Except instead of bolts in its back it was covered in citrine gemstones. Its eye being onyx gems. “Then I activate Gem Rebirth allowing me to summon back Crystal Knight. Next I tune my level three Citrine Gem Hedgehog and level three Crystal Knight to synchro summon, Gemstone Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500),” Tally   
declared. A serpent like dragon took to his field beside him. It stomach white with black stripes. It back gold with rainbow colored gemstone spikes. A multicolored gemstone set in its forehead.  
“Whoa, that’s a dragon,” Jack said.  
“Don’t worry, activate your face down,” Era said.  
“I activate Shining Removal. When you summon a monster with1500 or higher attack points, I can remove it from play and deal damage equal to its attack points,” Jack declared.  
Yusei used his own mark to block the dust and wind as the dragon shattered. Tally and Wyvern’s life points dropped 1000.  
“I place a card face down and end my turn,” Tally declared.  
“My turn,” Jack said drawing a card. “I play Snowy Night Owl’s ability which allows me to select a field spell from my deck and then shuffle my deck. Required I show you the field spell. I choose Starry Night.” The field turned dark with thousands of white stars surrounding them. Making it seem like they were standing in space. “Next I activate Trap and Spell Stopper. This card negates the activation of all face down trap and spell cards.” Spikes were struck on Jack’s now single face down and Tally and Wyvern’s three face downs. “Now Snowy Night Owl, attack Tally and Wyvern directly,” Jack declared.  
The owl flew up and beat its wings hard. Torrents of winds formed around the field. Yusei and Era used their marks to keep everyone from flying away and Martha’s home intact. Tally and Wyvern’s life points dropped to zero.  
“Nice game, Tally, Wyvern,” Jack said holding out a hand.  
They gripped it with a smile. “You too. You did awesome,” Wyvern complimented.  
“You all did great,” Era said. “You guys did the better than anyone would think a beginner duelist like you should be. You guys will be strong duelists when you get older. Maybe even better than me and Yusei.”  
“No way! You and Yusei are the ones who taught us. You two will always be the best to us,” Tally said.  
Hale walked up. “Yes, Hale?” Era said.  
“Can I battle Jack now?” he asked.  
Era nodded and Jack looked worried. “What about my powers? I don’t want to hurt Hale,” he asked.  
“I’ll use my power to protect him, Jack,” Yusei said. “He’ll be okay.”  
“And I’ll keep you safe too,” Era added.  
Hale and Jack nodded at each other in agreement. “Okay, let’s do this,” Hale said.  
Tally passed the deck and disk to Hale who thanked him. They took place on opposite sides and the duel began.  
Jack started this time. “I summon Star Rose (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn,” he declared.  
Hale began his turn and drew his card. “I summon Jack the Archer (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode,” Hale declared.  
“Well, I play Shining Removal,” Jack declared.  
“Not that card,” he groaned as his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped from 4000 to 2200. Wind blew around as the card shattered and Yusei kept Hale safe. “I place two cards face down and end my turn.”  
Jack drew his card. “I play the field spell Full Moon,” he declared. The sky darkened and the full moon appeared. “With it, I can pay one thousand life points to summon a synchro monster from my extra deck. I choose Light Wing Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2200) in attack mode,” Jack declared. A white dragon with golden armor took flight in the field. It stood on four legs and had long feathery wings. “Now Light Wing attack Hale directly.”  
“I activate Attack No More!” Hale declared. “This allows me to negate your attack and destroy the attacking monster while you take damage equal to its attack points.”  
Era used her power to protect her brother as his monster was shot away in a blast of light while winds blew against Era and Jack Two. His life points dropped to 1700.  
“Nice move Hale,” Yusei complimented.  
“Thanks!” he responded.  
“I play Resummon the Light! This allows me to summon back one Light attributed monster from my graveyard. So return Light Wing Dragon. I place two cards face down and end my turn,” Jack declared as his dragon returned.  
“Then it’s my turn,” Hale declared drawing his card. “I summon Onyx Dragon (Attack 1800/ Defense 200) in attack mode. Due to its ability, I can attack you directly,” Hale declared.  
“I activate Absorption Shield. As you know, this negates you attack,” Jack declared.  
Hale retorted with, “I activate Trap Negation. By discarding one card in my hand, I can negate your trap.”  
Jack sighed in defeat as the attack followed through and he lost. He looked back up with a smile. “Nice play, Hale. You can really strategize,” Jack complimented.  
“You were awesome too. We need to duel again sometime,” Hale responded.  
They smiled at each other. “Nicely played you two. Yusei, you’re right. Hale excels in strategy. Wyvern and Tally excel in team work. And Jack excels in will and heart,” Era said to Yusei.  
“How does will and heart have anything to do in duels?” Jack asked.  
“A strong will and heart can create the best strategies to beat your opponents. Sometimes it takes a while to learn how to use your heart and will to create strategies and you’ll get the hang of it eventually. You’ve already started very well,” Era explained.  
Jack smiled. Yusei looked at the sky. It was coming close to when they had to leave and get ready to talk to Trudge and Mina for dinner. Trudge had asked the four of them to come to dinner with them. They would pay.  
“Era, I hate to break this up but we should get going. We need to get ready to talk to Trudge,” Yusei said.  
Era nodded in agreement. “Please stay a bit longer. I want to know more about my powers,” Tally begged.  
“Yeah. For one, how am I psychic? I’m not from this world,” Jack asked.  
“I’m not sure how you’re psychic Jack. But we’ll find out eventually. Next time I come over, I’ll try to get Akiza to come. She can help you learn more about your psychic powers,” Era replied.  
“Okay,” Tally said in defeat.  
She kneeled to eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll see you again and we’ll learn more. Okay?” Era said.  
“You promise?” he asked.  
“Promise,” Era agreed. “We’ll see you guys soon.”  
They ran up and hugged Era. Hale went up to Yusei. “Thanks for the help, Yusei,” he said.  
“Yeah, thanks,” the other kids chimed in.  
“You’re welcome guys,” Yusei responded.  
“Bye, guys,” Era called cheerfully as she and Yusei drove off.

As she and Yusei drove, Yusei said, “They certainly are skilled.” Era didn’t respond her mind drifting to the bumps on her back. “You’re worried about those things on your back, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah. I mean, how can I not be? I don’t know what they are and they grew so quickly. I don’t know what’s going on and it scares me,” she answered.  
“It’ll be okay, Era,” he said comfortingly. He gave a small laugh.  
“What’re you laughing at?” she asked.  
“Nothing, just thinking if they could be wings,” Yusei said. “But like that’s possible.”  
‘But what if it isn’t?’ Era thought.


	41. Talk to Him

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 41  
Talk to Him

They arrived at the garage to find Jack One and Crow were still gone. Era and Yusei went to sit on the couch knowing their friends would be back soon. Era sat forward afraid to lay on the bumps.  
“It’ll be okay, Era,” Yusei said.  
She leaned into him trying to find comfort. “I… just don’t understand any of what’s going on,” she said.  
“I know. But you have all of your friends and me. We’re here for you and we’ll help you,” Yusei said. He wrapped an arm around her careful to not out too much pressure on the bumps after he saw her wince when she did. “It’ll be okay in the end.”  
“I hope so,” Era mumbled.  
Yusei used his other hand to make her look him in the eyes. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered.  
Era’s eyes got lost in Yusei’s again and all worry washed away as she looked into his deep, cobalt blue eyes. Yusei was sure to make it so every bit of worry was gone. Even if it was only for a while, it would still be better than nothing.  
Yusei watched carefully as the worry dashed away from her eyes and out of her mind. He leaned down and kissed her to make it solidify the clearness for a while. Era accepted the kiss and allowed herself to be surrounded in its caring love.  
When Yusei pulled apart from her, she set her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Era stayed like that until the door opened from behind her. She looked back and saw Jack and Crow entering.  
“Hey guys,” Yusei called.  
“Hey,” Jack greeted.  
“How was your time at Martha’s?” Crow asked.  
“Pretty good. Tally and Wyvern are definitely a team. Jack’s a strong opponent and Yusei   
wasn’t really kidding when he said Hale was a good strategist. We actually met two new psychics,” Era answered.  
They came down and sat in chairs now extremely interested. “Who are they?” Jack asked.  
“Well Tally, the blind one, is one of them,” she answered.  
“Who’s the other?” Crow asked.  
“It’s actually my brother,” Era said sheepishly.  
“Your brother?!” Jack exclaimed shocked.  
“Say what?!” Crow exclaimed as well.  
“It’s true. When he was dueling Hale, a normal kid, he was still delivering real damage. If there’s one thing for sure, Tally and Jack Two are psychic duelists,” Yusei said.  
“This is interesting,” Jack said.  
“I’ll say. Jack Two isn’t even from this world,” Crow chimed in.  
“I’m just as confused,” Era said. They looked at her. “How did he get powers when he’s from another world like me? How did he end up being like Akiza?”  
“We don’t know but we’ll find out. Besides, Akiza will probably want to meet him again after learning about this,” Yusei said.  
“Meet who again?” came Akiza’s voice from the door.  
They looked over to see Akiza, Leo, and Luna standing in the doorway. “My brother. And you haven’t met him yet but Tally one of the regulars at Martha’s,” Era answered.  
“Why would she want to meet them again?” Luna asked.  
“Yusei and I were teaching Jack Two, Tally, his sister Wyvern, and another kid, Hale, how to duel when we discovered that Tally and my brother are psychic duelists,” Era explained.  
“Really? And you’re brother’s a psychic duelist too?” Akiza asked shocked.  
“Weird, he’s not even from this world,” Leo said.  
“We know that Leo,” Luna said with a groan. “Who are Tally, Wyvern, and Hale?”  
“Wyvern and Tally are brother and sister. And Tally is actually blind, born that way. His sister helps him with what needs to be done at times but he can hold his own pretty well. When I first met   
Hale, he was kind of a loner. But he warmed up to me and the other kids slowly. Ever since then he’s been pretty open to others. They’re all great kids,” Era recapped.  
“I’ve never heard of a blind psychic duelist. How does he duel anyways?” Akiza asked.  
“He and Wyvern tag team in a way. Wyvern reads the cards he draws and tells him what they are and do. He then puts the cards to use. Together they’re a hard opponent,” Era explained.  
“Impressive,” Luna said. “Maybe I could duel him sometime.”  
“Maybe,” Era responded.  
“Is it okay if we see them tomorrow?” Akiza asked. “I want to learn more about them.”  
“Sure,” Era agreed. “They wanted to meet you when I told them about you.”  
Akiza smiled kindly with Era smiling back. A knock sounds at the door before Trudge and Mina come in.  
“Hey guys,” Era greeted knowing why they were there.  
“Sorry to barge in but, can you four come to dinner with us?” Mina asked politely.  
“I don’t see why not,” Yusei agreed but Era knew he was uneasy. Era nodded with Yusei.  
“Well, if Yusei and Era are going, I’m going,” Crow chimed in.  
“I’m not being left out,” Jack reluctantly agreed.  
“We’ll see you guys in a bit,” Akiza said. Leo and Luna waved. Yusei, Era, Jack and Crow board their duel runners and leave to wherever the two officers wanted to take them.

They sat at a table in a semi-fancy restaurant. Crow had dug in as soon as he got his food. “Thanks you guys,” Crow thanked. “I don’t what this is about but…” he trailed off noticing the three others weren’t eating. “Come on, eat.”  
Jack folded his arms and said, “This is strange.”  
Mina and Trudge cough a bit nervously. Era stayed quiet.  
“W-What is it?” Mina stuttered.  
“Martha always told me, ‘Nothing in this world is free. Be thankful to those who speak strict words to you. Watch out for a person who talks too nicely’,” Yusei recited.  
“It's just as Yusei said, you wouldn't treat us like this for no reason,” Jack agreed.  
“W-What is it?” Trudge stuttered as Mina did.  
“So there are no strings attached?” Jack asked.  
Trudge hesitated before saying, “Truth is we have a favor ask you.”  
“I knew it,” Jack groaned.  
“It's nothing that's too difficult. We found a person with memory loss, and were wondering if you could take care of him,” Mina said.  
“Why should we do something like that?” Yusei asked.  
“Like I didn’t know this was coming,” Era mumbled softly. She knew he was useful to the team but didn’t want things to change more than they already have.  
“Right now, New Domino City is busy with the tourists and Turbo Duelists. It's okay if just for a little while,” Mina said not hearing Era.  
“Our garage isn't a hotel. The only reason Era is staying there is because she’s in danger,” Jack said.  
Crow added while eating, “We can't take care of anyone else right now anyways.”  
“Come on, Yusei,” Trudge begged. Era struggled to hold a smile when he begged.  
“Sorry but we can’t,” he refused.  
“Jack,” Mina said in a begging tone.  
“No, sorry Mina,” Jack said.  
Mina and Trudge turned to Era with pleading eyes. “Sorry guys, but this isn’t my place. It’s where they live not me. I’m just a temporary resident until this blows over. Sorry but I can’t say anything to change their minds,” she answered.  
Mina and Trudge sighed in defeat. “You’re being treated to something like this and you plan to refuse,” Trudge asked mad.  
“Where is he right now?” Crow asked after thinking for a second.  
“He should have been here a long time ago,” Trudge said.  
“If he didn’t come, we can’t do anything,” Crow stated.  
After they leave and drive off the way they came Yusei asked, “Era, I heard you mutter something when they were talking. What did you say?”  
“I already knew they were going to ask to take care of the guy,” Era explained. “I was just saying that I already knew this was coming.”  
“And you didn’t warn us, why?” Jack asked.  
“Chain of events, Jack, chain of events,” she answered.  
“Would the guy be a good thing to have with us or just annoying?” Crow asked.  
“He would actually be good to be honest. He’s actually a skilled mechanic that helps with the engine some more. You’ve…” she stopped realizing what she was about to say.   
“We’ve what?” Jack asked.  
“Nothing,” Era replied.  
“You know something and I want to know what,” Jack pushed.  
“I want to tell you but I can’t,” Era said regret filling her voice.  
“Come on, tell us Era,” Crow urged.  
Era sighed. “I want to tell you but…” She was cut off by Jack.  
“Then tell us!” he exclaimed anger beginning to fill his voice.  
“Jack, calm down,” Yusei said sternly. “She’s probably worried about the future. It isn’t easy for her to know these things and can’t say anything, you know.”  
Era looked at Yusei shocked and thankful. “T-Thanks, Yusei,” she stuttered.  
“Jack, Yusei’s right. You need to calm down and think. Would Era, the kindest girl I know, truly want to hide things from her friends without a good reason?” Crow quipped.  
Jack scoffed and stayed silent.  
‘You two truly are the best,’ Era thought with a small smile.  
They reach the garage and Crow said to change the subject, “That little meeting was a close one. We were about to take in a stranger.”  
“That’s because you ate all that food without looking at the details,” Jack said.  
“I never know when I’ll eat food like that again,” Crow retorted.  
Jack then spotted a person working on his duel runner all of a sudden. Angered, Jack went up and asked, “What’re you doing to my duel runner? Are you of those duel runner thieves?” He punched the poor guy in the face so hard that he flew to the ground. “Don't ever come near my Duel Runner again! Be glad I'm only doing this to you!” He then drove off.  
Yusei walked up followed by Era. Yusei helped the person up. “Are you okay?” Era asked.  
“Yusei, Era, we should leave him alone,” Crow said.  
“No Crow,” Era said.  
“I’m agreeing with Era,” Yusei agreed.  
“What happened?” Trudge asked running in.  
“It wasn't Jacks fault,” Crow said and pointed at the person Yusei is next to. “It's because this guy messed with Jack’s Duel Runner two second after he gets off.”  
“Bruno, what’re you doing in a place like this?” Mina asked angrily.  
The guy, now known as Bruno, got on his knees, “Sorry, I saw the tools and the engine and got curious. I then got sucked into the tools and when I saw the duel runner I became amazed and began to work on it.”  
“Is this the person you wanted us to look after?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah,” Mina said nervous.  
“What should we do?” Crow asked Yusei.  
“Even if we asked him to…” he got cut off by Jack entering.  
Jack grabbed Bruno and said, “I’ll return him later.” He then drove off still angry.  
“What’s going…?” Crow began but Era cut him off.  
“We need to go,” Era said.  
“Right,” Yusei agreed. The three of them boarded their runners again. “Let us handle the rest,” he told Mina and Trudge.  
They took off from there. They find Jack in the Poppo Time Shack with Bruno begging Jack to stop stating that he hates violence.  
“Jack, what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Crow asked.  
Jack, however, ignored him and asked Bruno, “What did you do to my runner?”  
“What’re you talking about?” Yusei wondered aloud.  
“My duel runner’s power increased,” Jack answered.  
“What?” Yusei asked shocked. He looked at Era as she seemed unusually calm about the information. “You knew this would happen, didn’t you?”  
“For the most part. I knew Bruno was going to increase the duel runner’s power and that Jack would get mad at him for doing a favor,” Era answered.  
“You knew he would be tinkering with my duel runner?!” Jack exclaimed shocked and angry.  
“Yeah, sorry. I wanted to tell you but chain of events,” Era answered.  
“All I did was adjust the computer in your runner a bit,” Bruno explained.  
Crow, surprised, and said, “Yusei tried to increase the power of their Runners so much, and you did all of that in that short amount of time.”  
Jack added, “That's the only thing I can think of.”  
Yusei put his hands on Bruno's shoulders. “How did you do it?” he asked Bruno.  
Bruno went to the computer that has Jack’s runner on it. Bruno stated he changed the timing of the boosters, so now it can power up slightly. Era paying close attention to learn more about programming. She may have learned a great deal but she hadn’t known everything yet.  
“I hadn't noticed it before,” Yusei admitted.  
On the other side, Crow wondered, “What are they talking about?”  
“I have no idea. So do not let your guard down,” Jack answered. “I can’t think of him being an ally.”  
“Even after what Era said?” Crow asked. Jack huffed and said nothing before they turned back to Era, Yusei, and Bruno.  
“This works with all your runners. If I tweak the programming, the power would be greater than now,” Bruno said.  
“Really?” Crow asked surprised.  
“Crow, are you listening to what you’re saying?” Jack asked.  
Bruno turned to Crow and said, “I'll adjust it right away.” Crow became visibly thrilled, Jack face-palmed, while Yusei asked, “Is your name…?” he was cut off by Bruno.  
“Yeah, my name is Bruno,” he said. “And you’re Yusei, Era, Crow, and Jack.”  
Era nodded with Yusei indicating he was right.  
Yusei then said, “With your skills, I want you to look at this. It's not moving so well.”  
The computer screen then changed, and Bruno said, “This is the Ener-D engine using the project.”  
Crow asked, “Does it still rotate?”  
“It doesn't yet,” Yusei answered.  
“It's just using a program right now. But it's better for them to use it. The Ener-D in a duel runner engine gets worn down as it is used, but we can use the program to improve the speed,” Bruno said.  
Jack turned to Yusei. “Isn't that what the new engine was for? Are you making a mistake?” he asked.  
“Jack can you stay quiet for a while? Bruno and I are talking about something important right now,” Yusei said. Era nodded in agreement.  
“You’re not serious, are you?” Jack asked mad. Yusei and Era ignored him and continued to talk to Bruno. Era asking a few questions here and there. “Yusei, Era,” he said.  
Crow walked over. “Leave it to Yusei. They're talking about something important,” he said to Jack.  
After getting mad, Jack walked off saying, “He can do what he wants.”  
Some time passed, and Crow said, “It's like they’re two fish that found water.” He then yawned. They then went home with Yusei eventually allowing Bruno to stay for a bit.


	42. Revelation

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 42  
Revelation

The next morning, Era wakes up first. She untangled herself from Yusei and went to the mirror to check on her back while they were asleep. She had to muffle a yelp of shock. The bumps were replaced with two large, feathery wings. ‘How did Yusei not feel this in his sleep?’ she wondered. The wings were freshly fallen snow white with red tips. Era heard movement from the other room and remembered Bruno.  
She covered her wings and with her jacket and walked out to see Bruno sitting up working on something.  
“What’re you doing there?” she asked curious. He jumped and stared at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s okay,” Bruno passed.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” Era began.  
“Sure, I can try to answer it,” Bruno said.  
“You seem pretty good with programming and mechanics. I learned a lot from my family over the years but I never learned all of it. Could you teach me a bit more?” she asked.  
“I guess. What do you know so far?” Bruno asked.  
She explained all she knew about the world of programming and mechanics. Bruno then began to use the computer he had to demonstrate some of the remaining information.  
“For a duel disk, this code can trigger the set of duel disk. How fast the automatic shuffle is, how powerful it can be,” Bruno explained.  
Yusei was watching from the doorway. He couldn’t hear most of the conversation. ‘Why is Era so into what Bruno is talking about? What’s he telling her?’ he thought. He was afraid where their relationship could end up.  
“That actually sound similar to what I know,” he heard Era say.  
He walked over and asked, “What’s going on over here?”  
“Bruno was telling me more about programming and mechanics,” Era explained. “Teaching me some things I hadn’t learned yet.”  
“I see,” Yusei said.  
“Do you want to check out your engine, Yusei?” Bruno suggested.  
“Sure. Maybe make it better,” Yusei agreed.  
Era watched as Bruno and Yusei discussed his runner and began to learn more form observation. As time goes on, Yusei thanked Bruno, “Your suggestions are extremely helpful.”  
“Your basics for it were solid. As I would expect from Dr. Fudo’s son,” Bruno said.  
Era had brought some food and drinks for the three of them with Yusei’s sitting next to him. As he grabbed the food and drink, he asked, “Did you know my father?”  
Bruno didn’t answer but he said, “Dr. Fudo's Ener-D is in all the duel runner engines. Any Duel Runner mechanic would know. Did your name came from the Yusei gear?”  
“I think so,” Yusei answered.  
“Is that true. It's an interesting name. The Yusei gear is an interesting name. One gear won't do anything; the central gear uses the surrounded gears to rotate. If they were just using parts of the duel runner, what's the central gear that moves them?  
Yusei answered, “It’s the duel monsters that are with us in turbo duels. Above that, I have bonds with Jack and Crow.”  
Bruno commented, “It sounds wonderful.”  
“Mina told me that you lost your memories,” Yusei said.   
“When I realized I did, I was washed up on the beach,” Bruno responded.  
Yusei asked, “Were you in some sort of accident?”  
“I don't remember it at all. When I work on duel runners and duels, it feels like he can remember something,” Bruno replied.  
“I get it. You will be staying for a while, right?” Yusei asked.  
Bruno asked, “Is that still okay?”  
“Of course. After all, for the WRGP we need a new machine,” Yusei said.   
“I'll become part of the gear that reaches towards Yusei's dreams,” Bruno asked.  
“Thank, Bruno,” Yusei said and held out his hand. Just as Bruno is about to shake his hand, he switches to his other one. This showed to Era that his left hand is dominant.  
After a bit more talking Yusei and Era sit down on the couch and continue to talk to Bruno. Era was surprised she could even sit on the couch with her new wings. She sat forward so she didn’t smash her wings between her body and the couch.  
“You can lean back, you know?” Yusei said. ‘She usually leans against the couch or against me. Why not now?’ he thought.  
“I-I’m okay,” Era replied.  
He reached out and pulled her into him. But when her back touched his arm, he looked at her. “Era, what’s on your back?” he asked.  
“Nothing,” she answered nervously.  
“Era,” he said with a warning tone.  
“Just…” she trailed off obviously confused and frightened by it.  
Sensing Era’s distress, Bruno said, “I’ll go to the kitchen and get some water.”  
She looked at Yusei who gave her a look of concerned. “Era, what’s going on?” he asked gently.  
“I-I’m not entirely sure,” she answered.  
“Show me so I can help you at least,” he suggested. Era stood up and rolled up the back of her shirt until her wings were completely revealed. Yusei’s eyes widened with shock. “Era…” he trailed off unsure of what to say.  
“I-I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Era said. Despite giving a tough expression a lot, Yusei heard her voice straining to hold back fearful sobs.  
He walked up and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m here, Era,” Yusei said. “I’ll help you.” Yusei felt a few tears drop onto his shirt and he stroked Era’s hair to relax her. “We’ll figure this out Era. Together.”  
‘I don’t know what’s happening to the girl I love, but I do know that I’ll help her through this with all my ability,’ he thought. He gently pulled down her shirt and jacket that she had left up.  
She looked at him fear written all over her face with her eyes struggling to hold back tears. Bruno came back in and asked, “She okay?”  
“Eventually,” Era answered.  
Bruno nodded in acceptance. They continued to talk on another subject until Jack and Crow would get up. Era didn’t want to explain her wings again. She was afraid. ‘What’s happening to me?’ she thought.


	43. Lost

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 43  
Lost

“Your DNA has completely fused,” Era heard the Crimson Dragon said.  
“Huh?” she said.  
Yusei looked at her. “Is the Crimson Dragon talking to you?” he asked.  
“I think,” she answered. “What do you mean, Crimson Dragon?”  
“When those men attack you with their bladed weapon and it hit your shield, the DNA it had on it was brought into yours when you retracted your shield. Your shield is made of your energy and DNA. So when another DNA is placed on top of it…” she trailed off.  
“Then what happened? What am I fused with?” Era asked. Yusei looked at her confused.  
“The men had a special person’s DNA. The first of her kind to enter the human world. She was an angel sent to protect humans alongside the Signers. However those men captured her and took her blood and DNA,” the Crimson Dragon answered.  
“I’m fused with what?” Era asked shocked.  
“Angel DNA,” the dragon answered.  
“No. Possible. Way,” Era said shocked.  
“Era, what did she say? What do you mean ‘fused with’?” Yusei asked.  
“She said that blade-grappling-thing that Jakob, Lester, and Primo tried to grab me with had another person’s DNA on it. But she wasn’t a normal person. So when her DNA hit my shield that is part of my own DNA, it transferred to me and her DNA began to fuse with mine,” Era explained.  
“So what was her DNA that gave you wings?” Yusei asked.  
“Angel,” she answered quietly. It was almost impossible to hear.  
“An-what?!” Yusei exclaimed shocked.  
“You heard me,” Era responded.  
“Well, that would explain it,” Yusei said.  
“I just remembered, Akiza and I were going to see the kids today,” Era said.  
“That’s right. I almost forgot,” Yusei responded.  
There was a knock on the door and Akiza stepped in. “You ready to go, Era?” she asked.  
“Totally,” Era responded. “See ya, Yusei, Bruno.”  
She and Akiza left on their duel runners. Era was once again shocked that she could sit down with her wings. As they drove, Akiza said, “I’m curious about Tally. I’ve never known a blind psychic.”  
“First time for everything,” Era said. “I’m curious as to how my brother ended up being a psychic.”  
“I know. All of this is weird. Well, weirder than usual,” Akiza responded. Era nodded in agreement.  
They soon reached the house and Era felt an uneasy atmosphere around it. They entered and Martha came to greet them, “Akiza, Era, nice to see you two again.” Something about her words seemed forced.  
“Martha, is something wrong?” Era asked.  
“Uh,” Martha stopped unsure of how to break the news.  
“What’s wrong Martha?” Akiza asked.  
Tally, Wyvern, and Hale came running up worried. “Tally, Wyvern, Hale… can you tell me what is going on?” she asked.  
“It’s Jack. We haven’t been able to find him all day!” Tally exclaimed before he can stop himself.  
“Wait, what?” Akiza asked shocked. Era was too shocked to say anything.  
“It’s true. He didn’t come down for breakfast and when we went to his room, it was empty and looked like it hadn’t been touched,” Wyvern explained. “We don’t know what happened to him and we can’t find him anywhere!” Era looked at Martha who nodded sadly.  
“Martha, you keep an eye on these three. Especially Tally. Don’t let them out of your sight,” Era ordered.  
“Era, where are you going?” Martha asked.  
“To try to find my brother,” she said bluntly. “Akiza stay with them. Protect them if they need it.” She drove off before anyone else could say a word.

Era continued to search high and low but nothing came up. No sign of Jack Two or anything. ‘Where is he?’ Era thought frightened.  
Suddenly Yusei’s face popped up onto the screen. “Era, where are you?” he asked.  
“Busy,” Era answered vaguely.  
“Era, what happened? Akiza won’t tell us anything other than she’s been at Martha’s house watching them,” Yusei responded.  
“My brother’s missing. You happy?” Era retorted.  
“What do you mean your brother’s missing?” Jack said coming into the screen.  
“We got to Martha’s and the kids said he practically vanished. He didn’t come down for breakfast and when they went up to see if he was okay, the room looked like it hadn’t been touched and it was completely empty. Martha nodded saying they were telling the truth. Guys, I would love to talk further but I have to find my brother,” Era said and hung up.  
She looked around more. The sun was fading away and the light was growing darker. Suddenly, a number appeared on the screen. A number she didn’t recognize.  
Before she could press answer herself, it answered for her. The screen was scribbled out and fuzzed. Era couldn’t make out a face. But the voice was all she need. “Hello, Era,” said the man.  
“Jakob!” she exclaimed.  
“Now, Era, no need to sound so angry,” Jakob said.  
“Do you have my brother?” Era asked with a glare. She didn’t know if he could see her but she glared either way.  
“Maybe, maybe not. Come to the Satellite Pier to find out,” Jakob replied and the call ended.  
“Era, don’t do it! It is a trap!” the Crimson Dragon exclaimed.  
“Like I don’t know that. But if they have my brother, I have to go. I’m not risking his safety again!” Era retorted. “And don’t bring Yusei or any of them into this. I’m not going to have any of them get hurt because of me.”  
The Crimson Dragon sighed in defeat before disappearing. ‘Crimson Dragon, don’t get them. I’m going to have to save Jack on my own,’ Era thought switching directions to the pier.


	44. The Pain

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 44  
The Pain

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were all feeling uneasy about what Era said. “Who do you think took Era’s brother? I don’t think Jack would just wander off on his own for no reason,” Crow asked.  
“I don’t know. But I do have a feeling,” Yusei answered.  
“Yeah, I feel like it was those Yliaster punks,” Jack added.  
“Well, we have to find her before they do,” Crow said.  
“Yeah, but how? It’s getting dark,” Jack asked.  
“It doesn’t matter the light. Knowing Era, she won’t come back until she finds her brother. So we need to find her and fast,” Yusei said. Jack and Crow nodded. “Bruno, you should probably stay here. To tell us if she comes back.” He nodded. They all got on their duel runners and left.

Era drove as fast as she could to the Satellite Pier without breaking the law. ‘Jack, I’m coming,’ she thought.  
She entered the pier and got off her runner once she saw Jakob. But he was alone for the most part. Era looked as Lester and Primo took positions behind her.  
“Where’s Jack?” Era demanded. “Are you the one who took him?”  
“Us? No, we don’t even have him. We did tell you ‘maybe not’ right?” Jakob answered. Era growled in irritation.  
Suddenly she felt someone clip something tight around her neck. Era looked to see Primo and Lester backing off with depraved smiles. She reached over and found a metal, collar like necklace wrapped around it. Era pulled and yanked at it but it wouldn’t come off.  
“What is this thing?” she asked.  
“Are you going to come with us?” Primo asked.  
“Why would I?” she sneered.  
Suddenly electricity shocked every bone and vein in her body. Era fell to her hands and knees as the electricity stopped. She panted heavily with shock and fear in her mind. She reached up and gripped the collar.  
“Now are you will to come with us? Because we could just electrocute you more,” Lester asked with a sinister laugh following.  
The sound of duel runner engines reached Era’s ears as it reached the three Emperors. She shakily stood up. “Who’s coming?” Primo muttered angrily.  
The next thing Era knew, Yusei’s red duel runner jumped in between her and Jakob. “Era, what are you thinking?” Yusei asked.  
“Oh, Yusei. Come to watch her come with us,” Lester taunted.  
“She’s not coming with you,” Yusei leered. Era glared at them. She was quickly forced back down to her hands and knees as electricity pulsed through her. “Era!” Yusei exclaimed. He glared at them. “I don’t know how you got that thing on her, but you’re going to take it off.”  
“No, we won’t,” Lester retorted.  
Era sighed in relief but continued to pant as the electricity stopped. She reached up and gripped the collar again. Yusei ran over and held her protectively. He looked at the back to see it was a deadbolt like lock but he needed a key to unlock it.  
“You can hand her over now,” Primo said stepping forward a few feet.  
“Not a chance!” Yusei retorted.  
“Do you want to make it more painful for your girlfriend?” Jakob asked angrily. Yusei growled and held her tighter.  
Jakob pressed a button and Era gasped out in pain. “Era!” Yusei exclaimed worried.  
He brought out a remote. It held a red button a dial that had a total of six numbers on it. “She’s getting the lowest amount of volts right now. But I could always add more,” Jakob threatened.  
“Y-Yusei, please… let me go…” Era begged weakly.  
“Era…” Yusei started.  
“Please Yusei. I don’t want you to see me like this,” Era pleaded.  
“Era, we’re together in this, remember?” Yusei retorted.  
Primo gave a small laugh. “Hey, Jakob, you here that?” he asked him.  
“Yes,” Jakob said thinking.  
“I know! Perhaps we should bring Yusei with us! Make him pay for last time,” Lester suggested.  
Yusei tensed. “Leave him alone!” Era exclaimed once the electricity stopped.  
“What do you think Yusei? Come to watch her suffer while she watches you suffer. Seems… interesting,” Jakob taunted.  
Yusei growled angrily. ‘Era wouldn’t want that. But Era wouldn’t want to be hurt either. If I went, I would need to find some way to get both of us out again. And I doubt I’ll be able to use the same way as last time,’ Yusei thought.  
“Yusei, no. Just go with back. I’m not going to let you get hurt,” Era told him.  
“And I’m not letting you get hurt,” Yusei retorted defiantly. Yusei used his mark again as she shook her head.  
“Transport to next to Jakob,” she muttered but she realized Yusei was blocking her path again when it didn’t happen. “Yusei, you have to let me go.”  
“Not a chance, Era,” Yusei responded again sternly. Another shock wave was hit but it was obviously more powerful than before. “Leave Era alone. She doesn’t like to hurt anyone unless she has to. She probably only came here because she was worried her brother was hurt.”  
“How about this? If you can pick the lock, you both can leave. However, if you can’t you both come with us,” Jakob suggested turning off the electric collar.  
Yusei growled. ‘I have to agree. If I going to get Era out of here without any more pain, I have to try. No matter the risk,’ Yusei thought. “Fine!” Yusei agreed.  
“Yusei, no. Go now,” Era responded weakly.  
“Go ahead, Yusei. You may try to pick the lock,” Jakob said. Yusei could see Primo and Lester looking at Jakob curiously. “Oh, and did I mention that you have five minutes to do so?”  
Yusei growled again. He grabbed Era’s hair pin and began to work at the lock. It was more intricate and complicated than any lock he had ever known.  
The men laughed. “He has three minutes. He will never get it done in time,” Lester laughed.  
“It will certainly be fun to get revenge on him and get the power from the girl,” Primo added.  
Yusei ignored them and continued to focus on the lock. He was getting close. He could feel it but close wasn’t good enough.  
“You have a minute, boy. You might want to hurry up,” Jakob taunted.  
Yusei began to sweat nervous for Era. She was already in enough pain. Suddenly the lock broke and the collar fell off.  
“He actually did it. Quite an interesting development,” Primo muttered. He turned to Jakob and asked louder, “What shall we do now?”  
“Can we just take them?” Lester asked. “We need the girl anyways.”  
“We may be evil at times but we do keep our word as well. Or have you two forgotten that?” Jakob said. They gave an annoyed growl in agreement.  
Before Yusei could say a word, they disappeared. He turned to Era who was still panting. He hugged her tight. “Don’t you ever do anything like that again,” he told her sternly, but added a gentle voice to it as well.  
“I wish… I could make… that promise. But I can’t,” she answered in between breaths.  
Yusei brought her closer and tighter. He felt her feared tears begin to soak his shirt and he stroked her hair. “It’s okay, Era. We’ll find your brother. But we need to get back. We won’t find him in the dark and you need your rest,” Yusei whispered in her hair.  
“But, Yusei…” she trailed off.  
“It’ll be okay, Era. I’m here for you and so are Jack and Crow. Akiza and the twins. We’re all here for you and we’ll all help you,” Yusei tried.  
“I…” she stopped.  
“Trust us to help you, Era. Because we’ll help you,” Yusei whispered.  
“I… I trust you. I’m sorry, Yusei. I’m so sorry,” Era responded.  
“This isn’t your fault, Era,” Yusei said gently. “None of this is your fault.”  
Yusei heard a beeping from his duel runner signaling a call. He let go of Era for the moment to see who it was. It was from Crow and Jack. He pressed the answer button.  
“Hey, Yusei. Did you find her?” Crow asked. Yusei nodded.  
“Good. What happened? You look like you two were in trouble,” Jack asked.  
“When I found her, those three Emperor guys hand her surrounded. They had already placed this collar thing on her neck and when Jakob, the bigger one, pressed a button it shocked her. They left after I picked the lock. She’s still in a bit shock and afraid,” Yusei explained.  
“Did they have her brother?” Crow asked.  
Yusei shook his head. “No. I don’t think they ever had him,” Yusei answered.  
“Then who does?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know,” Yusei replied.  
“Well, for now, let’s get her back to the garage,” Crow said. Yusei nodded before the call ended.  
He walked over to Era who was still on her knees. Yusei saw her struggling to hold in tears. He wrapped his arms around her small, frail form again. “It’s okay, Era,” he whispered.  
“Is it?” she asked sadly.  
“Yes, it is. Do you remember what you said about hoping when we first met?” Yusei asked. She nodded. “Then I’ll say what I said before. Keep hoping with me.” She slowly returned the hug. Yusei stroked her hair to relax her and it slowly worked. “Come on. Let’s get back home.”  
He pulled her up to her feet and she looked down ashamed still. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t want you to see me hurt so badly again.”  
“Era,” Yusei said in a warning tone. “Remember how you were when we first met? How nervous and confused you were.” She gave a small nod. “You’re different now. You are less nervous to meet new people, you’re kinder, and you’re stronger. That mark chose you for a reason. And I don’t think anyone could’ve picked a better person. You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn’t your fault. Okay?”  
“O-Okay,” she agreed but Yusei could hear the reluctance and uncertainty in her voice.  
“Now let’s get home,” Yusei said.  
They walked over to their duel runners and took off.


	45. A Familiar Face

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Fair Warning: This story is about to take a turn completely different from the show for a bit. Read it and you’ll find out why. It will get back on track with the show but there will be a major difference to occur. You have been warned (Sorry about the difference).

Chapter 45  
A Familiar Face

As soon as they entered the garage, Jack and Crow ran up. “What on Earth were you thinking?!” Crow asked. “Do you know how worried we were?!”  
“Sorry… but I had to try to find my brother,” Era apologized.  
“Just never do that again,” Jack said sternly.  
“I make no promises,” Era responded with her hands up.  
“Era… we were extremely worried. Please, be more careful,” Yusei said holding her. He had almost forgotten about her wings but was careful not to hurt them.  
“I’ll try,” she answered. Yusei sighed in defeat. This was the best he could get right now.  
“Alright, it’s late. We all need to get to bed,” Jack said.  
Yusei nodded and brought Era back into his bed and held her until she fell asleep. ‘I can’t believe I let her go alone. I know Akiza was there but Akiza doesn’t know how to stop her entirely when her minds made up. Era, don’t do that again. Please,’ Yusei silently begged.  
He slowly found himself being pulled asleep and held Era tight in his arms.

Cries of a young boy echoed across the darkness. “Era!” called the voice of her younger brother. “Era save me!”  
“I’ll save you Jack,” Era returned.  
A spine chilling, familiar laugh was heard. ‘But he isn’t supposed to come back! He’s supposed to be dead!’ Era thought frantically. ‘This is just a dream. It has to be!’  
“This is no mere dream, dear Era. With your brother, I’ll find you again. And I’ll be sure to make you and your brother an army. Akiza can wait if she needs to,” said the voice that echoed around Era. A couple eyes appeared before her. One side was outlined by a deep scar while the other was normal.  
“No!” Era exclaimed. “It’s not possible! You shouldn’t be here!”  
Suddenly, light filled her vision.

Era jolted up and saw the moonlight filtering in through the corner of her eye. But she didn’t pay it much mind as she was thinking of what she saw. Or who she saw. Yusei sat up feeling the disturbance in his arms. He looked at Era who was staring into space.  
“Era? Did you have a nightmare again?” Yusei asked gently.  
“I- I’m not sure if it was a nightmare,” Era replied quietly.  
“What? What was it?” Yusei asked pulling her into him for reassurance.  
“A familiar face and voice and my brother calling out. It was so fast and so…” Era trailed off. ‘He’s supposed to be dead! He shouldn’t be here!’ Era thought.  
“Era, it’s okay,” Yusei comforted. “Who was person you were looking at?”  
“You don’t want to know,” Era answered.  
“You can tell me anything. You know that,” Yusei comforted.  
“I know. But he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have come back. He should be somewhere else. I don’t know how he returned or anything,” Era said.  
“Era, who was it?” Yusei gently pushed.  
“S-Sayer,” Era answered.  
“Sayer? Are you sure?” Yusei asked. Era nodded slowly. “It’ll be okay, Era. Did this Sayer say anything?”  
“That what I was seeing wasn’t an entire dream. That with my brother, he’ll find me again and he’ll be sure to make me and my brother an army. That Akiza could wait if she needed to,” Era explained.  
“We’ll keep you safe, Era,” Yusei comforted.  
“Thank you, Yusei,” she said.  
“We’ll protect you and I’ll be by your side while we’re looking for your brother, okay? So he can’t come after you without dealing with me first,” Yusei continued. “Okay?”  
“O-Okay,” Era agreed. Yusei heard the reluctance in her voice and he knew she was worried for his safety.  
He lifted her head up with his finger so she looked at him. “Hey,” he called softly. He leaned down and kissed her gently to calm down her mind. When he pulled back, he stared into her forest green eyes. “We’ll be okay.”  
She gave a small nod and he brought her back down. He kissed her forehead to help her more before she slowly returned into a deep sleep.  
‘I’ll be there to protect you, Era. I promise,’ Yusei thought as his mind drifted to sleep again.


	46. Forced Attacks

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Fair Warning: This story is taking a turn completely different from the show for a bit. It will get back on track with the show but there will be a major difference to occur. You have been warned (Sorry about the difference).

Chapter 46  
Forced Attacks

As morning light entered the room, Era woke up and stayed in the position she was in with Yusei. ‘Jack, I need to find you,’ she thought sadly. ‘Please… don’t let Sayer still be around. Don’t let Sayer have my brother.’  
Era shut her eyes tight trying to push away the negative thoughts. Feeling the slight bit of movement, Yusei slowly woke up and looked down at Era who was squeezing her eyes tight.  
“It’ll be okay, Era,” Yusei called softly.  
Her head jerked up to him. She obviously had realized he was awake. “I’m just worried about Jack. If Sayer got him…” she trailed off.  
Yusei brought her closer without harming her wings. He kissed the top of her head and said again, “It’ll be okay. Jack’s a strong kid. I know he’ll be fine.” Era gave a sigh. “You want to take a drive?” Yusei asked.  
She gave a small nod. “Let’s go,” Era said.  
They get up and dressed before riding off on their runners. As they drove, Yusei asked, “Are you ever going to try to learn how to fly?”  
“Uh…” Era said. “I haven’t really thought about it. I’m not really sure.”  
“I’ll be there to help,” Yusei said, “either way.”  
“Thanks, Yusei,” she responded.  
Era’s visions turned into black and white. Everything was black with its outlines white. A red line was in front of her and the singular line was showing a path. As Era’s mind followed the path, it ended at the ground, destroyed floor of the Arcadia Building. It was going to be destroyed this weak   
but the vision showed a hollowed out door in the rubble that lead inside. She could hear a cry.  
“No way!” Era exclaimed driving down the red line.  
“Era, where are we going? What’s with your eyes?” Yusei asked. He looked at her glowing eyes. They glowed red with power.  
“I don’t know how but my vision has turned into like completely black with the outline of objects white. And there’s this line that’s pointing me somewhere and I hear Jack’s cries,” Era explained. “I don’t know what’s going on with my eyes but I’m following the line. They could lead us to Jack.”  
“Are you sure Sayer isn’t playing some trick to get you?” Yusei asked concerned.  
“Yusei, I appreciate your concern but if there is any chance my brother could be found, you have to let me try. You can be there to help too,” Era responded.  
Yusei sighed in defeat and allowed Era to lead the way. When they stopped it was in the back of the wrecked Arcadia building. “Era, this building is abandoned. It’s destroyed.”  
She shook her head. She pointed towards a hole in the where the red line moved in. “Era, are you sure?” Yusei checked.  
Era nodded. “I couldn’t be more sure,” she said. Her eyes turned to normal and so did her vision. “Let’s go.”  
She got off and ran into the tunnel without another word and all Yusei could do is follow her. They ran through the long tunnel and soon come out into the dueling ring part of it. The walls were crumbled but the inside was the same as it was when it still stood.  
“How did you…?” Yusei started but a familiar voice cut him off.  
“Well, look who’s here,” said Sayer stepping into the bit of light in there. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“Where’s my brother, Sayer?” Era growled.  
“Come with me,” he said waving and walking away.  
Without a response from Yusei, Era ran forward to follow him. “Era!” Yusei called and quickly followed. ‘Why can’t she just listen to me for a second?’ Yusei thought slightly annoyed but more concerned.  
He soon found Era standing there staring at her brother who locked eyes with her. They were full of fear and his mouth was gagged and his hands tied.   
“Let him go, Sayer!” Yusei yelled.  
“Him and Era are the strongest psychics I have ever seen. Even though Jack here is so young he already possesses such strong powers,” Sayer said. “And with Era by my side, it’ll add to my power.”  
“I’m not helping you Sayer,” Era retorted. “You’re not going to get away with this!”  
“Oh, but I already have,” he responded calmly. He pulled out a card that neither Yusei or Era could see in the light. He whispered something while placing it on his duel disk and Era’s mind went blank.  
Yusei’s eyes watched as Era’s eyes grew distant but held a cold glare. “Era?” he called. Her head snapped to him. “Era? Sayer, what did you do?”  
“She’s now on my side. She will follow my every command and will only listen to me,” Sayer explained.  
Jack Two yanked away his gag again and yelled, “Leave Era alone!”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be joining your sister soon,” Sayer said. He brought out the card and activated it. Jack’s eyes grew distant and looked like Era’s. “Who are you listening to from now on, Jack?”  
“To you, Sayer,” Jack answered.   
“And you Era?” he turned to her.  
“To you, Sayer,” she answered walking over to him.  
“Era! Era, wake up!” Yusei called.  
“Era, attack Yusei for me,” Sayer said. “Use this card.”  
Yusei watched as he handed Era a Hinotama card. ‘Not that again,’ he thought. “Era, snap out of it!” he yelled. She didn’t respond. She placed the card on her duel disk and the fireball shot down at Yusei who narrowly escaped the blast. “Era! Era listen to me! Snap out of it! This isn’t you!” Yusei tried.  
“She can’t hear you, Yusei. She and Jack are mine forever and you can do nothing about it,” Sayer said with a laugh.  
“You are not going to control her or Jack. You couldn’t control Akiza and I won’t let you control Era or Jack. You can’t keep ruining people’s lives,” Yusei retorted.  
“I’ve already got two of the most powerful psychics in the world. They will begin the world’s   
transformation again alongside me,” Sayer declared.  
“Not happening, Sayer,” Yusei growled.  
“Jack, Era, why don’t you show Yusei the power of the psychics,” Sayer asked them.  
They each fire two fireballs at him. Once again Yusei narrowly dodged both attacks. “Sayer let them go!” Yusei demanded standing up.  
“Sorry, Yusei,” Sayer said sarcastically. “But I can’t do that.”  
“You’re going to,” Yusei retorted dodging another couple Hinotamas.  
“Oh? The card I used is special. And you should know, once I gain control of them, I can’t release them either. They’re stuck to me and I can’t release my grasp on it even if I wanted to,” Sayer explained.  
“You’re lying!” Yusei retorted afraid for Era and Jack.  
“I am not. They will be with me until they die or until they somehow break free,” Sayer replied. “But that will never happen.” Yusei growled. “Era, why don’t you fire another round at Yusei. Show him what you really think of him.”  
“Era!” Yusei called as a fireball was shot. When the dust cleared, Yusei saw a fearful tear bridging her left eye. “Era, I know you’re in there! Break free from his spell!”  
“Era, attack that fool!” Sayer ordered.  
Era gripped her head as it erupted in pain. Her mind was trying to fight the grip of the spell but it was like she was losing the battle before it began.  
“Era, fight it!” Yusei called.  
“Era, follow my orders and destroy that man!” Sayer ordered again.  
Era began to hear voices trying to come through. Two voices standing above the rest, one was motherly and the other was kind and strong.  
“Era, snap out of it! Don’t hurt the man you love! Don’t help the horrible man who wants to destroy the world!” called the motherly voice.  
“Era, you are stronger than him! Fight his grasp,” called the kind voice.  
“Era! Era!” Yusei called.  
“Jack, if your sister is too busy to attack, you will attack Yusei instead,” Sayer ordered.  
“Jack, Sayer is hurting your sister! He is hurting you! Don’t let him continue this,” Yusei called.  
“I- I must attack,” Era said.  
“Era! Come on!” Yusei called.  
They placed the card back on and the fireballs hovered in the air. Ready to shoot down onto Yusei.  
“ERA!” Yusei yelled.


	47. Reaching for Freedom

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 47  
Reaching for Freedom

Era gripped her head again and the fireball shot forward. Yusei dodged it but had to dodge another one from her brother.  
“Sorry, Yusei, but she’s mine!” Sayer retorted.  
Yusei continued to dodge Jack’s attacks as Era was still gripping her head. But he made his way towards Era. Jack wouldn’t attack, possessed or not, if Era was in his way. Yusei knew that for a fact.  
He ran up and wrapped his arms around Era. “Era!” he called. He noticed the attacks had stopped. “Era, break through. Don’t let him control you!”  
She started shivering and Yusei held her tighter. Both their marks began to glow bright and Yusei watched as Era’s eyes fluctuated from normal to possessed in a repetitive pattern.  
“Come on, Era. I’m here. We can save your brother but only if you break free from Sayer’s hold,” Yusei tried again.  
Her eyes finally returned to normal. “Y-Yusei?” she responded.  
“What?! How did she break free?!” Sayer exclaimed.  
“The power from love and care set her free, Sayer. Something you will probably never experience,” Yusei retorted.  
“W-What happened?” Jack asked.  
“Jack!” Era exclaimed running over to him.  
“How did he break free?” Sayer asked.  
“The bond between brother and sister,” Era answered sending him a glare that could kill.  
Sayer began to run off but Jack grabbed a card and an electric fence appeared in front of him. The roof started to crumbled away from all the hits from the Hinotama card. “We have to get out of   
here!” Yusei said.  
“Let’s go, Jack,” Era said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.  
They ran through the tunnel and got out just before the tunnel collapsed with Sayer in it. “Do you think he’s dead? That he got crushed?” Jack asked.  
“Knowing Sayer, that’s a torn answer. When he should be dead, sometimes he survives. Like now for instance,” Yusei answered. Era’s head began to feel dizzy. And she stumbled back a bit. “Era, are you okay?”  
“I-I’m just a bit dizzy. That’s all,” she answered.  
Yusei came over and supported her. “Era…” Jack called quietly. She looked at him. “Thank you for coming for me.”  
“Jack, I would do anything for you. You know that,” she responded. He gave a small nod and hugged his sister before she could make a move.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Era?” Yusei asked.  
“I should be fine. What happened anyways? The last thing I remember is Sayer pulling out this card and then hearing faint voices that I couldn’t understand or make out,” she replied.  
“Same here only it was right after Era was pulled into something,” Jack added.  
“That card he used allowed him to control you. If you didn’t break free, you would’ve been at his mercy for the rest of your life,” Yusei explained trying to avoid Era attacking him.  
“D-Did I attack you, Yusei?” Era asked the question he didn’t want to answer. Yusei stayed silent for a moment but Era knew the answer from the silence. “I’m sorry Yusei.”  
“There was nothing you could’ve done. You didn’t even know you were doing it because Sayer was forcing you to. This isn’t your fault,” Yusei reassured.  
“But…” she started.  
“Era…” Yusei stopped her with a stern tone. Era gave a sigh and knew she was defeated. “Let’s get Jack home. The others are worried.”  
Era nodded and got on her runner with Jack Two behind her. They drove off towards Martha’s house.  
As they drove, Era was silent for the most part and Yusei knew why. He spoke up, “Era this isn’t your fault. Don’t keep thinking it is because that’s not true.”  
“But Yusei,” Era started but Jack cut her off.  
“Yusei’s right. None of this is your fault. It’s Sayer’s and he got what he deserved,” he said.  
Era sighed again. “Fine,” Era gave in.  
They arrived at Martha’s where Hale, Wyvern, and Tally ran out. As soon as they saw Jack get off, they dog piled onto him. Martha walked out and looked at them and at Jack.  
“Thank goodness you two found him. Those three were getting more worried every minute,” Martha said. “Where did he go anyways?”  
“The guy we talked about, Sayer, came back and kidnapped him so Jack and I could be used as a weapon against the world for him,” Era explained.  
“Well, thank you for bringing him back safely,” Martha said and then turned to the pile of kids. “Hale, Wyvern, Tally, let poor Jack up you can talk to him inside!”  
They laughed and Hale dragged Jack inside while the three elders followed. “Where’s Akiza?” Yusei asked.  
“Her parents needed her home late last night. She called this morning to check on things so it’s fine,” Martha explained. Era gave a small nod.  
Martha made lunch and didn’t allow Era to skip out on eating. She knew Era hadn’t eaten a good deal in the past couple days and didn’t leave any room for argument. So Era gave in and ate.  
“I swear, how do you not eat?” Martha muttered.  
“I don’t know. I just don’t,” Era answered.  
Yusei shook his head a bit. “I have to agree with Martha. You do need to eat more,” he said.  
“I’m fine, really,” Era responded.  
“Era, Yusei and Martha are right,” Jack said.  
“Since when did you become so grown up?” Era teased.  
“Since you showed me how a brother and sister should be,” he answered. Era gave a small smile at him which he returned.  
Jack and Crow called looking for the two of them. When they told them what happened, Jack groaned and Crow said, “You guys just don’t know how to stay out of trouble, huh?”  
“Guess not,” Era responded.  
“Just get back over here. We need to talk,” Jack said.  
Era and Yusei gave a confused look before Jack and Crow hung up. Martha nodded when they turned to them and Jack Two hugged Era before they left.  
“What do you think happened?” Yusei asked.  
“Not entirely sure but I have a feeling,” Era responded.  
“Okay,” Yusei said. “Let’s just get there to see if your feeling is right.”  
Era nodded and they drove off to the garage.


	48. Search and Find

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 48  
Search and Find

As soon as Yusei and Era entered, Jack, Bruno, and Crow immediately looked at them. “What happened?” Era asked.  
“Someone stole that program Yusei, you, and I were working on,” Bruno said.  
“I thought,” Era mumbled but it was too quiet for anyone to notice.  
“What do you mean?” Yusei asked. “How?”  
“We’re not entirely sure. But Bruno found some finger prints,” Crow answered.   
“But they could be any of ours,” Era mentioned.  
“We checked it out and know they aren’t any of ours,” Jack said. “But there is no way of knowing who these prints belongs to.”  
“Maybe if we can use the city database, we can find the person,” Era suggested. They looked at her.  
“But Era, you would need to hack into Sector Security,” Crow asked shocked Era would suggest something like that.  
“I know. Bruno can hack and one pass code shouldn’t be hard to break,” Era said.  
“How did you know that?” Bruno asked.  
“Era’s from a world where they know all about this world,” Jack informed him. “Hard to believe, I know.”  
“Besides, I’ve seen you do it,” Era responded. “So I suggest you’ll do it or you’ll never find out.”  
“Really?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah,” she answered.  
“Wait! If you’ve seen us hack and find out who it was, then you must know who took it. Then we wouldn’t have to risk it. So just tell us,” Crow ordered.  
Era thought for a second. Unsure how important the hacking was to the future. She already said Bruno could hack so she decided it wouldn’t be a huge problem. She gave a sigh of defeat before saying the name, “Lazar.”  
“Lazar!” Crow exclaimed.  
“Why would Lazar steal the program?” Jack asked.  
“He was told to,” Era answered. “Now if you want your program back, we’ll have to find him.” They nodded and all of them took off. Bruno was brought a runner but he didn’t use it to duel.  
Bruno, Era, and Yusei drove in a group and found Lazar driving away in a car. They subtly followed him to a mall.  
“Where is he going?” Yusei asked.  
Suddenly, the crowd got bigger and Era was separated from Yusei and Bruno. As she tried to catch up, a hand grabbed her wrist a yanked her back.  
She looked up at the man and nearly yelped in fear. But she knew that wouldn’t be a good idea with him and in such a populated place. She yanked at her arm but his unyielding grip wouldn’t break.  
“Primo, let me go,” Era demanded.  
“Why would I do that? Now, you’re coming with me. We need you and if you don’t do as I say, we’re watching your brother very closely. He’ll be paying for it,” Primo threatened with a grin only the wicked could pull off.  
Era’s eyes widened in pure fear but allowed herself to be taken. ‘I couldn’t let my brother get hurt. Not again,’ she thought.

Yusei and Bruno had noticed they had been tricked when they lost both Lazar and Era. Yusei got extremely worried when Era couldn’t be seen anywhere.  
“Don’t worry Yusei. I’m sure she’s wherever Lazar is. Let’s find him,” Bruno tried. Yusei nodded but was still worried and uncertain. They ran off and soon found Lazar in a closed down building.  
As they got off their runners and entered the building, Yusei’s mark began to light up strong. They entered the building. ‘Era’s in here… and she’s in deep trouble,’ Yusei thought.

Era had been knocked out as soon as they had left the mall. When she came to, there was a burning in her arm, she was in water, a gas mask was over her face, and an energy tube was pulling red energy out of her mark making her mind faint and weak.  
“W-What?” she asked.  
“Ah, so you’re finally awake,” came Jakob’s voice.  
Era looked to her right to see Jakob, Primo, and Lester looking at her with maniac eyes. “What… are you doing… to me?” she asked weakly.  
“We are sucking out the power from your mark. Not every bit of it since that’ll kill you and we could get so much more power from repeatedly doing this,” Lester explained laughing at his last comment.  
‘That’s why I feel so weak and that’s what that red energy is coming out of my arm. My power…’ Era thought fearfully. ‘No… if they get my power…’ she trailed off. Era wanted to fight but she was too weak to move. She didn’t even have the strength to teleport to another place.  
She could faintly hear the sound of a heart monitor to her left. She had her own heart monitor on her right so what was on her left.  
Era looked to see a girl in another tube. But the girl shocked her more than anything. The main reason being, she had pure white wings on her back and was in a similar condition to Era.  
“I see you noticed the girl. You have already taken the DNA quite well by the sight of your new wings, Era. Yes, it was this angel’s DNA we had sent into you. But neither of your will be escaping,” Primo said.  
Darkness soon overtook Era again and the energy that kept her awake fell into nothing again.

Meanwhile, Yusei ran around the building alone as he was separated from Bruno. He kept an eye out for Lazar and Era. But he couldn’t find either of them.  
‘Where are they?’ Yusei thought.  
His mark grew brighter and he could feel Era weakness and concern. “Era,” he muttered extremely concerned. He suddenly caught sight of the purple haired clown and grabbed him as they entered a room. He pinned him against the wall with a glare that could kill.  
“Ah, uh, ah…” Lazar stuttered. “Um, good to see you, Yusei.”  
“What did you do with the program?” Yusei asked with anger filling his voice.  
“What program? What could you possibly be talking about?” Lazar asked obviously denying his involvement.  
“Don’t play dumb, Lazar. What did you do with the program? Do you know where Era is?” Yusei asked.  
“I don’t know where Era is. I thought you would be watching her every second,” Lazar replied. His was about to laugh but stopped at Yusei’s glare that intensified.  
Before Yusei could continue to interrogate Lazar, a giant robot appeared in the front of the middle of the room. All the while, all the doors and exits were shut and locked.  
“System lock down initiated. All in the room cannot proceed further without winning a duel,” the robot declaimed.  
“Wait, so we have to beat that thing in order to get out?” Yusei asked.  
“Correct,” the robot answered. “Choose the player.”  
“Uh, Yusei, why don’t you do it?” Lazar said.  
“Fine, but once we’re free, you’re giving me back that program,” Yusei agreed and then jumped down to battle the robot.

Era slowly woke up again feeling groggy and weaker than before. She looked to see her power was no longer being taken. But Era knew it was only a matter of time before they took more of it.  
“Y-You…” called a weak, tired voice.  
Era turned to the girl beside her. They looked into each other’s eyes. Era stared into her sky blue eyes that looked weak and tired.  
“Are you… really an angel?” Era asked.  
“Yes. I am sorry I have made you suffer with my DNA being forced into you,” she apologized. Her voice was shy and timid. It sounded like a child but still had wisdom and sounded a bit like an adult at the same time.  
“It isn’t your fault. It is those Yliaster guys,” Era replied.  
“Thank you… for understanding,” she responded. “What is your name?”  
“Era Windser. Yours?’ Era replied.  
“Arella Tatia,” she answered.  
“Arella. That’s a really pretty name,” Era complimented.  
“As is yours, Era,” Arella responded.  
We turned forward hearing the sound of heavy footsteps. “Angel… good to see you’re awake,” Primo said.  
“And same to you Era. We can finally siphon off more power!” Lester exclaimed laughing.  
Jakob walked over beside her watery tube and pressed a button that sucked out more power from her mark. Era looked at Arella seeing her falling into another sleep as Primo had pressed a button.  
Era vision began to form black dots before darkness completely overtook her once again.


	49. Dueling a Robot

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Finally, finally, FINALLY! It is out there! Sorry it took so long to get this out there again, guys!  
Hate school! It makes it so hard for me to get this out here and brings down my creativity muse a bit so I can’t think what I want to do next very well. But I got this out here and I will try to get more out as fast as I possibly can.  
Also, this is going to have a lot of parts where I skip some chunks of the duel. I thought I should warn you with that.

Chapter 49  
Dueling a Robot

Meanwhile, Yusei had begun his duel with the robot. It was the beginning of Yusei’s second turn and he was growing worried as he couldn’t summon any level four or higher monsters in attack mode plus the robot had three face downs.  
Yusei drew his card. “I activate Graceful Revival to special summon my Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode,” he declared.   
“Countering by activating Malfunction. By paying 500 life points, I can negate the activation of Graceful Revival and reset it,” the robot said. His life points dropped to 3500 while Speed Warrior returned to the graveyard. “Now since I have negated your card with a counter trap, I can summon Lock Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) from its own effect. Now also while Lock Dragon is face up in defense position all playing are forbidden from special summoning any monsters. Next I activate Counter Force. Since a counter trap card was activated, Counter Force gain one charge counter. On my standby phase, I can send Counter Force to the graveyard and inflict 1000 points of direct damage.”  
‘He’s going to try to put four counters on that thing. And if that happens I’ll lose,’ Yusei thought. Yusei’s arm glowed and he felt Era’s weakness and fear. ‘If I lose, I won’t be able to save Era either. I have to win this. Not only so I can get free, but so I can find and save Era.’

Era woke up yet again feeling weak and helpless. Every time she woke up, she felt weaker than   
before.  
“Well, it seems that Yusei Fudo is fighting the Guard Robot. He won’t be able to save either of these two in time. We’ll have moved them out and away while he deals with the self-destruction and the bot,” Primo said from a panel on the other side of the small room.  
‘Yusei…’ she thought before darkness took her over again as her power was once again being drained.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Crow and Jack had found Bruno and they were running around the halls until they found another control room. Two seconds after they entered alarms started to go off as a mechanical voice yelled, “SELF-DESTRUCTION INITIATED! ALL PERSONAL VACATE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY!” It repeatedly said that in an endless loop.  
“Okay, Bruno. Find Yusei and Era,” Crow ordered.  
Bruno started pressing button on the keyboard. A security camera video appeared on a screen to show Yusei battling a robot.  
Crow reached for the microphone. “Yusei, what are you doing? You need to get out of there. NOW!”  
“I know Crow. I found Lazar but this bot put the room on full lock down. Neither one of us can leave until I win this duel,” Yusei responded.  
“What?!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Now find Era and get out of here!” Yusei ordered.  
“There’s a problem Yusei. I’ve searched through every video feed and two are blank and I can’t find Era anywhere else,” Bruno explained.  
Yusei growled. “I’ll find her as soon as I’m done now get out!” Yusei responded.  
“Yusei you don’t have time,” Crow said.  
“Go! I have to duel. Now just go!” Yusei retorted.  
“Fine, but you better make it out,” Jack said as he pulled Bruno and Crow out.  
“What are we doing we have to stay and help them?” Bruno asked.  
“These are times when you have to trust your friends,” Jack said.  
“Jack’s right. We have to trust Yusei to make it out alright,” Crow said, “with Era.”  
Bruno nodded acceptingly. He understood a bit but he didn’t understand some of it either.

Yusei continued to duel and it was the robots turn. It drew its card and set it face down. Yusei began his turn while drawing his card.  
“I summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300) in attack mode,” Yusei declared.  
Since Yusei summoned a normal summoned monster, the effect of the previous card the robot placed, Summon Pass, activated allowing the bot to draw one card and Yusei had to choose the type of card. If chosen wrong, his monster would be destroyed. “What card type do you choose?” the robot asked.  
“A trap card,” Yusei guessed.  
“Correct,” the bot responded so Drill Synchron wasn’t destroyed.  
“I activate Blind Spot Strike. This increases Drill Synchron’s attack by the defense of Lock Dragon until the end phase,” Yusei declared.  
“I counter with Magic Jammer. By discarding a card in my hand, the effect of Blind Spot Strike is negated,” the robot countered. Blind Spot Strike was destroyed. Plus since a counter trap card was activated, Counter Force gained one more Charge Counter making it a total of three.  
“I end my turn,” Yusei declared.  
“Draw,” the robot said as it drew. “Activating Messenger of Peace. Now neither player can attack with monsters that have 1500 or more attack points. Plus, at each of my Standby Phases, I must pay 100 life points or this card is destroyed. With that I end my turn.”  
“My move!” Yusei exclaimed as he drew.  
“FOUR MINUTES REMAINING! ALL PERSONEL MUST LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!” the computer counted down the self-destruction timer.  
“Yusei, please hurry!” Lazar called frantically.  
“Lazar, would you stop? I’m hurrying to the best of my ability,” Yusei asked annoyed by Lazar’s comments. ‘Besides, I need to find Era,’ Yusei thought. He turned back to the duel. “I activate Double Cyclone. By destroying Graceful Revival I can target Counter Force and destroy them both.”  
“Activating Solemn Judgment,” the bot declared. “By paying half of my life points, I can negate   
the effect of Double Cyclone.” His life points dropped to 1750 and destroyed Double Cyclone while negating its effect. Meanwhile Counter Force gained another charge counter giving it a total four counters.  
“I tribute Level Eater to summon Earthquake Giant (Attack 1600/ Defense 2100) in attack mode,” Yusei declared. Because of the bot’s card, Level Limit- Area B, Earthquake Giant was switched into defense mode. “Because Earthquake Giant’s position was changed, I can activate its ability to switch Lock Dragon into attack mode. Since it’s in attack mode, Lock Dragon’s ability is not long in effect. So I’m allowed to special summon monsters. So I activate Panic Wave! By destroying Graceful Revival, I can negate all the effects of continuous spells, traps, and effect monsters you control this turn. Now I’ll tune my Junk Warrior and Drill Synchron to synchro summon Stardust Dragon. And finally I attack Lock Dragon with Stardust Dragon. Go Cosmic Flare!” The attack hit and Yusei won the duel.  
The doors unlocked and the robot shut down. But it wasn’t time to celebrate yet. “THIS BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES! ALL PERSONEL LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!” yelled the mechanical voice.  
“Come on Lazar!” Yusei yelled. “Don’t make me regret saving you!”  
As they ran, Yusei looking into every room they could find and leave quickly. Only one pointed to the possibility of someone being it there. But it was abandoned. Inside were stands for two tubes and control panels beside each one.  
They ran out as the building was seconds from exploding. As they exited, the building exploded and Lazar ran off before Yusei could get the program away from him.  
Yusei looked in all directions for Era and nearly gave up. But a truck caught his eye as it was driving away from the building. His mark lit up bright and he could feel Era begging for help.  
“Era!” Yusei exclaimed.  
“Yusei!” called Crow. He turned. “Are you alright? Where’s Era?”  
“Era wasn’t in the building when I left. But I think that truck right there has her,” Yusei explained.  
“Then what’re we waiting for?” Jack asked.  
Yusei nodded with a determined face. They grabbed their runners and shot off to follow the truck.


	50. Fading Away

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 50  
Fading Away

They followed the truck that was moving at incredibly fast speeds. “Are you sure she’s in there?” Bruno asked.  
Jack and Crow nodded as their marks had begun to glow as well as Yusei’s that still glowed. “Yeah, Era’s in there. And she needs our help,” Crow said.  
“No kidding. What’s going on with her?” Yusei wondered aloud.  
“No idea but we’re going to get her out,” Jack said.  
Yusei drove up to the driver window and saw it was a computer driving it. “Guys, this doesn’t have a driver. A computer from an outside source is driving it,” Yusei informed them.  
“Bruno, you think you could hack it?” Jack asked.  
“I can try,” Bruno said.  
He pulled up a program on his screen and began his work. He continued to follow the group but focused until he exclaimed, “Got it!”  
He typed in a few more commands and the truck began to slow down. “Nice work Bruno,” Crow complimented.  
“Wait, something’s not right,” Bruno said.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“I’m looking at all the main controls in the truck. There is the driving which I accessed but there are a few others. Some I can’t break. They include a lock to the back trailer. We can’t get in. Plus there are a couple that consist of a heart monitoring program and a program I haven’t seen before,” Bruno explained.  
“So we couldn’t get to Era even if we stopped the truck?!” Crow asked shocked.  
“Pretty much. The program has too strong of a security for me to hand through my duel runner,” Bruno replied.  
“Not good. If we can get it to stop though, we can try to figure out something to get her out,” Jack said.  
“Right,” Yusei said.  
“Okay,” Bruno agreed and the truck pulled to a stop.

Inside the truck, Era woke up to a jerk. She looked beside her to see Arella waking up as well. Both of them looked at each other worried and confused. At the end of the trailer Era knew they were in were Jakob, Lester, and Primo.  
“Why did we stop?” Primo asked.  
Jakob brought out a computer. “The driving system seems to have been hacked. And now we can’t control whether we move or stop,” Jakob answered with a calm but annoyed voice.  
“Did they hack into our locking system?” Lester asked.  
“No, I don’t think they have the ability to do so,” Jakob answered.  
“What should we do?” Primo asked. “If they get in we’ll be caught unless we transport. But we can only do that with one other person. So we have to choose between the angel or Era.”  
“We can take the last of the power from Era that we need. And the angel is no longer of use to us. We don’t need either of them,” Jakob thought through.  
“Era’s power should be at full strength by now. I’ll go finish it off,” Primo said walking over and pressing the button by Era’s tube. Era grew weaker and weaker as more power was drained.  
Era looked to see Lester pressing a button by Arella’s watery tube and she fell back asleep. Darkness came as a blessing to Era for reasons she didn’t know and her mind slowly faded away.  
Jakob, Lester, and Primo pressed a button on their wristbands and phased out of the trailer. The last they see of the two girls is Arella’s heart beat slowing down and Era’s mark fading away and reappearing.


	51. Saviors

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 51  
Saviors

As Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno yanked and pulled at the door. It didn’t seem to want to budge. Yusei, Jack and Crow’s eyes widened as they felt a stabbing, frightening feeling of a weakness that seemed impossible.  
A roar pierced through the air and the four men looked up. A red dragon that three of the four knew hovered there with frightened, sad eyes. “You need to get in. Now!” the Crimson Dragon said.  
“Did that thing just speak?” Bruno asked.  
“Yes, and we better get in. I don’t like the look in her eyes or the sound in her voice,” Yusei said.  
Suddenly the door glowed red and it unlocked. Jack looked at the Crimson Dragon who hovered a safe distance. Jack returned his attention to the situation at hand.  
They opened the door and climbed in. At the far back of the trailer were two girls. One they knew and the other they didn’t. Era was in a tube on the left and a girl with white hair and pure white wings was in a tube on the right. They were asleep and surrounded by water. Era had a tube dragging red energy that was attached to her mark that was fading in and out of existence. Her heart monitor was slowing and Yusei grew worried. The other’s girl’s heart monitor was slowing as well.  
“Crow, get that other girl out of there. I’m getting Era,” Yusei ordered.  
They ran to each of the control panels and the tubes opened. Era’s tube fell off her arm but her heart monitor stayed attached to show her heart beat was growing fainter. Yusei caught Era as she fell out of the tube. The other girl fell out of her own tube only to be caught by Crow. Her own heart monitor life still were attached to show that even she was growing fainter.  
Yusei looked at Era and then at her mark. ‘There has to be something I can do. I can’t lose her,’ Yusei thought.  
Yusei’s mark glowed bright as he looked to see a trail of red power lead to her mark and entered it with a glow. Crow’s mark was leading a trail of power to the girl’s heart.  
Yusei watched at Era’s mark began to stay in place and grew bright and Era’s breath became more apparent. His mark stopped draining power and so did Crow’s.  
“Let’s get them home,” Yusei said picking Era up. Crow did the same with the other girl.  
They walked out and drove off back to the garage.  
As soon as they arrived, Yusei set Era on his bed and Crow gave the girl his bed for the time being. The guys told Yusei to watch over them seeing Era would want to see his face first. He agreed and sat next to the girl he loved.  
The other guys left to talk about who the other girl was. “Do you think Era knows the girl?” Jack asked.  
“Not sure. But she had wings,” Crow said. “Why is that?”  
“Has Era not told you yet?” Bruno asked.  
“Told us what?” Jack asked.  
“When I first began teaching Era a bit more on programming and mechanics, Yusei came in and we talked for a bit. Era wouldn’t lean back until Yusei pulled her into him. Then he felt something on her back and she got really nervous and uneasy. When I left to go get some water, I noticed she brought up the back of her shirt to show Yusei these two wings on her back. Then when I came back she started saying how the Crimson Dragon said when they attacked her with the some grappling blade thing, it had another person’s DNA on it and it fused with hers,” Bruno retold.  
“Really? So who’s the girl? What DNA did she get?” Crow asked.  
“She said something how it was an angel’s DNA or something like that,” Bruno answered.  
“So is this girl an angel or something?” Jack wondered shocked. “How did those Yliaster punks get her DNA?”  
“Not sure much else after that,” Bruno replied.  
“So Era got wings from the DNA she was fused with?” Crow asked.  
“Yeah, that’s what she said at least,” Bruno answered.  
“How much else has she hidden from us that isn’t about the future?” Jack wondered aloud.  
“Not sure but we should wait until she’s better and able to work on her own,” Crow said. Jack and Bruno nodded in agreement.  
They waited around another hour to hear anything but it was like they were too weak to even   
open their eyes.  
Meanwhile, Yusei was watching Era and he turned his eyes to the white haired girl for a second. Seeing the wings he thought, ‘Maybe she’s the angel whose DNA was put into Era.’ He turned his attention by to his girlfriend. Yusei reached over and gently grabbed her hand for reassurance that she was alright. ‘Era please wake up,’ he thought desperately and sadly.  
Era’s eyes began to cringe and Yusei sighed with relief when her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him and gave a small, tired smile. They heard a weak groan and looked over to the girl. The girl opened her eyes and sat up. Era slowly got up herself and the two looked at each other.  
“Era, are you alright?” the girl asked.  
“I’m fine. Are you alright, Arella?” she replied.  
“Fine,” Arella answered. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on Yusei. “Who are you?” she sounded a bit fearful.  
“I’m Yusei Fudo and Era’s boyfriend. My other friends are outside. They were waiting for the two of you to wake up,” Yusei explained. “What’s your name?”  
“Arella Tatia. I have heard much about you, Yusei Fudo. Queen Ariana speaks highly of your and the Signers,” she answered.  
Yusei gave her a respectful nod. “Are you two sure you’re alright? Especially you, Era. You both need rest,” Yusei asked concerned.  
“We should be fine,” Era answered.  
“Did I hear Era’s voice? And possibly the other girl’s too?” Crow asked walking in followed by Jack and Bruno.  
Jack looked at Era and Arella who were sitting up. “Finally you two are awake,” he said.  
“I, uh,” Arella started but didn’t know how to start. Crow looked at her and they locked eyes.  
Yusei and Era glanced at each other before turning back to the two.  
“Now before we do anything else, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Bruno suggested.  
“My-My name is Arella Tatia,” she answered.  
“How do you know Era?” Jack asked.  
“When she was captured and taken, she was put in a tube next to mine. When she first woke up at the same time as me we talked to each other for a brief second before those men came back and   
drained more of her power and put me to sleep. I don’t know what they do while I’m asleep,” Arella explained. “We were rarely awake at the same time. My DNA was taken from me at one point and I had heard it was put into a girl. When I saw Era, I realized she was the one my DNA was placed into.”  
“So Bruno was telling the truth? You really have DNA placed into you and it gave you wings?” Crow asked looking at Era.  
Era gave a small nod. “I’m sorry I did tell you. I just… didn’t know how to tell you. I’m still a bit afraid about having them,” she said.  
“It’s fine, Era. We’re with you,” Yusei comforted. She looked at the other three guys who nodded in agreement. She gave a small, thankful smile.  
“Now you two need some rest,” Jack said. “You need as much as you can get after today.”  
Yusei looked at Era and Crow looked at Arella in agreement. They sighed and lied back down. Era looking at Yusei one last time before allowing sleep to overtake her. Crow and Arella shared one last look before Arella too fell into a deep sleep.  
“Crow, Yusei, why don’t you watch over them?” Jack suggested.  
“Why me?” Crow asked.  
“Well for one, Yusei won’t be able to handle protecting both of them alone if someone comes after them. Plus, I think I saw something slip between you two,” Jack reasoned. “I bet Arella here would be happy to see you when she wakes up.”  
While Crow blushed, Jack walked out with Bruno. Yusei didn’t want to bother Crow more than he already was with that comment so he left it alone. Yusei reached over and cradled Era’s face in his hand gently. He was sure not to wake her up though.  
“Oh Era…” Yusei muttered quietly.  
All the while, Crow watch Arella trying to grasp his feelings for the other girl. Did he really love her? He could tell. But there was something about her that made Crow think about the possibility that he would usually tear down in a second. ‘What am I really feeling?’ Crow thought.


	52. Sentient Information

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 52  
Sentient Information

A few hours had passed and Era and Arella showed no signs of waking up. And night was falling over New Domino City and the Satellite “Do you think they’re alright?” Crow asked.  
“Knowing Era, she’ll pull through. And I bet Arella will be the same. I think what those men did to them just really wiped their energy out. Besides, they almost died,” Yusei answered.  
“Yeah you’re right,” Crow said. To be honest, Crow had this feeling in her gut that Arella was fine but she was exhausted from the earlier events. It was like she was telling him this but couldn’t speak.  
“We need to get some sleep,” Yusei said. “It’s getting late.”  
“But where are we going to put Arella?” Crow asked. “The couch is taken up by Bruno and we don’t have any more beds.”  
“Maybe she should stay with you,” Yusei suggested.  
“What?” Crow responded shocked.  
“I can see the way the two of you look at each other. It is the same as when Era and I look at each other. Besides, Arella will probably want someone at her side when she wakes up,” Yusei replied. “Someone she knows she can trust.”  
“O-Okay,” Crow agreed struggling to hold in another blush. ‘Did I just stutter?’ he thought.  
Jack came in and said, “Bruno is asleep on the couch. I’m heading off to bed. Crow, Arella will have to sleep with you tonight.”  
“Alright,” Crow agreed trying to act normal.  
Crow climbed into his bed with a face that showed his unusual feeling. Yusei held back a smile at the sight. He climbed into his own bed and carefully wrapped his arms around Era in a protective hold.  
Era was back to watching events in her dreams. Now she was seeing the moment when her parents showed her friends the note.  
“Read this,” John said handing Alexia the note while Ella read it over her shoulder.  
Ella and Alexia had grown a bit taller since Era hand seen them and Alexia’s hair was down to her hips. Ella had cut her hair to where it was at her shoulders and she wore a purple t-shirt instead of her usual blue shirt under a white jacket.  
As Alexia and Ella read the note, they grew tears in their eyes. “Era…” Alexia muttered once they finished. “Thank god you’re alright. Please come back at least once. I want to see you again.”  
“Don’t worry, Alex. As least we know she’s safe and happy with Jack,” Ella tried to comfort. Calling Alexia by her nickname sometimes helped her as she laughed at it a bit.  
“Y-Yeah. You’re right,” Alexia agreed.  
“Thank you, Mr. Windser for showing us this,” Ella said politely.  
“She asked us to. It’s the least we could do after hurting her so bad,” John answered.  
“If she ever comes back, bring her to us. We just need to see her again,” Alexia pleaded. “We have to get home and to work but keep us posted if anything else pops up okay?”  
“Of course, Alexia,” Mary agreed.  
“Goodbye,” Ella said as they left.  
“Another world?” Alexia whispered to Ella as they left.  
“I guess it is possible. She was different from the rest of us. Plus maybe that dream from when she was six, when she went into the coma, maybe that has something to do with it,” Ella replied.  
“Yeah maybe. The two dragons said one was the guardian of another world and the other was the guardian of this world. At least according to Era. Maybe one of the dragons took her to the other world for some reason,” Alexia suggested.  
“Maybe. But I doubt we’ll ever know. I just want to see her again. Even if it’s only for a little while,” Ella said.  
“Me too. I really hope she comes back even for a bit,” Alexia agreed.  
“Come on, we have to get to work,” Ella said and they ran off to their jobs.  
“Ella… Alexia…” Era muttered. “This choice is becoming harder to make!”  
“I know it is. But you will find the right choice in the end,” said the Crimson Dragon’s voice.  
Era looked to her right to see the Crimson Dragon there. “Why do you keep showing me these scenes?” she asked the fiery dragon.  
“Because you need to see them to make your decision,” the Crimson Dragon answered.  
“O-Okay. What do you think I should do?” Era asked.  
“Follow your heart. Your heart will tell you the best option,” the Crimson Dragon said before a bright light engulfed Era’s vision.  
Era’s eyes slowly fluttered open to morning light. She was wrapped in Yusei’s hold feeling tired but stronger than before. She nudged tight to Yusei worrying that if she got any looser the men will come and take her. They already had the power they needed for the Grand Design to become stronger. It was the last thing she needed.  
Era felt the presence of Cosmic Dragon calling her so she carefully got up and went outside. “Hi, Cosmic Dragon,” I greeted. “Are you okay?”  
“We are all fine. Are you okay? We were quite worried about you after they almost killed you,” Cosmic Dragon.  
“I’m fine for the most part,” Era answered. “Just worried now that they have more power for the Grand Design. How much did they get anyway?”  
“Enough to get about half the Grand Design completed,” Cosmic Dragon answered. Era looked down in defeat and sadness. That wasn’t good. “But that is not your fault. You didn’t have the ability to stop them.”  
“Thank you for the reassurance, Cosmic,” she responded.  
“You needed to hear it, Era. We’ll finish this together and protect the world as we should,” Cosmic comforted. Era reached over and hugged Cosmic’s head.  
Suddenly, Era felt a familiar form land on her head and she heard the voices of her other duel monsters that surrounded her. “Thanks, you guys. For everything,” she said. Stargazer’s head popped in front of her eyes with a smile.  
“Anything for you Era. You already have shown you would do anything for everyone. Including us. We want to do everything for you too,” Electric Lightning Bird said. His voice was deep but still had a touch of high pitch in it. He was a kind and gentle spirit except for when he is in battle like the rest of the duel monsters.  
“No kidding! You are the best!” Starlight said.  
Stargazer nodded in front of Era’s face. She smiled. “You guys are the best too,” Era told them. They nudged into her in a group hug of their ability.  
“Talking to your duel monsters again?” Yusei asked.  
Era turned to see him standing in the door way. “Maybe,” Era answered.  
“Why do you always come outside to talk to them?” he asked.  
“Cosmic can’t come inside the house as she’s too big. So I have to meet her outside,” Era explained.  
Though Yusei didn’t know, Starlight flew over and landed on his head. “Yusei’s so cool!” he cheered. Era giggled at the dragon’s comment.  
“What’s so funny?” Yusei asked.  
“Starlight Dragon. He really likes you,” Era explained.  
“Really?” Yusei responded shocked.  
“Yep,” Era said. Era could feel Starlight’s longing to stay with Yusei and get to know him better. “Starlight, you want to stay with Yusei, don’t you?”  
“Maybe…” he answered.  
“Era?” Yusei called not sure what he was hearing.  
She turned to him and grabbed the card. “Yusei, Starlight wants to stay with you. He wants to get to know you better. Here,” Era said.  
Yusei took the card. “Thanks, Era,” he said. “I’ll take good care of him.” Era smiled at him. “We should probably get inside.”  
Era nodded. She turned to Cosmic. “I’ll see you soon Cosmic,” she told her dragon friend.  
“Be careful. We will guard you and try to protect you but you must be careful,” Cosmic said before she and the other duel monsters returned to their decks.  
“I will Cosmic,” Era told her though she wasn’t there.  
Yusei grabbed her hand and pulled her with him back inside. They sat on the couch and Crow and Arella came in. Arella could be seen holding in a blush.  
“You’re holding in a blush, Arella,” Era mentioned.  
“Well, I was sleeping next to Crow so…” Arella trailed off.  
“We didn’t have anywhere to set you,” Yusei said. “Besides, we wanted to be sure no one could come and try to take you in the middle of the night.”  
She nodded in acceptance. She then turned to me. “Are you doing alright, Era?” she asked.  
“Just fine. Are you doing alright? They probably did a lot more to you than they did to me,” she replied.  
“I’m fine. Angels heal quicker than humans do. I suppose now that you have angel’s DNA in you it will be the same,” Arella answered.  
“Really?” Era responded. She nodded with a small smile. “That could be a possibility for sure.”  
“So, Arella, can you tell us a bit of where you come from?” Crow suggested.  
“I guess so,” Arella answered.  
Arella took a seat next to Era and Crow grabbed a chair and sat across from her. “Where do you come from?” Yusei asked.  
“I come from a planet called Kaltia. The land is very peaceful as there is only one ruler and males are not really around much to cause fights,” Arella started. “Angels are born differently from humans. Female angels usually stay within Kaltia as they will give birth to two children in their lifetime. But most angels are sent to another planet that will seem to need help. Queen Ariana is the leader of our world and chooses who goes to which planets. On the rare occasions she will send a female to another planet. I’m one of them. She told me much about this planet and how I could help it. I was told much about the Signers past and present. When I arrived, those men came and took me before I could help. I felt like I failed but I now know there is still much I can help you with and that I can still fulfill my duty.”  
“Have there been any half angels? Like me,” Era asked.  
“There have though not in the same way you have become a half angel,” Arella answered but all the Signers could see her uneasiness. “They were born like humans.”  
“What happened to the other half angels?” Yusei asked.  
“They only survived a year after birth as the power from the angel part is too great for their young bodies,” Arella answered sad. Yusei’s eyes widened afraid he could lose Era. “Though no one has ever become a half angel by DNA transfers. So it could be different.” Era placed a hand on Yusei to comfort him. But on the inside she, too, was afraid.  
“How long do normal angels live?” Crow asked.  
“About as long as a human. Approximately seventy to eighty years,” Arella answered. Crow nodded.  
They continued talking until Jack and Bruno woke up where they explained what they knew again. The day grew longer and soon the sun was going down. Yusei and Crow convinced Era and Arella to head back to bed early after the day before.  
“Do you think they’ll be alright after yesterday?” Bruno asked once they were out of hearing distance.  
“Era’s tough and Arella seems enough like Era to say she is probably as tough as her. They’ll be fine,” Yusei reassured. But he was also trying to reassure himself.  
“Yusei’s right. If I know anyone who can pull through, it’s Era,” Jack agreed. “And I doubt Arella will have any problem moving passed this either. They’ll be fine.”  
“Definitely,” Crow agreed. But his mind returned to his confusing thoughts and feelings about Arella. ‘What am I feeling?’ Crow wondered. ‘As long as their safe, that’s all that matters at the moment. We just need to be more careful now. I’m sure those guys know they’re still alive and might come to finish the job they started. Let’s just hope they don’t try anytime soon.’

“What should we do?” Primo wondered aloud.  
“Seriously! They both lived!” Lester exclaimed. “Shouldn’t we finish the job?”  
“No,” Jakob answered shocking both Primo and Lester. “We already have the energy needed to strengthen the circuit. We could gather even more during her duels. And if she joins the World Racing Grand Prix, she could continue being our little puppet in this show.” Primo and Lester grinned in agreement.


	53. Friendly Challenge to Questionable Questions

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 53  
Friendly Challenge to Questionable Questions

As morning daybreak rose, Era’s eyes opened and she felt herself wrapped in Yusei’s arms like usual. Era barely moved her head before a pair of lips reached down and touched her forehead.  
Era looked up at him and Yusei gave a small grin. “What’re you smiling about?” she asked.  
“Do you not remember what day it is?” he asked. He didn’t release his hold on her.  
“Not really. Lately, most of the dates are blurred so I don’t remember the exact date. Sorry,” Era answered.  
“Well, today is the day you finally turn into an adult,” Yusei said.  
“I’m an official adult at twenty-one. But I can’t believe I forgot today was my birthday,” Era said muttering the last part. “Thanks for remembering.”  
“How could I forget the birthday of someone I love?” she asked.  
Era blushed. “Just remember your promise to leave everyone in the dark about it. Okay?” she said.  
“I still don’t understand why you don’t want to tell them,” Yusei said pulling him and Era up.  
“Because they’ll want to do something crazy like throw a party and you know me. I’m not someone for a party. Especially if I’m the center of it,” she responded.  
Yusei laughed. He walked over and pulled her into him. Era set her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Yusei smiled and stroked her hair. She leaned further into his hold and her wings ruffled in contentment.  
“How are you adjusting to the wings?” Yusei asked.  
“Fine. Still worried about having them,” Era admitted.  
“Hey,” Yusei called and used his hand to gently pull her eyes to meet his. “We’ll be with you all the way. Okay?”  
“Okay,” she agreed.  
He pulled her to the couch and had her sit down beside him. She leaned into him. She heard his heartbeat speed up a bit and she looked at him. “You’re nervous. Why?” she asked.  
He smiled at her. “Be right back,” he told her. She looked at him curiously as he got up and went to the other room. He came back with a long white box with a red bow on top. “I know you don’t want a party but I thought I could at least get my girlfriend something for her birthday.”  
Era smiled at him. She gently took the present and opened in. She looked at him with happy eyes. Inside was a necklace with a teardrop shaped ruby as its charm. “Thanks, Yusei. It’s beautiful,” she said.  
“Here, let me put it on,” he said. She blushed as he wrapped the clasp around her neck and clipped it together.  
“How long did it take you to get the money for it?” Era asked in a joking tone.  
“Not very long. Did some big jobs that they paid good money for. Besides, I got it because I love you,” Yusei answered.  
Yusei moved her head towards him and leaned down until their lips met. They felt heat form in their bodies and passion flooding between them as the kiss was made. The world melted around them and Era was lightly set on her back with Yusei’s arms keeping her from crushing her wings under her body.  
Yusei pulled back and stared into Era’s eyes. He pulled Era back up and brought her into him again. All the while, no one notice Era’s mark glow and the ruby’s glow alongside it.  
Yusei gave a small smile of contentment. He felt at ease as a feeling of completion and final connection filled his mind and body.  
“What are you smiling about?” Era asked with a joking voice.  
“Just how far you and I have gotten,” he answered.  
“Maybe one day, it’ll go farther than this,” she responded.  
“I actually hope it will,” Yusei said. Era smiled with a light blush. Yusei leaned down and kissed her again before pulling back with a smile.  
He brought her in closer into him. Era set her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his heart. The sound of a pair of footsteps caught their attention as Crow and Arella came around the corner.  
“Hey guys,” Crow greeted.  
“Hello,” Arella added.  
“Hey,” Era greeted back.  
“What’s up?” Yusei asked in his usual greeting.  
“Nothing much,” Crow said.  
“So Era, have you tried to learn how to fly yet?” Arella asked.  
“No, not really. I’m not really sure if I want to learn,” she answered. “It’s weird enough to have wings. But to actually fly? I’m not sure.”  
“I won’t force you to learn if you don’t want to. But if you want to learn, I can teach you,” Arella reassured.  
“Thanks,” Era said. Arella nodded.  
The day went normal until Jack challenged Era to a duel.   
“Why do you want to duel me now? I mean, you already wanted to duel after the Yliaster stuff,” she asked.  
“One, I want to prep for the Grand Prix. Two, I want to see how good you are against me,” he answered.  
“Good luck beating me,” Era retorted.  
Jack grinned. “Let’s go,” he ordered.  
Yusei, Crow and Arella followed. Arella decided she would watch from above stating she needed to get her wings back into shape. All the while, Yusei and Crow drove behind.  
“Ladies first,” Era said drawing her card. “I summon Night Light Guard (Attack 1400/ Defense 2300) in defense mode. I then place two face downs and end my turn.”  
“Hmph, that’s the best you got?” Jack taunted drawing his card. “I summon Twin Sword Marauder (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. I’ll think I’ll end my turn with one face down.”   
Era grinned drawing her card. ‘There’s only one card he can use next turn,’ she thought. ‘I’ll be ready to defend myself. Plus I know he wants to summon out his Red Dragon Archfiend. This should be interesting.’  
“What’s the hold up, Era?” Jack called.  
“It’s called strategy Jack,” she replied. “Now that I think I know your strategy, I’ll summon Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. You know its ability. Since I successfully summoned it to the field, you get dealt 1600 points of direct damage.”  
“Thought so. I activate my Battle Fader’s ability from my hand. Though I still take damage and I can’t stop your battle phase, I can summon him out from my hand. So come on out Battle Fader (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode,” Jack declared. Electric Lightning Bird’s ability still hit him and his life points dropped to 2400.  
“Why would Jack do that? He could’ve waited to summon Battle Fader out until it was actually needed. Why didn’t he?” Crow wondered from the side lines.  
“Not sure,” Yusei wondered. “Maybe he wants Era to attack it. He does have that face down.”   
“I’ll play one face down and end my turn,” Era declared.  
“Why not attack, Era?” Jack asked. He drew his card. “Too scared of my face down.”  
“No, Jack, I’m not. I’m just strategizing,” she answered.  
“Well, either way, I think I’ll activate the speed spell, Sonic Buster!” Jack declared. “By removing two speed counters, I can select one monster on my field and deal damage to you that equal half that monsters attack points. And I think my Twin Sword Marauder will do the trick. So my Marauder, deal her 800 points of damage.” Era smirked, confusing Jack. “What’s that smile over there?”  
“This is why,” she said activating a face down. “I activate Ending Activation. Now I can negate the activation of any spell or trap cards on the field. Plus the owner of the negated card cannot set or activate any other spells or traps for their next three turns. So say goodbye to your Sonic Buster and your can say see ya to all spell and trap cards you thought could help you for three more of your turns.”  
“No way!” Crow exclaimed. “That’s some heavy duty trouble Jack’s in. He can’t set or activate anything other than his monsters to protect him.”  
“And I think I know what Era’s planning with one of her other face downs,” Yusei said.  
“Fine, then,” Jack growled as his card was destroyed. “I’ll summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. So with these three monsters on my field, I’ll tune them to form a beast strong enough to take any of your monsters on. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!” His slightly demonic looking dragon took to the field.”  
“I activate Half Point,” Era declared. “Now you can’t enter your battle phase and your monster loses half its attack points.”  
Jack looked at his dragon as it gave a red glow and its attack points dropped to 1500. “Why wouldn’t you use Shining Removal to destroy it and finish this?” he asked annoyed that she lowered his dragon’s attack so easily.  
“There is so much you don’t know,” Era said with a joking grin. “Why would I tell you my strategy?”  
“Point taken but that move just annoyed me. Don’t think I’ll back down,” Jack said. “I end my turn.” Because he couldn’t enter his battle phase and he couldn’t place any face downs, he had no choice.  
“My turn!” Era exclaimed as she drew her card. “I think I’ll play the speed spell, Many Endings. As long as I have four or more speed counters, I can activate this card not only destroy your card but deal you damage equal to its current attack points.” Her face down activated and shot a wave of yellow light at Jack.  
“What?!” Jack exclaimed as the light wave fired at Jack while his monster shattered. His life points dropped to 900.  
“Now how about I finish this?” Era said. “Electric Lightning Bird, attack Jack directly!”  
Lightning from the bird hit Jack and his life points dropped to zero in a second. “I can’t believe how strong you really are. You played me easily,” Jack said as they pulled to a stop.  
“You have to remember, I know your deck inside and out. Just like how I know Yusei’s, Akiza’s, and Crow’s,” Era reassured him. “If it wasn’t for that, I might’ve lost.”  
“Man, can you duel,” Crow said riding up. “I don’t think I’ll be able to win if I ever go against you.”  
“Hey, who knows, you might be able to,” she responded.  
“Maybe,” Crow said. “But I doubt it. Hey, Era,” he called. She looked at him confused by the sound of his voice. “I wanted to know whether you wanted to take my place in the Grand Prix. We need a strong duelist like you if we want to win.”  
“But Crow, you wanted to do this first. I couldn’t take your place,” I told him. “It wouldn’t be right.”  
Yusei and Jack were too shocked at the conversation between the two to even get into it. ‘Crow rather give his position up in the Grand Prix to Era than allow him to duel?’ Yusei thought shocked.  
“Era, we all know deep down you want to duel in the Grand Prix. Besides, I can be a backup in   
case something happens,” Crow reassured.  
“Crow…” Era trailed off not sure what to say. There was something in his eyes that she didn’t think she would see. Uncertainty but honesty and pleasure were in them. “Crow, are you sure? I don’t want to take your place if you still want to.”  
“I may want to participate but I feel like I can participate better by being on the sidelines and ready to help,” Crow answered.  
“Crow I have to agree with Era on asking how sure you really are. You’ve been the most excited about doing this. Why just give it up?” Yusei asked finally able to talk.  
“For one Yusei, Era is one of the best duelists in New Domino City besides you. We could really use her skill on the track. Plus, with these Yliaster guys around, we would know she would definitely be safe. They can’t take her on camera with a million people watching. Besides, I know she wants to and it really is the best thing to do,” Crow explained.  
His reasoning made sense but Era wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to take Crow’s place because it was supposed to be him dueling. Not another duelist. She didn’t know how it would turn out.  
“Crow, how sure are you on this?” Jack asked still confused and shocked.  
“I am as sure as can be,” he answered.  
They looked at Era for her permission. She looked down in thought. ‘Should I? I mean, how could this end up? Maybe I should, then Crow won’t get hurt.” She then came up with an idea. “Okay, how about this, we duel Crow. The winner goes into the Grand Prix. Loser sits out. Deal?” she said.  
“How will I know you won’t throw the match?” Crow asked. “Era, I really want you to do this. It’s for the team.”  
“I know Crow. I promise I won’t throw the duel. Have I ever broken a promise like that?” she replied.  
“No,” he answered.  
“Then let’s try it,” Era responded.  
“Fine,” he agreed.  
Era turned to Yusei and Jack. “This duel will decide it okay?” she said.  
“Okay, just be careful,” Yusei said.  
Era and Crow nodded. Arella came down and looked at the group. “I have heard,” she said. “In all honesty, Crow’s reasoning makes valid sense. I am not taking a side as there are several ways this could go but this will put you on a path you cannot turn back on.”  
Era and Crow nodded in understanding before taking off.


	54. Duel for the Road

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 54  
Duel for the Road

Crow took the first turn. He drew his card. “I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) in attack mode. I set two face downs and end my turn,” he declared.  
“My move!” Era exclaimed drawing her card. “I’ll start by summoning a favorite. Come to the field Electric Lightning Bird!” The electrical bird emerged in a frenzy of electricity and lights. “And now I’ll activate her ability! Say goodbye to 1600 life points Crow. Because they’re coming down!” Electricity shot down onto him and his life points dropped to 2400. “Now his second ability kicks in. So I summon my level three Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700) to the field in defense mode.” A white dragon appeared with red and yellow rays of light shined off its scales. “Finally I throw two face downs and end my turn.”  
“I activate Trap Stun! Now you can’t activate any traps or spells for this turn,” Crow declared.  
“Not quite, Crow,” Era said.  
“Huh?” Crow said shocked.  
“I activate Sun Streak Dragon’s ability. Every time you activate a card that affects my side of the field, he can destroy and any other spells and traps on your side of the field. Plus, he deals you 800 points of damage for every card destroyed,” Era explained.  
“No way!” Crow exclaimed.  
“Yes way. Sun Streak, let’s use that your Negating Light power and show Crow we mean it,” Era declared.  
The dragon glowed bright and shot two beams at the cards. His Trap Stun glowed before it shattered and his face down shattered to pieces. His life points dropped a total 1600 points of damage so it was now at 800 life points.  
“Man, Crow can’t activate any face downs now. Unless they don’t affect Era field which will be difficult. If he does, he’s down for the count,” Jack told Yusei in the background.  
“I know. But I don’t think Crow’s playing at his hardest,” he responded.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“Look at the field. Crow might’ve had a card in his hand that could’ve blocked that dragon’s ability but he didn’t play it. And he put Bora the Spear out there when he could’ve probably used another card to help him,” Yusei explained. “Crow’s not playing as hard as he usually can. I’m not sure what happened to Crow but he really wants Era to join the team instead of him.”  
“But why?” Jack wondered.  
“I throw a face down and end my turn,” Era declared. “You’re up, Crow.” ‘This is weird. Crow can do better than this. What’s he doing?’ she thought.  
“My turn!” Crow exclaimed looking at his newly drawn card.  
“Crow, you’re not playing as hard as you can. Why?” she asked. Crow said nothing but looked down. “Crow, you better start playing harder or I’ll say no either way.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Crow groaned. “I’ll summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400)! Next I’ll tune Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing- Bora the Spear to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500).”  
“Now you’re playing Crow!” Era said satisfied. “And because you’re finally playing right the deal is still stable.”  
“Good,” Crow said. “Cause I wouldn’t want to fight someone who doesn’t pay up on their deals.”  
“When was the last time I broke a deal without a reason, Crow?” Era asked.  
“Whenever we pull you away from those Yliaster guys,” Crow answered.  
“I had a reason though. But I have never broken a deal without a reason,” Era said. “It’s still your move.”  
“Okay, I’ll have my Blackwing Armor Master attack your Sun Streak Dragon,” Crow ordered. As his monster reached toward Era’s to destroy it, Sun Streak Dragon flapped its wings in one hard clap and Armor Master froze. “What just happened Era?”  
“I played my trap Clapping Command. This negates your attack and destroys the attack monster,” Era declared and Blackwing Armor Master began to crack away until he shattered as shards of light.  
“I end my turn,” Crow said. ‘I can’t risk activating a trap or spell. I’ll be finished if I do so there is no reason really for a face down when I can’t use it,’ he thought.  
‘I’m still not sure I want to take his position in the tournament, but I promised I wouldn’t throw the duel. I can’t break that promise,’ Era thought. “My turn,” she declared. “I’ll switch Sun Streak to attack mode. I wish this could’ve been different because you truly deserve to duel in the Grand Prix. But I made a promise not to throw the duel and I made a deal that I can’t break,” Era told Crow. He looked at her. She whispered, “I’m sorry, Crow.” She then ordered Sun Streak Dragon to attack. A bright light filled the field and Crow’s life points dropped to zero.  
“Nice job, Crow. I know you could’ve done better but you really do deserve to be in the Grand Prix,” Era said once they stopped.  
“So do you Era. Don’t you ever think different,” Crow responded. “You’ll do great in the Grand Prix.”  
“Speaking of the Grand Prix, why on Earth did you want Era to take your place Crow?” Jack asked stopping with Yusei.  
“Let’s get back to the garage and I’ll explain,” Crow said.  
They nodded and drove off to the garage.


	55. Reasons

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 55  
Reasons

Once they arrived, Arella came down and entered with them. They stared at Crow expectantly. Era looked at Arella whose eyes were fogged over slightly and distant.  
“Arella?” she called.  
The guys looked at her and noticed the strange look on her face. “Arella?” Crow called.  
Her eyes blinked and they returned to normal. “Arella, what just happened?” Yusei asked.  
“Not a lot of angels can do this. It is extremely rare to find an angel with the ability,” she explained vaguely.  
“And what is this ability?” Jack asked.  
“To see what another saw,” she answered. They gave her a confused look. “At times the ability feels it is needed, an angel will have a vision of what someone else saw. Whether it was a dream, vision, or reality, we see the experience another saw for a moment. And now I think I understand why Crow wanted Era to duel.”  
Their heads snapped to him. “Yeah, it was more of a vision than a dream to be honest,” Crow said.  
“What are you talking about?” Era asked.  
“A couple nights ago, I had this dream. I was in a dark room with a red glow above me. I kept hearing this voice that I think was the Crimson Dragon. She kept saying that Era needed to battle instead of me. I just was trying to obey what the Crimson Dragon said,” he explained.  
“And how did you know this wasn’t just a dream?” Yusei asked.  
“Not sure. I just felt that it was all real and I had to do what the dragon said,” Crow answered.  
“Well, what’s done is done. Era’s now taking Crow’s spot in the Grand Prix,” Jack said.  
Era stared at Crow. Inside, she secretly wished Crow would come out and change his mind.   
That Crow would want to take his position back. He looked at her and gave a small sad smile.  
Yusei reached over and grabbed her hand in reassurance. Era looked at him and he gave her a small smile to help her. She gave him a small smile in return to let him know she was alright for the most part. They continued to talk and eventually it grew dark.  
“Era,” Arella called as she and Yusei were heading off. Era looked at her. “Can we talk alone?”   
Era gave a small nod and turned to Yusei with ordering eyes. He looked down in defeat knowing he couldn’t try anything with her eyes like that and walked off to wait for her. Crow followed Yusei.   
Era walked over to Arella and sat on the couch next to her. “What’s up?” Era asked once they sat sound.  
“How certain are you that you do not want to fly?” Arella asked.  
“I’m not sure how to answer that. Honestly, I want to but at the same time, I’m afraid to start,” Era answered. “Why do you ask?”  
“Because I believe some upcoming events will require you to fly. But I will not force you to learn if you do not want to,” Arella explained.  
‘If one of these upcoming events will need me to fly, do I have much of a choice?’ Era thought. “Are you sure that I’ll need to fly for these events?” she asked Arella.  
“It would help you save the person in need faster than with your duel runner. It shouldn’t take long for you to learn. Flying comes easily to all angels. It will take you at the most of an hour to get the hang of it. What do you want to do?” Arella explained.  
“I guess I should learn. I would eventually and this gives me a reason to sooner rather than later,” Era gave in.  
Arella nodded. “We can leave in the morning. The farther we get away from the city the more hills and less people. Agreed?” Arella suggested.  
“Agreed. Should Yusei and Crow come?” Era asked.  
“No, this is something for angels to learn alone. Distractions can be a problem for first time fliers. After they get the hang of it, distractions can be added because your wings will have adjusted to multiple things going around at once,” Arella explained.  
“Okay,” Era agreed.  
“Let’s get to bed. You will need the rest,” Arella said. “Also, if they ask what we were talking   
about, say we were talking about how I felt about being in the World Racing Grand Prix instead of Crow. Understand?” Era nodded.  
They went off and to bed. As soon as they entered the room, Yusei asked, “What did you need to talk to Era about?”  
“Era seemed uncertain so I was asking her about how she felt about joining the Grand Prix. I was guessing that was the topic that bothered her,” Arella explained falsely.  
“And how do you feel about it, Era?” Yusei asked her.  
“Nervous,” she answered.  
Yusei nodded in acceptance. “We’ll be fine. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Era agreed.  
Crow yawned. “I don’t know about you but I need some sleep. Let’s get to bed,” he said.  
Era and Arella nodded before climbing into bed. Era could faintly see in the now dark light Arella’s blush with a hidden smile as she found her position next to Crow. Era gave a grin before she felt Yusei pull her in tighter. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes while listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to always help her.  
But tomorrow, she would start something new. And she didn’t know whether to be excited or scared about it.


	56. Listen Well

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 56  
Listen Well

The next morning Era woke up to Arella nudging her. Era nodded remembering it was time for her flight training. She carefully unwound herself from Yusei and used her mark to keep him asleep for another thirty minutes.  
Era got dressed and got on her duel runner. Arella directed her through the skies until they got to the far, fairly deserted areas of the Satellite. Since the bridge was built, more people have moved away from this area so there was no one left.  
They reached an ocean side cliff and Arella landed while Era pulled to a stop. “Are you ready?” Arella asked.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Era answered.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine,” Arella reassured.  
“So how are we doing this?” Era asked.  
“The same way all flight students do. They jump,” Arella said.  
“Wait, what?” Era asked shocked.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll wait below to catch you if you need it. You’ll be fine. You just have to trust your instincts,” Arella assured.  
“O-Okay,” Era agreed taking deep breaths to stay calm.  
Arella ran over and jumped off the cliff. Era took off her jacket and placed it on her duel runner. She carefully walked over to the edge and saw Arella was waiting below. Era took a deep breath to prepare.  
Era opened her wings for the first time and found a relaxing feeling when the breeze passed the feathers and caressed them in a soothing feeling. She took a deep breath before diving off the edge. Era’s eyes focused as the water came closer. Her wings began to flap in sync as the breeze passed around them. She pulled up just as she was about to hit the water.   
She flew up and hovered in the air amazed and Arella met her. “You did it, Era! And I think that’s the fastest any angel has ever done. Come on, let’s get higher. You will love the view from above,” Arella said.  
Era flew beside Arella as they increased their height. Arella and Era flew high above the city and Era thought, ‘Arella was right. This is amazing!’  
“You like flying?” Arella asked over the wind.  
“Like it, I never thought it was possible. And it feels better than I thought it would be,” Era answered.  
Arella laughed. “Happy I got you to do it?” Era nodded with a smile and Arella smiled back.  
Era looked to see the sun increasing in height. “How long have we been out here?” she asked.  
“A good forty-five minutes to an hour. You were about what Yusei will think?” Arella answered.  
“Maybe,” Era replied.  
Arella gave a slight giggle and said, “Come on, we should be heading back anyways.”  
“Okay,” Era agreed and they turned to back towards Era’s duel runner.

Yusei, Crow, and Jack were now searching everywhere for Era and Arella. “Where did they go?” Crow wondered.  
“I don’t know,” Jack answered. “If I did, would we be out looking for them?” Crow glared at Jack.  
“Guys, let’s focus,” Yusei intervened.  
“How did you not feel Era get up, Yusei?” Jack asked.  
“Not sure. But I think Era might have something to do with it. When I woke up, my arm was burning a bit,” Yusei explained. “Maybe she did something to keep me asleep.”  
“Why would she do that?” Crow asked.  
“Don’t know,” Yusei answered. “She must’ve had a good reason. I’ll be questioning her about it as soon as we find her. I’m going to go check out the Satellite. That’s the last place she could be that we haven’t checked.”  
“You go at it, Yusei. We’ll keep looking around here,” Jack agreed and he and Crow hung up.  
‘Era, where in the world could you be?’ Yusei thought. Suddenly his video call went off showing Era as the caller. He pressed the answer and her face appeared. “Era, where are you?” he asked sternly.  
“Heading back to the garage, why?” Era replied.  
“Me, Jack and Crow have been looking all over for you. Is Arella with you?” Yusei asked.  
“Above me,” she answered bluntly.  
“Where on earth did you go?” Yusei asked. “Do you know how worried we were? On top of that, how did I not wake up when you left?”  
“For your first question, to the ocean side cliff on the far side of the Satellite. Second question, no but I had a good idea. And third question, used my mark,” she answered.  
“I thought so. I’ll meet you at the garage. We’re having a long talk. Starting with why you left,” Yusei answered.  
“Kind of expected that,” Era said. “I’ll see you there.” She hung up.  
Yusei sighed in annoyance. ‘Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head,’ he thought. He called Jack and Crow back.  
“Hey, Yusei, you find her already?” Crow greeted.  
“She called me. She’s heading back to the garage. I’m heading back there now,” Yusei answered.  
“Where’d she go anyway?” Jack asked.  
“She said she had gone with Arella to the ocean side cliff on the far side of Satellite,” Yusei answered.  
“Why?” Jack asked. “And did she tell you how you didn’t wake up?”  
“Not sure why but she said she used her mark to keep me asleep,” he answered.  
“And I’ll ask ‘why?’ again,” Jack responded.  
“We’ll find out soon. She seemed so calm about it. Whatever she and Arella did together, it really made her calm about everything,” Yusei answered.  
“I’m gonna nail her to the wall if she keeps doing this,” Crow muttered annoyed.  
“And Arella?” Jack responded. Crow paused and looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.  
Jack just grinned. “I’ll see you two at the garage,” he said before he hung up.

As Era drove, Arella came in closer so they could talk to each other. “Era,” she called.  
“Yeah, Arella?” she responded.  
“There is something I did not tell you or the guys about the half angels,” Arella said. Era looked at her confused. “I will tell you but you cannot tell Yusei, Crow, or Jack.” Era nodded in acceptance. “There was one half angel that was made in a similar way you were. The main difference is that he asked for the change and you did not.”  
“What happened to him?” Era asked.  
“After receiving the DNA and being made a half angel, he grew overwhelmed with the possibility that he could make more half angels. So he began a program to due DNA splicing with children. From then on, the angels were told not to let that happen again if we had the power to stop it,” Arella explained. “I sense the same will not happen to you. But there are still many dangers with the DNA.”  
“How long did he survive?” Era asked.  
“The average life span of an angel. So there is a chance you will not die in a year,” Arella answered. She then continued, “But there is a chance for new powers that will emerge from within you that should not. If that should happen, it could cause you to have what Queen Ariana called an overload more easily. From what I have seen in my visions, you have had several occurrences where your emotional state created an overload. With this power, it will increase your chance of an overload if your become extremely emotional. Typically, your emotional state must feed your power first before an overload can occur. But this will be different if this is to happen. Be aware of the dangers you may face now, my friend. Because some mistakes could cause you your life.” Era looked down slightly afraid. “On another topic,” Arella said trying to change it, “I have seen you adore children.”  
“Yeah,” Era said looking at her. “They really help me. Yusei tends to help me more but there are times where I feel the kids I watch are my siblings and family.”  
“Have you ever wished for a child of your own?” Arella asked.  
“Sometimes,” Era answered. She then thought of something. “Arella, now that I’m a half angel, if I have kids of my own, will they die too? Like how when a full angel and a human have a child?”  
“The man had a child of his own. From what we could tell, it survived a full life. But we do not   
know how it died,” Arella answered. Era nodded in acceptance.  
She looked forward to see the garage coming up. Yusei, Jack, and Crow’s runners were already in the front. “Here we go,” Era muttered.  
As they got off, Arella placed a hand on Era’s shoulder to stop her. “Do not say we were flying. Simply say we were taking a ride for a small break, to get to know each other. Okay? The danger of them knowing at the moment is great. It could affect how they work through this time. Until we have an important reason to bring them into the light, such as the coming events I spoke of, leave them in the dark. Okay?” she said.  
“Okay, got it,” Era agreed.  
Era took a deep breath before entering. As her and Arella stepped in, they were met with Jack’s frustrated eyes and Yusei and Crow’s disappointed a sad eyes. “Sorry for worrying you guys,” Era apologized.  
“What were you thinking? If those Yliaster guys came and took you…” Crow trailed off.  
“”What were you doing anyways?” Yusei asked.  
“Just taking a small break to drive and get to know each other better,” Arella answered. Era nodded in agreement.  
“Era, you’re hiding something,” Yusei said. Era blinked confused and shocked. “I know you well enough to know when you’re trying to conceal something.”  
“It’s nothing, Yusei. Really it’s nothing,” Era said.  
“Era, come with me. We need to talk,” Yusei said. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her out. “Era, you have no idea how worried I was. I nearly lost you only a few days ago. I was afraid they took you again. Era, you need to understand how much I can’t lose you.”  
“Yusei, I can’t lose you,” Era responded.  
She made him looked at her with her eyes showing care and regret. Yusei wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close. “Then why were you lying? You know you can tell me anything, right?” he asked.  
“Yes, but it’s not very important right now,” Era said. “We have bigger fish to fry than what I’m hiding. And I’m talking about Yliaster, the Divine Temple, the Grand Design, all of this. Please understand I don’t want to add any more weight on your shoulders.”  
Yusei looked at her directly in her eyes. He saw honesty in her words and in her eyes.  
“Okay, just don’t do that again. I don’t want to be that worried. At least next time leave a note or something. So I know where to find you. Okay?” he said.  
“Won’t make any promises I can’t keep,” Era said. Yusei shook his head.  
He reached down and brought her lips to his. When he pulled back, he said, “Don’t worry me so much. Okay?”  
“I’ll try not to,” Era replied.  
Yusei reached down and kissed her again with a love that he couldn’t let go. He eventually pulled back and Era set her head on his chest to listen to the heartbeat he loved. He stroked her hair to tell her it was alright.  
“Let’s get back inside,” he said pulling her in.  
When they got inside, Jack was leaving the room and Crow was talking to Arella. She had an apologetic look on her face. Crow sighed in defeat and Era heard him say, “Fine. But don’t do that again.”  
Arella placed a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t make a promise that I may not be able to keep but I’ll try not to,” she said.  
Crow just sighed before saying, “Guess that’s all I can hope for.”  
Yusei and Era went over to the couch. “Now that that’s done, what are we going to do today?” Era asked.  
“Crow and I could go around town. I’ve only really see it from the air and I’m curious of how the people here see it,” Arella suggested.  
“Sure. I could give you a tour,” Crow agreed. “What’ll you guys do?”  
“Not sure. We’ll think of something,” Yusei answered. “You guys just go do what you have to do.”  
Crow nodded. “Come on, Arella. We can go on my duel runner,” he told her.  
“Okay,” Arella agreed and they left.  
Era set her head on Yusei’s shoulder and Yusei wrapped his arm around her body. He moved his thumb up and down on her arm. Era gave a small laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Yusei asked in a joking voice.  
“Just thinking of how Arella and Crow seem to get closer and closer every day. Even if they   
don’t know it yet. I wouldn’t push out the possibility that they could actually get together,” Era answered.  
“Well, they both certainly love each other. But I think Crow is trying to comprehend the fact he’s in love. Or he just feels love but doesn’t know it,” Yusei responded. “I actually think they’ll end up together eventually.”  
“True,” Era agreed.  
Yusei felt Era’s heartbeat quicken a bit and her body tensed a small amount. “Is something wrong? You’re tense,” he asked.  
“It’s nothing. Just feel like there’s something coming,” she answered.  
“Yliaster?” Yusei asked unsure.  
She shook her head. “This doesn’t feel the same as when I felt like Yliaster was coming. But I feel like I’ve seen it before. Probably from the show,” Era replied.  
“Well, at least it may be better than Yliaster,” Yusei said.  
“But the way they’ve been so inactive makes me worried,” Era responded.  
“Hey, at least you have a chance to relax a bit before the Grand Prix. So don’t worry. I’ll be there to protect you no matter what,” Yusei reassured.  
“Okay,” Era agreed but Yusei could vaguely hear the worry still in her voice.  
“Hey,” he called softly. Yusei turned and made her look at him. Her eyes locked with his and Era leaned in until their lips met. Yusei held her face and Era felt such a rush of passion and heart. She let those feelings flood her body and calm her mind.  
Era didn’t know how long they kissed but when Yusei pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes. Era gave a small smile and Yusei pulled her into him as close as he could.  
“Better?” he asked.  
“Much,” Era answered.  
He kissed her forehead and allowed himself to feel comforted by the fact she was right there by his side. Era relaxed in his hold and allowed herself be carried away by his calming love that he gave her. Yusei held her tighter and stroked her hair.  
“Yusei,” Era called. He looked at her. “I’m still not sure.”  
“Not sure about what?” Yusei asked.  
“If I should go to my world on that day where I can or stay here,” she answered.  
“Follow your heart and know no matter what you choose, I’ll be with you to support you,” Yusei assured.  
“Okay,” Era agreed and began to think about the day that was coming closer.


	57. Crash Town- Part 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 57  
Crash Town- Part 1

As night came, Era and Arella climbed into bed with Yusei and Crow climbing in at their sides. Era and Arella fell asleep easily while Crow and Yusei just lied in their beds holding the two in a protective form.  
Crow didn’t know why he was suddenly so protective and holding Arella like this but Arella had leaned into his chest first and he wrapped his arms around her. She had fallen asleep quickly after that. ‘Why am I feeling this way? Is this the same feeling Yusei had when he fell in love with Era?’ Crow thought.  
Yusei just stared at his girlfriend’s peaceful form that nudged closer to him in her sleep. He glanced at Crow only to hide a smile seeing the way Crow was holding Arella. He turned back to Era and focused on feeling her heartbeat. Feeling her breath on his chest and her hair on his arms. He focused on having her beside him and how that’s all he needed at the moment.  
He kissed the top of her head making her smile in her sleep. Then he allowed himself his own sleep after.

Morning came early and Yusei woke up first as usual. It wasn’t long after he woke up that Era woke up. They climbed out of bed and went into the living room where Bruno was sleeping on the couch.  
Yusei looked over and noticed a folded piece of paper on the desk. Curious, he walked over and picked it up.  
“What is it, Yusei?” Era asked following him over.  
“A letter for me from a woman named Barbara,” Yusei answered.  
“What’s it say?” Era asked but she already had a clue.  
He read it over before reading it aloud. “‘I have heard of your friendship with him. I want you to take him away from this down as he’ll surely meet his doom here,’” Yusei read. “Remind   
you of anything?”  
“Yeah, and if you go, be careful. Barbara is a dangerous woman,” Era replied. “I’ll come with you.”  
“No, if this woman is dangerous, I want you to stay here where it’s safe,” Yusei retorted.  
“No way, Yusei. I’m staying with you. I care about you too much to allow you to go on this alone,” Era returned.  
“Era, I don’t want you to get hurt. I care about you too much to risk you getting hurt,” Yusei argued. “I’ll be alright. I just can’t risk your safety.”  
“Yusei…” Era trailed off.  
“Please, Era. Stay behind,” Yusei told her.  
Era sighed in defeat. ‘There’s no changing his mind is there?’ she thought. “Fine,” she gave in.  
“I’ll be back soon,” Yusei reassured.  
“See ya,” Era said reluctantly and sadly.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine and back soon,” he assured.  
“I hope so,” Era said.  
As Era watched Yusei dart off, she thought, ‘Even if you don’t see me until I stop Barbara from knocking you out, I’m coming.’  
She heard footsteps and looked to see Arella looking at Era with a serious expression. “Are you going?” Arella asked. Era nodded. “This was the event I was thinking of. Good luck. Try your best not to get captured and don’t let Yusei or Kalin get captured.”  
“Got it,” Era agreed.  
“And be careful,” Arella said.  
“I will. I’ll see you soon,” Era said. She then thought of something. “Arella, how did you know about Kalin?”  
“Before I came, the Dark Signers were already being chosen. I was told about the history and danger of Roman, Demak, Kalin, Misty, and Carly,” Arella explained. “Plus I get visions in my sleep about your memories of Kalin both from the show and your times here,” Arella explained. The first memory that popped into Era was when she was kidnapped by the Dark Signers. She visibly tensed.   
“But now isn’t the time to talk about this. You need to go help Yusei,” Arella said. Era nodded before she ran off and leapt into the air.  
She soon found Yusei below her and followed him in the air. They entered the desert near the town where he would meet Kalin. ‘Be careful, Yusei,’ Era thought.  
She looked to the side as Yusei did and saw three men in matching mining suits. They were running from two men who were chasing them with frightening intent. One of the men who were being chased threw a pendant out and away from him. The chasers activated a electrocuting function through their duel disks and the runaways fell to the ground as their collars shocked them.  
“What’re you guys doing?!” Yusei asked the two men.  
“We’re simply taking these men back to the mines. You look like duelist. Crash Town would welcome you and you could get much work done,” one man answered. The two men then dragged away the unconscious prisoners.  
Yusei walked over and picked up the pendant the one man had thrown. ‘I didn’t come here for work. I better head to the town,’ Yusei thought.  
He then got on his duel runner and rode off towards the town. He dismounted his runner as he reached the town and three men in the same outfits that the ones earlier had intercepted his path.  
“Hey, buddy. It’s time to duel,” one man said.  
“I don’t duel amateurs,” Yusei retorted.   
The three men surrounded Yusei. Era was tempted to go down and help now but she knew it wasn’t the time yet.  
“This town belongs to us. So no one talks to us like that,” the first man said.  
“If you really want to duel…” Yusei began.  
A woman interrupted them. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked. Era immediately knew her as Barbara. “You know dueling before sundown is a violation against Crash Town’s rules.” She turned to Yusei. “Hello, I’m the one who wrote you that letter, Yusei Fudo.”  
Era carefully followed them as the sun grew lower in the sky. Barbara and Yusei went over to a cliff overlooking Crash Town with another cliff above them. Knowing it still wasn’t time to show herself, Era watched and listened from above them.  
“This town’s true troubles come at sunset,” Barbara said. Yusei watched from as two groups of duel runner gangs enter the town from opposite directions. “The group with the red scarves is the   
Malcolm Group led by a man named Malcolm. The other one is the Radley Bunch who their leader is known as Radley.”  
“What’s going to happen?” Yusei asked.  
“Just watch and see,” Barbara told him.  
At the town Malcolm called for a man they called “Giant”. A large man with a circular criminal mark on his face appeared.  
“Who will I be teaching a lesson to this time?” Giant asked.  
“You’ll be teaching a lesson? You’re too dumb for that,” Radley said. “So how about our sensei?” Kalin emerged from the distance playing a harmonica.  
“The towns’ duel time is at sunset. By the time that sun finishes setting, one of those two duelists will vanish. Just watch,” Barbara said.  
People began to come out to watch the duel. Two men emerged dressed as undertakers riding on a horse-drawn carriage. Era watched as a small boy pushed his way through the crowd to watch. The crowd shouted, “Draw!” and Kalin activated his duel disk first.  
Era remembered that since Crash Town’s rule stated so, Kalin would take the first turn. And thus, the duel began.


	58. Crash Town- Part 2

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 58  
Crash Town- Part 2

Kalin drew his card. “I summon Infernity Mirage (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn,” he declared.  
“Kalin seems different. His drive to duel doesn’t see there,” Yusei said.  
“Kalin came to this town to punish himself for something he did in the past,” Barbara explained. She pointed to the mountain and explained, “In that mountain is a mineral called dyne. It is used in the construction of duel runners. People rushed to this town to make money from mining the dyne. Malcolm and Radley were in charge of the mining operation. Eventually they started to use dueling to gather more miners. If one wins a duel here, they stand to make much money. But losers are sent to the mountain. Many great duelists were tempted by the riches and ended up in the mines after losing.”  
Yusei looked back at the duel where Giant began his turn. “I’ll summon Illegal Keeper (Attack 1300/ Defense 1300) in attack. I now activate Card of Destruction. Now we both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards that were discarded,” Giant declared.  
“I activate Full Salvo. By sending my hand to the graveyard, I can inflict 200 points of direct damage for each card sent. And since I sent four, you’ll be taking 800 points of damage,” Kalin declared. Giant’s life points dropped to 3200 and Card Destruction had no effect since he had no hand to discard. “Next I activate the effect of Infernity Mirage. I can tribute it to summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard. “So come to the field Infernity Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) and Infernity Destroyer (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000).”  
“I end my turn,” Giant said.  
Kalin drew his card. “I activate Infernity burst. This inflicts damage for every Infernity monster I control,” he declared. The blast hit Giant inflicting 1600 points of damage so his life points dropped to 1600. “Now Infernity Destroyer will attack your Illegal Keeper.” The attack destroyed Giant’s monster and dropped his life points to 600. “Since Infernity Destroyer destroyed your monster while I didn’t have any cards in my hand, you get dealt 1600 points of damage.” With that Giant’s life points fell to zero and Kalin won.  
The undertakers lassoed the fleeing Giant. They brought him to the carriage and stuffed him in a   
casket. They rode off to take him to the mountains.  
As Radley’s group cheered, Barbara told Yusei, “Giant will be a slave in the mines from now on.”  
“Why doesn’t Kalin just lose on purpose?” Yusei asked.  
“I don’t have an answer for that,” Barbara said.  
“That’s Kalin’s fiftieth win in a row,” Radley stated.  
“You’ll both be going to the mountains next time,” Malcolm said.  
Both groups left after that. Era watched Yusei as he agreed and went to talk to Malcolm. Yusei was able to land a spot in Malcolm’s group so he can get to Kalin. 

The next showdown duel started with Yusei facing Kalin. Kalin began the duel as he won the battle for the first turn.  
“I’ll start,” Kalin said drawing his card. “I’ll summon Infernity Randomizer (Attack 900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I’ll set one card face down. That’s all for now.”  
Yusei drew. “I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 4000) in attack mode. Now I activate Fighting Spirit. This increase Speed Warrior’s attack by 300 for each monster you control. So Speed Warrior gains 300 attack points (Speed Warrior: 1200). And now since I’m entering my battle phase, the effect of Speed Warrior activates. This doubles the original attack of it for the battle phase only (Speed Warrior: 2100). Now Speed Warrior, attack that Infernity Randomizer.”  
The monster was destroyed and Kalin’s life points dropped to 2800. “I activate Infernity Reflector. Since an Infernity monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can discard my entire hand to bring back Infernity Randomizer (Attack 900/ Defense 0) and inflicted 1000 points of damage to you,” Kalin declared.  
Yusei’s life points dropped to 3000. “I set a card face down and end my turn.”  
Kalin drew. “I activate Infernity Randomizer’s effect letting me draw one card and sent it to the graveyard. If the card drawn is a monster card, you’ll take damage equal to the monster’s level times 200. If it is a spell or trap, I will take 500 points of damage,” Kalin declared. “I drew Infernity Destroyer which is a level six. So you’ll be taking 1200 points of damage.” Yusei’s life points dropped to 1800. “I end my turn.”  
Yusei drew his card. “I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode.   
Max Warrior attack Randomizer. And during the damage step Max Warrior attack points are increased by 400 (Max Warrior: 2200),” Yusei declared. “Since Max Warrior destroyed a monster by battle, its attack, defense, and level are halved (Max Warrior: Attack 900/ Defense 400/ Level 2).”  
“I activate Damage Gate. Since I took battle damage, I can summon a monster from my graveyard that has equal or less attack points than the damage I took. So I summon Infernity Beetle (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack point,” Kalin returned.  
“Speed Warrior attack that Infernity Beetle. Fighting Spirit also prevents Speed Warrior’s destruction,” Yusei declared and because of Fighting Spirit the only one destroyed was Infernity Beetle. “I end my turn there.”  
“I activate ZERO-MAX. I am now allowed to summon Infernity Destroyer (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) from my graveyard in attack mode as long as I have no cards in my hand. And then I get to destroy all face up monsters that have less attack points than the summoned monster but I cannot conduct my battle phase this turn,” Kalin declared. The monsters were destroyed as Infernity Destroyer took to the field. “I end my turn.”  
“My turn,” Yusei declared drawing his card. “I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Because it was normal summon, its effect activates which allows me to summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard though the monster’s effects are negated. So come back Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400)!” His monster returned with a few sparks activating around it. It kneeled down in defense mode. “Now because I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Boost Warrior (Attack 300/ Defense 200) from my hand in defense mode. Next I’ll tune Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron together to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!” The warrior in blue, metal armor, white scarf, and red eyes took to the field with his signature punch. “Due to the effect of Junk Warrior, its attack points increase by the attack of all level two or below monsters I control (Junk Warrior: Attack 2600). Next I activate the effect of Boost Warrior! This increases all other warrior type tuner monsters by 300 (Junk Warrior: Attack 2900). Now Junk Warrior, attack Infernity Destroyer!” Yusei ordered. Junk Warrior attacked as commanded and destroyed Kalin’s monster and Kalin’s life points drop to 900.  
‘Be careful, Yusei,’ Era thought as she watched the duel carefully.  
“I activate the effect of Infernity Avenger! As long as I hold no cards in my hand, I can special summon it from my graveyard in defense mode as an Infernity monster was destroyed by battle (Infernity Avenger: Attack 0/ Defense 0),” Kalin declared as his monster was brought to the field. “And now its level is to the same level as the destroyed monster (Infernity Avenger: Level 6).”  
“I end my turn,” Yusei declared.  
“Draw,” Kalin said calmly. “I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack   
mode. Now I’ll tune Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Avenger to synchro summon my Infernity Doom Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2400). Now I activate its effect. This allows me to destroy Junk Warrior and inflict half its life points to you though I cannot attack this turn.” Yusei’s life points plummeted from 1800 to 350 in a matter of seconds. “I’ll end my turn there.”  
“Draw!” Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. “To start things off, I’ll destroy my face down to summon Card Breaker (Attack 100/ Defense 900) in attack mode. Since my face down, also known as Limiter Overload, was sent to the graveyard, I can summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) back from my graveyard. Next I’ll be tributing Speed Warrior to summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. Due to its effect, Turret Warrior gains attack points equal to the original attack of Speed Warrior (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100). Now I tune Card Breaker, Turret Warrior, and Boost Warrior to synchro summon the mighty, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!” Yusei declared as his dragon took to the field with stardust drifting off of it for a small period of time. “I place one card face down and end my turn.”  
Kalin drew his card. “I set a card face down. And then I’ll have Infernity Doom Dragon attack your Stardust Dragon,” Kalin declared.  
As the attack came at Stardust, Yusei played his card, “I activate Power Frame! This negates your attack and gives Stardust Dragon attack points equal to the difference of attack between Stardust and Infernity Doom Dragon (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3000).”  
“I end my turn,” Kalin declared.  
Yusei drew his card. “I summon Second Booster (Attack 1000/ Defense 500) in attack mode,” he declared. “Stardust Dragon attack, Infernity Doom Dragon!”  
“I activate Infernity Break! By removing Infernity Dwarf from play, I can destroy your Power Frame (Stardust Dragon: Attack 2500)!” Kalin said.  
“I activate the effect of Second Booster. By tributing it, I can increase the attack of Stardust Dragon (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4000),” Yusei returned. Stardust Dragon attack Kalin’s with Cosmic Flare destroying it and Kalin’s life points making Yusei the winner.  
Suddenly, Malcom’s best duelist, known to Era as Lawton, rode up and knocked away Radley’s gang.  
Radley glared at him. “Lawton,” he growled.  
“Hope I’m not too late to join the party,” Lawton responded. Radley growled. “Sun’s not down yet.”  
“Then how about we duel? I’ll set you straight,” Radley suggested.  
“Alright,” Lawton said. “We’ll see who’s setting who straight.” They drew their cards and Lawton drew first. “I summon Gatling Ogre (Attack 800/ Defense 800). I set five cards face down. Now I’ll activate its effect. So by sending all my set trap and spell cards to the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for every spell and trap sent away. Since I have five, you’ll be taking 4000   
points of damage.” Radley stepped back in fear as the attack hit him and his life points dropped to 0. “And that’s how you duel.”  
Yusei heard a small laugh and turned to Barbara who was holding a stun gun in his direction and fired at him.


	59. Kindness is a Virtue

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 59  
Kindness is a Virtue

Just as it was about to hit him, a red force field blocked the electric bullet’s path,  
“H-How did you do that?” Barbara asked shocked.  
“I didn’t,” Yusei answered sternly. ‘But I know one person who can,’ he thought. ‘But how on Earth did she get here without me noticing?’  
“Hey, Barbara! The next time you want to backstab someone, pick a person who doesn’t know your plan,” called Era’s voice.  
“Where are you?” Barbara asked angry.  
Era fell to the ground and slammed down. “Right here,” she replied calmly.  
“E-Era?” Kalin called. He was slowly standing up.  
“What’s up? The next time you want to punish yourself, remember the past is past. Before you worry about the past look for what your present life is doing to you now,” Era said.  
“How did you know…?” Kalin began but stopped.  
She turned to Barbara who glared at her but everyone was looking at her shocked. “How did you fall from that high up and not get hurt?” she asked.  
“Sometimes, things that were once impossible become possible. Believe me, I should know,” Era replied not releasing her glare on her.  
“How do you know Kalin and Yusei?” Malcolm asked.  
“And how did you follow me?” Yusei asked.  
“For your question, Malcolm, Kalin’s my friend from earlier events. Yusei and I have become more than friends over seven months ago,” Era answered. She turned over her shoulder to Yusei. “And for your question, you know the reason to that. If you really think about it.”  
He gave her a confused look before he realized the answer. ‘She learned how to fly? Is that what she and Arella did the other day? Arella was teaching Era to fly!’ he thought.  
“Question time over,” Barbara said picking up a gun. “We could use you in the mines.”  
“Not going to happen,” Era said. She used her power to yank and raise the gun away from Barbara. She clamped her hand shut and it shattered.  
“Kalin, Yusei, we’re leaving,” Era said sternly.  
Two kids ran out and met with Era. “Miss, please. We need your help to save our father,” the girl pleaded.  
“Era, we need to go while we can,” Yusei said.  
She turned to Yusei. “No, you are. I have my own duty here and I’m not going to watch you and Kalin along the way. You’re leaving with Kalin, that’s final,” she said sternly.  
“Era…” Kalin muttered. “Why do you see me as a friend? After all I…” he trailed off.  
“Kalin, when you did that you weren’t in control of yourself. The Earthbound Immortals forced you to do what you did. Like I said when I last saw you, I have never held it against you,” Era said. “Now you two get out of here now. Or I’m flashing you out.”  
“Era…” Kalin said.  
Yusei sighed knowing very well she wasn’t going to let this go. “If you don’t get back by tomorrow sundown, I’m coming back,” he declared.  
“It woke take that long,” Era said with a grin.  
Yusei pulled Kalin along while Era used her mark to keep them from getting zapped. “You think you’re that great? That you can save their father? How sweet,” Lawton said.  
Era pulled a grin. “I know I’m not perfect and that I will make mistakes, but I know I can also save this town from you, Barbara, and these two gangs,” she said.  
“Good luck with that,” Malcolm said.  
“I know it’s close to sundown but let’s break the rules this once,” Lawton suggested. “Malcolm and I will take you on. And when we beat you, you’re going to those mines.”  
“Fine then. But if I beat you, you, Malcolm, and Barbara are going to leave this town and free also those people that you’ve forced into those mines,” Era agreed.  
“Fine by me,” Malcolm agreed. “What did they say your name was, little girl?”  
“Era,” she answered with a glare.  
They took their positions. “If you want to duel, here’s the duel disk you’re going to use,” the boy said. “And we’re staying at your side.”  
“Thanks,” Era said kindly as she took the duel disk. “Be careful.” They nodded.  
“Got yourself a couple fans, eh? I can’t wait to crush their hearts when you lose,” Malcolm said.   
“I wouldn’t call them fans. Kids are something I specialize in according to a couple friends of mine. And I won’t be the loser here,” Era retorted.  
“Fine,” Lawton said. More people gathered around to watch the duel.  
They drew and Era ended up taking the first turn shocking Lawton and Malcolm at her quick speed despite being knew. “How can you draw so quickly?” Malcolm asked.  
“I thought we were dueling?” Era retorted causing Malcolm to growl in irritation. She drew her sixth card. “I summon Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. And thanks to its ability, I can deal one of you direct damage equal to Electric Lightning Bird’s attack points. And if you guys can’t see the math, that means one of you will be dropped to 2400 points. And I think Lawton will do.” The electric bird shot lightning at Lawton whose life points dropped to 2400 as she had said.  
“Are you done?” Lawton growled.  
“Nope,” Era said. They looked at her. “I activate his other ability. This allows me to summon a level four or below tuner monster from my deck. So I’m summoning Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700) in defense mode. Finally I place two cards face down. Your move Lawton.”  
‘I’ve never seen any of those cards before,’ Lawton thought. ‘What other cards does she have that are totally new? It doesn’t matter though. As soon as I summon Gatling Ogre, she’s finished.’  
Lawton drew his card and smiled. “I summon Gatling Ogre (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to the field in attack mode. I set five cards face down and activate its ability,” he declared. “Now I’m sure you know it but I bet you forgot. I can send any number of face down trap and spell cards to the graveyard. And for every one of those cards, you get dealt five hundred points of damage. Let her have it, Gatling Ogre!”  
Just as the bullets were about to hit her, Era grinned confusing them. “What’re you smiling about?” Malcolm asked.  
“This,” Era said. “I activate my trap. Snap, Light, and Return! When you attack my life points by card effect, the damage is reflected back to the person who commanded the damage and the effect card used is destroyed.”  
Lawton stepped back shocked as a clear wall vibrated in front of Era and transferred over to Lawton. Gatling Ogre disappeared and Lawton’s life points plummeted to zero.  
“H-How?” he asked.  
“I have observed your duels, Lawton,” Era said his name with such venom he looked shocked. “And I’ve noticed some things that really always set yourself open for a counter move.” She turned to Malcolm. “Still think you are better than me and can win? Remember, if you lose, surrendering or not, you, Lawton, and Barbara leave this town for good and I set free all of those prisoners.”  
“There’s no way I’m backing down to some girl,” Malcolm said. “And I think it’s my turn. So I   
summon Giant Rat (Attack 1400/ Defense 1450) in defense mode. I set three face downs and end my turn.”  
“My move!” Era exclaimed drawing her card. “I summon Night Light Guard (Attack 1400/ Defense 2300) in defense mode. Now Electric Lightning Bird will attack your Giant Rat!”  
“I activate Mirror Force,” Malcolm declared.  
“Not quite. I activate Sun Streak Dragon’s ability. Now every time you activate a card that effects my side of the field, Sun Streak can destroy that card and all other spells and traps on your side of the field. And did I mention that for every card destroyed you’re dealt 800 points of damage?” Era returned.  
“But the card will still destroy your monsters,” Malcolm pointed out.  
“Nope,” Era said. He looked at her confused. “I activate my other trap. Negate Once, Negate Again! With this card, I can negate one of your cards activations a total of two times in the duel.”  
The blasts from the Mirror Force rippled back and Sun Streak Dragon sent beams of light at the three cards. Malcolm life points dropped to 1600.  
“Malcolm! You better not lose!” Barbara called angry.  
“I can also use Sun Streak’s ability whenever I want,” Era informed. “So be careful. I’ll finish my turn with a face down.”  
Malcolm growled drawing his turn. “I summon X-Saber Airbellum (Attack 1600/ Defense 200) in attack mode,” he declared.  
“Hey, Malcolm!” Era called.  
“What?!” he growled.  
“You lose,” Era said.  
“Huh?” Malcolm said looking at her. Everyone turned to her.  
“This is what I mean, I play Shining Removal!” Era declared. “Since I have a light attributed monster on my field and you summoned a monster with an attack power of 1500 points or higher, I can activate this card. It removes the monster from play plus deals you direct damage equal to its attack points. And you know what that means don’t you?” He screamed as his life points dropped to zero.  
“Whoa, did you see that? She finished both Lawton and Malcolm within a matter of turns!” whispered a bystander.  
“Impressive,” another said.  
“Talk about skill,” another whispered.  
“How- How did you duel like that? Where did you get those cards?” Barbara asked.  
“Doesn’t matter. Because first, you’re going to go to the mines with me to let your little friends know all the prisoners are free and that the age of fighting for the mines is over,” Era said. “And then you’re going to leave this town. And to make sure neither of you return without me knowing, I’m putting these kids and their father in charge of letting me know the second you three come back here. And you better hope I don’t have to come back because of you. Because then you guys will be the ones working in those mines. Got it?”  
Malcolm frantically nodded and Lawton and Barbara glared. “Fine,” Lawton said.  
“And to make sure you three don’t backstab me,” Era said. She wrapped red shields around them and they floated into the air. “You three will only be let out once I say you’re good and allowed to leave.”  
They looked at her shocked. “How are you going to get there? It’s a far walk!” Barbara challenged.  
“The cool thing about me is that I don’t need to walk,” Era retorted. She turned to the kids. “You guys want to go see your father?” They nodded with a smile. “I’m going to put you in a bubble like those guys. But once we’re there, I’ll let you out.”  
They nodded. “By the way, I’m Nico and this is my brother, West,” the girl said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Era said.  
“So how are you getting there?” Lawton asked.  
Era held brought the kids in a bubble and floated them up. She opened her wings and said, “I’m going to fly.”  
Everyone looked at her utterly shocked. Era darted into the air and the kids laughed at the view while the three adults were staring at Era with looks of shock and fear.  
“This is awesome!” West cheered.  
Era laughed. “You remind me a bit of my brother,” she said. Nico and West smiled. They turned their faces down and Era made a gentle glide to the bottom of the mountain and its entrance. She let Nico and West out and said, “Let’s get going.”  
They walked in with Era lowering the three challengers low enough so they wouldn’t hit their heads. As they entered the main room, the guards saw them and pointed their guns at Era. She lifted their guns and crushed them.  
“Now care to inform every one of the situation, Lawton?” Era said.  
“Why are you going at me?” he asked.  
“I have my reasons,” Era answered. “Now say it.”  
“Fine,” Lawton growled. “All personnel and miners, the mining operation is closed. All miners   
are free and there will be no more dueling in Crash Town from now on to send people to the mines. Me, Malcolm, and Barbara are leaving and will never return. Again, all miners are free and are no longer forced to work in the mines. Happy?”  
“Very much,” Era said. “Unlock and release all of these prisoners of their collars.”  
The men nodded and the miners gathered around to be released from their restraints. Era walked over and freed more men. One man came out with his collar off and looked at Nico and West.  
“Nico? West?” he called.  
“Dad!” they called running into him. “Dad, it’s because of Era. She stayed to save everyone when she could’ve left.”  
Era turned to them hearing her name. “Are you Era?” their father asked. She nodded. “Thank you for everything. Are they really leaving for good?”  
Era nodded. “I’m leaving you and your children in charge. If you ever see them back here, let me know immediately and I’ll come and kick them out again,” she told him. He looked at the three floating in their cocoons. “I have to help the other miners but you guys get out of here and head back to the town.”  
They nodded and ran out but not before Nico and West ran back over and hugged Era. “Thank you, Era. For everything,” Nico said.  
“It was my pleasure. Maybe we’ll see each other again on better circumstances,” Era responded with a small smile. They smiled back before returning with their father. More and more people thanked Era and left. Soon everyone was free and Era followed them out. She set the three troublemakers a few yards away. “If I ever see or hear you three back here again, I’ll come back and kick your sorry butt’s out of here. Got it? Don’t ever return!” she yelled at them.  
They frantically nodded before running off in the opposite direction of the town. Era guided the last of the miners to the town where many people greeted them. Most were relieved and happy. Some of the gangs were a bit disappointed but Era could tell they liked that the risks were gone.  
One of them that was talking to a large group came up to Era and said, “Thank you, Miss. Now that that law is gone, we can finally duel knowing there won’t be any severe consequences. So thank you.”  
“I do what I can to help. Besides, I wouldn’t want anyone to be trapped in those mines. I know how awful it must’ve been in there,” Era said.  
“But we were some of the men who would stop people from running away. We’ve always felt horrible but we locked it inside so we wouldn’t look weak and be sent to the mines,” the man said.  
“What’s your name?” Era asked.  
“Nate,” he answered.  
“Well, Nate, I’m sure if you told the miners that, they’ll forgive you. It may take some time at first, but they’ll eventually look past those wrong deeds and realize people can change,” she responded.  
“Thank you, Miss. For everything,” Nate said. A few of his friends came up hearing what they were talking about.  
“You sure they’ll forgive us?” one asked.  
“Let me try something,” Era said. She got up into the air and called down, “Prisoners of the mine,” they looked at her, “These men who kept you in there are ashamed for what they did. They have always felt horrible for doing so but they didn’t want to end up in the mines themselves. So please forgive them and look past their wrongs. I’m sure if you really got to know them, you can find a friend you didn’t think you would.” The miners smiled at her and nodded. She looked back at the sunrise. “Now, I have to go. But I’m leaving Nico, West, and their father in charge of letting me know if you or the three of them see Lawton, Malcolm, or Barbara again. If you do, they them know and they’ll contact me. If I ever hear of it, I’ll come help.”  
“Thank you!” they called.  
Era nodded kindly. “I was glad to help you. I hope to see you again!” she called and she flew off. She took one glance back to see Nico, West, and their father waving at her and she waved back before returning to her road back to the garage.


	60. Flight Test

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 60  
Flight Test

As soon as she got there and opened the door, Yusei was looking at her with a relieved face but it also held frustration.  
“Where’s Jack, Crow, and Arella?” Era asked.  
“They’re out. Right now we’re talking about what you did back in Crash Town,” Yusei said. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Era answered. “Finish both Lawton and Malcolm pretty quickly.”  
“You faced them both?” Yusei asked.  
“At once,” she added calmly.  
“Era, do you know how worried I was?” he asked sternly.  
“Like last time, I have a good idea. But I did that to protect you. Remember you were almost taken to the mines,” Era said. “By the way, where’s Kalin?”  
“Right here,” Kalin said walking in. “I have to agree with Yusei. That was pretty reckless, even for me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I saved both your butts though and I’m alright,” Era responded.  
“What about the town?” Kalin asked.  
“Miners freed, Barbara, Lawton, and Malcolm kicked out, no more fighting and sent to the mines, and people are going to start getting along. I told Nico, West, and their father to contact me if the Barbara, Lawton, or Malcolm show up again,” Era explained.  
“Eventful,” Yusei said before adding, “and dangerous.”  
“Maybe but Lawton was taken down on his first turn and Malcolm was taken down on my second. Nothing too dangerous,” Era responded still calm.  
“You’ve got yourself quite the girl, Yusei,” Kalin said.  
Era suppressed a laugh while Yusei blushed. “Just don’t do that again,” Yusei said after he regained control of himself.  
“No promises,” Era said with her hands raised in defense.  
Yusei sighed. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The door opened and Crow and Arella walked in.  
“So she’s finally back,” Crow said looking at Era. “How many times are you going to worry us, Era?”  
“Don’t know. There are a lot of possibilities,” Era answered.  
Crow dragged his hand down his face and Arella shook her head with a smile. “So, how did you do Era? Did you free all those people?” Arella asked.  
“Yep,” Era answered. “It was certainly an adventure you thought I would go on.”  
“You knew she would go?” Crow asked shocked.  
“Maybe,” Arella answered.  
“How many other people knew?” Yusei asked.  
“Just me and Arella,” Era answered.  
“And why did you not tell us, Arella?” Jack asked hearing everything from the door.  
“She needed to do this. Besides, she is ready to face many challenges on her own,” Arella answered. “She did not need any assistance this time.”  
Yusei took this in. ‘Ready to face challenges on her own? Does that mean she won’t need me as much?’ he thought.  
“That doesn’t mean I won’t need you, Yusei. I’ll always need you,” Era said. He was shocked that she read him so easily and accurately.  
“So I’ve heard you’ve learned to fly,” Crow said.  
“Arella taught me the other day. Nothing special,” Era explained.  
“Speaking of flying, Era, we should probably try a few things about your flying speed,” Arella said. “You want to go?”  
“Do you need to ask?” she answered.  
“I’m coming with you this time,” Yusei said.  
“And so am I,” Crow agreed.  
“Arella, is that okay this time?” Era asked.  
“Yeah, it shouldn’t be as much as a problem,” she answered.  
“Why would it be a problem last time?” Crow asked.  
“New time flyers’ wings sometimes don’t work properly if there are other distractions around them. So I didn’t want to risk that,” Arella explained. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, where do you want to start?” Era asked.  
“How about back at the cliff?” Arella suggested.  
“Totally,” Era agreed.  
“Cliff?” Kalin asked.  
“Let’s just go,” Era said. Arella told Era to take her duel runner as her wings could be tired after their testing. She agreed and the four of them left.

As they approached the cliff, Crow and Yusei got concerned about them. Era pulled to a stop and her and Arella jumped off the edge before Yusei or Crow could say anything. The next thing they see if two blurred figures darting in front of them.  
“You ready?” Arella asked once they were hovering in the air.  
“What do I have to do?” Era asked.  
“Fly straight and just think of flying as fast as possible,” Arella said. “I’ll keep up.”  
Era gave a confused look before doing as she was told. They flew forward and soon enough Era felt the wind speeding fast and saw the ground going by so fast that she could barely make anything out. She looked to see Arella beside her.  
“How fast are we going?” Era asked over the wind.  
“About three hundred miles per hour. Give or take,” Arella answered.  
Era gave a look of shock before Arella told her to start to slow down. Era nodded and they slowed down to a normal flight speed.  
“That was unbelievable,” Era said. “How is that possible? At least for me.”  
“I was actually the first angel to get that fast of a flight speed. Considering you have my DNA in you, it was possible you would gain the same ability,” Arella explained.  
“Wow,” was all Era said. “I still can’t believe I’m flying.”  
“You actually deserve it,” Arella said. “By the way, have you gained any more abilities?”  
“Yes, I think. I could lift and crush those stun guns that the gangs had. And my power seems to   
have grown stronger,” Era explained.  
“So you are gaining new abilities. This means you’ll have to be careful about your emotional state,” Arella said.  
Era stopped and looked at Yusei before returning to Arella. “Are you sure we shouldn’t tell Yusei? Or Crow?” she asked.  
“Yusei worries enough when you’re not around. Telling him about the increased chances of an overload will only add to his worries,” Arella answered.  
“True,” Era agreed.  
“Come, we must let your wings rest. After a while, they’ll adjust to the speed and they’ll be able to last at the speed much longer,” Arella said.  
“Okay,” Era agreed.  
They flew down and Yusei and Crow looked at them shocked. “One second we see you flying, the next we barely see you as blurs. How?!” Crow asked.  
“Era and I can travel at a speed of around three hundred miles per hour. It is a true gift,” Arella explained.  
“Unbelievable,” Yusei muttered shocked.  
“That’s ridiculously fast,” Crow said.  
“I saw you guys talking up there with serious faces. What was it about?” Yusei asked.  
“Nothing really,” Arella answered.  
“You guys need to stop with the secrets,” Crow demanded.  
“I agree, you can tell us,” Yusei said.  
“We just don’t want to worry you more,” Era muttered but Yusei caught wind of her words.  
“Why would what you were talking about worry me?” he asked.  
Arella and Era glanced at each other. “You want to tell him?” Arella asked.  
“I thought you said we shouldn’t,” Era said.  
“What’re you talking about?” Yusei asked sternly. He was concerned about what the things they were talking about.  
“We don’t have much of a choice do we?” Arella said.  
“I guess you’re right. You should probably tell him about that man and I’ll tell them about that… other thing,” Era suggested.  
“Okay,” Arella agreed and prepared for the long explanation.


	61. Answering and Suggestions

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 61  
Answering and Suggestions

They looked at her expectantly. “There was something I did not tell you guys about the half angels. I only told Era recently. There was one half angel that was created in a similar way Era was. The main difference is he asked for the change while Era didn’t. After receiving the DNA and being made a half angel, he became overwhelmed with the possibility that he could make more. So he began a program to do DNA splicing and changing with children. It was from then on, the angels were told to not let that happen again if we could stop it. Though I believe the change in personality will not happen to Era, there are still many… dangers with the DNA,” she began.  
“How long did that man live?” Crow asked. “Will Era live just as long?”  
“The man lived an average life span of an angel. So there is a chance she won’t die as all the naturally born have,” Arella answered.  
“What are these dangers you spoke of?” Yusei asked backtracking.  
Arella looked at Era. “Arella has seen in her visions that I have had an overload when my emotional state is compromised and has fed my power into creating one or when I intentionally trigger it. However, now if I become extremely emotional, the chances of me triggering an overload increase,” Era explained.  
“So in other words…” Yusei trailed off shocked.  
“There are more chances that an overload will occur,” Era finished. “So I’ll have to watch my emotional level for the rest of my life.”  
“I’ll be there to help you through it. I promise,” Yusei said to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and squeeze it in reassurance.  
“I’m sorry we kept this from you, we just…” Era trailed off.  
Yusei pulled her into him. “It’s fine. You just didn’t want me to worry. I respect that you both were just thinking of us,” Yusei said stroking her hair.  
“But…” Era trailed off allowing Yusei to comfort her.  
“We should probably get back to the garage. We still have a few hours before sundown but I think the both of you should talk to Kalin,” Crow said.  
Era nodded and went to her runner.  
As they drove, Yusei kept drifting back to the thought of the possibility of overloads increasing. ‘I’ll protect Era as I always have. I won’t let anything happen to her. Not anymore,’ he thought.  
“Yusei,” Era called. He looked at her. “You’re worried.”  
“How can I not be?” Yusei said.  
“And now you see why I didn’t want to tell you. You worry enough and knowing that my chances of having an overload increased worries you even more. That’s just another thing I don’t want to be put on your shoulders,” Era replied.  
“Era, I would’ve been more worried about how you were hiding something that seemed bad. It doesn’t matter to me that you told me. As long as I know you trust me to be your shoulder and help you, I’ll be fine,” Yusei said  
She sighed. “Okay,” she agreed.  
They arrived at the garage and Crow and Arella walked in while Yusei kept Era outside. “Is something wrong?” she asked.  
“Era, why were you doing what Arella told you to?” he asked.  
“I-I’m not really sure. It’s like I feel like I can trust her to know she knows what’s right to do when it really matters to her,” Era said.  
“Do you trust her more than me?” he asked.  
Era looked at him shocked. “Yusei, you should know the answer to that. I trust you with everything and I trust you to know you’ll always have my back,” she replied.  
“But, you trusted Arella to make a decision without worrying about it yourself,” Yusei said.  
“Yusei,” Era began, “I was worried for you. I didn’t want to add so much more worries and thoughts onto you than what you already have. I was always worried about if she was making the right choice to not tell you. But I felt like she had a good reason behind it.”  
“Okay,” Yusei agreed.  
Era made him look at her. “Yusei, you don’t have to worry about me not trusting you with anything. Because I trust you with my life,” she told him.  
He looked into her eyes. All Yusei saw was honesty and worry. “I know,” Yusei said. He pulled her in tight to his body. Era set her head over her heart and listened to his heartbeat. Yusei set her chin on the top of her head. “I’m happy to know you trust me that much. Because I trust you in the same way.”  
“I love you too much not to,” she responded. Yusei kissed the top of her head making Era give a small smile of contentment. “We should probably get inside.”  
“Right,” Yusei agreed keeping hold of Era’s hand as they walked in.  
Kalin was talking with Crow and Arella but stopped and turned to the couple. “Hey guys,” he greeted.  
“Hey,” Yusei said.  
“So, Kalin, where’re you going to go now?” Era asked.  
“To be honest, I’m not sure,” he answered.  
“I have an idea,” Era responded. They looked at her. “You can go back to Crash Town and protect the town if Barbara, Lawton, and Malcolm come back.”  
“Will they even accept me?” Kalin asked. “After all I’ve done?”  
“They will if I give you a note from me. It’ll explain it to them,” Era responded.  
“Are you sure?” Kalin said.  
Era nodded and walked down to grab a piece of paper. “Now you can leave whenever you want, but at least you’ll have a note,” she said.  
Kalin nodded once she handed him the note. “I should probably begin my hike there,” he said.  
“I’ll take you,” Era suggested. “It’ll help you get there faster. I set you outside of the town.”  
“Okay,” Kalin agreed.  
“Era, are you sure you’re okay to go?” Yusei asked concerned.  
“Yep,” she assured. “I’ll be back soon.”  
“Be careful, Era,” Yusei said.  
“I will,” she agreed. “Come on, Kalin.”  
Kalin followed her outside where she put him in a bubble and took off with him at her side.


	62. Returning

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 62  
Returning

At the garage, Yusei, Crow and Arella were waiting patiently for Era to come back. Arella then raised her head.  
“What’s up?” Crow asked.  
“Someone’s coming,” she stated vaguely.  
They looked at her before an urgent sounding knock sounded at the door. Yusei went up and opened it. A young girl that Yusei recognized from Crash Town stood there worried.  
“You’re that Yusei guy, right?” she said.  
“Yeah, you’re that girl from Crash Town?” Yusei said.  
She nodded. “Is Era here?” she asked.  
“No, she just left to drop Kalin off at Crash Town so he could protect you guys,” Crow said walking up. “What’s your name anyway?”  
“Nico,” she answered.  
“Nico, why did you need to talk to Era?” Yusei asked.  
“They’re back. Lawton, Barbara, and Malcolm. They’ve forbidden all people to leave or enter unless they’re Era. My dad was able to get me out so I could find her and get help,” Nico explained.  
“Why are they only letting Era in?” Crow asked.  
“They want revenge. They want to send her to the mines,” she answered.  
Yusei looked frightened and said, “Take me to her.”  
“I’m not sure if I can,” Nico explained. “They won’t let you in. Even the crew members are afraid to rebel against them.”  
“You have to get me in there so I can save Era,” Yusei said. “I’m not letting her get taken into the mines.”  
“O-Okay,” she agreed. “Come quickly.”  
Yusei nodded and boarded his runner followed by Nico. He turned to Crow. “Stay here and let me know if she comes back,” Yusei ordered and Crow nodded before Yusei and Nico took off.

Era landed outside of the town and let Kalin out of his bubble. Kalin looked at her with a small nod of respect.   
“Take good care of Crash Town, okay?” she said.  
“I will,” Kalin agreed. He then walked toward the town and disappeared from Era’s sight.  
Era was getting ready to take off and as she reached a good seven feet into the air a leather whip wound its way around her leg. She was yanked down and smacked the ground hard. She looked at saw Barbara who had a pleased grin on her face.  
“What’re you doing here?” Era asked.  
“Did you leave before that girl got to you? She was able to escape because we acted like we didn’t notice. Now you’re the one who’s going to get sent into those mines for the rest of your life,” Barbara said.  
“Good luck with that,” Era retorted.  
Lawton walked to the left of Era. “I know it’s hard to believe but you will be sent to those mines. And you won’t be coming out. Crash Town will be returned back into a battle zone as it should be,” he said.  
“Not while I’m alive,” Era sneered.  
Malcolm came around to her right. “You don’t understand. As soon as you’re in those mines, you’ll work in them until you die. And we won’t give you the kindness we gave to freed miners,” Malcolm responded calmly but had a maniac smile.  
“Why are you doing this?” Era asked.  
“You sent us out of Crash Town and now it’s your turn to disappear,” Barbara stated. “Now get ready to work.”  
“Now hold on a second. The old Crash Town rules state you have to beat me in a duel to get me sent there. And last time we dueled, you got your butts handed to you. Do you really think you can beat me now?” Era retorted.  
“You’re right, those are the rules. And we’ll abide by them. Now get ready because we’re about to send you away to those mines,” Lawton said and Malcolm laughed in agreement.  
“This is going to be fun,” he said.  
“Now because all of us only have the standard issue duel disks, it’ll be whoever draws their hand the fastest,” Lawton declared.  
“Fine by me,” Era agreed.  
“How on a second!” called a voice.  
Yusei’s runner jumped over Era and skidded to a halt. “Yusei, what’re you doing here?” Era asked.  
“Nico here stopped by looking for you. She explained the situation and I guess I got here just in time,” Yusei explained. “Nico, find a safe place to hide.” She nodded and ran off behind a rock.  
“Listen, Yusei, this is between us and Era so why don’t you just leave while you can?” Barbara barked.  
“Yusei, I’ve got this,” Era reassured.  
“Era, I’m not letting you fight these two alone when there’s a chance of being sent to those mines,” Yusei retorted.  
“Yusei, I’ve battled against them at once before and kicked their butts. You don’t have to worry,” Era responded.  
“Era, I’m not arguing about this. I’m helping you and that’s it,” Yusei said.  
Era sighed. “Fine,” she agreed.  
“So we have a two against two. Fair enough,” Lawton said. “This shouldn’t take long. And so you know, Yusei, the first person to draw their hand gets the first turn.”  
“I’m okay with that,” Yusei agreed and Era nodded.  
“Then let’s go,” Malcolm said.   
They slapped on their duel disks and drew their cards. Era once again drew the quickest so it was her turn to start it off.  
“How do you move so fast?” Barbara asked shocked.  
“Not that hard,” Era replied drawing her card. “I summon Night Light Guard (Attack 1400/ Defense 2300) in defense mode. I then place one face down and end my turn.”  
“My turn,” Lawton said. “I summon Gatling Ogre (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Then I set four face downs. Next I activate Gatling Ogre’s ability. So now by discarding all my face down traps and spells, I can deal one of you 3200 points of damage. And I think Era will do nicely.”  
The bullets made their way toward Era who grinned. “I activate Nine to Zero! This negates the activation of any card effect and destroys the card that used the effect. In other words, Gatling Ogre is about to leave the field and I take no damage,” Era declared.  
The bullets dropped to the ground and disappeared while Gatling Ogre shattered. Lawton growled. “I place one face down and end my turn.”  
“Now it’s my move!” Malcolm declared drawing his card. “I summon Giant Rat (Attack 1400/ Defense 1450) in attack mode. I set two face downs and end my turn.”  
“My move,” Yusei said drawing his card. ‘If I attack that Giant Rat, I can maybe turn this duel around,’ Yusei thought.  
“Yusei don’t attack Malcolm’s Giant Rat,” Era commanded.  
“Why?” Yusei asked.  
“His Giant Rat allows him to summon another Earth monster to the field from his deck in attack mode as long as it has 1500 or less attack points. If you attack anything, go at Lawton,” Era said.  
“Okay,” Yusei agreed. He then returned to the duel. “I play Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters to the graveyard now, I can add a monster card to our later. And next I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) allowing me to summon to the field Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400). And now Quillbolt Hedgehog’s ability activates. Since there’s a tuner monster already on the field, I can summon him to the field. So come to the field Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800)!” All three monsters arrived. “Now that I’m entering the battle phase Speed Warrior was summoned, his attack points double (Speed Warrior: 1800). Now Speed Warrior attack Lawton directly!” Lawton’s life points plummeted to 2200 as Speed Warrior jumped back to Yusei after its attack. “Next Quillbolt Hedgehog and Junk Synchron will attack Lawton directly again!” The monsters completed their attacks and Lawton life points dropped to a mere 100. “I end my turn with two face downs. Now it goes to you Era.”  
Era nodded and drew her card. “I summon Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. And I think I’ll activate his ability and deal Malcolm 1600 points of damage,” she declared and Malcolm’s life points dropped to 2400 as lightning from the bird shocked him. “Then his other ability kicks in. So Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700), come to the field in defense mode. I’ll end my turn with two face downs of my own.”  
‘I have to find a way to get that Dragon off the field,’ Lawton thought as he drew his card. “I’ll begin by summoning Blaster Ogre (Attack 0/ Defense 3000) to the field in attack mode. And I’ll activate its ability. Now it can choose the monster with the highest level on your field and deal damage to you equal to half that monsters attack points. So let’s get rid of Electric Lightning Bird.”  
The bullet shot but was shot to pieces by a beam of light. Everyone looked at Era who had a smile on her face. “Do you remember Sun Streak Dragon’s ability? Whenever you activate a card that affects my side of the field, he can destroy that card as well as all other traps and spells on the field. By the way, since the other traps and spell belong to Malcolm, he’ll be taking damage as well,” Era informed. Lawton’s ogre was destroyed and so were his life points that instantly dropped to zero. Malcolm’s two face downs were destroyed and his life points dropped to 800. “And that’s all for Lawton.”  
“Malcolm, you better not lose!” Barbara yelled.  
“I don’t plan on it,” Malcolm said. “I’ll start by having my Giant Rat attack your Junk Synchron.”  
“I activate Tuner’s Barrier. Now my tuner monster known as Junk Synchron can’t be destroyed,” Yusei declared.  
“I set a face and end my turn,” Malcolm declared.  
“My move!” Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. “I’ll tune my Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and Quillbolt Hedgehog together to form a mighty beast. I synchro summon, come to the field Stardust Dragon!” The majestic dragon took flight and hovered behind Yusei.  
“I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!” Malcolm declared. Yusei froze knowing the card and that it meant that Stardust Dragon would be banished  
“Not quite, Malcolm!” Era called making the two look at her. “I activate Limiting Line! This negates and destroys any trap or spell that affects a monster on either mine or Yusei’s side of the field. So Bottomless Trap Hole is now filled in the graveyard!” Yusei gave a silent sigh of relief knowing Stardust would stay on the field to finish this. “Yusei, finish this.”  
Yusei nodded. “Stardust Dragon, attack his Giant Rat!” Yusei ordered. The dragon attacked and Malcolm’s life points dropped to zero. He fell to the ground.  
“Next time you want to take revenge on someone, make sure it isn’t someone who can fight back,” Era growled. “Now get out of here and stay away from this town. Do you understand?”  
Lawton and Malcolm frantically nodded while Barbara growled and followed the two men away in the opposite direction from the town.  
“Era, what were you thinking? Taking those two on by yourself,” Yusei said.  
“They’re not that hard to beat, Yusei,” Era replied. “I took them down within about four turns last time.”  
“Era!” called Nico who ran out and hugged Era.  
“Hey, Nico! You did what you were told. That’s awesome,” Era responded returning the hug. “Why don’t we get you back to the town, okay?”  
“Okay,” Nico agreed.  
“Let’s go, Yusei,” Era said and Yusei nodded in return. He and Nico boarded Yusei’s duel runner and left while Era flew in the sky.


	63. Preparation

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 63  
Preparation

As they entered the town, people came out and welcomed Era back. West came up and asked, “Where’re Lawton, Barbara, and Malcolm?”  
“I beat them out of town again,” Era answered. West laughed and their father came up with a thankful smile. “I was already around here when Nico left but she got to Yusei’s place just in time to get Yusei. You all did well.”  
“Thank you, Era,” their father said.  
“Of course,” Era said. Kalin came up. “Now Kalin is here to protect you guys if they come back again. This way you can have more time to get me if you need it.”  
“Thank you, Kalin. We may need the help,” one of the old miners said.  
“I am hoping you can look passed my misdeeds and accept me,” Kalin responded.  
“Of course, Kalin,” West said running up to him. “We always knew on the inside you were a good guy. We can always accept you.” His father, Nico, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
“Thank you,” Kalin said genuinely.  
“Era, we should get going,” Yusei said. She nodded.  
“Okay guys, I have to get going and I’ll see you all another time,” Era said. “Kalin, protect them well.”  
“I will, Era,” Kalin agreed.  
Era nodded. Nico and West ran up and hugged Era. “I’ll see you two another time,” Era said.   
“Okay?”  
“Okay,” Nico agreed as she and West let go.  
“See ya, guys,” Era said as she waved. She took off while Yusei got on his duel runner and followed her.

As they got about halfway through the way back, Era’s wings suddenly got tired and she dropped. Yusei noticed and grabbed her.  
“Era, are you okay?” he asked worried.  
“I’m fine for the most part. I just think my wings are worn out from all the flying,” Era answered.   
“Then you’ll be riding with me for the rest of the time,” Yusei said with a stern voice that Era knew she wasn’t going to argue with.  
“Okay,” she agreed.  
Yusei pulled to a stop so Era could sit behind him. When she was in her spot, he took off again and went back on path. He stayed silent and watched the road ahead so Era knew something was up.  
“Yusei, is something wrong?” Era asked.  
“It’s nothing,” he replied.  
“Yusei, I can tell that there is something. Now spill,” Era responded but kept a kind voice.  
“I’m just worried about you. You just seem to get into trouble everywhere you go,” he said. “I’m worried that one day I’ll up losing you.”  
“You won’t Yusei,” Era reassured.  
“How can you be so sure?” Yusei asked looking back at her.  
“I can’t make it a promise but I can promise that I’ll do everything in my power to be right by you all the way. Okay?” she replied.  
He gave a small, thankful grin. “Okay,” he agreed.  
Era set her chin on Yusei’s shoulder and let the wind pass by them with its whistle in their ears. They traveled for another thirty minutes before they stopped back at the garage. Yusei walked in with Era’s hand in his.  
“She okay?” Crow asked as he saw Era.  
“I’m fine. My wings just need a rest though,” Era answered.  
“Flying so much in one day after speeding like that for the first time would definitely wear out your wings,” Arella mentioned. “I am glad you’re okay.”  
“Thanks Arella,” Era responded with a small smile.  
“So as soon as you got back, Arella and I were about to head to the store to grab some things we needed. We’ll be back soon, okay?” Crow said.  
“Okay, just be careful,” Yusei agreed. “Remember tomorrow we’re getting our duel runners worked on for the tournament.” Crow and Era nodded. With that, Crow left with Arella. “Are you ready?” he asked Era.  
“Should be. I’m just worried how this’ll turn out since it was supposed to be Crow dueling. Not me,” she answered.  
“I understand. But Crow did make valid points. This may be better for the team,” Yusei responded kindly.  
“Okay,” she agreed.  
“Era, look at me,” Yusei called. She looked at him. “It’ll be okay.”  
Era nodded and walked into him while he wrapped his arms around her small body. Era set her head on his chest like usual and Yusei placed his chin on the top of her head. Era melted into his hold. And as no one noticed, Era’s mark and teardrop necklace gave a glow together before slowly dying out. Only this time, the ruby held a dark pink outline to it.  
The next morning, Yusei woke up and found Era sleeping in his arms. He gave a small smile as she nudged closer to him in her sleep. He carefully brought her in as tight as possible but was always sure not to wake her up or hurt her wings.  
He stayed like that just feeling her soft breaths, her steady heartbeat, and her warm body. He didn’t want to escape this peaceful moment. It made him think that everything will truly be alright.  
Eventually though, Era shifted and woke up. She looked at Yusei who gave her a small smile. She got closer to him and closed her eyes to allow his comforting feeling reach her body.  
“You ready to get our runners suited up and practice with?” he asked her quietly. Era nodded. “You’re still worried about the tournament, aren’t you?” Era nodded again. “Era, we’ll be alright. The order we’re going is chosen based on the records. According to the letter we got, you’ll be going second. And I know you’ll do great.”  
“Thanks, Yusei,” she said as she looked up at him.  
“Come on, let’s get up,” he said calmly and she agreed with them sitting up.  
He brought her into the living room where Bruno was rechecking the program. “Everything still okay with the program, Bruno?” Era asked him.  
“Yep,” he answered. “Everything seems good and in place.”  
“That’s good. We don’t want any mistakes,” Yusei said.  
“So when are we going to get your runners worked on again?” Bruno asked.  
“I told Rick and the guys we would be over late morning. So about ten or eleven,” Yusei explained.  
“Okay,” Bruno agreed.  
A yawn was heard and Crow and Arella came around the corner. “Hey guys,” Crow greeted.  
“Hey, Crow, Arella,” Era responded.  
“Yusei, when did you say we’re going to get your runners fixed up again?” Crow asked.  
“Around ten or eleven,” he answered.  
“Got it,” Crow answered.  
“I still don’t get why you don’t want yours worked on Crow. If something did happen, wouldn’t you want your duel runner to be ready?” Era asked him.  
“No,” Crow said. “My duel runner’s good enough no matter what.”  
“Okay,” Era agreed still a bit unsure.

Later on, Yusei, Crow, Bruno, Jack, and Era watched as Era, Jack, and Yusei’s runners were worked on.  
“This is pretty impressive,” Bruno said.  
“By using the Ener-D rotary, we’ve increased the duel runners’ acceleration by one hundred and fifty percent,” Rick explained. Three devices were lowered onto the runners. “The program that Yusei, Era, and Bruno developed is also being imputed.”  
“I believe that this program can help us win,” Yusei said followed by a nod of agreement from Bruno and Era.  
“Is the company okay doing this for us? You’re in a bit of trouble with your president gone,” Crow asked.  
“Although the president is no longer with us,” Rick said, “he left an order for us to help Yusei, Era, and Jack.”  
“I don’t think Bolten will be coming back after being dismissed,” Jack doubted.  
“Although the president committed a crime, no one hates him. After all, we all know that he loved the duel runner from his heart,” Rick admitted. “Until the mistakes of the past are corrected, we intend to protect the company.” New parts were added to the duel runner as he said this.  
They talked a bit more before the duel runners were done and Yusei, Era, and the group had to   
go.


	64. Meet Team Unicorn

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 64  
Meet Team Unicorn  
As Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Era looking at the three turbo duelists in their new turbo dueling suits that they had made for the tournament. Yusei’s was similar looking as his normal riding outfit and Crow was similar with just more brown to it. Eras was a red shirt with white wrists and collar and had black pants and boots. Each one said their team name over their heart.  
Leo and Luna walked in and greeted the five duelists. “Woah, are those your suits for the tournament?” Leo asked.  
“Yeah,” Yusei answered.  
“I’m still used to wearing my old ones,” Jack said.  
“Come on, Jack,” Crow said. “There is, like, no difference between your old and new.”  
“Feels like it a bit,” Jack responded.  
Era just shook her head. “I swear, Jack can really be picky,” Stargazer said with her head in front of Era’s eyes. Luna and Era laughed at Stargazer’s comment.  
“What’s so funny?” Jack asked sounding slightly defensive.  
“Nothing,” Luna said looking at Era who winked.  
“You better…” Jack began sounding a bit angry but Luna interrupted him.  
“Team 5D’s?” she asked looking at the badges. “Is that the name of your team?”  
“Jack chose the name,” Crow said.  
“No, you suggested it. Besides, it’s better than using some other common name,” Jack retorted.   
“What does 5D’s mean?” Leo asked.  
“It means there are five Ds,” Bruno said. “Like devil, destroy, dead hit, dark, daisuki Bruno…” he stopped as Jack hit him on the head. “Ow,” Bruno muttered.  
“Don’t listen to him. The meaning starts with this,” Jack said revealing his mark of the dragon.  
“The five dragon marks?” Luna asked.  
Yusei nodded. “Our bonds were called together by the Crimson Dragon,” Yusei explained.  
“Even though I don’t have a mark, Luna and I knew everyone else because of Luna’s mark,” Leo remarked.  
“You both are part of the team too,” Jack told them.  
“But what about Era?” Luna said. “She has a mark but it isn’t entirely like the Crimson Dragon’s marks.”  
“Luna,” Era began, “I’m as much as a part of the Crimson Dragon as you. In fact when I first found out about the mark and that I could see and hear the Crimson Dragon any time it was around, she said while you guys are connected to her in pieces, I’m actually a part of her as a whole being the Celestial Signer. So I may have a different mark but the Crimson Dragon was the one I am just as a part of and who brought me here in the first place.”  
“Exactly,” Yusei agreed.  
“My name isn’t in there either. Maybe we should call it Bruno and 5D’s,” Bruno suggested prompting Jack to hit him on the head again.  
“I think 5D’s is a good name,” Akiza said.  
The eight in the group put their hands in with their marks visible. Yusei said, “From today onwards, we are Team 5D’s.”

A couple hours later, Yusei, Era, Jack, and their friends went to check out the preliminary match-ups for the World Racing Grand Prix.  
“Are the preliminary rounds like a league?” Luna asked.  
“There are thirty-two participating teams total and are divided into blocks,” Akiza explained. “The ones in each block compete in a league. The top two from each block advance to the next round where they face off in a tournament, there are four teams in each block.”  
“If you advance, you’re in the semi-finals,” Bruno added.  
“Is the first team you’re facing Team Unicorn?” Leo asked.  
“They’re the guys we met at the opening ceremony,” Luna reminded him.  
“Team Unicorn won the Atlantis Tournament. They’re rumored to be strong candidates to win this one,” Yusei remarked.  
“It would have been nicer to not have to face such strong opponents in the same block,” Leo sighed.  
“Candidates to win or not, we’ll defeat whoever stands in our way,” Jack interjected.  
“Right,” Yusei agreed. “Besides, if we’re aiming for victory, we’ll have to face strong opponents soon or later.”  
“This just means that time came sooner,” Crow said.  
“I guess that’s true but…” Leo started but Bruno interrupted him.  
“Yusei, it’s almost practice time,” Bruno reminded him. Yusei, Jack and Era went down to practice.  
Meanwhile, Luna turned to Akiza and asked, “What do they mean by practice?”  
“This is just a practice run. We should probably watch from the stands,” Akiza informed her. With that, she, Luna, Leo, Crow, and Bruno departed to watch.  
Over the circuit, an announcer called, “The lane is to be used by Team 5D’s for practice. All other teams are asked to leave.”  
Luna noticed Trudge while he stood at the bottom of the stand on the opposite wall resulting in the group going down to greet him.  
“Did you guys come to support Yusei and Era?” Trudge asked them.  
“Why’re you here in your Security uniform?” Leo asked.  
“The lanes the teams are using for practice and rotate as time passes. Since they’re not using auto-pilot, I’m there in case there is an accident,” Trudge informed them.  
“Here they come,” Akiza alerted them as Jack, Era, and Yusei came out of their tunnel on their runners. They rode past the group of supporters waving at them.  
“The performance is definitely doing well with the upgrade,” Era said as the time went on.  
“Team 5D’s practice time is over. Please depart from the dueling lane,” called an announcer.  
“Let’s go,” Era said.  
They nodded and drove off. As they heading over, the next team came out and one of the members went straight towards Era forcing Era to move out of the way just as they were about to crash.  
They all stopped and Yusei asked, “Era, are you okay?”  
“Just fine. Didn’t get me,” she answered.  
The other group came up and said, “Sorry. We’re Team Unicorn. Didn’t mean to almost crash into you.”  
“Nice to see you again, Andre,” Era greeted with a sarcastic tone.  
“Nice to know you still remember me,” Andre said. “These are my teammates, Jean and Breo.”   
“Sorry,” Jean said. “Didn’t see ya.”  
“It’s fine,” Era responded. Yusei stayed silent.  
“How about we duel to make it up to ya?” Andre suggested.  
“A duel?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah, you cool with that?” Andre replied.  
“Why not?” Yusei agreed.  
Era knew what they were really after but decided to stay quiet and went to the sidelines with Jack.


	65. Against the Beasts

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 65  
Against the Beasts  
Yusei and Andre’s duel began and Yusei took the first turn. He drew his card. “I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode,” he declared. “I end my turn.”  
Andre drew his own card beginning his turn. “I summon Playful Possum (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Now since you control a monster whose attack is higher than the attack of Playful Possum, I can activate its effect which destroys Playful Possum,” he declared. “Since a beast type monster I controlled was destroyed and sent to the grave, by paying 1000 like points I can special summon Green Baboon: Defender of the Forest (Attack 2600/ Defense 1800) from my hand in attack mode.” His monster took to the field while Andre’s life points dropped to 3000. “Now my Green Baboon will attack that Max Warrior!”  
Era listened as the Green Baboon said, “I am sorry for the attack but I must obey. Return to the Spirit World until you are summoned again another time.”  
“Thank you,” Max Warrior said. “Another time.” The beast slashed away the warrior and Yusei’s life points dropped to 3200.  
‘Such a respectful and kind monster,’ Era thought. She then extended her mind to reach Green Baboon through the link she had as the Celestial Signer. “I appreciate you being so kind to my friend.”  
Green Baboon looked at her. “A monster as mighty and full of respect as he deserves equal respect. As do you, Celestial Signer, Guardian of Space and Time,” he said.  
“Thank you. I know you will do well,” Era responded. ‘Guardian of Space and Time?’ she thought. ‘How am I the guardian of time?’  
“Thank you,” Green Baboon said snapping Era away from her thoughts temporarily.  
“You’re welcome. Battle hard, my friend,” Era told him. He gave a subtle nod that only Era seemed to notice.  
“I set two face downs and end my turn,” Andre declared.  
Yusei drew his card. “I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! As long as I have two or more speed counters, this allows me to draw two cards for my deck and send one monster from my hand to the grave. Next I activate another Angel Baton!” he declared. “Next I summon Junk Synchron (Attack   
1300/ Defense 500)! Now I use the effect of Junk Synchron to summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard. So come to the field Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400)! Since I control a tuner monster, I can activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) and special summon it from my graveyard. Now I tune Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Speed Warrior to synchro summon! Take aim, Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!” The archer jumped to the field and readied an arrow in its bow. “Now I activate Junk Archer’s effect allowing me to remove Green Baboon: Defender of the Forest from play until the end phase.”  
“Until I return,” Green Baboon said.  
“And when you do, we will battle with honor as all monsters should,” Junk Archer responded as he released the arrow and the beast disappeared.  
“Now my Junk Archer will attack you directly!” Yusei declared.  
“I activate Battle Instinct! This allows me to special summon a level four or below monster beast type monster from my hand! So I special summon Nimble Momonga (Attack 1000/ Defense 100)!” Andre returned.  
“Then I’ll have my Junk Archer attack that Nimble Momonga!” Yusei declared. As the attack destroyed Andre’s monster, Andre’s life points dropped from 3000 to 1700 but suddenly jumped to 2700.  
“Why did it go back up?” Leo asked.  
“Nimble Momonga has an effect that activates since it was destroyed by battle. It allows Andre to summon as many Nimble Momongas to the field from his deck in face down defense position and when it is destroyed by battle, Andre gains 1000 life points,” Era explained.  
“Era’s right!” called Andre as he summoned his monsters.  
“I set one face down end my turn,” Yusei declared.  
Green Baboon returned to the field since it was the end phase in attack position. “Get ready to battle!” Green Baboon called.  
“Always,” Junk Archer returned.  
Andre drew his card. “I use the effect of Playful Possum (Attack 800/ Defense 600) to special summon it in attack mode on the standby phase. Now I tribute my Playful Possum and one of my Nimble Momongas to summon Behemoth: the King of All Animals (Attack 2700/ Defense 1500) in attack mode!” he declared. “And since it was tribute summons, its effect allows me to return the two Nimble Momongas in my graveyard to my hand. Next I switch my other Nimble Momonga into attack mode. Now I will have my Green Baboon attack Junk Archer!”  
“I activate Chain Arrow! This increases the attack of Junk Archer by 500 during the damage calculation only (Junk Archer: Attack 2800)!” Yusei returned.  
The attack backfired and Green Baboon was destroyed while Andre’s life points dropped to   
2500\. Since the damage calculation was done, the attack of Junk Archer went back to a normal 2300.  
“Then I’ll have my Behemoth: the King of All Animals attack Junk Archer!” Andre ordered.  
As the attack went for Junk Archer, Yusei activated the second effect of Chain Arrow, “The second effect of Chain Arrow reduces the attack of Behemoth: the King of All Animals by 1000 until the end phase (Behemoth: the King of All Animals: Attack 1700).”  
“I activate Beast Burial Ritual! By destroying Nimble Momonga, I can draw two cards but I can’t use the cards this turn,” Andre said. “Now since a beast type monster was destroyed and sent to the grave, I get to activate the effect of Green Baboon: Defender of the Forest by paying 1000 life points! Now I can special summon it back to the field in attack mode.” Andre’s life points dropped to 1500 and Green Baboon returned at his full 2600. “Now my Green Baboon, attack that Junk Archer!” Yusei’s life points dripped to 2900 as Junk Archer was destroyed. “Now my Behemoth will attack you directly.” As the attack was made, Yusei’s life points dropped to 1200. “I set one card and end my turn.” Since it was the end phase Chain Arrow expired and Behemoth’s attack points returned to the original 2700.  
Yusei drew. “I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense position. I set two face downs and end my turn,” Yusei declared.  
“My turn!” Andre exclaimed drawing his card. “I summon Nimble Momonga (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Next I send Nimble Momonga from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Egotistical Ape (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) from my hand in attack mode. Next I use its effect to increase its level by the level of Nimble Momonga (Egotistical Ape: Level 7). Now I’ll have my monsters attack your Shield Wing!”  
“I activate Shield Coat doubling the defense of Shield Wing (Shield Wing: Defense 1800),” Yusei retorted. “On my second standby phase, Shield Coat will be destroyed.”  
“Okay, how about I tune my Nimble Momonga with my Egotistical Ape to synchro summon? I synchro summon Naturia Leodrake (Attack 3000/ Defense 1800) in attack mode! Now my Green Baboon will attack Shield Wing!” Andre returned. Due to Shield Wing’s effect, it isn’t destroyed by battle. “Now my Behemoth, attack that Shield Wing!” The attack was made but thanks to its effect, Shield Wing wasn’t destroyed. “Next I’ll have Naturia Leodrake attack that monster!” The final attack was made and Shield Wing was destroyed. “Next I activate Howl of the Wild! This inflicts 300 points of direct damage to you for every beast type monster I control. And since I control three, you’ll be taking 900 points of damage!” Era stayed calm knowing that there wasn’t a true finish yet and knowing Yusei would have won anyways but was still worried as his life points dropped to 300. “I set a card face down and end my turn.”  
Yusei drew. “I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to summon Shield Wing from my graveyard in attack mode with its effects negated,” Yusei declared. “Next I activate the speed spell, Vision Wind which allows me to summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my graveyard. Now I tune my three monsters together to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Now I’ll have   
my Stardust Dragon attack your Green Baboon.”  
“Are you asking for a finish? Because your attack will just backfire on you!” Andre called.  
“No, it won’t,” Yusei retorted shocking Andre. “I activate Synchro Strike. This increases the attack of Stardust Dragon by 500 for each synchro material used to summon it. And since I used three, he gets 1500 attack points (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4000)!” Andre’s eyes widened in shock as Green Baboon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 100. “Next I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters, I can deal you 800 points of direct damage for each speed spell in my hand.”  
Just as the final blow was about to be dealt, the practice duel was forced to a close as Team Unicorn’s practice time ended.  
They pulled over. “Nice duel, Yusei. Can’t wait to see the true outcome in the tournament,” Andre said. “And I can’t wait to see the performance of one that is so new to the world of turbo dueling.”  
“Who knows, Andre? You may be going against me rather than Yusei in the final battle,” Era retorted.  
“I’ll be sure to be ready when that happens,” Andre said. “Well, see you at the tournament.” They left without another word.  
Yusei turned to Era as they drove off. “Should we be worried?” he asked.  
“No,” Era answered. “If you stay focused and look for the right strategy, you’ll find one that’ll tear them down. But you just need to be ready for anything.”  
“Hey, Era,” called Luna. She looked at her. “During the duel and around the time when Baboon Ape was about to disappear from the field from Junk Archer’s ability, it was looked at you in the eyes as if you were talking to it.”  
“Well, she wasn’t talking aloud,” Jack commented.  
“I’ve found my connection to duel monsters is quite strong. I can talk with them telepathically. You might just develop the skill yourself eventually, Luna,” Era replied.  
Luna looked at her shocked. “Really? That’ll be interesting,” she responded.  
Era’s mind travelled back to how Green Baboon called her the “Guardian of Space and Time”. What really confused her though is how she was the guardian of time. She already knew she guarded and kept balance of all the celestial bodies in the universe. But how did that come into play with protecting time? ‘Is there something about the Celestial Signer’s duty that I don’t know?’ she thought.  
They arrived at the garage and talked for a while until night came over New Domino, calling for the day to end and prepare for the preliminary matches that were coming up.


	66. Duties of the Universe

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 66  
Duties of the Universe  
As the night dragged on, Era struggled to sleep. The questions that came with the words of Green Baboon reeled in an endless loop through her mind. ‘How am I the Guardian of Time? What do I not know about my duty as the Celestial Signer? Why do I not know it? This just doesn’t make any sense,’ Era thought.  
Stargazer began bouncing on her side and Era looked at the small dragon. “Cosmic would like to speak with you,” Stargazer said with her usual go-happy attitude gone. Confused and worried by Stargazer’s tone, she carefully got up and walked out of the room.  
Yusei immediately woke up as Era opened the door and disappeared. ‘What now?’ he thought. He silently and carefully followed her outside.  
“Cosmic,” she said. Unknown to Yusei, Cosmic looked at Era with sad, uncertain eyes. “Cosmic, what’s wrong?”  
“The Crimson Dragon has decided it is time to tell you the full extent and duty you have as the Celestial Signer,” Cosmic answered.  
“You mean there’s more than just my duty to keep the balance?” Era asked confusing Yusei. “There’s more than the danger I already have as the Celestial Signer?” Yusei looked at her completely worried.  
“Yes, Era. The Celestial Signer is not only a human with a duty and great power,” Cosmic said.  
“Then what else is the Celestial Signer? Do you know what Green Baboon meant when he said the Celestial Signer was the Guardian of Space and Time?” Era asked shocking Yusei more.  
“The Celestial Signer is a being of pure power and energy. She is the container of the universe’s power and energy itself,” Cosmic answered.  
“Wait, wait,” Era said. “What do you mean the Celestial Signer is a being of pure power and energy? What do you mean I’m the container of the universe’s power and energy itself?”  
“The power of the universe was always spread far through the universe as the balance between dark and light were stable. But then the darkness began to grow and the power was concentrated and formed itself into one being. The Celestial Signer. That is how you’re   
connected to every being in the universe. You are no mere human, Era. You are the being of which all the pure energy of the universe has been compressed into,” Cosmic explained.  
“Are you saying I am not even human? I’m a being of pure energy?” Era asked.  
“Not entirely. You are human but you soul and life source is held together by the sole power you were made by,” Cosmic said.  
Era looked down confused and unsure of all of this. “Is that what Green Baboon meant? I have to protect the energy inside of me because it’s the energy of the entire universe?” she asked.  
“Yes. Once you die, the power will scatter again until it needs to find another person to be in. That is why your mark won’t leave you until you die like how the Signers can have their marks taken away when the Crimson Dragon decides its time,” Cosmic said. “Now you need rest. A long day waits ahead.”  
“Okay, Cosmic,” Era said still unsure.  
“Do not worry, Era. We will all be there to support and protect you,” Cosmic said. Era gave a nod before Cosmic disappeared.  
“Uh-oh,” Stargazer said looking at Yusei and catching Era’s attention.  
“Era,” called Yusei. She stiffened and looked at him. “Era, is everything alright?”  
“I’m not sure, Yusei,” she told him.  
“Let’s go talk about it on the inside,” Yusei said caringly. They walked in. “What were you and Cosmic talking about?”  
“Apparently the Celestial Signer’s duty isn’t just to keep the balance. Her duty is to protect the power inside her,” Era said.  
“What does that mean Era? Why does your power need to be protected so badly?” Yusei asked.  
“The Celestial Signer was created not just because this world was so much darker than what I know like the Crimson Dragon originally said. But according to Cosmic, the power of the universe was once spread across the universe as the balance between light and dark were pretty much stable. But when the darkness began to grow, the power was concentrated and formed itself into one being. The Celestial Signer or, in other words, me,” she explained. “According to Cosmic, I am a being of which all the pure energy of the universe has been compressed into. I am still human but I am like a container that has every bit of energy and power from the universe in it.”  
“Don’t worry, Era. We’ll be there for you. All the way and we’ll protect you too,” Yusei responded calmly and comfortingly.  
“Okay,” Era agreed.  
He wrapped his arms around her small form and brought her in close to him. “Don’t worry,” Yusei said.  
He tilted her head so she was looking at him in his eyes. As the worry washed away from her eyes, he leaned down and captured her lips to help her. Yusei felt her relax in his hold. He slowly pulled back and looked at her again with kind, comforting eyes. She leaned into him.  
“Let’s get back to bed,” he told her. She nodded and walked with him quietly back into the bed they shared.


	67. Beginning of the WRPG

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 67  
Beginning of the WRPG  
“Welcome duel fans of all ages! It’s time we kicked off the Preliminary rounds for the World Racing Grand Prix! For our first two teams, we have Team Unicorn and Team 5D’s!” called the MC. The crowd cheered as the two teams kept at a stare off.  
“And we meet. Are you ready to get crushed?” Andre asked.  
“We’re not the ones getting crushed here, Andre,” Jack said. “You’ll be the losers here.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Breo said.  
“You’re right, we will see,” Era said.  
“Now let’s get this tournament into gear!” the MC exclaimed.  
Jack and Andre took their spots before taking off. Shocking everyone, Andre activated an over boost system causing Andre to accelerate and take the first turn.  
“I summon Uni-Horned Familiar (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense mode,” Andre declared. “Next I remove from play the Speed Spell- The End of the Storm to summon Monoceros (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) from my hand in defense mode. Finally I set two face downs. That’s all for now.”  
Jack drew his hand. “Since you control monsters and I don’t, I can special summon Vice Dragon (Attack 2000/ Defense 2400) from my hand in attack mode however its attack and defense are halved (Vice Dragon: Attack 1000/ Defense 1200). Next I normal summon, Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in attack mode,” Jack declared. “Next I tune my two monsters together to synchro summon a monster of pure might. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Now my Archfiend, attack his Uni-Horned Familiar.”  
As the attack made its way, Andre activated its effect, “I activate the effect of Uni-Horned Familiar. By removing Monoceros from play, I can remove Uni-Horned Familiar from play and force your dragon to attack!” The direct attack made way but Andre activated another card, “I activate Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force! This negates your attack and inflicts damage to you equal to the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend!”  
Jack’s eyes widened as a black form Archfiends attack ricocheted back to him and dropped his life points to 1000. Jack growled. “I set three face downs and end my turn,” he declared.   
Andre drew. “During my standby phase, Uni-Horned Familiar returns to the field in defense   
position thanks to its effect. Next I summon another Monoceros to the field in defense to special summon Unicorn Knight (Attack 1800/ Defense 900) from my hand! Next I tune Monoceros with Uni-Horned Familiar to synchro summon, Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 800)! Since Monoceros was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, its effect activates allowing me to special summon Uni-Horned Familiar (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) from my graveyard. Now I activate the effect of Thunder Unicorn! This reduces the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend by 500 for every monster I control except for Thunder Unicorn. And since I control two other monsters, Red Dragon Archfiend will be losing 1000 attack points (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 2000). Now since I activated Thunder Unicorn’s effect, no monsters besides Thunder Unicorn can attack this turn!” he declared. “Now my Unicorn will attack that dragon of yours!” The attack destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend and dropped Jack’s life points to 800 in the process. “I set one face down and end my turn.”  
Jack growled as he drew. “I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Next I activate Powerful Rebirth! This allows me to summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) from my graveyard with its attack and defense increased by 100 and its lever by one (Dark Resonator: Attack 1400/ Defense 400/ Level 4),” he declared. “Next I activate Rage Resynchro allowing me to send my two monsters to the graveyard and special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard that has a level equal to the total levels of the sent monsters. And all those levels combine to eight which is what my mighty beast is. So I summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode once again! Due to the effect of Rage Resynchro, Red Dragon Archfiend gains 500 more attack points (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3500. Now attack that Thunder Unicorn!”  
“I activate Dimension Trap! By removing Uni-Familiar and Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force from play, I can activate the effect of Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force as the effect of Dimension Trap,” Andre countered.  
“I activate, Overpower!” Jack retorted. “This negates the effect of Dimension Trap and destroys it.”  
The attack continued as planned destroying Thunder Unicorn and decreasing Andre’s life points to 2700.  
“I activate Parallel Selection allowing me to add the Speed Spell- The End of the Storm back to my hand and draw one card,” Andre declared.  
“I end my turn,” Jack declared.  
Andre drew his card and grinned. “I activate the effect of Speed World 3. By reducing my speed counters by four, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell in my hand,” he declared. As Andre’s counters dropped to 0, Jack’s life points plummeted to nothing as well making Andre the winner. To the rules of the World Racing Grand Prix, it goes to Andre’s end phase. And because of that, Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed due to the last effect of Rage Synchro.  
As Jack nears the pit and his breaking procedure begins, part of the mechanism burst causing the runner to spin out and break apart. Jack was sent into a flying crash while everyone watched in fear.   
Yusei hurried to try to help him but Jack stopped him by reminding him of one of the rules of the   
WRPG which forbade a person from helping a teammate. If they did so, the team would be disqualified. Still injured, Jack shakily picked up his damaged duel runner and pushed it back to the pits where Era was waiting worried.  
Meanwhile, Andre took the moment to take laps around the lane. And per the rules, for every full lap, he would gain a speed counter. He took twelve laps giving him twelve speed counters. All the while if Jack’s speed counters are reduced to zero this way, the team would automatically lose. Andre took three more laps removing three speed counters from Jack.  
At the last second, Jack passed the baton to Era allowing her to move forward and duel Andre. Era made it to the corner before Andre so the duel between them could proceed as normal. All the while, Yusei was worried for Era after seeing Jack crash.


	68. Double Take Down

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 68  
Double Take Down  
As the WRPG system worked like a survival match, Andre would start off with 2700 life points and twelve speed counters while Era started off with 4000 life points and one speed counter. The field also remained the same from the previous duel meaning Andre had his field from when he dueled Jack and Jack had no cards left for Era to use.  
“I’ll go first,” Era declared.  
“As you wish, Milady,” Andre mocked.  
“Will you just put a sock in it?” Era retorted. She calmed down and returned to the duel. “I summon Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Do you know one of the things I love about him? His ability. When he is successfully summoned I can deal you damage equal to his attack points.”  
“Huh?!” Andre exclaimed as lightning bolts hit him and his life points dropped to 1100.  
“Next his other ability kicks in allowing me to summon a level four or below tuner monster from my deck. And I choose Night Light Guard (Attack 1400/ Defense 2300) in defense mode,” Era declared. “Finally I set two face downs. That’s all.”  
“Look at that people! In the first turn, this girl struck down Andre’s life points with many other options too. What is her opponent going to do?” MC asked the audience.  
Andre drew his card. “I activate the Speed Spell- Dash Pilfer! This allows me to take control of your Night Light Guard until the end phase,” he declared. “Next I summon Unibird (Attack 100/ Defense 600). Now I activate its effect. By removing it and Night Light Guard from play, I can special summon a synchro monster from the graveyard with a level equal or less to the combined levels of the two removed monsters. So I special summon Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800) in attack mode. Now I’ll go ahead and have my Thunder Unicorn attack your Electric Lightning Bird!”  
As the attack made its way to Era’s monster, Era countered, “I activate, Clapping Command!”  
The unicorn suddenly froze and began to crack away. “What did you do?” Andre asked.  
“Clapping Command is what I did. It negates an attack and destroys the attacking monster,” Era explained. As that was said, Thunder Unicorn shattered.  
“I set one face down and end my turn,” Andre declared.  
“My turn!” Era declared drawing her card. “I activate Tuner Summon. This allows me to summon a tuner monster straight from my deck. And I choose Stargazer Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1400)!” The black dragon took to the field with its white tipped scales making it look like it was covered in stars. “Welcome to the field Stargazer.”  
“Glad to be here,” Stargazer responded.  
“I’ll next have Stargazer Dragon attack you directly,” Era ordered. Stargazer shot a blast of sparkling, black fire that hit Andre as his life points dropped to zero.  
“I don’t believe it! Era took down Andre like he was nothing! This girl is said to be a rookie but she doesn’t seem like one at all!” the MC exclaimed.  
In the pit, Leo and Luna were cheering happy for the win. Yusei was happy and impressed of how much she was able to fight back. Era did a few laps to get her speed counters up to ten before Breo came out.  
“I’m taking you down!” Breo exclaimed.  
“Like I would lose to you,” Era retorted.  
“Got spirit, give you that,” Breo said. “I’ll go first.” He drew his card. “I summon Bicorn Re’em (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I set two face downs and end my turn.”  
Era drew her card. “I summon Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700) in defense mode. Next I activate Speed Spell- Change of Path! With it, as long as I have two or more, if you control two or more spell or trap cards on the field, I can destroy all of them,” Era declared. The two cards disappeared and shattered. “Next I play Battle Plague! As long as I have at least one speed counter, this switches all monsters on the field to attack mode. The monsters cannot change battle positions but they cannot be destroyed by battle either.” All the monsters on the field took their separate battle stances. “Now I’ll have my Electric Lightning Bird attack your Bicorn Re’em!” The monster was destroyed and Breo’s life points dropped to 3200. “Now I’ll have Sun Streak Dragon and Stargazer Dragon attack you directly!” Breo took 2600 points of damage dropping him to a total of 600 life points. “Next I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By showing you a speed spell card in my hand, like my Speed Spell- Many Endings, I can remove four speed counters and deal 800 points of damage directly at you.” And that was the end of Breo as his life points plummeted to zero.  
“Era did not give any room for Breo to make a comeback. She kicked him to the curb easily,” the MC said.  
“Wow, Era really is skilled. More than I already knew,” Crow said.  
“I know, it’s like she holds back until she really has to try hard so she can do something important,” Luna said. “I wonder how she does when she’s back into a corner.”  
“When we were battling Roman and we got backed into a corner, she got worried because we had a chance of death when his Immortal was summoned. But she’s become stronger than when that happened. I’m not sure what she’ll do,” Yusei informed them.  
“Hmph, that’s a first,” Crow muttered.  
“What does that mean?” Yusei asked hearing him.  
“You two seem to know everything about each other,” Crow said. “I’m surprised to hear that you don’t.”  
“We don’t know everything about each other. Era didn’t know the extent of being the Celestial Signer until last night,” Yusei explained.  
“What?” Akiza asked.  
“Cosmic Dragon wanted to speak to her about the true duties of the Celestial Signer. Apparently, the Celestial Signer’s duty isn’t only to protect and keep the balance of the cosmic bodies of the universe like she first thought. According to Cosmic Dragon, she must also protect the power inside her as well,” Yusei explained.  
“Why?” Luna asked.  
“Because Era isn’t only human apparently. According to what she told me from what she heard, she is the container of which holds the entirety of the universe’s energy and power. She is human but she said her soul and life is only held together by the power of the universe inside her,” Yusei explained. “The only reason I know this is because I woke up and followed her while she was talking to Cosmic. She then explained it to me since I couldn’t hear what Cosmic was saying. But Era can explain better at a better time.”  
They nodded and turned back to the duel where Jean had finally taken off to duel Era.


	69. End of Round 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 69  
End of Round 1  
Jean started with 4000 life points and Breo didn’t have any cards on the field for Jean to use.  
Jean drew his card. “I summon Trident Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200),” he declared. “Next I activate the effect of Trident Warrior which allows me to special summon Delta Flyer (Attack 1500/ Defense 900) from my hand. Now I activate Delta Flyer’s effect increasing Trident Warrior’s level by one (Trident Warrior: Level 5). Now I think I’ll tune Trident Warrior and Delta Flyer to synchro summon Lightning Tricorn (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)!”  
“I activate, Half Point!” Era countered.  
In the pit of Team Unicorn, Andre asked his teammate, “What’s Half Point? Why are all her cards so new? I haven’t heard of any of them.”  
“Don’t know. It’s like she’s playing with a deck that shouldn’t even exist,” Breo answered.  
Back on the track, Jean asked the same question as Andre, “What’s Half Point?”  
“Half is one of my favorite traps. When you summon a monster, the monster loses half its attack points and you can’t enter your battle phase,” Era informed her opponent.  
A blast of light was sent from the card and hit Thunder Tricorn whose attack points dropped to 1400.  
“I play the Speed Spell- Tyrant Force. So you take 800 points of damage,” Jean retorted. As Era’s life points dropped to 3200, wind picked up and blew her around. “Next I use the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four speed counters and showing you a speed spell in my hand, such as another Tyrant Force, then I can inflict another 800 points of damage to you!” As Jean’s life points dropped to 2, Era’s life points dropped to 2400. “I set two face downs and end my turn.”  
“My start,” Era began drawing her card. “I summon Mining Lamp (Attack 1700/ Defense 2000)!” A lamp on a pole standing on a hand appeared. “Next I tune my level five Mining Lamp and my level three Stargazer Dragon. I synchro summon a warrior from the stars above. Come forth, Star Warrior (Attack 2700/ Defense 2000)!”A warrior in black armor that had a white, six pointed star on its chest and shoulder pads. Its gazed locked onto Jean with eerie yellow eyes as its long yellow hair flowed back in the wind. “Now what do you say my warrior attacks you directly?”  
“I activate Reanimation Wave! When you attack me directly, the battle damage I take is halved   
and I get to special summon one synchro monster with equal level or less to the attack monster. And you know what that means don’t you? Lightning Tricorn is coming back which I only take half the battle damage,” Jean declared. While Jean’s life points dropped to 2650, Tricorn reappeared on the floor.  
“I activate Light Sword Knight’s ability from my hand. When a light monster attack is effected by card effect, meaning since you effected the damage taken, I can send it to the graveyard and increase Star Warrior’s effect by 500 until the end phase and attack again (Star Warrior: Attack 3200),” Era proclaimed. “So, Star Warrior, what do you think about attack at Tricorn?”  
“Any time,” Star Warrior responded in her kind yet serious voice.  
She made for the attack but a barrier blocked her sword’s strike. “Ha! You really thought it would be that easy? I activated Draining Shield (A/N: No idea if he really has this card but put it in there so he could make a comeback. Sorry for the difference)!” Jean declared.  
“Not good,” Era muttered as Draining Shield’s effect negated the attack and raised Jean’s life points to 5850.  
“Whoa! Era’s in trouble if she can’t knock that down,” Crow said in the pit.  
“I know. Jean may not have any more face downs but he after she ends her turn, Star Warrior will return to 2700 making it a wide target for that Tricorn. Era really needs to watch her back,” Yusei responded.  
Back at the duel, Era finished her turn with a face down and switching Sun Streak Dragon into attack mode. All the while, her Star Warrior returned to its normal 2700.  
“Still think you can win?” Jean taunted drawing his card.  
“I don’t see the future for me and I just like to play it as they go. So I’ll do everything in my power to beat you but the future is forever uncertain. No one knows the future for a fact. I should know,” Era retorted.  
“Whatever,” Jean retorted. “I summon Rhinotaurus (Attack 1800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Next I’ll have it attack your Sun Streak Dragon!”  
“Sun Streak!” Era exclaimed as she felt a pang in her heart as Sun Streak was destroyed. ‘What did I just feel?’ she thought.  
At the pit Arella watched uncertain. “Era’s powers of connection are growing,” she said. Everyone turned to her.  
“Arella, what does that mean?” Crow asked.  
“I saw it when she felt it. I can sense her feelings. She can now feel the feelings of duel monsters. She can feel their pain and sadness, their love and joy. She can feel everything and can’t turn it off,” Arella explained.  
“Wait, Era can feel the pain Sun Streak felt when it was destroyed? Is that why she looked confused and seemed to be in a bit of pain?” Luna asked. Arella nodded slowly.  
Yusei grew worried as to what would happen when a monster she truly cared about like Cosmic Dragon would be destroyed. ‘This isn’t good,’ he thought concerned.  
“Next I’ll have my Lightning Tricorn attack that Star Warrior!” Andre exclaimed pulling the groups’ attention back to the duel.  
“I activate Light Jump! When you declare an attack, I am allowed to summon a monster from my extra deck in defense mode and have it be the attack target instead of the original target,” Era declared.  
Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000) came to the field and wrapped its wings around itself in defense. The attack hit and Era felt another hard jolt. Cosmic deflected the blast causing Jean two hundred life points in the process knocking him down to 5650.  
“Thank goodness,” Akiza sighed. “She was able to protect herself.”  
“Yeah, but she’s not out of danger yet. She’s still insanely below Jean right now,” Yusei said.  
“Right,” Yusei agreed. They returned to the duel where Jean had set a face down to end his turn.  
“Nice save but it won’t keep you from losing,” Jean told Era while she drew her card.  
“Like I said, I don’t look at the future and I don’t count myself out until the last card is played,” she retorted calmly.  
“Let’s see how far that attitude gets you,” Jean taunted.  
“We’ll find out, won’t we?” Era responded still calm.  
“I guess we will,” Jean agreed.  
“I switch Cosmic Dragon into attack mode. Next, I summon Eternal Firefly (Attack 2000/ Defense 2000) from my hand in attack mode. And thanks to its ability, it gains 500 attack points for each light attributed monster on the field including itself. And I see a total of four light attributed monsters on the field. So Eternal Firefly’s attack increases by 2000 (Attack 4000). Oh, and did I mention you can’t activate any spells or traps when Eternal Firefly is on the field?” Era declared.  
“Huh?!” Jean exclaimed shocked.  
“So, why don’t you attack his Lightning Unicorn my Firefly?” Era ordered. The attack was made and Jean’s life points dropped to 4450 while his monster was destroyed. “Next I’ll have my Star Warrior attack you Rhinotaurus!” Era declared. Once again, the attack was made and destroyed the monster while knocking Jean’s life points down to 3550. “And now Cosmic, why don’t you show him your light?” Cosmic attacked Jean directly knocking his life points down to 750.  
“Hmph,” Jean growled.  
“And I think it’s time to end this,” Era declared. “I activate the effect of Speed World 2. So by removing four speed counters and showing you the Speed Spell- Change of Path in my hand, I can knock you down to size by dealing you 800 points of damage.”  
Yusei grinned in the pit as the finishing blow was made and the final member of Team Unicorn was kicked out of the tournament.  
“This rookie is no rookie at all folks! Era has proven that straight on! She has beaten Team Unicorn and moved Team 5D’s to the next round!” the MC reported as the crowd cheered in an ecstatic frenzy of claps and yells.  
Era pulled up to the pit. “Nice going, Era,” Yusei greeted.  
“No kidding,” Leo cheered. “You wiped the floor with them!”  
“Thanks, guys,” Era responded. “I would’ve just lost so Yusei could duel but I knew that wouldn’t be right.”  
“Era, I don’t need to duel until you really need me to. You don’t have to worry about not giving me a chance,” Yusei reassured.  
“Thanks, Yusei,” Era said genuinely. “We should probably go check on Jack.”  
“Yeah,” Yusei agreed.


	70. Comfort the Child

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 70  
Comfort the Child  
The group travelled to the infirmary where Jack was after his crash.  
They entered the infirmary and Jack was sitting up. The doctor said to the group who just entered, “He’s fine. The crash just left a few scrapes and bumps but nothing serious. He can go anytime.”  
“Okay, good,” Era responded relieved while Yusei nodded. “Thank you, doctor.”  
“My pleasure,” the doctor said. “Farewell, and nice job.”  
Jack stood up and walked out with the group. “I saw your duel, Era. I’m impressed. Did you hold back when we were dueling?” he asked.  
“Maybe,” Era replied sheepishly.  
Crow just shook in head. “Now I’m wondering how good you truly are.”  
Era and the group changed out of their team riding gear and into their own clothes as Jack insisted it would be better than going around in their uniforms.  
They travelled back to the garage now that their time in the first round was over. As they drove, a call was made to Era from Martha’s house. She answered and found Blister on the other line.  
“Hey, Blister. What’s up?” Era greeted.  
“Era, we need your help over at Martha’s. Can you come over here real quick?” Blister asked.  
“Sure, what’s wrong?” Era asked.  
“Though it isn’t Jack, another kid here needs your help. Something happened and Martha thinks you’re the only one who can help her,” Blister explained. “We’ll give you the details when you get here.”  
“Okay, I’ll be over right away,” Era agreed. ‘It couldn’t be her, could it?’ she thought.  
“Yusei, Martha and Blister need me over at Martha’s house to help a kid. Why don’t the rest of you go to the garage? I’ll meet you back there in a bit,” she told her boyfriend.  
“I’m at least going with you. And I’m not taking no for an answer,” Yusei said.  
“Okay, the rest of you should head back,” Era agreed.  
The others nodded and went in the direction of the garage while Yusei and Era continued to travel in the direction of Martha’s.  
“So any idea why Martha and Blister need your help?” Yusei asked.  
“Blister said that something happened to them and that Martha thought I was the only one who can help her. He said he would give me the details when I got there,” Era explained.  
“Okay, but if this is some kind of trap made by Yliaster, I’m not letting you go on this alone,” Yusei said.  
“I was hoping you would say that,” Era responded with a small, thankful smile.  
They came up on the house. Era walked in and heard a familiar crying coming from the dining room. She knew the crying as it was similar to when she found out she was leaving. She walked into the kitchen and saw the familiar, long, blue hair with her eyes shut. Martha, Blister, Jack, and even Mr. Bashford were standing there with sad faces. All of them trying to comfort her.  
“Kalia,” Era called. She looked up. Era walked over. “Kalia, what’s wrong?” she asked.  
“It’s Mom and Dad. They’re… they’re…” she began to cry again and she looked at Martha for an explanation.  
“Her parents were working in the same building when a suicide bomber smashed a plane into the building. Both her parents died in the crash. A friend of her parents brought Kalia here after her parents told them about this place,” Martha explained.  
Era turned her attention back to Kalia. “Kalia, come here,” she called. Kalia leaned over and wrapped her arms around Era while Era held her close. “Oh, Kalia…” she muttered. “It’ll be okay. I’m sure Martha will let you stay here. And that means I’ll be able to see you and help you, okay?”  
“Era, please don’t leave. I don’t want to lose you too,” Kalia cried.  
“You won’t lose me, Kalia. Not now, not ever,” Era reassured. Kalia held on tighter and tears soaked Era’s shoulder. “I promise, Kalia. You’re never going to lose me.”  
Yusei looked at the two with a sympathetic face. He never imagined how close Kalia really saw Era. And how much Era really did love her family of kids that she watched with Martha. Martha looked at Yusei and gave him a small, yet sad, smile that said she was happy he was still there to help Era.  
“It’ll be okay, Kalia,” Era continued. “I’ll be here whenever I can. And when I’m not, my brother, Martha, Blister, and even Mr. Bashford will be there. I’ll always be there for you Kalia. If not physically, then I’ll be with you in spirit. Always there to help you.”  
“Promise,” Kalia said.  
“We promise,” Jack said.  
“And I never break a promise,” Era added. Kalia held onto Era tight. “I’m here, Kalia. I’m here.”  
Kalia continued to cry while Era brought her on her lap so Era could sit in a chair and not kneel the entire time. Yusei watched as Era continued to comfort Kalia for another hour. Eventually though, Kalia fell asleep in Era’s arms after crying for so long.  
“You should probably stay here until Kalia wakes up, Era. When she does, we all know she’ll want to see you first,” Martha said.  
“You’re probably right,” Era agreed.  
“Yusei, you can go if you want. I don’t think those people will try anything again for a while. But you are welcome to stay here if you want,” Martha told him.  
“I’ll probably stay here for now. But I should probably go tell the others first. They’re probably worried with how long we’ve been gone,” Yusei said.  
“Go ahead, Yusei. I’ll bring her to my room where she can stay,” Era said.  
She carefully stood and with Kalia in her arms without waking the sleeping girl up. She went upstairs while Yusei went to his runner to call the garage.  
Jack was the first to pick up. “Yusei, you two have been gone a while. What’s going on over at Martha’s?” he asked.  
“Kalia came back to Martha’s but not for babysitting purposes,” Yusei started.  
“Isn’t Kalia the name of that one girl Era said wanted to meet you about a month ago?” Crow asked coming into the picture.  
“Yeah, the day I met her was the day she was supposed to leave for a while as Era explained that her parents got transferred,”  
“So what’s she doing back? You said she wasn’t there for just babysitting? Where’s her parents?” Akiza said coming into the picture with Leo and Luna who had confused faces.  
Yusei gave a sad sigh. “Apparently, a suicide bomber hit a building that their parents worked in with a plane. Both her parents died in the crash. A friend of her parents brought Kalia here after her parents told them about Martha’s place. She was crying when she arrived and didn’t stop until she fell asleep a bit while back in Era’s arms,” he explained.  
“So her parents are both dead?” Luna asked. Yusei gave a solemn nod.  
“Wow, no wonder they needed help,” Crow said. “And Era being gifted with kids was the obvious choice.”  
“Kalia was only listening to Era’s words when she arrived. It was like she only trusted Era to help her,” Yusei explained. “I never realized how close Kalia had gotten to Era. And I knew that Era   
loved her family of all the kids she watched but never as much as I saw today.”  
“Perhaps, you two should stay at Martha’s for a bit until Kalia will be a bit better for Era to leave her alone. And when Era is at the Grand Prix, Kalia could probably come to watch,” Akiza suggested.  
“I’m not sure,” Yusei said. “I don’t want to put all that on Era and Martha.”  
“Yusei, I think they have the right idea,” Martha’s voice came. Martha walked over to Yusei and into the picture. “I think Era would honestly like that. She would be able to keep close to Kalia and Kalia would be happier to be by Era. And you don’t have to worry about me. I would be happy to have Era back for a bit. She’s always a big help.”  
Yusei sighed in defeat. “Okay, we’ll stay here for a bit. But I have to make sure Era’s okay with that,” he agreed.  
“I’m okay with it, Yusei,” Era said. “I think it’s best for Kalia and everyone.”  
“Okay,” Yusei agreed.  
“Well, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Crow said before they hung up.  
They walked back into the house and Era went back up to her room where Kalia was still asleep so Kalia would find Era there and wouldn’t be alone.  
A few hours passed by and Kalia finally began to stir. Era looked at her with comforting eyes and Kalia sat up and leaned against Era for comfort.  
“Era, are you going to be leaving soon?” she asked.  
“Yusei and I have decided to stay here for a bit until you’re okay for me to leave. And while I’m going to the World Racing Grand Prix to duel, you can come with us,” she informed the small child.  
“Really?” Kalia asked and Era gave a small nod with a comforting smile. Kalia hugged Era tight and whispered, “Thank you.”  
“I would do anything for you. Just like how I would do anything for Jack. You, Jack, Hale, Wyvern, Tally, Martha, and everyone are my family. I would never turn my back on my family,” Era responded. Kalia nodded and relaxed in Era’s hold. “Come on, Martha had told me dinner would be ready soon a bit before you woke up,” she told Kalia. “Okay?”  
“Okay,” Kalia agreed. She stood up refusing to let go of Era’s hand though Era didn’t mind. They walked downstairs where Yusei was waiting with Blister as Martha finished dinner. Mr. Bashford had gone out for a few things.  
“Hey, Yusei, Blister,” Era greeted.  
“Hey, Era. Kalia doing okay?” Yusei asked.  
“I’ll be fine as long as Era’s with me,” Kalia replied before Era could. Yusei gave a small nod to   
Kalia and gave Era a small approving smile which she returned.  
“Dinner’s ready, you guys,” Martha called looking at Era and Kalia with a small smile.  
They ate dinner calmly and Kalia didn’t leave Era’s side. Jack Two sat beside Kalia as well and comforted her when she needed it.  
Night came to New Domino and Kalia was set in a room right next to the room Era and Yusei were staying in. Era told Kalia that if she needed anything to come and get her.  
Kalia agreed and went to bed with one last hug to Era who returned the hug and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll always be there for you.”  
She then put Kalia to bed with one last kiss to the forehead. Jack was already in bed and asleep so Era didn’t need to worry about him.  
Era and Yusei got ready to get in bed. They stood next to the bed. Yusei pulled her in tight and asked, “Are you ready for tomorrow?”  
“I should be. Kalia will be there so I know she’ll be safe and she’ll be in good hands. That’s all that matters right now,” Era replied.  
“Good. I never realized how much the kids love you. Especially Kalia,” Yusei said.  
“They’re practically my family. I would never leave my family,” Era said.  
“Am I included in this family?” Yusei asked.  
“Do I need to answer that?” Era responded. “Because the answer will always be yes.” She leaned toward him and kissed him to show she meant it. Yusei held her tighter and looked deep into her eyes when she pulled back.  
He kissed her forehead and brought her in to have her lean in against him. Slowly, they fell asleep for the night.


	71. Catastrophe

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 71  
Catastrophe  
The next morning, Yusei and the others return to the stadium with Jack Two and Kalia looking around is amazement.  
Era and the others however look over only to find that Andre and Jean had both crashed with Breo beside them in a state of shock. Era looked to the side followed by Yusei and saw their opponents, Team Catastrophe standing by in silence but with grins on their faces like nothing had happened.  
“Our next opponent is Team Catastrophe, right?” Jack asked. Era nodded.  
Yusei walked up to Breo. “Breo, what happened?” he asked as Era came up to him.  
“We’re not sure. But we’re not the only ones that Team Catastrophe has had crash. Every one of his opponents has crashed,” Breo answered.  
“We should probably figure this out,” Yusei stated.  
“I’ll try to give you some of our data from their runners,” Breo said. They helped Jean and Andre into the booth and Bruno started to analyze the data.  
“Both runners had experienced a rapid change in functionality during their duels. Both duel runners had crashed because their rear wheels jammed,” Bruno concluded.  
“But what would cause the same malfunction over three times?” Era asked.  
Carly came running up. “I have this tape I made of Team Unicorn’s duel with Team Catastrophe. Maybe it has something,” she stated.  
“Why didn’t you not mention this earlier?” Jack asked.  
“It doesn’t matter. As long as we have it now,” Era intervened. As they watch the tape, with it slowed down just before the crashes, nobody could see anything unusual but Era knew part of the answer was coming soon.  
“There isn’t anything wrong with the duel runners,” Andre commented.  
“Something else is there though. Just before every crash, the same monster was on the field,” Yusei noticed.  
Bruno typed through a bit and located its name. “It’s called Hook the Hidden Knight,” he informed the group.  
“Well, it’s a start,” Era stated.  
“I know you were our opponents but just be ready since you’re dueling them next,” Andre mentions. “We don’t need another crash in this tournament.” Era and Yusei nodded with Jack giving a determined face.  
“We need to get out there,” Yusei stated.  
“Right,” Era agreed before looking around not hearing a friend. “Wait, where’s Akiza?”

Akiza was on the highway working hard on practicing her skills. She passed under a bridge and was shocked as her duel runner locked up. As she was thrown from the crash, she summoned Rose Tentacles. But as its vines reached for her, she passed right through them.  
‘My psychic powers aren’t working!’ she thought before she hit the pavement.

Era’s cell phone rang as the others grew worried. “Wait, what?!” she exclaimed. The others looked at her. “We’ll be right there.”  
“What’s going on?” Yusei asked.  
“It’s Akiza. She’s in the hospital,” Era answered. They gave her a shocked look as they took off.  
“Who told you that on the phone, Era?” Leo asked.  
“It was Mina. She said that they found Akiza in a crash after a couple citizens called for it. She’s being taken to the hospital right now,” she explained.  
“Did she say what caused the crash?” Yusei asked.  
“She said that her runner seemed to have locked up,” Era explained.  
They arrived at the hospital just to see Akiza being rolled in. She was unconscious with a breather mask on her and was in an obvious critical state.  
“Who did this?” Crow asked mad.  
“I don’t know,” Yusei answered.  
Bruno phone rang. “We have to get to the stadium. It’s almost our time,” he informed.  
“Crow, can you stay here and watch Akiza?” Era asked. “This way you can keep us informed of her wellbeing.”  
“Right,” Crow agreed. “Be careful.”  
“We will,” Yusei agreed and everyone but Crow ran off to duel.

As they arrived, they looked at Team 5D’s they gave subtle shocked expressions. Mostly when they looked at Era.  
“I think they wanted you to be the victim,” Cosmic stated to Era.  
“I think you’re right,” she agreed.  
Stargazer glared at the three men from on top of Era’s head. “Well, they’re not going to hurt you. Nope,” she stated.  
“Thanks, Stargazer,” Era told her.  
“Be careful, Era,” came Starlight’s voice. They looked at him who was sitting in the same position on Yusei that Stargazer sat on Era. “I’ll be sure to protect Yusei.”  
“Good,” Era told him. “Thanks, Starlight.” He nodded.  
The MC called for everyone’s attention as he exclaimed, “Alright everyone! It’s time for the next duel! We have Team Catastrophe versus Team 5D’s!” The entire crowd cheered enough for Team Catastrophe but when Team 5D’s was called out they went ecstatic.  
“Let’s get this done,” Jack stated as he boarded his runner.  
They took off as the duel started and Hermann took the first move having him draw his card. “I summon Hook the Hidden Knight (Attack 1600/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I set one face down and end my turn,” he declared.  
Jack drew his card. “I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode and have it attack that Hook the Hidden Knight!” he declared.  
“I activate Hook the Hidden Knight’s effect! This switches both battling monsters to defense mode,” Hermann declared. “Then his second ability kicks in which inflicts 800 points of damage to you.”  
As Jack’s life points drop to 3200, Hook the Hidden Knight appears from his shadow and tried to grab Jack’s duel runner to made him crash. Jack managed to avoid it while everyone else in the booth was surprised by the appearance of the hook.  
“Will he be alright, Era?” Kalia asked as she and Jack Two looked at her.  
“He’ll be fine,” Era answered.  
“I set two face downs and end my turn,” Jack declared.  
“My turn!” Hermann shouted drawing his card. “I switch Hook the Hidden Knight to attack mode and summon Dark the Hidden Knight (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode,” he declared. “Next I’ll have Dark the Hidden Knight attack you directly thanks to its effect!” The attack was made and forced Jack’s life points to 2400. “Now I’ll let Hook the Hidden Knight attack your Made Archfiend!”  
“I activate Ray of Hope! When I take battle damage that is 1500 point or higher, I can halve the battle damage,” Jack declared. Though Mad Archfiend was destroyed, Jack only took 900 points of damage giving him 1500 life points total. The shadow hook tried to get his duel runner again but Jack swerved to avoid it.  
“I set one face down,” Hermann declared.  
“Draw!” Jack exclaimed. “I activate Powerful Rebirth! This lets me revive a level four or below monster from my graveyard with its level increased by one and it gains 100 attack and defense points,” he declared. “And I’ll summon back Mad Archfiend (Mad Archfiend: Attack 1900/ Defense 100) in attack mode! Now I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300)! Next I activate Fiendish Chain! This allows me to target a monster you control. Its effects are negated and it can’t attack and I choose Hook the Hidden Knight! Now I’ll have Mad Archfiend attack Dark the Hidden Knight!” The attack was made and Dark the Hidden Knight was destroyed and knocked Hermann’s life points from 4000 to 2900! I activate Urgent Tuning from my hand allowing me to tune during the battle phase. So now I tune my level three Dark Resonator and my level five Mad Archfiend to summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!” The dragon appeared on the field ready for battle. “I activate Half Seize halving Hook the Hidden Knight’s attack (Hook the Hidden Knight: Attack 900). Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Hook the Hidden Knight!” Jack ordered his dragon. Hook the Hidden Knight was destroyed with Hermann’s life points dropping to 800. “Now I activate Sonic Buster allowing me to target one of my monsters, and dealing damage to you equaling half that monster’s attack. I’ll choose Red Dragon Archfiend for this effect.” The final blow was made and Hermann’s life points dropped to zero making Jack the winner for the first duelist.  
As Jack made laps around gaining speed counters, Hermann passed the baton to Nicolas. He drew his card and only set a card face down before ending his turn.  
Jack drew. “I send Dread Dragon from my hand to the graveyard to summon Power Giant (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode but Power Giant’s level is lowered by the level of Dread Dragon (Power Giant: Level 4),” he declared. “Now, Power Giant, attack him directly!”  
“I activate Doom Ray which deals 800 points damage to both of us for every card in my hand!” Nicolas declared. “Which means we both take 4000 points of damage.”  
‘He wants to destroy Jack’s runner with that shadow effect of Doom Ray. He doesn’t realize Power Giant’s effect and that he and Team Catastrophe will be taken out too by the blast,’ Era thought.  
“I activate Power Giant’s effect which turns the effect damage to zero until the end of the damage step,” Jack retorted.  
While Jack took no damage, Nicolas took it all making his life points drop to zero and destroyed Nicolas’ runner due to the shadow effect of his card.  
An explosion occurred due to the card. Yusei grew concerned it was Jack but was relieved when Jack rode out of the flames carrying Nicolas. Due to Nicolas’ destroyed runner, Team Catastrophe lost by default.  
“That’s it, everyone! Team 5D’s has beaten the powerful Team Catastrophe and are moving on!” the MC exclaimed with cheers following from the entire crowd.  
Jack delivered Nicolas to the other two members of Team Catastrophe before riding over to his team.  
“Nice work, Jack,” Yusei complimented.  
“Were you ever worried?” Kalia asked.  
“What was there to be worried about? I knew I would win from the start,” Jack replied. Kalia laughed a bit in response.  
“With Team 5D’s win, they automatically advance into the finals!” the MC exclaimed.  
Yusei, Era, and Jack looked out at the sky. “Something’s coming, guys,” Era stated. “Something you won’t like.”


	72. Watch

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 72  
Watch  
They looked at her before the MC announced, “Crashes are occurring on the highway during their duels! Now no one panic though. Security is sure to have this under control.”  
“What’s going on?” Jack asked.  
Yusei and Era looked at each other for moment and Era simply replied, “Mina and Trudge probably have a good idea.”  
They hurried off and met the two security officers on a road overlooking the main highway.  
“Trudge, Mina, what’s going on?” Yusei asked. “We heard duelists on the highway all over the place.”  
“We’re not entirely sure. They should only be on the system on one on one,” Mina explained  
She was stopped when a Sector Security operator spoke, “All duelists who are dueling on Highway Turbo Dueling System have been changed to Battle Royal Mode. There’s a strange signal and I’m trying to identify it.” After a few moments of suspense and silence, the operator came back, “The signal is coming from what appears to be Ghost.”  
Era turned as Sherry and Elsworth arrived and Yusei informed them that the Ghost had appeared again.  
“But why is it back?” Akiza wondered.  
“It only makes since that with the army of Ghosts can only mean that Yliaster is trying to destroy to tournament,” Bruno stated.  
“There are too many Ghosts to fight against, so we have to find the individual who is controlling them,” Yusei proposed.  
“We’ll join you,” Sherry chimed in.  
“We’ll have to split up to do so,” Era commented. “But we should each go on our own. That would be a pretty bad idea.”  
“Right,” Yusei agreed.  
Suddenly another Sector Security officer showed up to be Kaz. “I’m in on this too,” Kaz   
informed them.  
“Be careful you guys. This is all in a Battle Royal mode meaning as many duelists can join in as they want,” Trudge warned.  
“We also have to remember in a duel against a Ghost, the damage is real so none of us can afford to take the decision lightly,” Yusei added.  
“So who’s going with who?” Kaz asked.  
“Era and Yusei should come with me and Elsworth,” Sherry commented.  
Yusei and Era nodded. The groups were quickly decided and soon everyone went for the highway.  
As Yusei, Era, Sherry, and Elsworth drove, Sherry asked, “You seem to know a lot about what’s going on, Era. Do you know anything about the situation?”  
“A lot,” Era answered. “And who’s controlling the Ghosts is what is worrying me the most.”  
“Why?” Yusei asked a bit defensive.  
Era sighed. “Because the one controlling them happens to be Primo,” she explained. They looked at her Yusei shocked and Sherry and Elsworth were both more confused.  
“Who’s Primo?” Elsworth asked.  
“Primo’s one of the three Emperors of Yliaster,” Era explained.  
“How do you know these people?” Sherry asked a bit defensive.  
“They’ve tried to kill me a good number of times,” Era explained. “Almost did once.” Sherry noticed Yusei flinch at those words and knew Era was speaking the truth.  
“If it’s Primo involved in this, I don’t really like the idea of you joining in, Era,” Yusei stated. “I can’t have you getting hurt again.”  
“And I’m not arguing, Yusei. I’m helping considering the fact that this probably end worse if you don’t have some more backup. You have to remember where I come from and that means I’ve got a good idea what will happen if I just leave you, Sherry, and Elsworth on the job,” Era retorted.  
“How do you know this?” Elsworth asked.  
“Where do you come from?” Sherry asked intrigued.  
Era shrugged before answering, “I guess I can tell you. Another planet that happens to know almost everything that is supposed to happen here.” The two French duelists looked at her shocked. Era turned her head after hearing a confused gasp through the wind. A girl duelist from Team White Wind was being attacked by some Ghosts. “Guys!” she called and pointed at the duelist. “Over there!”  
Yusei nodded and they went over. “Let’s go,” he told the group.  
“I’ll attack you directly with Ally of Justice Nullifier!” the Ghost exclaimed.  
“I activate Swift Scarecrow’s effect! By discarding it from my hand, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase,” Yusei declared surprising both Ghost and duelist.  
“Aren’t you from Team 5D’s?” the girl asked.  
“Yes. Now you better get out of here,” Yusei said. “We’ll handle this.”  
“T-Thank,” she said and dropped out.  
“You think you can beat me?” the Ghost asked.  
Yusei stayed silent as he drew his card. “I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack position and activate its effect allowing me to summon Swift Scarecrow (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated. Next I special summon Mirror Ladybug (Attack 100/ Defense 100) from my hand in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Mirror Ladybug making its level equal to the total levels of all other monsters I control. And since the total levels equal four, then Mirror Ladybug’s level is four (Mirror Ladybug: Level 4). Now I tune Swift Scarecrow and Mirror Ladybug with Junk Synchron to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Stardust Dragon, attack his Ally of Justice Nullifier!” Yusei ordered. The attack was completed in a second and the Ghost’s life points dropped to 0 in that same second. The ghost spun out of control leaving the couple others for the four duelists to deal with.

Meanwhile, Kaz and Jack appeared as another Ghost attacked another duelist with Clausolas.   
“I use Battle Eater’s ability and take the damage,” Kaz called shocking the Ghost and duelist at their sudden appearance.  
“Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!” Jack ordered and the Ghost’s life points dropped to 1300 while the Ghost dropped out.

On the Highway, Primo watched as four more Ghosts were defeated. ‘Yusei’s probably behind this,’ he thought.  
“Primo!” called Jakob’s voice as he appeared to Primo. “Why do you think you’re doing?”  
“The methods you created to complete the Circuit and the Grand Design is not satisfying. By forcing these people into duels, it will speed up the process,” Primo explained.  
“By forcing people into the duels, we can’t bring out the duelist’s true potential and that means the Circuit and Grand Design cannot be truly completed,” Jakob retorted.  
Lester then chimed in, “You better listen to Jakob, Primo. The one who stands in your way is   
Yusei and Era. And you’ve lost to Yusei already.”  
Primo swiftly cut the conversation and stated, “This will show Yusei and Era they can’t win against me. And once Era’s done dueling in this little competition, she’ll be coming with me and I’ll be sure to end that pathetic little life of her.”  
“Do you truly believe you can win?” came a voice form behind Primo. It sounded almost like a child yet still held an adult’s wisdom and age to it. Primo turned to see a white haired girl with sky blue eyes and pure white wings. Her eyes were held at a glare and she didn’t budge when he glared. “Because in the end, you will not.”


	73. The Army of Ghosts

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 73  
The Army of Ghosts  
Jack and Kaz were facing four Ghosts but grew confused as the robots strangely separated themselves into other riding lanes.

Meanwhile Mina and Trudge were watching a dueling tracker.  
“That’s strange,” Mina commented.  
“They’re all moving into one point,” Trudge commented. “What’s going on?”

Yusei, Era, Sherry, and Elsworth were riding off after Yusei defeated another robot with Stardust.  
“That the last of them?” Sherry asked.  
“No,” Era answered and they all looked at her confused. “Not even close.”  
They turned back to see various Ghosts were on their tail.  
“Are they after us?” Elsworth asked.  
“Primo decided that since we were interfering, he’ll send the army of robots behind us to be used as weapons against us,” Era explained. “This is about to get a whole lot more dangerous?”  
One of the robots began the Battle Royal mode against them with an infinity symbol appearing before the duel commenced.  
“You guys, be careful. The Ghost just forced us into a duel,” Yusei warned.  
(A/N: I will be numbering each Ghost so it doesn’t get too confusing.)  
The first Ghost, Era deemed as Ghost 1, drew his card and summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (Attack 1600/ Defense 400) in attack mode. He set two cards face down to end his turn.  
‘We need to be really careful,’ Era thought concerned.  
Elsworth drew his card to begin his turn. “I summon Spirit Summit Warrior (Attack 1200/   
Defense 0) is attack mode and activate its effect to summon Liberated Rear Warrior (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now I tune my Spirit Summon and my Liberated Rear Warriors to synchro summon! I summon Driven Daredevil (Attack 2400/ Defense 2100)!” he declared. “Driven Daredevil, attack Ally of Justice Garadholg!” The attack succeeded and Ghost 1’s life points dropped to 3200 as his monster shattered. “I end my turn.”  
Sherry drew. “I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost increased my speed counters by 4 (Speed Counters: 6). Next I activate another speed spell, Speed Fusion, fusing together Sacred Knight’s Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights to summon my Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600)! Next I summon Fleur Synchron (Attack 400/ Defense 200). Now I tune Centaur Mina and Fleur Synchron to synchro summon Chevalier de Fleur (Attack 2700/ Defense 2300)! Chevalier de Fleur, attack that Ghost directly!” she ordered with the attack hitting Ghost 1 full force and the Ghost’s life points dropping to 500. “I end my turn.”  
Yusei drew his card. “I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400). Now I use the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog allowing it to come back from the graveyard since a tuner is on the field. So come on back, Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800). Now since you control synchro monsters and I don’t, I can special summon Reed Butterfly (Attack 300/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Now I tune my three monsters together to synchro summon a synchro monster known as Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500). Now I use Road Warrior’s effect allowing me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck. Now my Speed Warrior will attack the second Ghost!” Yusei ordered and the attack hit knocking Ghost 2’s life points to 3100. “Now Road Warrior will attack the third Ghost!” The second blow from Yusei smacked straight into Ghost three quickly dropping its life points to 1000. “I set a face down and end my turn.” Era drew her card. “Era, be careful,” Yusei called.  
“I will, don’t worry Yusei,” she responded. “First up, I’ll summon Light Sword Knight (Attack 1000/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Next I equip Light Sword Knight with the equip spell Dream Catcher! With this spell, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and once per turn I can either negate an attack, negate the effect or activation of a trap or spell, or take away all abilities from every one of your monsters on your field. Plus all battle damage that is dealt to me is reduced to zero. Now I’ll have Light Sword Knight attack the third Ghost!” The third Ghost fell as soon as the attack made contact and Era finished her turn with a face down.  
Ghost 2 drew its card but Yusei quickly activated his face down, “I activate Synchro Prominence! This inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to you four each synchro monster on the field. And since there are three, that means you’ll be taking 3000 points of damage!” Ghost 1 fell and Ghost 2’s life points dropped to 2100.  
Ghost 2 began its turn, “I summon Ally of Justice Tractor (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I activate it effect. By tributing it, I can two Ally of Justice monsters from my deck to my hand. Using their own effects, I summon 3 Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways (Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway: Attack 2400/ Defense 1200). One of my Cosmic Gateways will now attack Elsworth’s Driven Daredevil!” Both monsters were destroyed by the attack. “Now both of my other Cosmic Gateways will attack him directly!”  
One attack hit Elsworth knocking his life points to 1600 but Era stopped the final one, “I activate one of the effects of my Dream Catcher equip spell! This negates your attack meaning Elsworth is safe!”  
“Thanks, Era,” Elsworth stated and Era nodded in response.  
Ghost 2 growled in agitation. “I set one face down and end my turn.  
Ghost 4 drew its card and Ghost 2 jumped in, “I activate DNA Transplant! This switches all monsters on the field to an attribute of my choosing. And I choose the attribute of light!” All the monsters on the field became light attributed.  
“Bright side is Era’s deck is light attribute base so she’ll be fine and be able to protect us,” Yusei commented.  
“True,” Sherry agreed.  
“I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300)!” Ghost 4 declared. “Now Ally Salvo will attack Chevalier de Fleur!” Chevalier de Fleur destroyed Ally Salvo and Ghost 4’s life points dropped to 1700, but that wasn’t the end of it, and Era knew that well, “I activate the effect of Ally Salvo. This allows me to destroy Chevalier de Fleur and Speed Warrior!” The monsters were both destroyed and Yusei and Sherry growled. “I set a face down.”  
The rest of the Ghosts, 7-16, each summoned their own Ally Salvo. They all attack Sherry and Era immediately tried to negate the attack with her Dream Catcher when the first was coming at Sherry.  
“Afraid not!” Ghost 4 chimed in.  
“Huh?” Era responded.  
“I activate Magic Jammer!” Ghost 4 informed. “By discarding one card, I can negate the activation of a spell and destroy it!”  
“Sherry!” Era called as Dream Catcher shattered and the attacks hit Sherry. Sherry was quickly finished and spun out of control.  
“Mistress Sherry!” Elsworth called. He turned to Yusei and Era. “Forgive me but I must make sure Sherry is alright.”  
“Go, Elsworth. Her wellbeing is more important than ours right now,” Era told him. He nodded and dropped out leaving Era and Yusei alone.  
“Era, you should back away too. I don’t want you getting hurt,” Yusei told her sternly.  
“I’m not backing out, Yusei. I’m not going to let you get hurt either,” Era retorted stubbornly.  
“Era,” Yusei started but didn’t know where to go with how stubborn she was being at the moment.  
“Yusei, let’s get this going,” Era stated and he nodded in agreement to continue the duel.


	74. Emperors of Yliaster

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 74  
Emperors of Yliaster  
The duel continued quite a ways and one of the Ghosts attacked Yusei with an Ally Salvo dropping his life points down to 2000.  
Era only had a two face downs and Stargazer Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1400) in defense mode. She couldn’t do much at all.  
As the other Ghosts started to attack Yusei, Visor’s voice broke through the air as Tech Genus Blade Blaster (Attack 3300/ Defense 2200) intervened. Vizor summoned Buster Blader (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position and equipped it to Tech Genus Blade Blaster while decreasing it attack and defense by 500 (Tech Genus Blade Blaster: Attack 2800/ Defense 1700). Tech Genus then attack and destroyed by of the Ghost’s Ally Salvos. Vizor then activated Buster Blaster’s effect destroying all of the other Ally Salvos as they are the same type as the destroyed Ally Salvo.  
“Thanks,” Yusei told Vizor.  
“Don’t mention it,” he responded.

Meanwhile, Primo was now burning with rage above. In his rage he called his own duel runner out and began to chase after the three duelists.  
When he caught up with them, he called, “Yusei, you are not getting away this time. And neither are you, Era.”  
Primo began to drive closer to Era but Vizor immediately knocked him away. “You two need to find a way out of here,” he told Era and Yusei.  
“Don’t worry about me, Vizor,” Era told him calmly. “I activate Extra Summon! This allows me to summon a level eight or below synchro monster from my extra deck. So come to the field Cosmic Dragon.”  
“So the little cat wants to fight, huh?” Primo taunted. “Well, I’ll gladly take that challenge.”  
“Era, I mean when I say I want you safe,” Yusei called sternly. “You need to get out of here.”  
“I want you safe too, Yusei. And the only way I know you are, is if I’m here with you,” Era retorted staring straight into his eyes.  
Yusei sighed. “Okay, but if it seems at all like you might crash, you’re leaving,” he gave in.  
“Fine,” Era agreed.  
The duel straggled on and Era was sure to keep Stargazer and Cosmic safe. Yusei had Stardust and Formula Synchron on the field with a couple face downs. Meanwhile, Primo had just summoned his is Meklord Emperor Wisel. Vizor had kept all the Ghosts at bay.  
“Now I’ll activate Meklord Emperor Wisel’s ability to take Cosmic Dragon!” Primo declared.  
“Not quite, Primo,” Era retorted.  
She began to move faster than possible and Primo called as the strings going at Cosmic were being held back, “What’s going on?”  
“Something that defies explanation,” Era retorted. “I tune my Cosmic Dragon with my Stargazer Dragon in an Accel Synchro summon!” She separated herself from existence for a moment.  
“Where is she?” Primo asked.  
A pulse wave was sent from behind Primo along with a bright light that Era shot out from. “Come to the field Universal Dragon (Attack 3400/ Defense 2600)!” Era called. Above her zoomed the dragon with a body similar to Cosmic with her black body but was cover with blinking stars of all colors and the leathery wing material was white with multiple colors merging through it along with its forever changing eyes that changed in a pattern from blue to grey to purple to green to orange and then back to blue.  
“Well, it is still a synchro monster! Which means I can still snatch it!” Primo called.  
“Nope, not with its ability,” Era retorted.  
“What ability?” Primo asked.  
“By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate all of you Meklord Emperor’s abilities for the entire turn,” Era informed and her dragon disappeared.  
“You little…” Primo growled and quickly noticed all of his Ghosts were gone.  
Vizor rode up. “Very well done, Era,” he praised.  
“Thanks,” she responded.  
“I end my turn with a face down,” Primo finished.  
“And because it is the end phase, Universal Dragon returns to the field,” Era informed and the dragon returned as said glaring at Primo.  
“Now it’s my move,” Yusei said drawing his card. “And I think it’s my turn to Accel Synchro.”  
Era and Vizor watched approvingly as he disappeared from the field in a flash of light. Primo waited tense for Yusei to appear back in the flash of light which wasn’t long before he did.  
“Appear Shooting Star Dragon!” Yusei called as it flew above him. “I activate Shooting Star Dragon’s ability. It allows me to draw five cards from my deck and for every tuner in the draw from this ability Shooting Star Dragon can attack that man times.”  
“What?!” Primo exclaimed.  
‘I need to believe in my deck and need five tuner monsters. If I can get that, we can win,” Yusei thought and drew the cards. He grinned in success, “I drew five tuner monsters and that means I can attack five times!”  
“You think that’ll help you?” Primo growled.  
“Oh, it will do more than help. It will defeat you Primo,” Era replied.  
“Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!” Yusei ordered.  
“I activate Skiel Carrier 5’s effect to negate the attack,” Primo returned.  
“Then I’ll attack again,” Yusei declared and Primo returned by activating Wisel Guard 3 to redirect the attack to it but Wisel Guard 3 wasn’t destroyed due to its effect. Yusei then had Shooting Star Dragon attack Wisel Guard 3 and it was destroy because its effect was already used. Yusei attacked and destroyed Wisel Attack 3 dropping Primo’s life points from 1800 to 100. And Shooting Star Dragon finished the job by destroying Skiel Carrier 5 and dropping Primo’s life points to 0.  
Primo crashed with his duel runner in pieces with Era and Yusei stopping while Vizor disappeared. Primo’s upper torso is ripped away from the machine to reveal that he was an android.  
As Era approached the unconscious Primo with Yusei sticking close by, something picked Primo, his sword, and his duel runner up. Yusei and Era looked up on top of the Infinity Tower and saw Jakob and Lester standing there with Primo coming to them and landing right next to them. Jack and Kaz came up followed by Crow, Leo, and Luna.  
“Welcome, it is nice to see you again,” Jakob greeted.  
“Can’t say the same to you,” Jack retorted.  
Jakob chuckled. “I supposed the feelings wouldn’t be as mutual,” he stated. “Even though ours were quite sarcastic.”  
“Why are you here? Why would you sabotage the tournament?” Yusei asked.  
“This situation in the tournament wasn’t our doing completely. Primo had just gone a bit rogue.   
But don’t worry about him,” Jakob answered. “We’re here to reform the world into a better age. History has created a bleak picture for the future and we will change it so the future will be as more a utopian society that it should be.”  
“So Era was right. You think by destroying this city you’ll create a better world,” Jack commented. “Millions of people will get hurt. Don’t you consider it wrong to do this?”  
“As the saying goes, you can make an omelet without breaking a few eggs,” Jakob replied. “By using the energy made in the duelists of this tournament, the Circuit and Grand Design will be complete. And when that happens, the world will change. We will be participating in the WRGP. We will be the final element to recreating the world.”  
“Who are you to say the world needs to be changed?” Yusei asked.  
“We are the three Emperors of Yliaster and we can see the changes the world needs by simply looking at the history of it,” Jakob answered. “If you wish to stop us, you will have to face us in the World Racing Grand Prix. Now I believe it is time we take our leave.”  
They left while the others just stared. Era was worried about the ending of this but she didn’t let it show.  
Trudge and Mina came up having heard everything from Kaz’s call relay. “Hey guys,” Mina greeted. “The tournament is actually being held off for a couple weeks so injured duelists can recuperate for the tournament again and damages on the roads can be fixed.”  
“Okay, I think we all need that after today,” Yusei agreed.  
Kalia and Jack Two came running out of the security vehicle and ran smack into Era. “Are you okay, Era?” Kalia asked.  
“Just fine, Kalia. Don’t worry,” she answered with a small, comforting smile. Kalia and Jack Two simply gripped on tighter.  
“These two were more than worried when you took off. We thought we should bring them here so they could see you,” Mina explained.  
“Thanks, Mina,” Era told her and Mina nodded.  
“Those two really have taken a liking to you, haven’t they?” Crow asked.  
“Yep,” Era replied awkwardly. “We better get home.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Kalia and Jack got on with Yusei and Era and took off to Martha’s house.  
Yusei, Era, and the others drove off to their separate locations. Era, Kalia, Yusei, and Jack to Martha’s, Jack and Crow to the garage, Leo and Luna to their apartment at the Tops, and Akiza at her parent’s house.


	75. Beginning the Time Loop

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Though the real thing was supposed to be made before Crash Town episode but after episode 80, I’m making it during the WRGP because I forgot about it then and I didn't know exactly when it would happen. Sorry for the change, please don’t be too harsh about it. Also, I know this will be a crossover between the 3 Yu Gi Oh’s but I’m leaving it in here as a normal Yu Gi Oh 5Ds story. It is really just with a few extra chapters as a crossover. Don’t be harsh about that too please. Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 75  
Beginning the Time Loop  
As Era and Yusei lied in bed together, Yusei dreamt of the night of Zero Reverse as he had for the past few days.  
Era, however, dreamt of something that would happen. Soon. She had dreamt it for the past week and couple days, knowing it would happen eventually.

Era stood as if she was a ghost. Transparent to the eyes but she could feel the heat of the surrounding fire and sweat dripped down her face. She watched her surroundings go up in flames by attacking dragons. And at the center of the attacks, a figure jumped across the rooftops dodging attack after attack. One barely missed him before he jumped through a building window.  
He fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground. Era immediately recognized him. “Jaden?!” she exclaimed aloud knowing he wouldn’t hear her.  
“Those were some close calls,” he said. He noticed Rainbow Dragon flying over and its mouth filled with power to attack. “Uh oh, and I have a feeling they’re about to get closer.”  
It shot the attack at Jaden who placed Neos on his duel disk. Neos became real and blocked the attack with his arms crossed like Jaden’s. He glared at the masked man standing on a roof behind the dragons.  
“Jaden Yuki, the duelist who they say can speak with the spirits,” the man said.  
“I see my reputation precedes me,” Jaden responded.  
Era noticed the spirit Baron showed himself next to Jaden. “So he’s the one behind all of   
this destruction,” Baron said.  
“I’d say so, Baron, and it’s pretty impressive too. I mean, wow. Bringing all of these duel monsters to real life?” Jaden responded.  
Yubel then showed herself. “Don’t get too excited. He is trying to destroy you with them after all,” she said.  
“Jaden, I’ve finished what I came here to do,” the masked man said.  
“Say what?” Jaden retorted.  
“Say goodbye. Because I plan on finishing you off as well,” the man said.  
The man pulled out a card that lit up. A tower of light landed in front of Era and Jaden. “Uh oh, whatever’s coming I doubt it’s good,” Jaden said.  
Era first thought Stardust Dragon was going to emerged from the light. But it shocked her as her Cosmic Dragon took to the field. “Cosmic Dragon?!” Era exclaimed.  
“Farewell, Jaden!” the man exclaimed.

Era bolted up. She felt sweat dripping down her face. ‘He’s coming soon. And he’ll be coming for my dragon,’ she thought. ‘And if he doesn’t get my dragon and Yusei battles for me, he’ll want Yusei’s Stardust Dragon. I’m not sure which dragon should be taken if one of them will be taken. No! I’m not going to let Yusei battle. I know not to bring out Cosmic Dragon. I’ll bring one of my other synchros if I must.’ Two seconds later, Yusei’s eyes snapped open.  
He sat up and looked at Era and noticed her sweat covered face and her alert eyes. “You have the same nightmare too?” Yusei asked her.  
Era nodded. “But this one was a bit different,” Era said getting up.  
“You still haven’t told any of us what happened in the nightmares,” Yusei commented. “When you have nightmares, talking about them tends to help you.”  
Era looked down. “I know. But if I told you, it could affect the future. But I’m sure being here already will,” she said. Yusei raised an eyebrow confused but left it alone. “And you keep having the nightmares about Zero Reverse,” Era stated.  
“Yeah. I’ve only told Jack and Crow because I didn’t want to worry you as you were already having nightmares. How did you know?” Yusei asked.  
“The show. How else?” Era replied.  
“I should’ve remembered the show,” he responded with a small smile.  
“You want to head to the overlook?” Era suggested.  
“That may be the best place to think,” Yusei said and she nodded. They got dressed and drove off without waking up any of the residents within Martha’s home.  
When they got there, they were silent for a while. But Yusei spoke up eventually, “Era, are you sure you can’t tell me the nightmare? I can help.”  
Era looked down in thought. ‘I could tell him. It could make it so he doesn’t battle the masked man,’ she thought. Era sighed. “I guess I could. Remember how I told you about Jaden Yuki?” she began.  
“Yeah?” Yusei replied curious to where it was going.  
“Well, two dragons are shooting at him while he was running on top of a roof. I’m there. But it was like I was a ghost though I could feel the heat of the fire that was from the surrounding buildings. Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon were the ones attack him. He narrowly dodged each attack that was thrown at him. When Jaden lands on the ground, Rainbow Dragon fires at him again. Jaden uses Neos to protect him. That’s when the masked man begins to speak,” she stopped.  
“Masked Man?” Yusei repeated.  
Era nodded. “He talks to Jaden saying things like people say ‘he can speak with the spirits’. Jaden stays perfectly calm and talks to Baron who said the masked man was behind the destruction. Jaden, still being calm, said that he agreed and that it was impressive he was bringing the duel monsters to life. Yubel responded by saying ‘the man was trying to destroy him after all’. Then the masked man said, ‘I’ve finished what I came here to do’. When Jaden responded with ‘what?’, the man said to say goodbye because he was going to finish Jaden off. That’s when he summons the monster,” she explained further.  
“What monster?” Yusei asked.  
“Most of the nightmares were the same. It was Stardust Dragon,” she said. Yusei gasped in shock. “But last night, it was different. It was Cosmic Dragon. All of my dream, it was real. It’s happening.” They heard duel runners pull up but didn’t pay give them any attention at the moment. “I know how the masked man got the dragons. You can’t battle him, Yusei. I will. And I won’t use my dragon.”  
“Are you sure, Era?” Yusei responded.  
“You still having bad dreams, guys?” Crow asked.  
They turned to him. “If only they were just dreams,” Era said.  
“The past is past, Yusei. You need to let it go and embrace the future,” Jack said.  
“I agree. And if I agree with Jack, I must really mean it,” Crow agreed.  
“And Era, how can your nightmares be real?” Jack asked.  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Era replied.  
“I know what’ll make you two feel better,” Jack said. He and Crow tossed the two duelists their helmets.  
“Come on, guys. Let’s ride,” Crow said.  
“Alright,” Yusei said with a grin. Era nodded with a small grin herself.  
They got on and drove off. As they drove, Era heard it. The scraping of metal on concrete. She looked behind her followed by Yusei.  
“I’ve never seen that duel runner before,” Jack commented as the duel runner came into view behind them.  
“Or the duelist that’s driving it,” Crow added.  
The unknown rider flashed his lights signaling a challenge. “I don’t believe it. He’s challenging us to a duel,” Jack said.  
“If it’s a duel he wants, it’s a duel he’ll get,” Yusei said.  
“I’m taking him on,” Era intervened.  
“Why you, Era?” Crow asked.  
“He wants Yusei Stardust Dragon. Or my Cosmic Dragon. I know to keep Cosmic Dragon out of play,” she answered.  
“How you know that is uncertain to me. But we’ll see how good you are without that dragon,” the man said with a laugh.  
“Yeah, laugh it up. You’ll hurt the past if you get the card. So you won’t be getting her,” Era said.  
“We’ll see about that,” the man said.  
“You guys get to the sidelines,” Era ordered.  
“Era, I’m not…” Yusei began but Era cut him off.  
“I’m not going to argue, Yusei. Leave this to me,” she retorted.  
Yusei shook his head in defeat. The three of them drove behind the two duelists.  
“Duel Mode engaged,” said the voice as the duel began.  
(A/N: Since the movie (or show bit or whatever you want to call it) doesn’t show most of the duel, I’ll skip to the end like it.)  
An explosion knocked dust around as Era made an attack.  
Era had Stargazer Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1400) in defense mode, Electric Lightning Bird in attack mode, and her synchro monster Star Warrior (Attack 2700/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. She had two face downs as well. Her life points stood at 1800.  
The masked man had no monsters and two face downs himself. His life points stood at 2700.  
“Why don’t you bring out that Cosmic Dragon? I know you want to,” the masked man taunted.  
“Because I’m not going to let you take it with that card of yours,” Era retorted. “Now I think I’ll finish this by attacking you with Star Warrior!” The man laughed.  
“Why is he laughing?” Crow asked worried.  
“I think we’re about to find out,” Yusei said.  
“I activate the trap Negate for Reward! This card negates your attack and allows me to pick a monster from your extra deck and summon it to the field,” the man explained.  
“No way!” Era explained. The man laughed. “Then I play, Negate Once, Negate Again!”  
“Nope, in addition to its effect, it also negates the activation of all trap and spell cards,” the masked man informed. “And I think I’ll summon your Cosmic Dragon!”  
“Leave her alone!” Era yelled.  
The man laughed as Cosmic Dragon was forced to the field. It looked at Era with begging eyes. The man brought out his blank card.  
“What’s the blank card for?” Yusei asked.  
It shot out a stream of four sided, card shaped light. Era focused all her power on deflecting the   
attack on her Cosmic Dragon. A red force field surrounded the dragon as the attack came closer.  
The attack quickly hit the force field and pressed on against it. “What’s this?!” the masked man exclaimed.  
Era was running low on energy but kept the force field up. “I told you to leave her alone!” she yelled.  
The force field began to crack from the force of the card and Era’s low energy. “Cosmic Dragon, fight the attack!” she yelled as the field cracked further.  
“Yusei, what’s going on?” Crow asked his friend.  
“I don’t know,” Yusei replied. ‘He’s trying to take Cosmic. But how’s that card allowing him to?’ Yusei asked.  
Era’s dragon began to beat its wings against the card pushing it back further. The man growled and his head shot forward. The card seemed to gain power and it became too much for Era and Cosmic Dragon. The shield shattered and Cosmic Dragon was engulfed in a sphere made of thousands of cards.  
“Cosmic!” Era yelled.  
The sphere glowed swallowing her dragon before the sphere drained back into the blank card. Once it was completely in the card, it became a darker colored version of Cosmic Dragon.  
“What did…? Cosmic Dragon it’s…” Jack stuttered shocked.  
“It’s gone! It’s stolen!” Crow exclaimed.  
“But how?” Yusei asked.  
“A great many things are possible,” the man called back.  
“Give me back my Cosmic Dragon,” Era demanded angrily.  
The man laughed. “Now that I have the mighty Cosmic Dragon, the demise of this era and time will come to pass as well,” he said. He drove off faster than possible before disappearing in a flash of light.  
Era pulled to a stop. The others followed. “Cosmic…” Era trailed off sadly looking at her now empty card.  
“Okay, let’s head back to the garage. We need to talk about what just happened,” Jack said.  
Era looked down sadly. ‘I couldn’t protect her. Cosmic…’ she thought. She turned with her friends and took off.


	76. Times are Changing

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 76  
Times are Changing  
Era, Yusei, Jack, and Crow stood in the garage. “Will someone tell me what just happened?” Jack asked.  
“I would but I don’t know myself,” Crow responded.  
“Cosmic…” Era muttered. ‘I’m sorry I let him take you. But I’ll get you back,’ she thought.  
“Era do you know anything? Who that masked guy was? What did he say to you before he left?” Yusei asked.  
“I know his name. But you’ll learn that soon enough. What he said to me is, ‘Now that he has the mighty Cosmic Dragon, the demise of this era and time will come to pass as well’,” Era recited.  
“What did he mean by that?” Jack asked.  
“Hey guys,” came Akiza’s voice. They looked up and saw her, Leo, and Luna entering.  
“No offense guys, but this really isn’t the best time for a social call,” Jack said.  
“Who ever said this was social, Jack? We happen to be here on business,” Leo retorted.  
“Business? What’s up?” Yusei asked.  
“Leo and I were searching duel monsters history when we found this,” Luna said handing Yusei a handle. He pressed a button and it showed an article of Yugi Moto, his grandfather, and Maximillion Pegasus.  
“Hey, I recognize that guy,” Crow said.  
“I should hope so. That’s Maximillion Pegasus the chairman of Industrial Illusions. Also the guy who stole souls,” Jack muttered the last part before saying louder and more clearly, “He’s the creator of duel monsters.”  
“And look who’s next to him,” Crow said.  
“Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. They say he’s the best duelist to ever pick up a deck,” Yusei said.  
“Doesn’t look so tough to me. But how could you with that dated hair cut? But I admit, he’s a dueling legend. What I would give to see Yugi duel back in his day,” Jack said.  
“This is what you wanted to show us?” Yusei said.  
Era stood in the background. She knew all this. “No scroll over to the next page,” Akiza said.  
Yusei did so and everyone gasped. “Wait, Cosmic Dragon?!” Yusei exclaimed. They turned to Era who was looking down.  
“But that card didn’t exist back then,” Jack said. “And never really existed at all until Era came here.”  
“Exactly our point,” Leo said.  
Crow turned back to the article. “The article says that these dragons appeared one day and blasted all of Europe,” Crow read.  
“But I don’t remember hearing about this. And this is a major historical event,” Yusei said.  
“That’s just it. This is new history. Somehow the past has changed,” Akiza said.  
“Wait,” Yusei said. He tapped the screen. The masked duelist stood in the background tall and confident. “It’s that duelist from before. The one who took Cosmic Dragon from Era.” He turned to her.   
A crumbling sound was heard from outside. Era looked out the window. Black ash slowly fell from the sky like snow.  
“What’s going on outside?” Akiza asked.  
They ran out, Era reaching outside first. “And it begins,” Era stated grimly.  
“I don’t like the looks of this, guys,” Jack commented bluntly as they saw the building slowly crumble and vanish.  
“Leo, what’s happening?” Luna asked scared.  
“Our city’s vanishing,” Leo answered.  
“But why?” Akiza asked.  
“Maybe I’ve seen one too many movies, but whenever something changes in the past, doesn’t it also somehow change the future?” Jack guessed.  
“Yeah, so?” Crow replied.  
“If the past has changed that would mean that…” Yusei trailed off.  
“The masked man was telling the truth. Our era, our period in time is meeting its end,” Era finished. They looked at her.  
Everyone’s mark then lit up bright. The Signers’ marks transferred to Yusei imprinting the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back. And out of all the marks, Era’s glowed the brightest.  
“It’s the Mark of the Crimson Dragon,” Akiza said looking at the mark.  
“And Era’s mark is glowing so bright staring at it hurts,” Luna said.  
“And both their powers are surging through their duel runners too,” Leo commented.  
Era felt a presence calling to her. She looked at her duel runner. Stargazer Dragon sat on it, telling her to get on quickly. “I’m coming,” Era told her dragon friend and ran forward. She heard Yusei running to his duel runner too.  
“What’re you doing?” Akiza asked.  
“I’m not sure but its calling to me,” Yusei answered.  
Era stayed silent as she got on and drove off. As they drove, the Crimson Dragon appeared before the two of them.  
“I don’t know where you’re taking us but if it’s somewhere that’ll give us a chance to stop this, lead the way,” Yusei told the fiery dragon.  
It roared and Era and Yusei entered a tunnel of light before disappearing.


	77. Friends and Allies

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 77  
Friends and Allies  
“That’s some dragon. Know where I could score one?” Jaden asked.  
“Jaden Yuki, calm, cool, and collected to the very end. Now perish!” the masked man said. Cosmic Dragon fought to try to stop itself. “Destroy him!” the man ordered.  
The dragon roared as its mind was overrun by the man’s power. It fired at Jaden and Neos. It hit Neos nearly destroying the duel monster.  
“Neos!” Jaden called. The leftover attack hit him and he was sent into a pile of crumbled debris.   
“Now finish him!” the man commanded.  
Cosmic Dragon reluctantly did so. Just as it was about to hit, the Crimson Dragon stopped the attack. To say that Cosmic Dragon was secretly relieved was an understatement. From the flames of the dragon came Yusei and Era.  
Era looked up. “Cosmic Dragon!” she exclaimed.  
“Era!” she responded. “Help us! Please!”  
“I’ll get you all back,” Era promised.  
“Please, hurry!” Rainbow Dragon pleaded.  
“Yusei and Era. I must admit, Era, if I didn’t know better I would say you can also speak with spirits. On another note, how you two followed me back in time I do not know. What I do know is it that it means nothing for you and Jaden. If you don’t perish by my hand, the hands of time will do you in,” the man said.  
“Hands of what?” Jaden asked. The man laughed turning around.  
“Wait, stop!” Yusei called.  
The masked man drove off and disappeared in a flash of light. Era, Jaden, and Yusei stared at the spot where he disappeared for a moment. Eventually though, Era got off her runner and helped Jaden to his feet. Era got up to the roof from the pile of debris. Jaden sat down to the right of Yusei and Era.  
“You took quite the hit there. Are you okay?” Yusei asked.  
“I’m all good. Just a few scratches,” Jaden replied.  
“You’re a tough kid. So you’re Jaden?” Yusei asked.  
“Yeah, you heard of me?” Jaden asked. “That man called you two Yusei and Era, right?” Era nodded.  
“Era’s told me all about you,” Yusei said.  
“How do you know so much about me?” Jaden asked.  
“Because Era is from another time and world,” Baron said. “And Yusei’s is from another time. That’s why their rides look like they are from the future.”  
“Another world? Another time? Quit messing with me. Besides how would you guys know?” Jaden asked.  
“We know because like you, they have a gift,” Yubel said.  
“A gift that connects them to the world of duel monster spirits,” Baron continued.  
“They mean our marks,” Era explained to the slightly confused Jaden.  
Jaden looked at her and Yusei and saw the marks on their arms that they were revealing. “Well looks like we have something new in common, don’t we?” Jaden asked.  
“Yes, Jaden. Now tell us how this got started with you and the masked man,” Yusei said.  
“Some classmates of mine kept reporting their duel monsters cards were getting snatched. I went looking for the thief and found you know who,” Jaden explained.  
“Listen Jaden, I know we just met but believe me when I say we need to stop this man. Because if we don’t life as you know it…” Yusei began but Era quickly finished it.  
“Won’t be as you know it. Our time, your time, it will all change. And it’s a change that isn’t for the better,” Era said.  
“Wait, are you saying you want me to team up with you two to take this dude down?” Jaden asked excitedly pulling a fist in front of his face.  
“Yes, Jaden,” Yusei answered.  
“Okay but how are we going to take him down? I mean the dude split,” Jaden asked.  
“He moved back in time. To the time where he makes his big move and changes history and alters the future forever,” Era informed.  
“Whoa, whoa. What do you mean ‘changes history and alters the future’?” Jaden asked. He pulled out a laptop from his bag. “History hasn't changed. Here, I'll show ya. Let me check out the Domino City database and pull up a newspaper article that’ll prove to you that history has…” He stopped as he saw the article.  
The title line: “TRAGEDY AT THE TOURNAMENT! PEGASUS MISSING!” and underneath that was: “Is Duel Monsters Over?”  
“Well, as long as I have Neos…” Jaden started but when he pulled out his card, the picture vanished. “Neos is gone!”  
They looked around hearing crumbling noises. A tower fell in front of them, luckily not hitting the duel runners.  
“And it’s happening here too. Your era and time is crumbling away. First your duel monsters cards then everything else,” Yusei commented calmly but alert.  
“What do we do now, guys?” Jaden asked.  
“Now we move,” Yusei said.  
“Where?” Jaden asked.  
Yusei and Jaden got on Yusei’s runner and Era got on hers. They drove off with the Crimson Dragon taking them to the past. And Era knew exactly when.

As they rode in the Crimson Dragon, Era heard the familiar, purr like coo of her Stargazer Dragon. The dragon peered over from on top of her head.  
“Are you okay?” she asked.  
“I’m fine. Just worried about Cosmic,” Era whispered back. She didn’t want Yusei hear her and get worried.  
“I know you’ll save her. You’re too gifted to not be able to and with Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei’s help I’m sure you can save her easier,” Stargazer responded cheerfully. “Besides, Cosmic would want you to be ready for anything. You can do this, Era.”  
“Okay, Stargazer, I get it,” Era responded. “Thanks.” Stargazer gave a slight laugh. Era glanced over at Yusei who had Starlight on the same position as Stargazer was on Era. Era couldn’t help but   
grin at the fact that Stargazer and Starlight loved to sit in those positions on her and Yusei.  
She felt Jaden look over to them. “Era, what dragon is that?” he called and she looked at him.  
“Oh, that’s Stargazer Dragon,” Era answered.  
“What were you guys talking about?” Yusei asked unable to see her. Era tensed. “Era, what haven’t you told me?” he pressed.  
“Uh oh,” Stargazer said hiding between Era’s legs.  
Era sighed. “Just about Cosmic. I’m so worried and…” she trailed off.  
“We can save her Era. Besides, if anyone could save her, it’s you,” Yusei reassured gently.  
“I don’t know, Yusei,” Era responded.  
“Wait, so you can talk to duel monsters too?” Jaden asked.  
“Yep,” Era answered. “Not entirely the same way but yes, I can.”  
“Cool. Never actually thought anyone besides Chazz, Jesse, and I would have the ability,” Jaden said.  
“Stargazer Dragon was telling me we had to go before we came. Cosmic Dragon needs me,” Era explained.  
“And you won’t let her down,” Yusei said.  
“Yay! Yusei can really reassure you! He’s so awesome!” Stargazer cheered.  
Jaden and Era laughed at it. “She’s like a kid, isn’t she?” Jaden asked.  
“Yeah, sometimes. There are times where she’s as smart and wise as a hundred year old women, or dragon,” Era said.  
“Well, I’m a small dragon! All small dragons are like me at times,” Stargazer said.  
“Okay, Stargazer. I guess I can take your word on that,” Era said with a smile.  
Jaden asked Era questions most of the ride about her monsters and what they were like. Era answered to the best of her ability and smiled when Jaden laughed at Stargazer’s cheerfulness even in situations like this. When he asked about Starlight who was still on Yusei’s head, Yusei grew a bit confused.  
“What about Starlight?” Yusei asked.   
“Starlight is a bit like Stargazer. He loves to sit in the same position on you that Stargazer likes to sit on me,” Era explained.  
“How is that?” Yusei asked.  
“Starlight’s upper body on your head with his tail around your abdomen,” Jaden explained looking at the dragon who laughed.  
“What? He’s awesome to be around!” Starlight stated and Jaden and Era smiled with a small laugh. Yusei shook his head but didn’t say anything to respond to the two’s sudden laugh.  
Jaden began to ask what Cosmic Dragon was saying when they came up. “She cried for me to help all of them. When I told her I would, Rainbow Dragon asked me to hurry. How did you not hear them?” Era replied.  
“I was too busy worrying about that masked man to hear anything else,” Jaden answered. “What other dragons does he have other than Cosmic Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and Cyber End Dragon? Do you know?”  
“Well, I can’t say too much but he has Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and two others that I can’t say yet,” Era answered.  
“How do you know this again?” Jaden asked.  
“Era is from another world Jaden. She may know things that we may never know,” Yubel answered.  
“Is Yubel telling the truth? Are you really from another world?” Jaden asked. “Is Yusei from another world too?”  
“She’s from another world, yes. But I’m not, I’m just from the future,” Yusei answered.  
“Weird,” Jaden said.  
“Tell me about it,” Era agreed.  
“Where are we going anyways?” Jaden asked.  
“We’re going to the time the masked man makes his big move and we’ll meet a valuable friend and ally along the way,” Era explained with a grin.  
Yusei raised his eye brow confused and Jaden gave a shocked look. “Do you mean we’ll actually meet the King of Games?!” he exclaimed.  
“Yes,” Era said bluntly.  
“Era, you need to lighten up at times,” Stargazer scolded. Era rolled her eyes with a smile. Stargazer moved and took her usual position with her upper body on Era’s head and her tail wrapped around Era’s middle torso.  
“She really does stay in that position a lot,” Jaden said calmly with a grin.  
“More than you know,” Era answered.  
“It’s a great position to hang onto Era and be by her side,” Stargazer reasoned. The tip of her tail twitched happily like a cat would and Jaden completed the grin into a smiled.  
‘I’m going to save you Cosmic. And I’m going to save Rainbow Dragon and all of them too,’ Era thought.  
They rode on from there waiting to reach the time Era knew was coming.

Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Moto, stood at the Domino City Duel Tournament. Looking around at all the excited duelists.  
“This certainly is a good turn out,” Solomon said.  
“And it’s no wonder why. The rumor is Pegasus himself will be here today,” Yugi said.  
The sound of a helicopter could be heard and everyone looked up. The helicopter landed and Pegasus stepped out.  
“Greetings, everyone. It’s wonderful to see you all but probably not nearly as wonderful for you to see me. So please, enjoy my splendor,” Pegasus said. People cheered loud.  
On top of a building, the masked man stood. He growled, “And enjoy your last moments, Pegasus.” His final name was filled with venomous hate that could kill him if it were possible.  
The three dragons flew over top the buildings as the clock hit noon. “Dragons!” people called out in amazement.  
“Boy, my laser eye surgery sure makes those duel monsters holograms look real,” Solomon said.  
As the dragons hit the buildings and they crumbled away, Yugi said, “I don’t think those are holograms, Grandpa.”  
“Move it,” a man said as he push Yugi and Solomon in separate directions.  
“Yugi!” Solomon called.  
“Grandpa!” Yugi responded as he tried to push his way back from the running crowd.  
“It’s my worst fear. I’ve been upstaged,” Pegasus said. He heard the crash of the building behind him. “Oh no, the building,” he cried as it landed on top of him.  
As the minutes to hours passed by, Yugi woke up among the ruins. He looked around to find he was the only survivor. He noticed his grandfather’s bandana and ran to it to pick it up before he screamed his name in sadness.  
He heard a laugh from above and looked at the top of a building. “At last my work in complete! It took some doing but history is now forever changed. Changed so that duel monsters is no more!” the man exclaimed.  
Yugi looked at him confused. Suddenly a light caught his eye. He looked at it and just as he did, a red, fiery dragon slipped out of the light and enveloped the frightened Yugi.  
The Crimson Dragon flew above a roof top. Yugi was thrown out and Era, Yusei, and Jaden skidded to a stop on their runners. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck that had hit the corner of a concrete molding.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Era asked running up to him followed by Yusei and Jaden.  
He back away but Yusei said, “It’s okay Yugi. You’re safe now.”  
“Where am I? Is my grandpa okay? Where’s Pegasus?” Yugi asked. He looked and noticed everyone standing below them as if nothing had happened. “Wait, was that all just a dream?”  
“I’m afraid not,” Yusei replied.  
“Here’s the deal bro, it’s not where you are but when,” Jaden said.  
Era closed her eyes looking at the power around her. Every person had a small bit of power glowing inside them. Some that were the brightest she knew would someday have children who would grow into powerful duelists. Perhaps even as powerful as a psychic.  
“We’ve taken you back in time. Back to just before those dragons blasted this place,” Era informed opening her eyes and looking at Yugi once again.  
Jaden looked at his card. “Look, Neos is back!” he exclaimed.  
“Who are you guys?” Yugi asked in confusion and shock.  
“My name’s Yusei Fudo,” Yusei introduced.  
“I’m Era Windser,” she said calmly with her kind voice still in there.  
“And I’m Jaden Yuki,” Jaden responded with a happy, confident tone.  
“Yusei, Era, and Jaden. I’m Yugi Muto,” he introduced.  
“Oh there’s no need to tell us who you are we know,” Yusei said.  
“You do? How’s that?” Yugi asked.  
“Cause we’re from the future. It’s no big whoop,” Jaden replied calmly.  
“What?” Yugi responded.  
“Okay, I guess it’s kind of a big whoop. Bottom line though, we’re here to save the world,” Jaden said.  
“That masked man you saw… he has to be stopped. Like you, we’ve seen what happens if he’s not,” Era said.  
“This guy looks like he’s made it his mission in life to take down Pegasus,” Jaden said.  
“But why?” Yugi asked.  
“We don’t know that just yet but if he takes down Pegasus, the duel monsters world he created…” Yusei trailed off.  
“It goes with him. Along with everything that sprang from it. Schools, cities, people, you name it,” Jaden said.  
Yugi looked down and muttered, “Oh man.”  
“But it doesn’t have to be that way,” Jaden said. “That’s why we’re here.”  
“If we work together we might be able to stop this maniac,” Yusei said. “Will you help us?”  
Yugi’s head sprung up and looked at each of them while he stood up followed by the rest of them. “That guy hurt my grandpa and it also sounds like he’s trying to hurt the game I love. So I’m more than willing to help you in any way that I can,” Yugi agreed.  
“Glad to have you on our side,” Yusei commented.  
“Try ecstatic! We’ve got the King of Games in our corner! Now let’s do this,” Jaden exclaimed.  
Era looked down at the people below and thought, ‘I hope we’ll be able to beat him. Because if we don’t…’ She let her thoughts trail off and she slowly followed the three others duelists.


	78. Battle for the Past, Present, and Future

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 78  
Battle for the Past, Present, and Future  
They hurried down the staircase and Jaden had Yubel fire a shot at the stage. Every person ran away in fear. “That’s right. Just keep running and don’t look back!” Jaden yelled with a laugh.  
“I hope this scares away Pegasus so he won’t be crush by that building,” Yugi said.  
“Right,” Era agreed. Jaden laughed excited while punching the air partly.  
“Then he and the future of duel monsters are safe,” Yusei said.  
“I think not!” yelled a voice.  
Era looked back and saw a portal open long enough for the masked duelist to popped out and land in front of them.  
“You listen here! We know what you’re up to and we’re not going to let it happen, got it? So why don’t you make it easier on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from?” Yugi suggested defiantly.  
“Where I come from is why I’m here,” the man said. “Perhaps it’s time we got acquainted.” He removed his mask. “The name is Paradox.”  
“Paradox?” Yusei repeated.  
“I doubt you’ve heard of me. In fact, I very much certain that you haven’t. At least most of you,” Paradox said eyeing Era. The trio of guys looked at her. “After all I don’t come from any of your eras of time. I come from the future.”  
“What does that mean?” Yusei asked.  
“Forget him. He’s just trying to get in your head. What I’m unsure about is if Era knew this guy all along,” Jaden said.  
“I’ve seen him. I’ve never met him except for when he stole Cosmic but I’ve seen him nonetheless. The way he thinks of things is wrong and I’m going to get my Cosmic Dragon back along with Rainbow Dragon and all of them and free them from his clutches,” Era said. They looked at her.  
“How do you…?” Yugi trailed off.  
“Paradox, we don’t care about your backstory, we just care about keeping the world safe,” Era said.  
“Is that so?” he asked and chuckled slightly. “No one thought to keep me safe. Or those I loved. And now I will finally have my revenge. I will rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering. That is why I am here. Because I’ve realized something about this game you love so. These duel monsters. The world would be a far better place without it. The monsters, the spells, what good has come from it? True, you’ve all saved the world many times of it with your precious cards. But against adversaries using the same cards to destroy it,” Paradox said.  
“Like you?” Era retorted. He scoffed.  
“So that’s why you’re here? To rid the world of duel monsters?” Yusei asked.  
“That is correct, once and for all,” Paradox answered.  
“Not on our watch,” Yusei responded.  
“You senseless dolts! Don’t you see? Instead of going against me, you four should be trying your best to help me! I told you, the world I came from is the reason I am here. Where I come from is a doomed future,” he responded.  
Yusei gave a small gasp. “No, our future is a bright one,” Yusei said disbelievingly and slightly distraught.  
“It is not. It is a desolate place. So desolate I could no longer bear to see it through my own eyes. I took to wearing a mask. And it was through this filter that I began to see why things had ended this way. And the answer was duel monsters. So what better way to destroy this virus than by travelling back to the beginning and not letting it spread?” Paradox said. “Time travel is no easy feat. But where there is a will, there is a way. And there was a will.”  
Yusei’s fist squeezed tight in frustration. “But don’t you realize? You’re not just wiping out duel monsters, but people too! You’re destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game,” he growled.  
“Of course I realize that, Yusei. As a matter of fact, that’s what I’m looking forward to the most,” Paradox responded.  
“You are one sick puppy,” Jaden retorted.  
“Maybe the game’s not perfect but it has created more good things than bad,” Yugi continued.  
“And another thing, the future isn’t written yet. There is still time for things to change,” Yusei added.   
Era nodded and said, “Besides, I’ve seen a glimpse of the future and it is saved by duel monsters.” Everyone looked at her.  
“Well then, since you feel so strongly about that, it seems we to have a difference of opinion. And since I doubt any more words will settle our impasse, perhaps we can seek settle it another way,” Paradox responded.  
“If you’re saying you want a duel, bring it on Paradox,” Yusei said.  
“Fine then. I find it fitting to destroy you with the very cards you’re trying to save,” Paradox said.  
He pressed a button on his duel runner and it morphed into a somewhat plane like vehicle and hovered high in the air  
“Paradox, get ready to get your game on!” Jaden exclaimed with his eyes changing into two separate colors like Yubel’s.  
“Every celestial body and being has a good and bad side. But all have a chance to be good. You’re going to be stopped here and now,” Era said raising her marking arm in front of her face where one eye was covered by her arm’s shadow with her mark glowing bright and visions of the sun and moon close to completely overlapping appeared behind her.  
“You’re twisted time crusade ends here. Let’s rev it up,” Yusei said. He brought his hand high into the air. His Mark of the Dragon Head lit up and the Crimson Dragon appeared behind him.  
“Yugi, out of all of our duels this may be the toughest,” said Yugi’s other spirit and friend known as Yami.  
“Then let’s rise to the challenge,” Yugi responded.  
He then used the Millennium Puzzle to change his mind and spirit with Yami and allowed Yami to control the duel. “I just have one thing to say to you Paradox, it’s time to duel!” Yami yelled.  
They activated their duel disks. Yusei, Era, Jaden, and Yami shared a total of 4000 life points and Paradox had his own 4000.  
“I’ll go first,” Paradox declared. “And I think I start by summoning the field spell, Malefic World.” Their entire surroundings turned into a violet colored space.  
“What just happened?” Yusei asked as the he, Era, Yami, and Jaden looked around.  
“Malefic World,” Paradox answered. “And I think I’ll use the effect of Malefic World. By skipping the draw phase of my turn, I can add a random malefic monster from my deck directly to my   
hand. Next, I’ll send Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard so Malefic Cyber End Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 2800) now appears!” A dragon similar looking to the original Cyber End Dragon took to the field but on its face, back, and wings was black and white plating.  
“Does anyone know what this malefic thing is all about?” Yusei asked.  
“It’s not some ‘thing’; it’s the type of deck I use. A type from the future. One of the many advantages of time travel,” Paradox replied.  
“Jaden, did you see how he brought out a Malefic version of that dragon?” Yusei asked.  
“Uh-huh, just by sending the real version of Cyber End to the graveyard. That’s all it took,” Jaden said.  
“So in other words, by getting rid of its good version, he can give life to its bad. It seems Paradox only sees the dark side of duel monsters,” Yami said.  
Era nodded. “Exactly and this is only going to get harder,” she said. “Even when we think we’ve taken out his trump card.” They glanced at her.  
“Yes, and I’ll destroy you all with them. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face down,” Paradox intervened.  
“Listen Jaden, Era, Yugi, most of us may have all just met and may not know each other’s duel styles and strategies. But right now, we need to fight as one. All our skills, all our past experiences, let’s use them. Let’s put them together for this one common cause,” Yusei gave his mini speech.  
Era, Yami, and Jaden nodded at each other. “Agreed, Yusei. And I think you should be the one to start us off,” Yami said.  
“Right,” Yusei said. “Here we go!” He pulled a card. “First, from my hand I play the spell card Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters to the graveyard down now, we can draw a monster card later.”  
“Don’t you realize there won’t be a later for you or your friends?” Paradox growled.  
“Well for now, I’m summoning Junk Synchron,” Yusei declared. “And because I was able to summon him, I can summon a level two or below monster straight from the graveyard. Sonic Chick, fan your feathers in defense mode. And now my Quillbolt Hedgehog’s ability activates. Since there is a tuner monster on my side of the field, I can summon it from my graveyard. But he isn’t staying for long. Nor are any of my other monsters, at least not in their present form. Because I’m tuning them all together. Just as Era, Yugi, Jaden, and I are combining our might; these three have now combined theirs. I summon forth the synchro monster, Junk Gardna (Attack 1400/ Defense 2600)!” Out of the pillar of light typically created from a synchro summon, Junk Gardna slammed to the ground in defense   
position.  
“Synchro what?” Yami asked shocked.  
“Don’t know but I like it. Too cool!” Jaden exclaimed giving Yusei a thumbs up.  
“I place two face downs and end my turn,” Yusei declared.  
‘We need to be careful. I have one card in my deck that can free Cosmic Dragon and the others but I need Cosmic on the field,’ Era said. ‘So I have to watch for her.’


	79. Dueling Against Time

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 79  
Dueling Against Time  
“How truly pathetic. If that’s the best you can do, you all might as well give up here and now. Your decks are no match for mine. Not as long as I have Era’s Cosmic Dragon,” Paradox told them. “It’s my move. Now I’ll show your beast a true might. Next I’ll send Rainbow Dragon from the extra deck to graveyard. Which as you saw before means, Malefic Rainbow Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 0) now appears!” Paradox declared and the dragon came to the field in a similar situation in difference as Cyber End Dragon.  
“Hey! Leave my pal’s card out of this!” Jaden exclaimed angrily.  
“Why do you think I was time hopping in the first place? I was collecting the cards needed to take down Pegasus. Until that time comes, I’ll use them… to destroy the three of you! Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack! Spectral Surge!” Paradox ordered.  
“I activate Junk Gardna’s ability. With it, your dragon is about to be put into defense mode,” Yusei declared.  
“You stopped one of my dragons, yes. But as you recall, I have two out! Malefic Cyber End Dragon, attack!” Paradox retorted.  
The blast destroyed Junk Gardna and Yusei was thrown back by the damage made real with their life points dropping to 2600.  
“Yusei!” Era called.  
“Are you alright?” Yami asked.  
“Say something pal,” Jaden called.  
Yusei sat up. “I’m alright,” he said.  
“Well you won’t be when your life points run out because in a malefic duel, you don’t just lose the match, you lose your soul,” Paradox informed. Era, Jaden, and Yami glared at Paradox.  
Yusei stood up and countered saying, “I activate Junk Gardna’s second ability. When it’s destroyed, it switches one of your monsters into defense mode. And then I activate Miracle’s Wake! This revives the monster that was just destroyed,” Yusei declared and Junk Gardna returned in his   
respective defense position. “Sorry guys, I lost us some points there.”  
“Don’t apologize, Yusei,” Yami said.  
“Yeah no kidding,” Era agreed.  
“You just fended off two super tough monsters. Way to go!” Jaden praised.  
“Thanks guys, I did my best,” Yusei responded.  
“Against a deck stacked with the best cards throughout all of time, that’s all we can do. And that’s what we have to keep doing to win this duel,” Yami responded.  
Era nodded. “Ya… Yugi’s right,” she said, quick to correct her mistake.  
Yami looked at her. “Does she know that I’m the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle dueling for you?” he asked Yugi who was in his spirit form.  
“I’m not sure. She seems to know a lot about this time, Jaden’s, and Yusei’s time. My question is, if she does, how?” Yugi answered before Yami returned his attention to Paradox and the duel.  
“In my time travels, I’ve listened in on some of your pep talks. But that, by far, was your most pathetic. I place a card face down and end my turn,” Paradox chimed in.  
“Then it’s my turn to take a crack at ya,” Jaden said drawing his card. “Yusei, mind if I piggyback off your play?” he asked. Yusei nodded saying to go ahead. “All right then, I activate Polymerization! And I’ll fuse Junk Gardna with my Elemental HERO Neos that is in my hand. This is a first two different monster from different times becoming one. Here comes the best from both worlds. Come to battle, Elemental HERO Neos Knight (Attack 2500/ Defense 1000)! And due to his ability, he gains a power boost equal to half of Junk Gardna’s attack points (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 3200). Now Neos Knight will attack that Malefic Rainbow Dragon!” Neos Knight attacked and successfully destroyed Paradox’s malefic version of Rainbow Dragon. “Oh, and Neos Knight’s ability allows him two attacks in this one battle!” Jaden declared.  
“Two attacks?!” Paradox exclaimed as Neos Knight destroyed Malefic Cyber End Dragon in an explosion.  
“You’re not so tough,” Jaden stated.  
“Well done Jaden. I’ve heard of knights slaying dragons before but not two at once,” Yubel told him. Jaden gave a small laugh.  
“Let’s see if you’re laughing when I activate Malefic Tune! This allows me to draw two cards,”   
Paradox retorted.  
“Jaden you have to tell me, where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion?” Yami asked.  
“A little place called Duel Academy. And believe it or not, I usually skip class,” Jaden replied.  
“Well, if I was your teacher, I would certainly give you an A on that last move,” Yami responded.  
“I sure New Domino City will give me passing marks after this,” Yusei thought dryly.  
“You better not be putting yourself down, Yusei,” Era called and he looked at her. “Just keep your mind on the game and don’t put yourself down too much. We can do this.” Yusei nodded. “Jaden, do what you do best.”  
“Right! I set four cards face down and end my turn,” Jaden said.  
“Then it’s my turn. And I think I’ll use the effect Malefic World to add a random malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Next by sending Cosmic Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, Malefic Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000) now appears!” Paradox declared.  
Cosmic Dragon took to the field but her appearance was changed by the malefic force in Paradox’s possession. Cosmic’s face and eyes were covered by a black and white, metal mask. Her wings were covered in similar armor and her chest held plating of similar colors.  
“Cosmic!” Era exclaimed in worry.  
“Paradox, you snake, what have you done to her?” Yusei asked angrily.  
“I simply introduced it to the power of the shadows and there’s more where to come,” he replied.  
“Paradox,” Era growled.  
“Era…” came a muffled voice that was no other than Cosmic Dragon.  
“I’ll save you Cosmic,” Era declared.  
“And how’ll you do that, little Era?” Paradox taunted.  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Era growled.  
“Well, back to the duel. I summon Malefic Parallel Gear (Attack 0/ Defense 0) (A/N: I know Parallel Gear is a level 2 and Cosmic is a level seven but I’m going to make Malefic Parallel Gear a level three for this duel so it can play on),” Paradox declared. “Next I’ll tune Malefic   
Parallel Gear and my Cosmic Dragon.” Era growled hearing this.  
“What?!” Yusei exclaimed.  
“You and Era are not the only ones who can synchro summon, Yusei,” Paradox replied. “I synchro summon, Paradox Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 4000)!”  
“Not good,” Jaden muttered.   
“That’s right, Jaden. And since Paradox Dragon was summoned I can summon Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000) to the field in attack mode. Due to Paradox Dragon’s effect, every monster you control will lose attack equal to every synchro monster I control. So, Neos Knight, power down (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 400)!” Paradox stated. “Paradox Dragon, attack Neos Knight!”  
“I play, Hero Barrier. This negates your attack as long as there is an Elemental HERO on my field,” Jaden declared.  
“I activate Malefic Claw Stream. Since I have a malefic synchro monster out, I can destroy one of your monsters,” Paradox said and destroyed Neos Knight.  
“I’ll see your trap and raise it with one of my own. Elemental Mirage! This returns Neos Knight (Attack 2500/ Defense 1000) back from the graveyard,” Jaden declared.  
“A perfect counter,” Yami praised.  
“Aw, I just figured it would be rude of me to leave you without a monster,” Jaden responded.  
“Thanks and you can counter on me to put Neos Knight to good use,” Yami told Jaden.  
“I’m sorry, Yugi, but your best won’t even be good enough here. After all Neos Knight is still subject to Paradox Dragon’s effect,” Paradox reminded them (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 0). “I end my turn with two face downs.”  
“It’s my move. So get ready!” Yami exclaimed glaring at Paradox.  
“Let’s see what you’ve got, King of Games,” Paradox taunted.  
“Yugi, my cards are your cards,” Yusei told him.  
“Well in that case, I’ll use Reincarnation of Hope’s effect to add a monster card to my hand. And the monster I choose is Dark Magician,” Yugi declared.  
“Like I didn’t see that coming,” Paradox said.  
“Next, I activate Ancient Rules which allows me to summon Dark Magician,” Yami declared.   
Yusei, Era, and Jaden looked at Dark Magician as he stared at his opponent defiantly.  
“According to the history books, that card is Yugi’s ace,” Yusei said.  
“I know, cool!” Jaden agreed. Era simply nodded.  
“As cool as he may be, he’s still subject to Paradox Dragon’s power down effect,” Paradox said (Dark Magician: Attack 0).  
Era sighed. “Yugi, if Cosmic Dragon needs to be destroyed than destroy her,” Era said. They looked at her shocked by her words. “It’s better that than letting her be under Paradox’s control any longer.”  
“Era…” Yami muttered. The two stared into each other’s eyes, Yami looking for any sign in her eyes that said she doesn’t want it to happen at all. All he saw was sadness but truth in her words.  
“Oh, how touching. Now go already!” Paradox yelled impatiently.  
Yami turned to the field. “I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student. When I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can summon his student, Dark Magician Girl!” The magician in blue and pink clothing and staff came to the field. “Next I activate Magic Gate of Miracles. Now since I have two spell casters out on my field, I can take control of one of your monsters.”  
A giant square portal formed on both sides of the field and two giant hands reach out. In response, Paradox declared, “I activate Malefic Force. Now Paradox Dragon is no longer up for grabs.”  
“That’s true, but Cosmic Dragon still is,” Yami reminded.  
The hands reached out and pulled Cosmic over to Era and Cosmic didn’t bother to resist the pull. “Thanks, Yugi!” Era said as Cosmic appeared on her card and the image on Paradox’s card shattered.  
Jaden gave a small chuckle. “You never wanted Paradox Dragon in the first place, right?” he asked.  
Yami nodded. “And speaking of Paradox Dragon, his ability is no long in effect which means our monsters attack points return to normal,” he informed. Dark Magician and Neos Knight return to their normal 2500 attack points each.  
“So what if your monsters attack points are back to normal? My dragon still has them beat with a total of 4000. Face it, you’re simply outmatched,” Paradox retorted.  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Yami countered resulting in Paradox giving a shock and confused look. “I   
activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Now I can add Dark Magician Girl’s attack points to Dark Magician’s (Dark Magician: Attack 4500). Now your dragon is the one who’s been outmatched, Paradox, and he also happens to be outnumbered two to one. Now go Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!”  
The two spell casters shot a beam of purple like that pierced Paradox Dragon’s head and went through it and through the dragon’s abdomen destroying it and forced Paradox to lose 500 life points making him at 3500.  
“These desperate moves change nothing,” Paradox said with a grin.  
“I disagree. You had two monsters and now you have none,” Yugi said.  
“You guys, you just brought out his real trump card. And you’re not going to like it,” Era called. They look at her shocked.  
“Era’s right. So I thank you for that. All you’ve done is clear the way for something grand, something all mighty!” Paradox exclaimed.  
“Spit it out,” Jaden commanded tense.  
“I activate Malefic Paradigm Shift which, at the cost of half of my life points (Paradox: Life Points 1750) allows me to summon my most wicked beast, Malefic Truth Dragon (Attack 5000/ Defense 5000)!” Paradox declared. A giant, golden dragon appeared on the field and Paradox’s vehicle disappeared as he somehow fused with his new monster.  
“I’ve seen some big monsters all my life but that behemoth definitely takes the cake,” Jaden said shocked.  
“And it probably ate it too,” Yusei agreed. “Era, is there any way to stop this thing?”  
“There is, but we need to work together to do so,” Era said. They looked at her.  
“This is your doing, Yugi! I hope you’re pleased with yourself,” Paradox yelled down. Yami growled.  
“I set two cards face down and end my turn,” Yami declared.  
Above watching, Baron noticed the time. “Oh no, the time. Pegasus will be here any minute,” he said.  
Back with the duel, Paradox began his turn. “I play Malefic Selector. By removing Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon from play, I can add two malefic monsters to my hand. And I’ll send both Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard to summon   
their dark counterparts. Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon!” he declared. Both dragons as their dark counter parts appear onto the field.  
“Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes!” Yami exclaimed shocked.  
“Next I’ll have Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon attack that Dark Magician Girl. And so you know, with Malefic Truth Dragon’s ability when it destroys one monsters all the other monsters are destroyed as well,” Paradox declared.  
“What?!” Yusei exclaimed.  
“I activate De-Fusion! Neos Knight, time to split,” Jaden declared. Elemental HERO Neos and Junk Gardna appeared on the field. “Now Yusei.”  
“I use the effect of Junk Gardna to switch Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode,” Yusei declared switching the dragon as told. “Which means Dark Magician Girl is safe.”  
“Yusei, Jaden, nice teamwork,” Yami praised. Era nodded with a small smile in agreement.  
“I’ll show you teamwork!” Paradox exclaimed. “Blue Eyes, pick up where Red Eyes left off.” Era heard them whimper in fear as Blue Eyes attacked Dark Magician and destroyed them. The four duelists’ life points dropped to 2100. “Now Truth Dragon’s ability activates. So now all your monsters are destroyed.” Giant thorns appeared and began to rain down.


	80. Times End

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 80  
Times End  
“Not quite!” Era exclaimed.  
“What?!” Paradox exclaimed.  
They all looked at her. “Cosmic Dragon’s ability can kick in now. An ability that allows her to borrow an effect from a synchro monster in the extra deck and use it. And I think I’ll use Stardust Dragon’s so by sending Cosmic to the graveyard your ability is negated and gets destroyed all together,” Era explained.  
“What?” Paradox asked shocked.  
“Goodbye, Paradox,” Era said.  
“I play Truth Dragon’s other ability. But removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon from play, Truth Dragon is saved,” Paradox reacted. “Now Malefic Truth Dragon attack!” As Neos was attacked and destroyed, his dragon’s ability activates. “Remember when one goes they all go!” All the monsters (Dark Magician Girl and Junk Gardna) were destroyed. “And did I forget to mention, for every monster destroyed by its effect, you take 800 points of damage.” The four of them are pushed back by the explosion and their life points drop to 500. “Next I activate Malefic Divide. With it I can summon back Malefic Cosmic Dragon! And now it will attack all of you.”  
“No, my nightmare, my worst fear is coming true,” Yusei said. “All is lost.”  
“Slow down there, Yusei,” Era called. He looked at her.  
“Era’s right, don’t surrender yet. We still have our secret weapon,” Jaden agreed.  
“Remember, we believe in duel monsters with all of our hearts while Paradox does not. And when you believe, you have hope,” Yami said.  
“Did you forget what we’ve been telling each other all through our battle with Yliaster?” Era asked. He grinned. “Keep hoping. So keep hoping like we should.”  
“Maybe it would be better if I show you what we mean. I play, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. So we can add a Kuriboh or Wing Kuriboh to our hand,” Jaden said. He looked at Yami. “You’re up.”  
“Right. Kuriboh!” Yami called. “I activate your ability. So by sending it to the graveyard, it allows Kuriboh to take the hit instead of us.” A giant Kuriboh appeared in front of the four and blocked the attack.  
“No!” Paradox exclaimed as Kuriboh shattered and the four on the ground stared up at him with a glare. “Yugi, I’ll make you pay dearly for that little stunt!” Paradox threatened.  
“I don’t think you will. Because at the end of this turn, Malefic Divides effect is gone which means Malefic Cosmic Dragon will be gone,” Yami retorted. Malefic Cosmic Dragon disappeared because, true to Yami’s words, the effect of Malefic Divide was completed.  
“Now since Cosmic Dragon was using Stardust Dragon’s ability, she comes back to the field,” Era declared and the real Cosmic Dragon flew back up. Era turned to her. “It’s good to have you back, Cosmic.”  
“It’s good to be back. Now your card can save the others,” Cosmic answered.  
“Era, it’s your turn now. Remember, no matter what era you’re in, you’ll always have those supporting you,” Yami said.  
Era nodded. “You better be ready Paradox, because I’m about to save the rest of those dragons you snatched,” she told him with a glare.  
“I would love to see you try,” Paradox taunted more.  
“First I’ll activate New Tides,” she declared. “When there is a light attributed monster on our field, I can activate this card from my hand ignoring any conditions against it. And with this card, I can summon back every monster destroyed this turn.” Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Elemental HERO Neos, and Junk Gardna reappeared on the field.  
“What?! I just got rid of all of them,” Paradox exclaimed shocked.  
“Too bad. And now it’s my turn,” Era declared drawing her card. “Next I activate Bring to the Light! Now I can add up to four monsters from your deck, graveyard, and even the ones removed from play to our decks,” Era declared.  
“What?!” Paradox said shocked.  
“I told you I would save them and I will keep that promise. So Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and Cyber End Dragon go to the decks you want,” Era retorted.   
Four orbs of light floated out of Paradox’s duel disk and to Yami and Jaden’s decks. Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, and Cyber End went to Yami and Rainbow Dragon went to Jaden.  
“Nice Era!” Jaden praised.  
“Now it’s time for your down fall Paradox,” Era said.  
“I think I’ll play Neos Spiral Force,” Jaden declared. “With it, I can double the attack points of one of our monsters. I think Cosmic Dragon will do nicely (Cosmic Dragon: Attack 5600).”  
“And I’ll play Dark Spiral Force so I can double her attack points once again (Cosmic Dragon: Attack 11,200),” Yami declared.  
“And I’ll play Star Force (A/N: I made up the card so Yusei can have a part. Sorry if you don’t really like that. Please don’t be too harsh),” Yusei declared. “This doubles the attack points of Cosmic Dragon. I think you could use a lesson after taking those dragons (Cosmic Dragon: Attack 22,400).”  
“22,400 attack points! How?!” Paradox exclaimed in defeat and fear.  
“Now attack Neos!” Jaden exclaimed.  
“Dark Magician, attack!” Yami ordered.  
A vision of Stardust Dragon appeared next to Cosmic and it roared ready for battle. “Show him that light will always prevail against the dark! Cosmic Dragon and Stardust Dragon attack!” Era ordered.  
In unison, Jaden, Yusei, Era, and Yami exclaimed, “Go Dark Cosmic Star Wave!”  
“No! NO!” Paradox exclaimed as the attacks hit him and he disappeared.  
The duel completed and the four duelists sighed in relief.


	81. Home

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 81  
Home  
The sun was setting and Yusei, Jaden, and Era were beside Yami as they waited to say goodbye to their new friend.  
“Talk about a good time. Great meeting you all. Think we’ll meet again sometime?” Jaden said.  
“Yeah, but next time we meet, let’s hope the whole world of duel monsters isn’t on the line again,” Yusei said.  
“I can definitely agree with you there, Yusei,” Era agreed.  
“Yeah, maybe we could duel each other. Whatever happens, I’m sure the bond we made here is one that’ll stand the test of time,” Yami agreed.  
“All of time,” Jaden said putting his hand out.  
“Totally,” Era agreed setting hers on Jaden’s.  
“Absolutely,” Yusei said placing his on the forming pile.  
Yami followed the gesture placing his hand on the other three’s.  
“Now, remember to give those dragons back to their human friends. Yugi, Red Eyes and Blue Eyes really want to go back to Kaiba and Joey. And Jaden, Rainbow Dragon is dying to see Jesse again. Make sure he’s gets back safe, okay?” Era said.  
“Got it,” Jaden agreed.  
“How did you know Red Eyes Black Dragon belonged to Joey? He’s not known very well,” Yami asked.  
“But he is where we come from,” Yusei said. “Besides, Era knows all about this time.”  
“But we better get going. We’ll drop you off at your time, Jaden,” Era said. “Goodbye, Yugi. I really hope to see you again.” Yusei and Jaden nodded in agreement.  
“Goodbye, guys. We’ll see each other again,” Yami said. “That, I have no doubt.”  
The three duelists left.

After dropping Jaden off, Era and Yusei found themselves back on the outlook. Era looked to see the city in one piece.  
“The city’s okay,” she said relieved.  
Era and Yusei heard laughing and Leo and Luna calling their names. When they looked, they saw Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo running to them.  
“What happened? How did you do it?” Leo asked.  
“We’ll tell you a bit later,” Era said. She then remembered something. Something she heard from the Crimson Dragon back when she first saw her parents’ reactions when they got the note form the Crimson Dragon.  
‘I have to think. Midnight. That’s my window. Should I stay or go for the time being?’  
“Era?” Yusei called snapping her out of her thoughts. “What’re you thinking about?”  
“Just remembered something from back a bit before the Grand Prix,” Era answered.  
“What’s that?” Jack asked curious.  
“It all starts at midnight,” she stated vaguely.  
“What starts at midnight?” Crow asked.  
Yusei then remembered. “Was this that event you were talking about? The one right before you can go home without a time difference?” Yusei asked.  
The uninformed group looked at him shocked. “What? Can you really do that?” Akiza asked shocked.  
“At midnight, our worlds will align for one day. Those twenty four hours will be the same for both worlds. But once it ends, the time difference will ignite again,” Era explained. “And I have to decide whether to say goodbye face to face or stay here.”  
“Era, please don’t go. We don’t know what’ll happen if you don’t come back in time,” Luna   
said worried.  
“I know, Luna. I have until midnight to decide,” Era responded. “And this will be an extremely hard decision.” ‘Luna makes a good point. Do I want to risk that? Besides, I still have to finish the WRGP with them,’ she thought.  
The day continued on and Luna and Leo were called back to their house for a moment. Era and Yusei were talking about Era’s decision though, “Should I?” she whispered.  
“That’s up to you. I’ll be with you no matter what,” Yusei answered.  
Era sighed and leaned deeper into Yusei’s hold listening to his heartbeat. The time ticked by slowly and Leo and Luna called saying they were going to be back as soon as they could but they didn’t know when that could be.  
Era looked at the clock. ‘Eleven-thirty. Time, can’t you go slower so I can make my decision better,’ she thought sadly.  
Yusei gave her a comforting squeeze. She looked up at him before thinking about the life at her old home that she would risk staying at and the life she had now that she would risk leaving for good.  
‘Mom and Dad seem to have been getting along better but should I risk going back and risk them reverting back to their old ways. I would hurt them by having to leave again just as quickly. And then there’s here. I have a happier life, I have a man I love, and I have so many friends here. I would risk losing them all,’ she thought. ‘There’s only one choice, isn’t there? I’ll stay here. It isn’t worth the risk.”  
“Era,” Yusei called. She looked at him. “You doing okay?”  
“I’m fine and I think I’ve made my decision,” she told him in a whisper.  
“And that would be…?” he prodded.  
“I’ll stay here. It isn’t worth the risk of losing you guys and not being able to come back here when Mom and Dad could also end up fighting again if I was forced to stay,” Era answered.  
Yusei gave a small grin with hidden relief and brought her closer. “I’ll be with you,” he responded. “As I always will be.” Era grinned as he pulled her closer.  
Akiza, Leo, and Luna arrived soon after and she explained her decision. Luna and Leo were obviously relieved that they wouldn’t risk losing Era. Meanwhile the others were telling her they were happy with the decision she made.  
“The Grand Prix will be starting again tomorrow. We have to get ready,” Yusei said.  
Leo yawned a bit and Luna laughed and asked, “Tired, Leo?”  
“Maybe,” Leo answered.  
“I’ll take, you two, home. I should get home to my parents too anyways,” Akiza explained.  
“Sounds good,” Era agreed.  
“See you tomorrow, guys!” Leo called as they ran out.  
“Bye, guys,” Luna called.  
Akiza followed them with a smile at the others before shutting the door. “We all need our rest,” Crow said and yawned. “See you in the morning.”  
“We should get some rest too,” Yusei commented. “It’s been a long day and night.” Era nodded and Jack followed their lead as he left to go back to the garage and they headed up to their room to climb into bed and fell asleep.


	82. A Brighter Future

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH!, YU GI OH 5DS, OR YU GI OH GX! ALL I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 82  
A Brighter Future  
The next morning, Yusei, Era, Jack Two, Kalia, the twins, Jack, Akiza, and Crow met up early with Yusei, Era, Crow, and Jack One stopped at the overlook.   
“So our next opponent is Team Ragnarok,” Jack commented.  
“They are said to be tough. Have three Nordic God cards and people say they have the Rune Eyes,” Yusei commented.  
“Doesn’t that mean they’re successors of some Aesir ground?” Crow asked.  
“Yep,” Era replied. “They’re tough opponents. Especially with their god cards. Not at tough as the legendary Egyptian God cards but tough none the less.”  
“Sounds like you think we’ll be easy to beat,” came a voice from behind. Dragan as Era knew him.  
They turned around and saw the three members of Team Ragnarok standing there. “Seems we finally meet somewhere other than a battlefield,” Halldor stated.  
“Seems so,” Era responded.  
“I say we should at least tell you about the Aesirs,” Broder stated.  
“Hmm, perhaps,” Halldor agreed and immediately began to explain the tale of how the Aesirs came to be and how the members of Team Ragnarok came to obtaining the Aesirs. When the story was finished, Yusei was tense but Era was perfectly calm unmoved by their words which might shake another duelist. “You are right about one thing, Era. We are tough opponents. Tough enough where we will defeat you,” Halldor responded.  
“Do you really think you can stop Team New World?” Jack asked.  
“Instead of going against Team New World apart, perhaps we should try to expose the plot of Team New World and help one another in that quest,” Era stated.  
“No,” Halldor declared. “The Aesir are not willing to enter an alliance with the Crimson Dragon’s Signers. Well, some of them anyway. I am still unsure how Era fits into your Signer life.”  
“I am a Signer in a way. Just different from the rest,” Era commented.  
Halldor’s left eye began to glow and formed a rune in the center. “I see. You house the very power of the universe within you. Such a power that is even deadly but you control it well. Such a kind heart is created from this power. I am shocked one so kind would spend time with one who is in the bloodline of someone who caused pain and destruction,” he said.  
Yusei tensed. “Zero Reverse was an accident,” he told Halldor.  
“Well, sort of. Roman Goodwin was convinced to by Yliaster and caused it himself. Professor Fudo wanted to stop the project before Zero Reverse occurred,” Era stated.  
“Is that so?” Halldor scoffed. “It was Professor Fudo’s research that caused that explosion. It was his research.”  
“Either way, Halldor, it wasn’t Professor Fudo or Yusei’s fault. Yusei was only a baby when Zero Reverse occurred,” Era defended.  
Yusei looked at her with a small hidden smile. He was shocked and happy she was so keen on the facts that defended him and his father. He knew Era would know them better than anyone.  
“Era’s right. It isn’t Yusei’s father’s fault and it isn’t Yusei’s either,” Crow agreed.   
“Even though it was his father’s research, it wasn’t his father who caused Zero Reverse,” Era told them.  
“You truly believe that?” Halldor asked.  
“Era knows it better than any of us,” Jack stated. “Believe us on that.”  
“I’m shocked, Atlas. You seem liked you’ve changed quite a bit since the last time we dueled,” Dragan stated.  
“You fought him before Jack?” Crow asked.  
“Once,” Jack replied, “and beat him too.”  
“Don’t you remember that duel better, Jack?” Dragan asked.  
“I do,” Jack answered.  
~Flashback~  
Jack drew his card as he took the first draw. “I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two face downs,” he declared.  
Dragan drew his card. “I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and finish my turn with a face down,” he proclaimed.  
“I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I turn Power Breaker with Top runner to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! Now attack his Garmr!” Jack ordered his dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend attacked and destroyed Garmr.  
The duel ran forward but eventually, Dragan lost the duel.  
~Flashback Ended~  
“Did you know I was forced to lose of purpose by Lazar and Former Director Goodwin in order to raise money for my father’s hospitalization?” Dragan asked. Jack tensed.  
“We will see you in the semifinal match soon enough, Team 5D’s. The winner of this will receive the right to face Team New World,” Halldor called. “Remember, the next time we meet may not be as pleasant.”  
“Talk about a confident bunch,” Crow muttered.  
“They have a right to be so. They’re Nordic Gods are strong and line up just after Exodia,” Era explained.  
“Wait, Exodia the Forbidden One?” Crow asked. “As in one of the most powerful cards in Yugi Muto’s time?”  
“Yep. But just like Exodia, they have weak points. You just have to search for it,” Era said. “We better get to the track.”   
“Right, and we have to win,” Yusei agreed.  
They all nodded and left on their duel runners. As they drove, Yusei contacted Era on a secure line so Crow and Jack couldn’t listen in.  
“Hey, Era,” he called.  
“Yeah?” she responded.  
“Thanks for backing me and my dad up,” Yusei told her.  
“I would do anything for you, Yusei. Besides, they don’t know what truly went down. If they did, maybe they would understand better. But this will be settled in the tournament so let’s be ready for anything,” Era responded giving a small smile.  
“Right,” he agreed. ‘Maybe Halldor’s right though… since my father was a part of the project that set Zero Reverse, it is in my bloodline that causes problems,’ Yusei thought. ‘But Era is right about one thing. This will all be settled in the tournament, and I’ll be there to back her up along the way.’  
“On another topic, Yusei, when Halldor said ‘is that so’, I was reminded of that little sentence Paradox had said. Is that a bad thing?” Era asked snapping Yusei out of his thought. Yusei could tell she was joking. Probably because she might’ve noticed his sudden silence as something was wrong.  
Yusei gave a small laugh. “I don’t think so. I just think Paradox will be effecting how much we’ll have to remember on this world so we can change it,” he answered.  
Era giggled. “Probably right. I guess it wasn’t the brightest of questions. But I also asked it because I need to get you to think about better things. Like how we’re going to win this tournament,” she responded.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Yusei responded with a small sigh and grin. “How are you in such a good mood?”  
She shrugged. “Not sure. I guess I’m just trying to look bright so I don’t have to worry about where this is going to lead, especially with all the changes happening,” she answered. “I’m just focusing on what’s in front of me as I’ll be doing in my duels. This way I can continue to look toward a better future. And you should too. After all, you are the leader of the Signers and the one who naturally spreads light and hope.”  
Yusei looked at her unsure. “I’m not sure about the second part,” he answered.  
“Yusei, what did Martha tell you during the Dark Signers?” Era asked. Yusei stayed silent shocked making Era continue, “She told you that people look up to you. And they look up to you for a reason Yusei. It’s because you encourage people that there is a brighter future for all and send them that hope. You may not do it on purpose but you do give people hope you. You create more light in their hearts. I mean, Kalia looks up to you because she feels like you gave her hope that even though she lost her parents, she’ll still have a bright future. Because you lost your parents yet your life is great in her eyes.”  
“She does?” Yusei asked shocked.  
“Yeah, she does. She told me when she wanted to talk to me alone that other night,” Era explained. She gave a soft expression to Yusei. “Yusei, you spread light and hope even if you don’t mean to. And that’s a good thing. And because of that people look up to you and you inspire all sorts of people that there is a brighter future. The first thing you accomplished with that is beating the Dark Signers and putting up the bridge that connected the hearts of thousands of people. There is a reason   
that mark chose you, Yusei. And I can see it well. Don’t worry about what Halldor said. Just remember why you were marked as a Signer and why people look up to you.”  
“Thanks, Era,” he responded. “I guess I really needed to hear that.”  
They pulled up to the track and Era said, “We need to be ready for anything guys. Because this will be one hard duel.”  
They nodded and got ready to fight the hardest duel yet.


	83. The Burning Soul of Red Nova

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 83  
The Burning Soul of Red Nova  
“Duel fans of all ages, welcome to the semifinals where Team 5Ds is going up against the formidable Team Ragnarok! This will all boil down to what will be an incredible duel!” the MC called. Jack looked at Dragan who returned the gesture as they got ready to duel. The light flashed green and Jack and Dragan shot off like a bullet racing for the first turn. “And they’re off!”  
Jack was successful in taking the first turn and drew his card. “I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two cards face down to end my turn,” Jack declared.  
“Then it’s my turn,” Dragan stated drawing his card from his deck. “I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and set a face down. That’s all for now.”  
Jack drew his card. “If we’re reliving that old duel then this might add it up. “I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I tune Power Breaker with Top Runner to synchro summon a beast of great power. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!” Jack declared. “Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Garmr!”  
“This will be different because I activate my face down known as Nordic Relic Brisingamen! This increases the attack of Garmr to equal the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend until the end phase (Garmr of the Nordic Beasts: Attack 3000),” Dragan returned. “Oh, and if Garmr destroys a monster by battle this turn, the attack of the destroyed monster will be inflicted to you as damage.”  
“Well I activate my face down, Reaction Summon to special summon Top Runner from my graveyard. And due to the effect of Top Runner, the attack of my face up synchro monsters increase by 600 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3600),” Jack retorted. Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Garmr in the one attack dropping Dragan’s life points to 3400.  
“Since a monster I destroyed was destroyed by battle, I can special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1100) from my hand in defense position,” Dragan returned.  
Though Top Runner went to attack Tanngnjostr, it failed due to the attack and defense of both monsters being equivalent. Jack only attacked to prevent Top Runner from being destroyed by the effect of his demonic looking dragon which Era knew as she watched from the sidelines.  
“I set a face down to end my turn,” Jack responded.  
Dragan drew his card. “I switch my Tanngnjostr into attack position. Because it switched battle position, I can activate its effect allowing me to special summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1200/ Defense 800) from my deck in attack mode. And since you control a synchro monster, I can special summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) from my hand,” he declared. “Now I tune my Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir with Guldfaxe to synchro summon Thor: Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3500/ Defense 2800)! Now I activate the effect of Thor which negates the effects of your Top Runner until the end phase and have Thor gain Top Runner’s effect for this turn only (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000; Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). And now I think I’ll have Thor attack that dragon!” Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed and Jack’s life points plummeted to 2900. “I set two face downs and end my turn.” Since Dragan had ended his turn, Thor’s attack points returned to its normal 3500.

Though Thor didn’t know it, he spoke to Era his thoughts by accident, “The Celestial Signer must be the one to stop Team New World. Perhaps I should help Master Dragan into a plan that will lose.”  
Era went wide eyed shocked at Thor’s words but quickly hid it so the others wouldn’t worry and responded to Thor, “No, Thor. You should fight as you should. Sticking by Dragan’s side and helping him to try to beat us.”  
“Celestial Signer, do you not wish to defeat Team New World as well?” Thor asked.   
“I do but my team to have won fair and properly. You don’t have to worry about us losing because we won’t dare to lose and we’ll try everything in our power to win. So duel as you must against us. It is fine,” Era replied.  
“I understand,” Thor agreed and Era gave a subtle nod.  
Yusei was able to notice how Era seemed a bit distant and barely noticed the subtle nod she gave but didn’t give any hint they he did. ‘She’s talking to a duel monster. But what duel monster could it be?’ Yusei wondered.

Jack drew his card. “I summon Barrier Resonator (Attack 300/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Next I switch Top Runner to defense and end my turn with a face down,” Jack declared.  
“My draw!” Dragan exclaimed drawing his card. “I activate Thor’s effect negating Top Runner’s effect for you and allowing me to use it until the end phase (Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). Now I activate Nordic Relic Mjollnir allowing Thor to attack twice this turn and allowing Thor to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to you should he destroy a monster in battle. Now Thor, attack   
that Barrier Resonator!” Thor did as he was told and Barrier Resonator was destroyed resulting Jack life points dropping to 1900. Thor then attacked and destroyed Top Runner with Mjollnir activating and dropping Jack to a mere 900 life points.  
“I activate Tuner’s Reflect. This resummons both Barrier Resonator and Top Runner from my graveyard and inflicts battle damage straight to you equaling the combined attack points of the two monsters,” Jack retorted and Dragan’s life points dropped to 2000.  
“I end my turn with one face down,” Dragan declared and Thor’s attack returned to his original 3500 again.

“I don’t like this,” Crow stated in the stands.  
Arella stepped in without anyone noticing and stated, “He will be fine in the end.”  
They turned to her. “Arella, where have you been? We haven’t seen you since the duel with Team Catastrophe,” Crow asked.  
“I have been searching around for things,” she answered vaguely.  
“Such as?” Yusei asked.  
She pulled out a locket made of a gem that was similar looking to a diamond, though it was obviously not, but seemed impossible to have been made by humans. Even the line that the locket itself dangled on was made of the same mineral.  
“What is that?” Luna asked.  
“It is a Kaltian artifact made many millennia ago. Pure angels can feel the presence of a Kaltian artifact and locate it. I was sure to find it before anyone else. This artifact is powerful and can be dangerous in the wrong hands,” she explained staying slightly vague.  
“How so?” Yusei asked. “And why is it here?”  
“Long ago, the ancient order of Kaltia created several items that hold and control a great power. Though they didn’t ever say to the people what the power was going to be, they did say when the artifact was near the power it would take its path to it. If that power struggled to be controlled at times, the artifact by the power would absorb it and contain it until the power could return to its original placement. But when a final artifact was being created, an accident occurred and the artifacts were scattered across the universe, never to be seen again unless a Kaltian found one,” Arella explained retelling the ancient story.  
The stone began to glow and pulled towards Era. Arella let it go of the locket. Yusei moved out of the way for a moment as the locket unclipped its string and wrapped around Era’s neck before clasping back together.  
“As I suspected. The power it was made for was the power of the universe that belonged to the Celestial Signer,” Arella commented.  
“Weird,” Crow muttered.  
“No kidding,” Era agreed. Era tried to unclip it so she could get a better look at it up close but the locket tightened and was obviously refusing to be pulled off from Era. “Anyone want to tell me why it doesn’t want to come off?” she asked fumbling with the clasp.  
Arella gave a confused look as everyone looked at her. “According to the ancient scriptures and writings I have memorized and read on Kaltia, it should be able to be similar to a necklace. But I have never read of it not being able to come off of its owner,” she explained shocked.  
Era sighed. “We’ll figure this out later. We need to focus on Jack’s duel,” she stated, giving up on trying to take it off.  
“Right,” Yusei agreed but was still unsure about the locket. He didn’t like the fact that she couldn’t take it off no matter what she did. And with it looking harder than diamond, he knew it wasn’t going to come off with anything else either.

It was Jack’s turn. “I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand,” Jack declared. He showed his Speed Spell- End of the Storm making Dragan’s life points drop to 1200. “Next I activate Descending Lost Star allowing me to summon Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated, its defense reduced to 0 and its level reduce by 1 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Defense 0/ Level 7). Now I double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Top Runner and Barrier Resonator to synchro summon a monster of extraordinary power,” he declared.  
“Double tuning?!” all three members of Team Ragnarok exclaimed in bewilderment.  
“That’s right. And with the power of this double tune, I will synchro summon my ultimate beast. Meet Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)!” Jack declared.


	84. A Cosmic Deck

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 84  
A Cosmic Deck  
In the pit, Yusei and the others looked at the dragon shocked and amazed though Era remained stoic and unnerved by the magnificent beast.  
“Era, did you know he had this dragon?” Crow asked noticing her expression.  
“How could I not? I’ve seen him use it already. He received it even before Yusei and I had to go after Paradox,” Era replied.  
“We have to remember, Crow, she comes from a world that knows almost everything about this one,” Yusei reminded him.  
“True,” Crow agreed and they turned back to the duel.

“Due to the effect of Red Nova, it gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500),” Jack informed Dragan. “Now Red Nova attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!”  
“I activate Raging Sacred Curse!” Dragan responded. “This reduces Red Nova Dragon’s attack and Defense by 2000 (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 2500/ Defense 1000). Next I activate Solemn Authority which prevents Thor from being affected by your trap cards for two turns.”  
“I activate Burning Rebirth!” Jack retorted. “By tributing Red Nova Dragon, I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000) from my graveyard.” Red Nova vanished leaving Red Dragon Archfiend in its place with Red Dragon Archfiend equipped with Burning Rebirth. “Now I activate the second effect of Burning Rebirth. By sending it and my Trap Eater from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) from my graveyard.” Since Burning Rebirth was removed from the field, Red Dragon Archfiend was also destroyed. “Now since there are three tuner monsters in my grave, Red Nova gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Now Red Nova Dragon, attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!” The attack pulled through and destroyed Thor and knocking Dragan’s life points to 0 making Jack the winner.  
“Before I’m down for the count, Thor’s ability activates reviving him at a full 3500 attack points   
and dealing 800 points of direct damage at you,” Dragan finished.  
As Jack’s life points dropped to 100 points, Dragan passed the baton to Broder went after Jack with Thor still in tow.  
Broder drew his card. “I set two face downs and activate Thor’s effect which negates Red Nova Dragon’s effect and grants Thor his effects until the end phase (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 3500),” he declared. “Now Thor, attack Red Nova Dragon!” As the attack hit, both monsters were destroyed due to the equaling attack points. Broder ended his turn reviving Thor and knocking Jack’s life points to 0 with its effect making Broder the winner.  
The baton was quickly passed to Era who took off. “So, Era. Think you can beat me with my gods?” Broder taunted.  
“I know I can, Broder,” she replied. “And you’re going to see how!” she drew her card. “I summon Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. And I know you must’ve seen his ability when I used it against Andre but in case you didn’t, I should tell you that he inflicts damage equaling his attack points directly at you.” Broder’s life points dropped to 2400. “And now I can summon a level four or below tuner monster from my deck. So I’m summoning out Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700) in defense mode. I end my turn with two face downs. Your move, Broder.”  
Broder drew his card hiding a slightly worried look. ‘I have to be careful. I don’t think anyone but her friends has ever heard of her cards. But how she got them confuses me,’ he thought.  
“I activate the effect of Thor negating the effects of your Electric Lightning Bird,” Broder declared.  
“Not happening, Broder,” Era retorted and he looked at her. “I activate the effect of Sun Streak Dragon! When you activate a card effect that affects my side of the field, I get to negate it and destroy the effect card and all other face down spell and traps. And for every card destroyed by this ability, you are dealt 800 points of direct damage.” Sun Streak Dragon shot a beam of light from its wings and it hit Thor and the face down left by Dragan and destroyed them. Broder’s life points dropped to 800.  
“I end my turn with a face down,” Broder declared.  
Thor slowly rose to the field and Era activate one of her face downs, “Since Thor is returning, I activate Shining Removal!”  
“What’s that?” Broder asked.  
“This card is a favorite of mine. When you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points,   
I can remove it from play and deal you damage equal to its attack points,” Era informed.  
“Wait, what?” Broder exclaimed.  
A bright light filled the lane and Thor disappeared from the field and Broder’s life points plummeted to 0.  
“How- How did you get those cards?!” Broder exclaimed.  
“What can I say? They’re special to me,” Ere replied.  
“Well, now you have to deal with Halldor and I can guarantee you that he won’t be as easy as me,” Broder said as he passed the baton.  
‘That I already know,’ Era thought.  
Halldor took off from his spot in the pit and met up with Era. “Do you truly believe you can defeat a god?” he asked her.  
“Depends on your version of a god,” Era retorted. “I believe it’s your move,” she told him.  
He grinned. “That it is,” Halldor agreed. He drew his card. “I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant (Attack 400/ Defense 800) and activate its effect sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard to special summon 2 Einherjar Token (Attack 100/ Defense 1000) in defense position. Now I tune my two token with my Valkyrie to synchro summon the ultimate Nordic god, Odin: Father of the Aesir (Attack 4000/ Defense 3500)!” Era knew she could’ve used Shining Removal on Odin but she didn’t for reasons she wasn’t entirely sure of. Halldor continued his turn, “I set a face down to end my turn.”  
Era looked at the two monsters that stood on her field. “I summon Stargazer Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1400) in defense mode. Now I tune my Electric Lightning Bird and my Stargazer Dragon to summon out a dragon that comes from the every star in the universe. I synchro summon, Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000)!”  
“Cosmic Dragon!” Halldor exclaimed but quickly composed himself again. “It may be a powerful dragon Era, but it is still not strong enough to withstand the powers of my god.”  
“I’m not aiming to attack your god, Halldor,” Era retorted.  
“What do you mean?” Halldor asked.  
“I mean with Cosmic Dragon’s ability, I can attack you directly!” Era informed.  
Halldor’s eyed widened in shock. Cosmic shot a blast of golden light at hit Halldor with wind flinging around him. His eyes crunched up from the brunt of the attack but slowly opened as the   
attacked ceased leaving him at 1200.  
“I set a face down and end my turn,” Era declared.  
“Strong indeed, Era. But when I destroy that dragon, you’ll be down for the count,” Halldor responded drawing his card.  
“We’ll see about that, Halldor,” Era retorted.

“Am I the only one who is worried about Era facing against a monster of that magnitude? Yeah she has her Accel Synchro that creates a tough monster but even won’t be enough to take down, Odin,” Jack asked.  
“Era’s a strong duelist. We just have to hope nothing happens. If Cosmic gets destroyed and Era can’t pull the card she needs to resummons it, she won’t be able to do an Accel Synchro and will definitely struggle to beat Halldor,” Yusei replied.  
“Yusei’s right. We’ll just have to wait and hope,” Crow agreed.  
‘I’m more worried about what Era will feel if Cosmic is destroyed. If Era really can feel her duel monsters’ pain, then what will happen when Cosmic is destroyed,’ Yusei thought. ‘I’ll just have to hope it doesn’t come to that.’


	85. Majestic

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 85  
Majestic  
Halldor drew his card. “I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions (Attack 2000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode and set a face down,” Halldor declared. “Now Odin, attack her Cosmic Dragon!”  
“I activate Light Jump!” Era declared. “This allows me to summon a monster from my extra deck in defense mode and have it be the attack target instead. And I summon Star Warrior! Sorry Star Warrior.”  
“It’s fine, Era,” she responded.  
The attack hit and Star Warrior was destroyed. Pain shot through Era’s body as Star Warrior was destroyed making her cringe in pain. But she quickly recomposed herself.

Back at the pit, Crow commented, “She seemed like she was in a good deal of pain there.”  
“It’s because of her connection to her duel monsters. Star Warrior was a monster she cared about deeply thus, she had a deeper connection to her. This made her feel Star Warrior’s pain more thoroughly,” Arella explained.  
They looked at her shocked. “What would happen if Cosmic’s destroyed? Or Stargazer? Those two are pretty much her best friends!” Luna responded.  
“If they were to be destroyed, she would feel their pain as if she were them. No let off to it,” Arella explained. “I can tell that just by remembering the scriptures written by my people. Even they saw the coming of the Celestial Signer and had a better idea of the powers she would possess.”   
Yusei turned to Era concerned followed by the others. “Yusei, will Era be alright?” Kalia asked.   
“Knowing Era, she’ll be fine. She’s strong. Even if she feels pain, she can pull through,” Yusei reassured.  
“Okay,” Kalia agreed but was still worried.

“I end my turn with a face down,” Halldor finished his turn.  
“My move!” Era exclaimed drawing her card. “I summon Stargazer Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1400) in defense mode. I set a face down to follow. Next I’ll have Cosmic Dragon attack you directly!”  
“I activate my face down. Nordic Protection (A/N: I made up this card for Halldor to have a comeback. Sorry if you don’t like that. Please don’t be too harsh)!” Halldor exclaimed. “When I have a god on the field and you attack me directly, I can destroy your monster and deal you damage equaling its attack points with double the damage! Plus I gain life points equaling your monster’s attack.”   
“Cosmic!” Era exclaimed as the pain shot through her like she was hit with a round of bullets when Cosmic was destroyed. Her life points hit zero but Era turned to Halldor as his life points returned to a full 4000. “You may have me beat Halldor, but you still have Yusei to deal with.”  
Era passed the baton to Yusei who gained her face and Stargazer Dragon and started at 4000 life points. Yusei drew his card as he took his turn.  
“Do you really expect to win, Yusei? I just took out one of your most skilled teammates,” Halldor taunted.  
Yusei didn’t respond to his taunt as he began his turn. “I summon Cosmic Compass (Attack 100/ Defense 300) in defense mode,” he declared. “Now since I normal summoned it, I can activate its effect allowing me to summon a Compass Token for each of your monsters that you control. And since you control two, I can summon two Compass Tokens in defense mode (Attack 0/ Defense 0 for each token). Finally I set two face downs.” Halldor drew his card and Yusei was quick to activate one of his face downs, “I activate Monster Chain! This places a counter of Monster Chain for each monster I control which it three so Monster Chain gains 3 counters. While Monster Chain is face up, neither player can declare an attack but during your end phase, Halldor, I must remove a Chain Counter and when it had no Chain Counters, Monster Chain is destroyed.” This put Odin in a chain not allowing it to attack.  
“I activate Odin’s effect making all divine- beast type monsters unaffected by spells and traps for one turn meaning it is not affected by Monster Chain for now,” Halldor retorted. “Now I’ll have Odin attack Cosmic Compass.” The attack couldn’t be cancelled forcing Cosmic Compass to be destroyed. “Finally I set a face down and end my turn. Now do you see Yusei, you won’t be able to defeat me. Now, perhaps it is time I tell you how I ended up gaining the right to wield Odin.” Yusei didn’t responded allowing Halldor to explain his travels around the world and strengthening himself to gain the right. “Which is why you will not win. You see, you’re the very last obstacle in my way to saving the world. But you won’t be standing in my way for long, the Gods will see to that. Which is why I offer you a chance to leave this with at least some of your dignity intact. I offer you the chance to surrender or else you will feel the attack of my powerhouses!”  
“Is that so? You know, I think it’s time I told you a little tale of my own, Halldor. You see,   
you’re not the only one who’s come all the way to the Grand Prix to fight for something,” Yusei retorted.  
“What do you mean, Yusei?” Halldor asked.  
“You know what I mean,” Yusei replied and Era knew he was thinking about how Halldor accused Yusei of being able to cause the same damage Yusei’s father’s research did. “My heart didn’t want to believe what you said could be true, but then I remembered a dream about my father. In it he warned me of a great danger.” The sounded of an echo reached both their ears and they looked up. “I know what that is now. It’s the Divine Temple Era was talking about and my father’s shadow.”  
“Your father’s shadow?” Halldor repeated.  
“You see, I was born on the same day that this city nearly perished,” Yusei informed. “Was it coincidence? Or was it something much more? Something to do with the Fudo family? Even though Zero Reverse was not my father’s fault, he was a part of it. So maybe there something about my bloodline that brings doom and despair and if that turns out to be the case, then I’ll do what I must to stop it. Just as I’ll stop Team New World. You see I’ve realized something important. Nothing will ever change what happened here in New Domino City, the only thing I can control is what happens next! So that’s just what I plan to do.”  
“I see,” Halldor responded.  
“So to answer your question, no, Halldor, there’s no way I’ll ever surrender!” Yusei answered.   
Yusei’s mark glowed followed by the others.

In the booth, all but Era’s mark vanished. “It’s coming,” Akiza stated.

All the marks combined onto Yusei giving him the Mark of the Crimson Dragon.   
“What in the world?” Halldor responded to his mark. “That’s the Mark of the Crimson Dragon!”  
“Yes, because he’s the only one strong enough to take on your Nordic God. Now then, it’s my turn!” Yusei responded and drew his card. “I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have at least two speed counters, I can draw two additional cards from my deck by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard. Next I summon forth, Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)!”  
“It’s a tuner monster. He’s planning a synchro,” Halldor realized.  
“And when Debris Dragon is summoned, I get summon a monster with five hundred or less attack points straight from my graveyard. And the monster I choose is Cosmic Compass,” Yusei responded. “And now since a tuner monster is on my field, I can summon from my graveyard, Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! Next up, since a monster was summoned from my graveyard, I can summon this monster from my hand, Dopplewarrior (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! But I’m not through yet. Dopplewarrior, tune with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Debris Dragon! Now out of three will come on, and out of one will come great cosmic might. I synchro summon, the synchro monster Stardust Dragon!”  
“Your ultimate beast, but it doesn’t matter. Stardust Dragon is still no match for my Nordic God,” Halldor stated.  
“I activate Dopplewarrior’s ability. When it’s used in a synchro summon, I’m allowed to bring out one Warrior Token to my field. The from my hand I activate the Speed Spell- Overtune!” Yusei declared. “Due to Overtune, since I have five speed counters, I am now allowed to release one monster on my field. And in exchange I can summon one tuner monster from my hand that has the same level.”  
“Wait, just what’s going on here?” Halldor asked.  
“I release level one Dopple Token, and summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!” Yusei continued. “Now Cosmic Compass and Majestic Dragon, tune with Stardust Dragon! You were wrong when you called Stardust Dragon my ultimate beast Halldor, this is my ultimate beast. I now synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!”

In the pit, Jack exclaimed, “Yes, Yusei!”  
“He’s actually done it!” Crow exclaimed in shocked. “He’s harnessed the power of the Crimson Dragon!”


	86. Alarming Horn

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 86  
Alarming Horn  
And in Team Ragnarok’s pit, they were in just as much shock. “What on Earth is that?” Broder asked.  
“Don’t know, that card’s not in our system,” Dragan answered.

“They’re something about that beast,” Halldor commented on the field. He stared at it and the Crimson Dragon could be seen through his rune eye. “This monster in the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon! No matter, he cannot attack.”   
“Now since Cosmic Compass was used to synchro summon, I get to make an additional draw,” Yusei declared. “Next I throw down a face down. Then, end my turn. And now that I have I activate a face down. The trap Star Force. By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the effect of one monster until the next turn. And I negate the effects of Majestic Star Dragon to prevent it from returning it my extra deck.”  
“It’s my turn.” Halldor drew his card. “Dear Yusei, I applaud your effort to keep fighting, but as you can see, Odin out matches your dragon by 200 points and even if he didn’t, you’d better believe I’ve taken extra precautions to secure my victory regardless. Precautions such as this one, I activate a trap card. Odin’s Eye! And I’m afraid, Yusei, that your Majestic Star Dragon’s ability cannot negate the activation of this card.”  
“It’s not?” Yusei asked.  
“That’s right, Yusei. When a god is on the field, nothing can negate the effect of Odin’s Eye and that being the case, this trap activates,” Halldor declared. “Now by negating the abilities of a god card, I’m allowed to look at your hand or a face down on your field. And I think I’ll choose to look at your face down, Yusei.” Odin’s metal eye opened and Halldor grinned and stated, “I see. How interesting, you’re face down card is Wave Rebound. That means on this very turn, if a synchro was summoned from the graveyard, you could negate that summoning and then you could deal damage equal to what that synchro’s attack points were. A very cunning scheme you have planned and I do believe if you had managed to execute your scheme at this present moment, you would have won the duel. However, I think you know quite well I won’t be letting that happen. Not a chance, not since I’ve seen it coming.   
Ah, Yusei, this is how it should be. Perhaps it is not as exciting for the crowd, but I assure you, it is exciting for me. After all, the very best part of a chess match such as this, is the moment the players just sit and strategize. And given the present state of this duel of ours, well, that’s what we must do now. I place one card face down and end my turn.”

“If only Yusei had been able to get off his trap,” Crow stated.  
“But he didn’t get it off though and that’s that,” Jack retorted. “It’s like Yusei said, you can’t change the past but you can control what happens next. Course by that logic, Halldor can too.”  
“The good news is by Yusei’s Stay Force trap, Majestic Star Dragon can stay for now three more turns,” Bruno stated.  
“But you have to but you have to remember Bruno, Monster Chain’s effect will end on Yusei’s next turn,” Akiza reminded.  
“Era, can Yusei win this?” Luna asked.  
“He can and will. Just watch,” Era responded. 

“It’s my turn,” Yusei stated drawing his card. “First I use the effect of Speed World 2. Now by removing seven of my speed counters, I can draw an extra card. Next, to extend the effect of Stay Force, I will pay 1000 life points. Now Majestic Star Dragon no longer has to leave the field. With that I end my turn.”  
“It’s my draw,” Halldor declared drawing his card. “Now then, time to end this once and for all. That’s right, Yusei, I know the prevailing wisdom has us all waiting for Monster Chain to expire but it’s like I said, the best part of the duel is when the players take time to strategize. Well, I have strategized, Yusei, and now I’m ready to implement that strategy. So here it comes. Odin, I activate your special ability! Now the effect used by Monster Chain to stop Odin is negated.”  
“Then I play my Majestic Star Dragon’s ability! As you well know Halldor, when you Odin’s ability, I can released Majestic Star Dragon and negate that ability,” Yusei retorted. “Then all the cards on your field are destroyed.” All of Halldor’s cards were destroyed as Yusei stated.   
“I’ll now place a card face down and end my turn,” Halldor declared. “Which means we’re at the end phase and my Nordic god returns. So rise, Odin!”  
“You asked for it Halldor, I activate my trap, Wave Rebound!” Yusei declared.   
“Tell me Yusei; are you happy with your plan?” Halldor asked. “Because I am happy with it. In   
fact, I couldn’t be happier and do you know why?”  
Yusei turned. “I think you’re about to show me,” he replied.  
“I activate a trap from my graveyard,” Halldor declared.  
“A trap from your graveyard?” Yusei repeated.  
“That’s correct. Gjallarhorn! This trap unleashes its effect only when six feet under, and it’s quite the effect,” Halldor stated. The card activate and a person came from within it blowing a horn. “Do you hear that Yusei? That’s the sound of your complete and utter destruction! That’s the sound of victory and it’s getting louder. Yusei, prepare to feel the full rather of the Nordic god, Odin! Sorry Yusei, but due to Gjallarhorn, your Wave Rebound won’t be making any waves at all. You see, Gjallarhorn puts a stop to any effect that negates the revival of my Nordic god. But there’s more, at the end of my third turn, all the monsters I have on my field are removed from play and you get hit with a total of their attack points.”  
“No way,” Yusei muttered.

“That means at the end phase of every turn, Odin will return to the battle field. Guess, Gjallarhorn really does sound the alarm for Yusei,” Bruno stated.  
“Especially since Odin has a total of 4000 attack points,” Jack commented.  
“This is just awful! Yusei just went from the guy to beat to the guy getting beat!” Crow exclaimed.  
“Not quite,” Era intervened and they all looked at her. “This is only the beginning.”


	87. Before They Attack

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 87  
Before They Attack  
“Now then, thanks to Odin and his special ability, I get to draw one card from my deck,” Halldor stated and he looked at his drawn card. “Ah, very nice. Now, I end my turn and since I have, Gjallarhorn’s counter becomes one. A counter that is a countdown to your demise, Yusei. Especially since at this very moment, the effect of your Monster Chain is snapped! Your move Yusei, perhaps your last.”  
‘As long as Halldor has Odin’s Eye out, he’ll be able to see my card and right through my strategy. But wait…’ Yusei thought.  
~Flashback~  
“Yusei, when a god is on the field, nothing can negate the gaze of Odin’s Eye and since that’s the case, it activates,” Halldor declared. “Now once per turn, by negating the special abilities of my gods, I am able to look at a card in your hand or on your field.”  
~Flashback Ended~  
‘Maybe I can use that to my advantage!’ Yusei thought. ‘After all, what you see isn’t always what you get.’ “My turn!” Yusei declared drawing his card. “And first I’m summoning Stardust Phantom (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! When Phantom is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon Stardust Dragon from my grave in defense mode. Furthermore, if I remove Stardust Phantom from play, I can then lower Stardust Dragon’s defense points by 800 and make it invincible any attacks you dare throw its way. I then end my turn with a face down.”  
“I see what you’re planning. I’ll even break it down for you step by step,” Halldor stated. “Since Phantom’s ability activates form the graveyard, if my Nordic god attacked, you would simply be able to revive Stardust Dragon from your graveyard and be able to survive the onslaught due to his hardy defense. In fact, thanks to Stardust Phantom’s ability, you can survive his attack three times and still keep Stardust Dragon.”  
“That’s right,” Yusei responded.  
“However, you forgot one thing, it’s my turn, and my speed counter is up to ten!” Halldor reminded and drew his card. “And that means I can activate Speed World 2’s effect now. So by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field. The card that I choose to destroy is   
that Phantom!”  
“And since you have, Phantom’s ability now activates, so what happens next is just as you called it. I can summon Stardust Dragon from graveyard,” Yusei declared and, as said, Stardust Dragon took to the field.   
“Now Odin, attack!” Halldor ordered.   
Odin made his way and Yusei immediately reacted, “I play Phantom’s second ability, just as you predicted. By removing phantom from play and lowering Stardust’s defense by 800, he can’t be destroyed in battle (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1200)! Thanks for taking some shots for the team, Stardust.”  
“Well, I have to admit to you Yusei, I am impressed with how resourceful you have become. You have been down so many times but never quite out. But that will all change. I summon Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000) to your field!”  
“My field?” Yusei asked. The long serpent wound around Yusei like a circular wall made of a somewhat living being. “What’s this? What’s going on here?”   
“I’ll tell you what’s going on here, Yusei. When a god is on my field, I can summon Jormungardr from my hand to your field in defense mode, then if Jormungardr switches to attack mode, you take 3000 points of damage,” Halldor explained. “Next I activate my face down. Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! Due to Gleipnir, when a god is on my field, I can add Fenrir the Nordic Wolf from my deck to my hand. Again, then thanks to the gods, I can summon Fenrir from my hand to your field in defense mode and I’m not just crying wolf! Rise, my pet! Now when your turn’s battle phase begins, Fenrir switches all monsters on your side of the field in defense to attack mode. Also, from this point on both players take damage from any battle involving Fenrir.”  
“Say what?!” Yusei exclaimed.

Back at the pit, Bruno stated, “That is one tough card combo.”  
“Wait, how’s this a combo?” Leo asked.  
“Because, Leo, during the battle phase of Yusei’s next turn, Fenrir forces monsters from defense to offense which means that… which means that Jormungardr switches to offense and Yusei takes 3000 points of damage!” Jack exclaimed.  
“What?” Leo asked shocked.  
“Oh no,” Luna muttered.  
“Era, are you sure he can win this?” Crow asked.  
“Even though I dueled, things haven’t really changed from what I know. The only difference being when I originally watched Yusei had to deal with all three monsters. Making it a lot harder for Yusei as Thor kept knocking down his life points and Loki allowed Halldor to continually add Odin’s Eye to his hand without worrying about having to chance not being able to draw it from his deck. Other than that, everything’s practically the same. So I don’t think we have too much to worry about,” Era explained. “We just have to keep watching and make sure nothing happens.”

“Next I place one card face down and end my turn,” Halldor declared. “And since I have, Gjallarhorn’s counter becomes two.”  
‘The card Halldor just placed face down has to be Odin’s Eye,’ Yusei thought. ‘I’ll have to play this carefully.’ “My turn now,” Yusei declared drawing his card. “I play the trap, Hope for Escape! Now since I have less life points that you Halldor, by getting rid of 1000 of them, I’m now allowed to draw one card for every 1000 point difference in our life points.” Yusei’s life points dropped to 1000. “And since the difference between us is 3000, I’m allowed to draw 3 cards from my deck. I summon Life Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 800)! And with that done, I’m not going to summon a monster simply by removing one I have from play. So now Jormungardr make way for Different Dimension Sprite (Attack 0/ Defense 100)!”  
“But wait,” Halldor responded realizing his combo was gone.  
“Different Dimension Sprite, now rise and tune with Life Gardna! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other to create the synchro, the tuner, the might Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500)!” Yusei declared.  
“A synchro tuner?” Halldor asked.  
“Next I play Life Gardna’s ability. Because Life Gardna was used to synchro summon, I now get 800 life points,” Yusei declared and his life points sprinted to 1800. “Now I’ll play Formula Synchron’s ability. With it, I’m allowed to draw one extra card from my deck every turn.” He put a hand on his deck and thought, ‘The key to winning this now isn’t just skill, it’s speed.’ He drew and looked at the card. “And I just got a whole bunch of it! Let’s rev it up!” he exclaimed as the wind that angled off his duel runner glowed and he moved faster than the wind. “I tune my level two Formula Synchron with my level eight Stardust Dragon! Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the wings of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!” Yusei vanished from sight.  
“What in the world?!” Halldor exclaimed in shock.  
A pulse wave was sent from behind him and Yusei appeared while exclaiming, “Appear Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)!”  
“Shooting Star Dragon,” Halldor repeated. “That’s Yusei’s most ultimate monster.”  
“Now from my hand, I’m playing the Speed Spell- Star Force!” Yusei declared. “With this card, so long as I have four or more speed counters, I can remove one monster on my field from play. And then, I can give one monster on my field a super charged power up until this turn’s end phase. So the monster I’m removing is Fenrir!” Fenrir was immediately destroyed and Yusei continued, “And since Fenrir was level ten, I get to power up my Shooting Star Dragon by 1000 (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 4300)!”  
“4300 attack points? This could pose a problem,” Halldor stated.  
“A bigger problem than you realize Halldor,” Yusei retorted, “Because now Shooting Star Dragon’s ability activates which means I get to check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monsters.” He looked at them. “I have two, and I’m afraid for you that means I’m allowed to wage 2 separate attacks.”  
“What?!” Halldor exclaimed.  
“Now then, let’s get to it! Shooting Star Dragon attack!” Yusei ordered.  
The first one went straight for Odin and pierced Halldor’s only monster creating a hole in its chest and shattering it while Halldor’s life points dropped to 3700. And with Odin out of the way, the final Shooting Star Dragon struck down Halldor and his life points.  
Halldor’s automatic breaks engaged and the MC declared Yusei the winner.  
“Yusei,” Halldor called. Yusei turned to him. “Good luck beating Team New World. I see now that you are more than capable in doing so.”  
Yusei nodded. Yusei pulled up to his friends. Luna and Leo ran up with Jack Two and Kalia with happy faces.  
“Awesome job, Yusei,” Era complimented.  
“We were worried there for a second but you sure put him in his place,” Crow responded.  
“I don’t think I would’ve been able to win if it wasn’t for the fact that Era had been able to keep all the gods at bay,” Yusei responded. “Besides, with you guys all cheering me on I knew I could win.”  
“We’re facing Team New World tomorrow so we’ll need the rest. Let’s head to the garage and hang out for a bit,” Jack suggested.  
Everyone nodded and took off.


	88. Negate Once, Negate Again

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 88  
Negate Once, Negate Again  
The next day arrived sooner than Era would’ve liked. She was worried about the final duel with Team New World. She didn’t want anything to go wrong. But she knew nothing was going to stop this from happening and knew she and all of her friends had to stop Lester, Primo, and Jakob before the Divine Temple wreaked havoc on the world.  
Yusei, Jack, Era, and the rest of the team stood face to face at Team New World as they glared at one another while the MC made the announcement.  
“Now one and all let’s get the final round of the World Racing Grand Prix into action!” the MC exclaimed and the entire crowd cheered ecstatically.  
As Jack and Lester waited for the duel to start, Era walked up to him. “Jack,” she called. He looked at her. “Take this card,” she stated handing him the card.  
He went wide eyed as he saw it to be her Negate Once, Negate Again trap. “Era, why are you giving me this?” he asked.  
“Lester is going to activate a trap that will be a serious problem. You just need to trust that you’ll draw it and use it to stop the trap. If you don’t, this is going to get a lot tougher,” Era explained. “Trust me on this.”  
“I will. What’s the trap?” he asked.  
“Infinite Aura,” she answered. “Now go shut them down. And don’t lose faith in your deck and believe in it.”  
“I won’t lose, and I definitely will keep my faith in my deck. It’s always came through for me,” he responded.  
“Good,” Era agreed and sent him a smile before walking back to Yusei.  
“What was that about?” he asked her.  
“I gave Jack a card that, if he draws it and uses it right, will make this duel a whole lot easier for all of us,” Era explained. Yusei nodded in acceptance. Within mere moments later, Jack and Lester took off.  
When everyone saw Lester on his duel board, they merely laughed at it. Jack and Team 5D’s were the only ones taking the fight more seriously.  
Jack took the first turn and drew his card. He stared at his hand before making his move, “I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. I set four face downs and end my turn.”

“Four face downs? Jack must have a serious strategy in play,” Crow commented.  
‘Maybe one of those face downs is the card Era gave him. The one she said could help us if he uses it,’ Yusei thought glancing at Era. She had more of a serious and determined face than Yusei had seen on her in a long time. ‘She really must want this to go right. I do too but something’s different right now with her. Whatever card she gave Jack, she must have a high hope that it can help him.’  
‘Come on Jack, use that card right,’ Era thought watching Jack.

Lester drew his card to begin his turn. “I summon Sky Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode. I set three face downs to end my turn,” Lester declared.  
“I activate Dimension Switch! This removes Dark Resonator from play,” Jack declared. “Now since you have a monster on your field and I don’t, I can special summon Gear Changer (Attack 1500/ Defense 700) from my hand in attack mode. Plus Gear Changer’s effect increases its level by the level of Sky Core (Gear Changer: Level 5). Next I send Dimension Switch to the graveyard to return Dark Resonator to the field. Now I tune Gear Changer with Dark Resonator to summon a beast of pure might. Rise, Red Dragon Archfiend!” He demon dragon rose to the field with a roar signaling its readiness to battle. “Next I normal summon Trust Guardian (Attack 0/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I summon Red Nova (Attack 0/ Defense 0) since I control Red Dragon Archfiend. Now I think I’m going to double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Trust Guardian and Red Nova to summon a monster straight from my burning soul! Show him true might and rise, Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)! Now due to its effect, Red Nova gains 500 attack points for each tuner monster in my graveyard. And since there are three, Red Nova Dragon gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: 5000)! Now Red Nova, attack his Sky Core!”  
“I activate Twin Vortex to destroy Sky Core and Red Nova Dragon!” Lester returned.  
“Thanks to Red Nova Dragon’s ability, it can’t be destroyed by your card effects,” Jack retorted.  
Sky Core ended up being the once one destroyed but everyone who knew about that monster knew what was coming next. “Thanks to Sky Core’s destruction, its effect activates. An effect that allows me to special summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0), Skiel Top (Attack 600/ Defense 0), Skiel Attack (Attack 1000/ Defense 0), Skiel Guard (Attack 200/ Defense 300), and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400/ Defense 0). Now I combine all my monsters to create Meklord Emperor Skiel (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)!”  
“Then I’ll have Red Nova attack your monster!” Jack proclaimed.  
“I activate Skiel Guard’s effect to negate the attack,” Lester retorted.  
“I activate Power Pressure. This card inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to you since a monster’s attack was negated,” Jack declared. Lester’s life points dropped to 3000.  
“I activate Infinite Aura. This card gains 1 Aura Counter for every 100 points of direct damage I take, and since I took 1000 points of damage, Infinite Aura gains 10 counters,” Lester stated.  
“Not quite, Lester,” Jack retorted.  
“Huh?!” Lester exclaimed.  
“I owe Era a 'thanks' because she helped me. And that’s because I activate Negate Once, Negate Again!” Jack declared.  
“What is that?” Lester asked.  
“This card allows me to negate a card effect up to two times during the duel. And since its effect is negated, it gets sent to the graveyard,” Jack declared.  
“No!” Lester exclaimed as the holographic form on the field shattered.

“How? How did Era know about that card?” Primo asked in their pit.  
“I don’t like it as much as you. But we have to remember, she knows everything about this world. Did you not pay much attention while we observed them?” Jakob asked. Primo looked at him. “We have to remember, Era is not of this world. And where she comes from appears to know every event of this world. So the fact that she knew about Infinite Aura probably came from the world she is from.”  
Primo scowled in frustration. ‘Era’s going to fall by my hand. And this time, she won’t be getting back up,’ he thought angrily.

At Team 5D’s pit, the members looked at Era. “Why is that card so bad?” Leo asked. “I mean, you gave Jack one of your best cards to use because of it. Lester didn’t even tell us the full effect.”  
“He wasn’t planning on telling us what would happen when it had a good amount of counters on it before it was too late,” Era responded.  
“And what would it do?” Akiza asked.  
“Primo and Lester would willingly lose the duel to put as much counters on it as possible. And when Jakob summons his Meklord Emperor Granel, he was going to use a speed spell to get rid of it and give Jakob 8000 life points. Due to Granel’s effect, its main body’s attack points would equal Jakob’s. With the combined total of Jakob’s original 4000 and the 8000 gained, Jakob would have 12000 life points making Granel’s attack equal 12000 all the same,” Era explained.  
“So without that card, their entire strategy goes down the drain,” Crow responded. “Man, you saved us a lot of problems.”  
“I don’t want this to go any harder than it should. Even if it means changing it up a bit so we don’t get hurt,” Era explained.  
“Let’s just hope they don’t make a comeback,” Yusei stated.   
“I agree with you there,” Era responded.


	89. The Returning Dragon

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!

Chapter 89  
The Returning Dragon  
Lester drew his card. His anger and frustration completely written on his face. “I’ll make you pay for that. I’ll use the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity to equip it with your Red Nova Dragon!” he declared.  
“I activate the effect of Red Nova,” Jack declared. “It removes Red Nova Dragon from play and allows me to negate one attack this turn.”  
“I set one face down,” Lester declared.  
Red Nova Dragon returned with a full 5000 attack points because it was the end phase.  
Jack drew his card. “I summon Force Resonator (Attack 500/ Defense 500) in attack position,” he declared. “I activate its effect. By sending it to the graveyard, I can prevent you from activating any card effects that target Red Nova Dragon when it attacks this turn. And as an added bonus, since a tuner monster was sent to the graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains another 500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500). Now, Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Skiel Infinity!”  
“I activate Infinite Prison. This discards Skiel Carrier 5 and takes Sky Core from my graveyard and sets it in my spell and trap card zone as a spell card,” Lester declared.  
The attack continued and Lester’s life points plummeted to 0 forcing him to lose the duel. And since Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity had been removed from the field, Skiel Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier were all destroyed. The baton was passed to Primo who proceeded in dueling Jack.  
Primo drew his card to begin his turn. “I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Lightning Rod which destroys Wise Core and activates Wise Core’s effect. Since it was destroyed by card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 0/ Defense 0), Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0), Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0), Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200), and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel, it combines with the others and its attack becomes equal to the combined attack of all the other Wisel monsters I control (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2500),” he declared. “Now I’ll use Meklord Emperor Wisel’s effect to equip itself with your Red Nova Dragon!”  
“I activate Red Nova Dragon’s effect, removing it from play until the end phase and allowing me to negate one attack this turn,” Jack retorted.  
“I activate Infinity Barrage, inflicting 400 points of damage to you for each monster I control,” Primo stated. “And since I control five, you take 2000 points of damage.” Jack’s life points immediately dropped to 2000 and he held in a cry of pain. “I set two cards and end my turn.” Since it was the end phase Red Nova returned again with a total 5500 attack points.  
Jack drew his card. Jack ordered Red Nova Dragon to attack Meklord Emperor Wisel but Primo was quick to play Wisel Guard’s effect which redirected the attack to it instead. Jack activated Burning Strike and equipped it to Red Nova Dragon and granting the dragon the ability to inflict direct damage. Primo activated Wise G3 and sent Wisel Guard to the graveyard to special summon Wisel Guard 3 (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode.  
A replay occurred of the attack and though Wisel Guard 3 wasn’t destroyed due to its own effect, Red Nova Dragon still inflicted damage to Primo dropping his life points to 500.  
“I activate Echo Mirror allowing me to draw a card. If it’s a monster, you’ll be taking damage equal to its level times 300 damage,” Primo said and drew a card. He looked at it and grinned. “I drew Wisel Attack 3. It’s a level three monster meaning you’ll be taking 900 points of damage!” Jack’s life points dropped to 1100. “I set a card to end my turn.”  
“Primo,” called Jakob through their mental communication.  
“What?” he growled.  
“Though Infinite Aura is gone, continue the duel as planned,” Jakob ordered.  
“For what reason?” Primo asked. “We can’t use our original plan; we might as well do as we please.”  
“Era knows how this plays out. That’s how she knew about Infinite Aura and that it needed to be sent away when it was activated. If we continue to go as if it was never destroyed, then it will confuse even her. That may give us a strong advantage,” Jakob reasoned.  
“Fine,” Primo gave in. He drew his card. He declared to Jack, “I set two faces down and that’s all.”  
Jack drew a card and immediately set it. “I activate Synchro Sonic destroying any number of spell and trap cards equal to the number on synchro monsters I control. And since I control one, I can destroy one card. And I’ll destroy that one face down,” he declared.  
“I activate Infinity Guard Formation, negating the effect of all effect monsters I control to negate the effect of Synchro Sonic (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 0)!” Primo declared.  
“Then let him have it, Red Nova Dragon! Attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!” Jack ordered and it hit destroying Primo’s life points and remaining monsters.  
“I activate the effect of Infinite Prison. By discarding Wisel Attack 3, I can take Wise Core from my graveyard and set it in my spell and trap card zone as a spell card,” Primo declared.  
Jack was declared the winner of the second duel and Primo passed the baton to Jakob who kept Primo’s speed counters and cards that Primo had on the field before he lost.  
The entire crowd watched as Jakob’s runner shot off without him on it. Jakob was quick to be shown sprinted and jumping onto his runner quicker than a normal human could. But what shocked everyone more was when Jakob became one with his runner.  
“W-What is he?!” a person asked afraid.  
“I- I don’t believe what I’m seeing!” the MC exclaimed. “Jakob has joined into one being with his duel runner. What could be next?”  
Era watched uncertain. ‘With Infinite Aura gone, why are they playing as they did if Infinite Aura was still around? It doesn’t make any sense. I don’t like this,’ she thought. ‘On the bright side, Jack can still use my card one more time. Let’s just see if he remembers to.’

Jakob drew his card. “I summon Grand Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode,” he declared, “and activate Explosive Blast destroying Grand Core and inflicting 400 points of direct damage to you.” Jack’s life points dropped to 700. “Since Grand Core was destroyed by card effect, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Granel (Attack 0/ Defense 0), Granel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0), Granel Attack (Attack 1300/ Defense 0), Granel Guard (Attack 500/ Defense 1000), and Granel Carrier (Attack 700/ Defense 700).” The five monsters combined into one being and Era wasn’t the only one to get tense. “Now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Granel, its attack and defense become equal to my life points (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 4000/ Defense 4000). We both know Era knew about the effect and our plan with Infinite Aura. That’s why she gave you that card, am I wrong?” he asked Jack. Jack glared at him. “And we both know why she knew what she knew.”  
“Really? Tell me what you think you know,” Jack retorted.  
Jakob laughed. “All in good time,” Jakob responded. “And for now, I’ll set a face down. Now attack Red Nova Dragon, Meklord Emperor Granel!”  
“I activate the effect of Red Nova Dragon. It removes my dragon from play and allows me to negate the attack,” Jack declared.  
“Not quite, Jack. I activate Granel Top’s effect, negating Red Nova Dragon’s effect until the   
end phase. Meaning the attack can continue,” Jakob retorted. Jack’s life points dropped to 0. “I’m not done! Since Meklord Emperor Granel destroyed a synchro monster in battle, I can activate Granel Attack’s effect and take Red Nova Dragon from the graveyard and equip it to Meklord Emperor Granel and gain your dragon’s attack (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 7500)!”  
Jack came in and immediately fell to the ground after being beaten horribly in the last attack.  
Era glared at Jakob and took off. ‘Era, be careful. Don’t let your emotions get to you,’ Yusei thought as he watched after her worried.  
Era drew her card. “I summon Electric Lightning Bird (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode and activate its ability to deal you 1600 points of direct damage!” Jakob’s life points dropped to 2400 while Granel’s attack dropped 1600 points making it a total of 5900 attack points. “Now I activate his other ability allowing me to summon Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700) in defense mode. I set three face downs and end my turn.”  
Jakob drew his card glaring at Era the entire time. “I use the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 10 speed counters, I can destroy your Sun Streak Dragon,” Jakob declared.  
“Not happening, you forgot about the trap that I gave Jack and that he hasn’t used up,” Era retorted.  
“What do you mean?” Jakob asked.  
“Negate Once, Negate Again can negate the activation of a card effect two times a duel. And because he only used it once, that means I can negate the effect of Speed World 2 and keep Sun Streak Dragon out of harm’s way,” she informed.  
“You’re only delaying the inevitable, Era,” Jakob retorted. “To prove my point, I’ll have Meklord Emperor Granel attack your Electric Lightning Bird.”  
“I activate Flash Shock!” Era declared.  
“What is that?” Jakob asked tense.  
“It allows me to summon a light attributed synchro monster in defense position, make it the attack target, and prevent the targeted monster from being destroyed by battle,” Era informed Jakob. “So I choose Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000)!” The attack hit and Era felt a jolt of pain and muffled it to a whimper. “Sorry you had to take the hit, Cosmic,” she told her dragon.  
“It is fine, Era. But we must focus on beating Jakob and his Meklord Emperor,” Cosmic responded.  
“Right,” Era agreed.  
“I activate the effect of Granel Attack. This allows the Red Nova Dragon equipped to Meklord Emperor Granel to be treated as a monster in my spell and trap card zone due the battle phase only as well as allow it to inflict damage but it cannot attack directly,” Jakob declared. “Now my Red Nova Dragon will attack your Cosmic Dragon!”  
“Are you ready, Cosmic?” Era asked her dragon.  
“Always,” she agreed.  
Era cleared her mind and she felt herself speeding faster and faster. “I tune my Cosmic Dragon with my Sun Streak Dragon!” she declared.  
“What’s this? How can you be synchro summoning during my turn?” Jakob asked.  
“When someone battles for the right things and for the light, unlimited acceleration is possible. Along with the ability to Accel synchro!” Era declared.  
She immediately vanished from sight making Jakob go wide eyed. A strong pulse wave was sent from behind him and out of a veil of light, Era emerged with an unwaveringly powerful dragon. The dragon’s main body was black but was cover with blinking stars of all colors and the leathery wing material was white with multiple colors merging through it. Its eyes changed in a pattern from blue to grey to purple to green to orange and then back to blue.  
“You wanted a fight, Jakob, and you got it. Meet Universal Dragon!” Era exclaimed.


	90. The Final Battle

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Hey guys, guess what? This is the first of the final 2 chapters. Just this chapter and then one more. Then the Celestial Signer series is done! I can’t believe it myself. Well, let’s get to the chapter!

Chapter 90  
The Final Battle  
“Universal Dragon?” Jakob repeated staring at the monster.  
“Yep, and she ready to beat you and your plan,” Era stated.  
“But my Red Nova is still stronger by 100 attack points,” Jakob stated. “And I think I’ll have it finish your dragon.”  
“She’s definitely not weaker than Red Nova and when she destroys Red Nova, he’s going straight to my graveyard. And that’s because I activate Light Wave,” Era declared. “This increases the attack and defense of any light attributed monster equal to the combined levels of all light attributed monsters on the field time 300.”  
“But that 4200 attack points!” Jakob exclaimed.  
“Yep, so that means Universal Dragon gains 4200 attack points (Universal Dragon: Attack 7600/ Defense 6800)!” Era exclaimed. Red Nova hit Universal Dragon in the clash of the two dragons. Red Nova was obliterated and was sent to the graveyard, decreasing Meklord Emperor Granel’s attack to 2400. “And don’t forget, Jakob, you take the battle damage between Universal Dragon and Red Nova Dragon. And if you do the math, that’s 4100 life points deducted from your current life points. And that means you’re defeated.”  
“Not quite! I activate Infinity’s Returning Delete! When I have an Infinity monster on my field, I can reflect the damage back at you while I take none,” Jakob declared. “And as a bonus, you cannot activate any trap or spells when this card is activated!”  
A clear dome wrapped around Jakob and took the blast while it went straight back and hit Era. Era held in a scream of pain as the attack hit and she could barely notice the crystal locket and the ruby Yusei had given her glowing side by side and were merging into one. The pain slowly diminished and she finished the ride to pass the baton to Yusei.  
She got off as Yusei approached her worried. “Yusei, take care of Universal Dragon. She’ll   
keep you safe,” she stated.  
She went to one knee in pain and Yusei held her for a moment. He turned to Crow. “Crow, get her to the infirmary while I deal with Jakob,” he ordered.  
“Right,” he agreed and took Era while Yusei took off.  
Yusei met up with Jakob who was looking quite pleased while Yusei glared at him.  
“You’re going to pay for what you did to Era and Jack,” he growled.  
“We’ll see about that,” Jakob retorted.  
Yusei drew his card. “I summon Wave Wall (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. Then I set two face downs. That’s all for now,” he declared. He looked at Universal Dragon who looked down at him with ready eyes. ‘I promise to use her well, Era. I won’t let you have gotten hurt for nothing,’ Yusei thought.  
“Even though you know the path of their destruction, you still think you can win with synchro monsters,” Jakob commented. “Synchros are pitiful and I’m prepared to make them disappear.” He drew his card. “I’ll have Meklord Emperor Granel attack Universal Dragon.”  
“I activate the effect of Wave Wall which negates your attack,” Yusei declared.  
“Fine then. I activate Attack Cannon. By sending Granel Attack to the graveyard I can destroy Universal Dragon!” Jakob retorted.  
“I activate Universal Dragon’s ability. This removes him from play and negates all your monsters abilities until the end phase,” Yusei declared. “Next I activate Shadow Impulse which allows me to special summon Stardust Dragon in attack position with its attack points decreased to 0 and its effects negated (Stardust Dragon: Attack 0).”  
“I summon Granel Attack 3 (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack position. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Silent Burn to inflict 300 points of damage directly at you for each monster that I control that didn’t attack this turn. So in other words, you’re going to be taking 1200 points of damage,” Jakob retorted and Yusei’s life points dropped to 2800. “I set a card face down to end my turn.”  
Yusei drew his card. “I summon Mono Synchron (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position,” he declared. “Now I tune Wave Wall and Mono Synchron to synchro summon! Next I activate the effect of Mono Synchron to make the level of Wave Wall 1 (Wave Wall: Level 1). Now I synchro summon Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500)! And now I think I’ll follow Era’s move and perform my own synchro summon of unlimited speed.” Yusei began to speed up with the wind angling off his duel runner glowing like always. “So I tune Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron!” He vanished for a moment but in the next he appeared with his dragon for all to see. “I synchro summon Shooting Star   
Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! Now I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon. This allows me to check the top five cards on my deck and grants Shooting Star Dragon one attack for each tuner monster I drew.” He drew his cards and grinned as he saw them. “I just pulled five tuner monsters, Jakob, meaning I can attack five times this tune. So Shooting Star Dragon, attack!”  
Each attack hit. The first one went straight through Meklord Emperor Granel and caused the final blow to Jakob. Jakob’s life points dropped to 0 and Jakob glowed as an infinity symbol formed in the sky. Yusei looked as three green slashes of light reached the center.  
When it came down, a new being was left connected to a newly shaped duel runner but he merely crashed with his body and runner exploding into dust.  
Yusei pulled to a stop. He looked up and saw the temple falling back into the clouds. ‘It’s over,’ he thought.  
A buzz came and Yusei answered the call. Akiza’s face appeared. “Yusei! Era and Jack are awake. And they really want to see you,” she stated.  
“I’ll be right there,” Yusei responded and Akiza hung up. ‘Please let Era and Jack be fine for the most part. Especially Era. I’m not sure what I would do if she was hurt too badly,’ he thought as he drove.  
As he entered the stadium again, welcomed by fanatic and cheering crowds, he just ignored them as he rode up to Akiza who immediately led him to the infirmary.  
He looked in and noticed Jack and Era sitting up. “Are you guys alright?” Yusei asked.  
“Sore, but that’s all,” Jack answered.  
“I’m fine. Just a bit worn out,” Era responded. Yusei walked over to her and brought her in so she could lean against him.  
“So I hear you beat Jakob,” Jack stated.  
“Yeah. It was a lucky battle and if it wasn’t for Era giving you that card we would’ve been in a lot more trouble,” Yusei responded. “I think this could be one change that she knew would happen that we should all be grateful for.”  
“So is the Divine Temple disappearing?” Era asked. Yusei nodded looking at her. She looked down.  
“Is something wrong, Era? Other than your injuries,” Yusei asked.  
“When I was out, I saw something. It was strange. It was like I was seeing the events that were   
what gave birth to Lester, Primo, and Jakob. Why they were created and who created them,” Era explained.  
“Well, we know that the world they came from is something we don’t need to worry about. Because we’re going to change it to make the future bright. And better for everyone,” Yusei responded. “Are you ready to do that?”  
“Yes, more than ready,” Era answered.  
“Good,” he responded.  
Yusei and the others went back to the garage and Akiza asked, “What’re we going to do now? I mean is there anymore danger that you know of, Era?”  
“No, this was the final danger for this timeline,” she answered. “I guess now we look for what our own futures will lead to. And what we can do to make sure the future is brighter for everyone. So Primo and Yliaster and Paradox and all those people who said the future was bleak aren’t right.”  
“Then we’ll focus on that. Because we are always connected and will be with each other to help one another in the end,” Yusei said.  
“Right and I’m ready to keep the future bright,” Jack agreed.  
“Then let’s get to work on keeping the future up!” Crow exclaimed and they all laughed.


	91. Epilogue: The Farewell

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCS!  
Well guys, this is it. The end of Celestial Signer has arrived. This is the final chapter for the Celestial Signer series. I want to thank each and every one of you who stood by me and this story. I appreciated all your great comments and reviews and all your support. I can’t say how much I loved to read them and how much I enjoyed writing this short series for you. I only hope you enjoyed it just as much. Now to the final chapter!

Epilogue  
The Farewell  
“Mom!” called a five year old girl’s voice.  
“Daddy!” called a four year old boy.  
“Mommy! Daddy!” called another four year old.  
The two parents turned to the three children. The twins, Callum and Josh, had their cobalt blue eyes sparkling in the light of the reactor. Their brown hair dancing in the wind they made as they ran. The young girl’s, Beta’s, green eyes lit up like a flame as she ran with her long, black hair flowing behind her and seemingly glowed in the light.  
“Beta, Callum, Josh, shouldn’t you be waiting in our office?” the mother responded as she picked up Beta and Callum with their arms catching her brown, single, pure white streaked hair.  
The father was quick to grab the slightly clumsy Josh and into his arms before the young child ran into him. The boy ranked a piece of his father’s spikey, black, golden streaked hair and was quickly returned with a laugh from his father.  
“But your shift’s over. We want to see our friends,” Beta complained.  
“Yusei, you ready?” the mother asked her husband.  
“Just give me a second to do a diagnostics check,” he answered setting down the child he was holding and turning to the console. “Can you help me, Era?”  
She smiled and set down the two children. “Of course,” she answered. She turned to her children. “Just wait a moment. It will only be a few seconds,” Era told them as she typed on the console next to Yusei.  
The final report came up after a few short moments. “No problem. Good,” Yusei stated.  
“As long as nothing goes wrong, we’ll be fine. We just have to keep it in check so we don’t have another Zero Reverse,” Era responded. “Now we should head out before these three get too restless.”  
Yusei grinned. “Right,” he agreed and the five of them walked out.  
They quickly arrived at their house and their kids immediately ran out to find their friends. The two parents changed back into normal clothes when a knock came to the door.  
“Coming!” Era called as she ran up to open it. As the door opened, Akiza stood there. “Hey, Akiza, come on in,” Era greeted.  
“Thanks,” she responded and walked in. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, we’ve all been pretty busy,” Yusei responded. “Leo and Luna are busy working on Leo’s turbo dueling and Luna’s teaching, Jack’s going around dueling for sponsorships all the time, Crow and Arella are working at Security, you’ve been studying, and we’ve been busy with the new reactor. But it’s nice to see you again for once.”  
“Yeah, I agree,” Akiza responded.  
“So what’ve you been up to lately?” Era asked.  
“Just studying. I’m actually leaving soon to study abroad,” she replied.  
“Really?” Yusei asked. “It sounds like quite an interesting adventure you’ll have. Hopefully a safe one though.”  
“Yeah,” Akiza agreed with a laugh. “I’m really going to miss, you guys.”  
“We’re going to miss you too, Akiza,” Era responded. “But we’ll see each other again. Trust me on that.”  
“Why should I doubt you?” Akiza asked with a smile. Era laughed.  
Another knock came from the door and none of them could move before Jack entered. He was wearing his riding uniform with several sponsorship markings and logos on it.  
“Hey, Jack,” Yusei greeted.  
“Hey, you guys. I’m going to be heading off for a world dueling tournament for a while,” Jack explained. “I thought I should come say goodbye to my friends before I leave.”  
Luna and Leo’s older selves walked into the room through the open door not two seconds after that was said smiling. Crow and Arella weren’t far behind.  
“Hey, guys,” Era greeted. “Hey Leo, how’s your turbo dueling coming along?”  
“Great,” he answered with a confident smile.  
“I think this is the first time we’ve all been together like this in a while,” Luna commented.  
“You’re right. And it may be another while before it happens again,” Arella stated.  
“You heard, Arella?” Akiza asked and Arella nodded in response.  
“Heard what?” Leo asked.  
“Jack’s heading out for a tournament and Akiza’s going to study abroad,” Era explained.  
“Does that mean the team is separating?” Luna asked.  
“Luna, we’ll see each other again. When we got these marks, we were connected from the start,” Yusei replied. “Nothing can change that.” Era nodded in agreement.  
“Say Era, why don’t we have one last duel? See if I can finally beat you,” Jack suggested.  
“You’re on, Jack,” Era agreed following him out.  
Yusei told the confused kids that the group will be back in a bit and that Era was going to duel Jack. It wasn’t even a second after that was said that they and their friends decided to join. The five kids total boarded their rides. Akiza holding Josh, Yusei holding Callum, Luna driving in her car their friends Haley and Tyler, and Era couldn’t talk Beta out of rising with her.  
Jack and Era were quick to activate Speed World 2 as they entered the speed way allowing the duel to begin.  
“I’ll go first,” Jack declared drawing his sixth card. “I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in attack mode. Finally I set a face down to end my turn.”  
“My move!” Era exclaimed drawing her own card. “First I’ll summon Sun Streak Dragon (Attack 1300/ Defense 1700) in defense mode. I place one face down and end my turn.”  
Jack drew his card. “I summon Twin Sword Marauder (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now I tune my Twin Sword Marauder with my Dark Resonator to synchro summon! Rise, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Jack declared.  
“I activate Shining Removal! In case you forgot since it’s been a long time since you’ve seen me use it, this card allows me to remove from play a monster that was summoned that has 1500 or more attack points and deals the controller of the monster damage equal to its attack points,” Era returned.  
A wave of light shot out from the card, enveloping Red Dragon Archfiend and sending it to the   
right pile in a vortex like swirl and knocking Jack’s life points to a mere 1000.  
“Nice start,” Jack complimented. “Still as strong as ever. But don’t think that’ll hold me down. I set two face downs and end my turn.”  
“I set a face down and summon Elena: The Sun Bringer (Attack 1400/ Defense 1800)!” Era declared. The woman in a yellow robe with orange sun marking on her cheeks rose up into the battle. Her white eyes and tan skin seemingly glowed like the sun. “Now I tune my Sun Streak Dragon and my Elena to synchro summon my own dragon. Shine, Cosmic Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 3000)!” The dragon took to the field and that’s when every Signers’ mark glowed. They looked over as the Crimson Dragon flew beside them.  
The dragon simply looked at them and five of the Signers saw their marks vanish. “What was that about?” Jack asked.  
“Your jobs as Signers are done. She’s taking back the marks to prove it,” Era explained.  
“So we’re not Signers anymore?” Luna asked.  
Era nodded. “The only reason I still have mine is because I hold the entire universe’s energy and power and it can’t leave me until I die. Meaning I will always be the Celestial Signer with its duty. But your jobs as the Signers are done. You’re free from the marks,” Era explained.  
They all stared at her shocked. “Well, let’s finish this duel,” Jack proclaimed.  
“Right,” Era agreed. “And I’ll finish my turn with a face down.”  
“I’ll start my turn by activating Burning Anew (A/N: I made up this card for a couple reasons: 1. Jack needed a new card since this is about 9 years into the future. 2. He needed a comeback.) This allows me to summon Red Nova Dragon from my Extra Deck and when it battles it can always inflict damage. But you get to summon back one tuner monster from your graveyard,” Jack declared and the card fulfilled its duty as Red Nova Dragon took to the field along Sun Streak Dragon. “Now, Red Nova Dragon, attack Sun Streak Dragon!” he ordered. The attack hit and Era’s life points dropped to 2200. “I set a face down and end my turn there.”  
“I activate Light from the Ancients! This card allows me to destroy one non-light attributed monster on the field. And the only one being you Red Nova Dragon, it’s disappearing!” Era declared. His dragon shattered to pieces and Jack growled. “Now, Cosmic Dragon, attack Jack directly!”  
“I activate Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the battle phase,” Jack retorted.  
“I end my turn,” Era declared.  
“I summon Twin Sword Defender (Attack 700/ Defense 1600) in defense mode and place one   
face down. That ends my turn,” Jack declared.  
“I activate Shining Aura and equip it to Cosmic. This card negates the activation of all cards targeting her and allows her to inflict battle damage no matter the position of the monster,” Era declared. 

“That means Jack can’t stop the attack and this one attack will finish him off,” Yusei commented from the sidelines. Callum smiled excitedly as he heard that.

“So, with that in play, I’ll have Cosmic Dragon attack your Twin Sword Defender and end this duel,” Era declared. The attack hit and Jack’s life points fell 0. She turned to her dragon who had returned to her spirit form as the duel was done. “Nice job, Cosmic,” she praised.  
“Thank you, Era. So when are you planning to hand me down to her?” she asked.  
“I was going to do it when we got home but then this happened,” Era responded mentally. “You think I should do it now?”  
“Perhaps it is time Beta learns about her ability. You have sensed it, haven’t you?” Cosmic asked.  
“Yeah, she should be able to contact the spirit when you join with her, right? I mean, she’s your partner by destiny,” Era agreed.  
“Right, I will miss fighting by your side all the time. But I know Beta will be as wise and kind hearted as you,” Cosmic responded.  
Era nodded. They all pulled to a stop and she turned to Jack. “Nice job, Jack. You really kept me on my toes,” she complimented.  
“You certainly kept me on mine,” Jack responded.  
Era nodded and the others came up. “Let’s head back to the house,” Era stated. “We should all take a quick rest.” Yusei and the others nodded with a smile.  
“Okay,” Jack agreed.  
They drove back to the house and sat around and talked for a bit. That’s when Era took Beta to the side. “Hey, Beta,” she called kneeling to her eye level.  
“Yes, Mom?” she responded.  
“Even though you’re so young, I already see your adult personality coming into this world.   
You’re turning into a wise, kind hearted young girl. And I think it’s time I gave you this,” Era said and held out her deck to Beta.  
“Y-You’re giving me your deck? With all your friends and duel monsters?” Beta and taking it and staring at it shocked.  
“They’re your friends now as they are mine. They’ll stand by you and help you,” Era responded.  
“But I can’t see them like you can. How am I supposed to know if I doing the right thing? If I’m taking care of them well?” Beta asked.  
“Beta, you have always been connected to us,” Cosmic said appearing before the two of them. “So you have always been able to see us. Even though you may have never realized it. Era and I both agree that it is your time to do what you feel is right with our cards.”  
“R-Really?” Beta responded.  
“Yes, Beta, really,” Era responded.  
Beta through her arms around Era who returned the hug. “Hey, Era, what were you and Cosmic just saying?” Luna asked. “And what did you give Beta?”  
“Cosmic and I were both just telling Beta that we think it’s time she inherits my cards. We both know she’ll care for them as much as I do,” Era explained.  
“You’re giving her your deck?!” Leo exclaimed shocked.  
“And did you say that Cosmic was speaking to Beta too?” Akiza asked.  
Era nodded. “It’s Beta’s time to have them. Cosmic agrees. We’ve known for a while that Beta could talk to duel monsters but it has never really revealed itself until she joined up with Cosmic,” she explained.  
“I’ll treat them well,” Beta assured. “They’re too special to this family and to me.”  
“Has she always been this grown up?” Crow asked.  
“Beta has actually been naturally growing up personality wise quicker than most. She is turning into a younger Era,” Yusei replied.  
“Well, I think we all need to head out,” Jack stated. “I have to get to my tournament.”  
Luna’s watch went off. “Oh! I have to get to the Duel Academy. Leo, you have to get to the track,” she told her brother. “We’ll see you guys later.”  
“I have to go pack. I’m leaving tonight. I’m really happy that I have you as my friends. I really hope to see you again,” Akiza said. She ran up and hugged Era. She whispered to Era, “Especially you, Era.”  
Era smiled. “I’m happy I got to know you as much as I did with Yusei,” she whispered back.  
Akiza let go of the hug. She smiled at the five of them before running off. “We have to get back to Security before we’re late. We’ll see you another time Yusei, Era. And Beta, take care of those cards,” Crow said and him and Arella ran out before they could respond.  
“The only one missing to pop in now is…” Era was cut off as Jack and Kalia bounced in the door.  
“Hey, guys,” Era greeted. “You just missed Jack, Akiza, Crow, Arella, and the twins here. How was Duel Academy?”  
“Jack did really awesome with his earth type deck,” Kalia stated.  
“You did awesome with your water deck, Kalia. A plus!” Jack Two responded.  
“Anyway, we were just trying to get to Jack and Akiza. We heard they were leaving and wanted to see them again before they left,” Kalia explained. “You said they just left.”  
“You might be able to catch Akiza at her house if you hurry,” Era responded.  
“Thanks, Era. We’ll see you later,” Jack Two called and ran out with Kalia’s hand in his.  
“To think those two actually got together,” Yusei commented.  
“I’m not that surprised. They seemed like they were meant for each other from the beginning,” Era responded. “Anyway, Beta, you should practice that deck. Besides, you need to start learning so you can get into Duel Academy next year.”  
“Right,” Beta agreed.  
“I’ll help you with that,” Yusei responded. “Okay?”  
“Okay,” she replied.  
“Then let’s duel,” Yusei stated and the two went out to duel Beta’s first practice duel and to continue the new life and time that was beginning for all of New Domino. Era was about to exit, but stopped. Yusei looked at her. "Something wrong?"  
"No, I was just going to finish my book about our adventures. I'll be out in a few seconds," she replied.  
Yusei grinned. "You really got into that book. What're you calling it again?" he asked.  
"It's mainly coming from my perspective and everything that happened. So I'm going to call it, 'Celestial Signer'," Era answered. "Sound good with you?"  
"Definitely," he answered. "I'll see you out here in a few minutes." Era nodded and he left to go help Beta.   
Era looked at her computer and typed in: "And the adventure for the Signers ended here. But the Celestial Signer knew one thing: This was only one story in the masses of timelines to come in this world."


End file.
